


Ultraviolence

by xiuminlover666



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Changminnie, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Family, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, POV Multiple, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Time Skips, Trauma, Violence, co-authored by my wonderful gf who came up with the idea for the fic!, each chapter has some lyrics bc the playlist my gf and i made for this fic slaps, i don't know anything about the mafia or the real world don't take anything too seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 129,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminlover666/pseuds/xiuminlover666
Summary: Two of the most powerful mafia groups in the country share a bloody rivalry and Minseok and Changmin are caught in the middle of it.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Shim Changmin
Comments: 63
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For Abi, without whom this fic wouldn't exist ♥

_High dive into the frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life_

* * *

Minseok’s breath hitched in his throat and he froze in his chair as the glass of soju slipped from his fingers and shattered on the wooden floor. Jongdae froze beside him, his finger still above the tablet screen on which he typed, but Minseok did not turn to meet his inquiring gaze. On the other side of him Baekhyun tensed, unnerved by Minseok’s reaction, as were the other men in the group. No one said anything but a palpable wave of unease washed over the group of men seated before Minseok in his office.

Minseok inhaled deeply as he gazed out the window at sunset. His office was on one of the topmost levels of the Hanjin Corporation Tower and boasted incredible views of the city, but at that moment he was only staring to control himself. The dark towers and skyscrapers jutted against the smoggy horizon, hazy with dark grey clouds of pollution and smog of Seoul. The grey haze gradually faded up into the bloody sky and Minseok caught his own reflection in the glass as he stared; his eyes were alarmingly wide, betraying his usually stony expression. He swallowed and turned back to the man who had spoken.

“What did you just say?” he asked quietly, his voice tense with barely restrained calm. The man shifted in his seat.  
“Shim Changmin, the CEO of Jung Group,” he said again, mildly annoyed at the strange interruption. He sat forward and readjusted his tie. “Hanjin Corporation is entering an agreement with them to facilitate trade between China and Japan. Their subsidiaries…”  
He rambled on about the many branches under the ever-expanding Jung Group but Minseok did not listen because there was a vague ringing in his ears. His heartbeat picked up significantly and the hand that had dropped the soju glass trembled slightly. If the man noticed he did not say anything, but Jongdae and Baekhyun shifted in their chairs.

The name Shim Changmin made Minseok livid. He felt burning fire, as bright and bloody as the sunset outside, burning in his chest and boiling up like acid and it seethed with nothing but hate - but there was something else too, something far worse and painful than hate and it cut deeply into his heart, and it almost felt like he was bleeding. He brushed it aside because he was still in the middle of a damn meeting with the CEOs, higher-ups, and other senior men he had to answer to.

“…entering into a partnership with Jung Group will be most beneficial for Hanjin considering all these new government regulations,” the man droned on as Minseok came back to reality. “So you will meet with Mr Shim and a group from Jung Group on Monday in Busan.”

Now the other men, Minseok’s closest men and allies, turned to look at the speaker. He was one of the executives who were still under the impression that Hanjin Corporation was just a conglomerate. He was from one of the other branches in the south, clearly unaware of exactly who Minseok was. Minseok knew what the man saw when he looked at him through narrowed eyes: a twenty-six-year-old brat from nowhere who had just been handed a prestigious position in his family’s company without having to work for it. Minseok had been in his position for almost two years now, but what the man did not seem to know was that Minseok was not just a superior in the company. He was the head of one of the most powerful criminal organisations in the country.

The way he spoke to Minseok, with some barely-restrained disdain at having to present himself to such a youngster, made them stare. Minseok stared too, mulling over his words and thinking of how to react.

_You will meet with Mr Shim._

_You will._

Anger burnt through from his seething heart and prickled his skin because no one told Minseok what to do.

“I will, you say?” he said matter-of-factly. “What makes you think I want to have anything to do with that bastard?”  
The man stared, mouth agape.  
“This – this is an order from – “ he spluttered but Minseok interrupted him.  
“Who? Your boss? _My uncle_?” Minseok said sharply. “No person with two brain cells to rub together would dare come in here telling _me_ to even think of Shim Changmin or Jung Group,” he snapped. “I’d rather die before I have anything to do with them. Don’t come here talking shit to me ever again.” He sat back in his chair with a wave of dismissal, feeling his heart pounding against his sternum.

The man’s face flushed.  
“You insolent brat,” he spluttered. “I can’t believe you have the nerve – “

Before he could finish his sentence, two of Minseok’s men jumped up and hauled the man out of his chair. He shouted indignantly, trying to struggle as he was forced out of the room. But he saw it: the flash of their guns hidden beneath their jackets and the look of cold indifference in Minseok’s eyes as he watched him go, and then he finally realised just who he worked for. He was shoved out the meeting room and Minseok knew they were escorting him out the building. News would reach his uncle before the man had even left Seoul and he would be reprimanded upon returning to wherever he had come from.

The others in the room relaxed a bit and muttered amongst themselves but Minseok got to his feet. The meeting wasn’t over yet, but he needed to control his emotions.

“Shall I scratch that from the record?” Jongdae said to Minseok as he strode over to pour himself another drink in a new glass.  
“Please do,” he responded, his voice calm again. He downed the drink immediately and felt it soothe his nerves.

He knew it would take much more than one glass to calm him down completely and he wanted to forget the incident. He wanted to forget about Shim Changmin. It had been five years but no amount of alcohol seemed to be able to stamp out that man’s name and the simmering memories that stabbed at Minseok’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1a4uZA58nY  
> (the lyrics here differ to the original so ignore that lol)


	2. Part One: Chapter One

_**Part One** _

**_Five Years Ago_ **

* * *

_All the time, I am thinking of you_

_In the sunshine of the sun, in a corner of the sky_

_and all the time I am thinking of you,_

_in the echo of the sea that rumbles in your eyes--I dreamed_

* * *

Minseok glanced around the wide bright hall of the building for a little longer until he heard Yunho’s footsteps echoing on the marbled floor behind him. He smiled at Minseok, looking cheerful despite the occasion. They were both used to this by now. Eight years had passed since Minseok lost his parents in a car crash and Yunho’s father died from a stroke. They always dressed appropriately for visiting the memorial park, but Minseok still felt a bit shabby next to Yunho in his smart suit. At thirty-two, Yunho was arguably the most powerful man in Busan as the current head of Jung Group; the Rising God of the East, and he certainly looked the part. To Minseok he had always been a doting older brother figure for most of his life.

“Ready to go?” he said. Minseok nodded and turned to follow him out the hall and into the bright sunlight. It was a late spring morning and Minseok was uncomfortably warm in his jacket and tie so he shrugged them off as they approached the sleek black Mercedes parked in the sun. Now that they were in the car Minseok felt a surge of the same excitement that had been bubbling up inside him for the past few days. Yunho noticed him bouncing his legs and he grinned as he started the car and turned on the radio.

“Excited to see Changmin?” he asked. Minseok nodded eagerly.  
“It feels like ages since I last went to see him,” he said with a wistful sigh as he rolled down the window. The wind was warm and tinged with the sea air and Minseok breathed in deeply. Today Changmin, his dearest and most beloved best friend, was finally being discharged from the military. Life without Changmin for the past two years had been strange for Minseok because he had never been without Changmin. The two had been inseparable ever since Minseok was four years old and could hardly pronounce Changmin’s name. Yunho often joked that Minseok was Changmin’s shadow and it was not a far-fetched metaphor.

Minseok smiled as he remembered his childhood spent at the Jung Estate being babysitted by Yunho. After the deaths of Minseok’s parents when he was thirteen he had lived with Yunho and his father, though to Minseok Yunho was much more than a parental figure. Yunho, who had been his idol for much of his childhood, was somewhere between an older brother and an uncle for Minseok, as well as a dear friend. 

“Ah, it’s been, what, five months since you last saw him?” Yunho said as he steered the car through the traffic.  
“Yes, because you work me to the bone,” Minseok said in mock indignation. While Yunho certainly had Minseok working for Jung Group every day since he had left high school, Minseok did not mind it one bit. Although he did not do anything remotely risky or dangerous he was perfectly happy to accompany Yunho to a few meetings and do admin work at the Jung Group building in the CBD. Anything that Yunho gave Minseok to do, he did to the best of his ability, but the only drawback had been missing on the already scarce visits to the military base where Changmin was stationed. But it was fine now because Changmin was finally coming home and Minseok was brimming with excitement.

“Ah, he’s going to be surprised when he sees you,” Yunho said with a laugh. “You’re really grown up now, Minseokkie,” he said and he reached over and ruffled his hair for good measure. Minseok squirmed in his seat and swotted Yunho’s hand away, feeling slightly embarrassed at being such a late bloomer. Yunho always assured Minseok that he would grow more, but now at twenty-one he was still nowhere near reaching Yunho’s height.  
“And you’ve really aged,” he retorted, making Yunho scold him.  
“I haven’t missed having two brats in the house,” he muttered and Minseok laughed, thinking fondly of how to annoy Yunho with Changmin once he returned.

The car turned in to a solitary tree-lined street and approached the high walls of the estate. It was one of the biggest properties in Busan and overlooked most of the city as well as the ocean. Minseok remembered the first time he had visited with his family and how awe-struck he had been at the time purely because the estate was so large. The house itself wasn’t particularly massive as it was the extensive gardens that took up most of the space. The estate boasted a modest orchard of fruit trees, mostly tangerine trees, and Minseok had spent much of his childhood climbing those trees with Changmin in search of ripe fruit.

Although only Yunho’s family had lived there, the Shim family were always present too as they had served the Jungs for generations. There had always been a member of the Shim family as the right hand of the Rising God of the East. Currently Changmin’s father Sangho was the head of the family and served as Yunho’s close consultant and second-in-command. Minseok remembered meeting him and thinking how different he was from Yunho’s father Youngjae. Changmin closely resembled his mother, who Minseok had met briefly before she divorced her husband, much like how Yunho’s mother had done when he was very young. Both women had reason to distance themselves from the activities of Jung Group, but only their sons remained in contact with them.

Changmin was unlike his father in both looks and personality, yet there was a certain coldness he exuded that was very reminiscent of Sangho. Despite his cold demeanour and occasional sullen behaviour, Changmin was intensely close and loyal to Yunho. They were like brothers, and ever since Yunho had taken up the position of Rising God, Changmin had taken up the mantle accordingly despite being so young.

Now all that there was left for Minseok was to wait for Changmin to come by the estate. Minseok felt childish as he waited for midday to arrive and he found that he was unable to occupy himself with anything for longer than ten minutes. He was so restless and almost giddy as he wandered about the house pestering Yunho. Eventually even he got annoyed with Minseok when he kept coming into his office for no reason.

“Minseok, go into the garden and look for tangerines,” he said with thinning patience, his tone betraying his terse smile. “Or else I’m going to lock you outside.”  
Minseok obeyed eagerly and ran out into the garden like he was ten years old again and racing Changmin to the tallest tree.

He laughed to himself, feeling a bit embarrassed by his behaviour as it reminded him of how a teenaged Yunho used to babysit him and Changmin. Being in elementary school, Changmin was under strict instructions of his father to complete his homework before he was allowed to play with Minseok. However it was impossible to separate them, as Changmin just used to sneak out to find Minseok and engage him in any general mischief that would bother Yunho. Minseok had only been too happy to obey and follow around his favourite hyung.

Minseok smiled as he reminisced about all the time he and Changmin spent playing in the garden. It was Changmin who had taught him how to climb trees and play soccer and to tie his shoelaces. Minseok thought that Changmin certainly might be surprised when he returned, because even Minseok was aware of how much he had grown and changed in the past few months. His clothes fit him differently and he even had a different type of stride in his steps that he only became aware of when Yunho had pointed it out. He briefly wondered if Changmin had changed that much too, but he knew that if he allowed himself to daydream about Changmin then he would only become restless again and end up running back to the house to bother Yunho, so he focused on his task of looking for tangerines.

Now it was the end of their season but there were still a few edible tangerines waiting to be picked from the trees. Minseok kicked off his shoes and rolled up the sleeves of his t-shirt and got to work searching the leafy branches. Some of the trees were very old and had to be climbed and Minseok was briefly entertained as he pulled himself up to the branches with ease. He managed to find and gather some fruits, and then eventually he grew bored and just remained sitting up in the tallest tree while eating the fruit.

The tree gave him a good view of the estate and of the city beyond the walls. The sun was warm on his face and bare legs and arms and he closed his eyes and smiled for a moment, taking in the sweet scent of the fruit and the distant sea air. Although he had fond memories of being on the beach with Yunho and Changmin, the best times had always been spent in the garden.

Minseok heard the sound of loud voices and turned his head back in the direction of the house. Minseok saw Yunho walking down the garden accompanied by Changmin, but when Minseok saw Changmin the tangerine peel fell from his fingers.

He scrambled out the tree, his heart beating fast, and hurried up the grassy slope so fast that he nearly stumbled because he couldn’t believe his eyes at the sight of Changmin. He wore his standard green uniform and Minseok had never seen anyone look more dashing before. He could not imagine that a twenty-four-year-old could have such a sense of mature confidence radiating from his upright stance and his bright smile. Changmin seemed taller than ever in the uniform and his shaved hair made his jawline and cheekbones more pronounced than what Minseok remembered. Changmin was undeniably handsome and it caught Minseok off guard.

But it wasn’t the first time. Had it been like this for the past few years? Minseok could not really remember when he first took notice of Changmin’s appearance like this. He knew it wasn’t the first time he felt his heart beat faster. It wasn’t the first time that seeing Changmin made him smile widely, filled to the brim with joy, almost bursting with an excitement that fluttered in his stomach.

Changmin paused in his conversation with Yunho, and in turning to see Minseok his face broke into a wide smile. Minseok felt like he could not breathe for a second and whether it was from a desperation to be near Changmin or from a sudden rush of exhilaration, he sped up and Changmin rushed forward, and they met in a hard collision. The impact of Changmin’s firm body knocked the breath out of Minseok and Changmin practically tackled him to the ground. Yunho laughed at them.

For a second Minseok was gone to the world, entirely focused on being in Changmin’s arms, and he really realised just how much he had missed him when he registered his scent. Minseok felt his heart race even faster.

“Minseokkie!” Changmin cried. “Oh, look at you!” he exclaimed as he pulled away, holding Minseok at arm’s length to inspect him. “You – you look really different!”  
He seemed genuinely surprised, and for some reason Minseok’s face felt hot under his wide-eyed stare.  
“So do you,” he said with a grin. He grinned so wide he felt like his face would split because there was an indescribable excitement bubbling in his chest. As Changmin held him by the shoulders Minseok gripped his arms to stop himself from losing his footing and he was surprised to feel hard muscle beneath the rough shirt. There was a brief second of silence where they just stared at each other before Changmin finally released his grip.

“How many tangerines did you find, Minseok?” Yunho asked. Minseok looked at him in confusion, having forgotten the man entirely.  
“Oh, right, er, I ate some of them,” he said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. “But I did find a few.”

“Ah, I’m starving!” Changmin exclaimed. “Come, show me,” he said as he took a hold of Minseok’s hand. Minseok was happy to lead him off and they left Yunho behind, completely ignored.

Minseok was very aware of how Changmin’s hand completely enveloped his own, so much rougher and bigger than what he remembered, and he became worried that his palms might start sweating so he quickly pulled away from him and sped up a little so that he walked ahead of him.

“I swear you’ve gotten taller,” Changmin said with a little laugh. He reached out to gently brush his fingers over the top of Minseok’s head.  
“So have you,” Minseok replied, turning to meet his smile. And what a charming smile it was; lopsided in that way that way that reached his sparkling eyes, showing that despite his handsomeness he was still young and endearing. “You’re going to be taller than Yunho.”  
“I’m right here,” Yunho said indignantly from behind the two. “And how can you say you’re starving, Changmin, you said you ate in the car!”  
“I’m always hungry,” he said dismissively.

They reached the spot where Minseok had neatly arranged the few tangerines he had picked. He handed one to Changmin and Yunho scooped up the rest to take inside, muttering about the costs of Changmin’s appetite, leaving the two of them alone under the shade of the tree.

“God, I’ve missed these,” Changmin said as he peeled it and shoved half the fruit in his mouth. He closed his eyes and made a sound of satisfaction and Minseok smiled, proud at having chosen the best fruit for Changmin’s pleasure.  
“Yunho said he sent you out here because you were bothering him,” Changmin said with a laugh, wiping the juice from his lips with the back of his hand. Minseok rolled his eyes but he felt a strange sense of minor embarrassment that Yunho had told Changmin about his eagerness. His thoughts were interrupted when Changmin suddenly held out a piece of tangerine towards him.  
“You said you’re starving,” Minseok pointed out. Changmin smiled, his eyes warm and bright in the sunlight.  
“I have to look out for you first,” he said with a shake of his head.

Instead of placing the fruit in Minseok’s hand, Changmin placed it directly between his open lips. Minseok froze for a second before he quickly chewed. His face felt hot and it hardly had anything to do with the sun above them.

They sat under the tree and caught up with each other, chatting merrily as if no time had passed. But Minseok was aware that there was something different – something in the back of his mind that he could not entirely place. It felt the same as it had always felt, just being comfortable with his best friend, but paradoxically different and even exciting.

Changmin lay back on the grass with his hands behind his head, his sleeves rolled up to reveal tanned muscled arms, and Minseok sat close beside him. He found that he could not stop staring at Changmin’s face, so lovely and familiar yet so different and striking. The strange, breathless feeling had not subsided since he first saw him enter the garden. Changmin really seemed so different, yet also entirely the same, and Minseok didn’t know what to make of it. His face was still youthful and his cheeks still full, but there was an unmistakable sense of mature handsomeness set in the hard contours and angles.

“Tell me if you see Yunho coming,” Changmin said as he sat up and from his pocket he produced a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Minseok blinked in surprise. Changmin must have sensed his wide-eyed stare because he looked embarrassed for a moment.  
“You’ll pick up smoking in the army,” he said before he placed a cigarette between his lips and fiddled with the lighter until it ignited. He took a long drag and exhaled away from Minseok’s direction. Minseok stared at the spectacle as though he had never seen anyone smoke before but he quickly gathered himself. There was nothing special about it, why was he staring?

They carried on talking while Changmin smoked, and he apologised all the while, and Minseok was acutely aware of the strange unsettled feeling in his heart.

* * *

Minseok thought that something had changed in the way he felt about Changmin. He felt the desire to spend every second of his day with him, far more intensely than before, and along with it he felt strange every time he was in Changmin’s presence. There was always an unexplainable fluttering sensation in his chest, though it was not unpleasant. In fact it made Minseok slightly giddy and he could not help but smile. Even when Changmin wasn’t around Minseok thought of him and his wide smile. It had only been a few days since Changmin returned but Minseok was acutely aware of every second that passed when he was not by Changmin’s side.

But was this really something different? Had Minseok not always felt this way about Changmin? He knew that in the past few years he always felt a special type of excitement whenever he was around Changmin. The fluttering in his chest was familiar yet now far more intense. But Minseok was not entirely sure what it meant.

To celebrate his son’s return from the army, Changmin’s father decided to host a lavish party at the estate. He made it sound like it would be a modest get-together, but Minseok was unsurprised to see that it was just a big excuse to show off. Many seniors and higher-ups of Jung Group were invited, some of whom vaguely knew Minseok, and if anything it was a business event too as many other associates had been invited. It also seemed to be a type of formal introduction for Changmin into the company now as he was, in their eyes, a full-grown man.

They all wore their best suits and gathered in a room in the house that Minseok and Changmin had been banned from as children. It was a wide meeting room where the men would gather around a long table, with the Rising God seated at the head, and discuss important business. Yunho hosted meetings there but Minseok had only attended one. Now he felt nervous as he lingered outside the door waiting for Changmin to arrive. Other men were already filing inside to take their seats and Minseok greeted them respectfully as they passed.

“You look smart, Minseok,” Yunho said as he appeared and Minseok thanked him. Minseok had combed his hair out of his face so that he might appear a bit older. Due to his closeness with Yunho and Changmin, he was regarded with respect and politeness, but he knew that the other men still saw him as a child. Probably only once he had completed his military service would they view him in the same regard.

Then Changmin came around the corner, hastily buttoning up his jacket when he met Minseok’s eyes he stopped in his tracks.  
“Wow, Minseok, is that you?” he asked in genuine surprise. Minseok smiled, feeling the warmth in his face, and nodded with a sense of burning pride. Changmin looked dashing, as usual, but Minseok noticed how his shirt strained across his well-defined chest and how the pants were particularly tight around his thighs. Since returning from the military Changmin complained nonstop about how his clothes did not fit him anymore. Yunho had reprimanded him for bragging.

“You look so handsome,” Changmin said and Minseok thought he misheard him. He suddenly came over to Minseok and readjusted his collar and tie, smoothing them down gently.  
“Thank you,” he said softly, trying to not stare at Changmin’s chest in front of his face. To have someone as good-looking as Changmin call Minseok handsome had him feeling very giddy all of a sudden.  
“Sit next to me,” Changmin said as he took Minseok by the arm and led him into the meeting room.

Yunho sat at the head of the table, with Changmin’s father on his right, and Changmin sat down on the left side with Minseok beside him.

The meeting commenced and Minseok observed everything keenly. He hung onto every word Yunho said, talking about the pride and integrity of the company, and about things such as the bonds of family and friendship that bound the Jungs and the Shims, and Minseok knew he was included in all of it. As the meeting drew on it became similar to a type of royal ceremony, and Changmin was like a prince having just returned from serving the empire. He was given gifts, praises, and many newcomers presented themselves to him. There were executives and bosses from all over the country, all eager to work with Jung Group.

The conversation turned to business and the plans that Jung Group had for the rest of the year. Minseok listened intently as they discussed the recent issues surrounding the company’s ownership over certain properties around the port. Some wanted Yunho to buy more and some wanted to get a share of it. Minseok’s eyes flitted between Yunho and Sangho as they muttered amongst themselves for a moment. Changmin was tense beside Minseok, also watching silently.

“What do you think, Changmin?” Yunho suddenly asked. Minseok knew he was surprised to be asked of his opinion, as his hand shifted slightly under the table, almost as if moving towards Minseok’s own hand, but his expression remained stoic. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at him, the prodigal son of Shim Sangho, and Minseok felt the intense pressure directed at Changmin and stared at his own lap due to his own nervousness.

After a moment Changmin gave his response, saying that the company should not buy any more properties in the meantime considering the nature of the economy. It would be better to just focus on what they already had. Yunho nodded as Changmin spoke and Minseok tried to keep his face neutral and hide the awe he felt for Changmin in that moment. As the meeting continued Changmin was frequently asked his opinions by Yunho and he answered swiftly.

There was a moment of tension, however, when someone brought up a question regarding a recent gang shooting in another city. Sangho quickly dismissed it, explaining that it had nothing to do with Jung Group. Minseok noticed a crease between Yunho’s eyebrows but the man said nothing more about it.

The meeting drew to an end and while Minseok quietly left with the other men, Changmin stayed behind with his father and Yunho to talk with some others. Minseok made himself inconspicuous and merely observed the party while thinking about the events of the meeting. There seemed to be some issues with the shipping between Korea and Japan and the company was involved in it. He wondered how Changmin’s role would affect things from now on. In his absence Minseok had noticed how Yunho and Sangho seemed to have a few issues in reaching compromises. Perhaps Changmin could help in that aspect of leadership.

Just then Changmin appeared out of nowhere and steered Minseok out the room by his arm. Minseok barely had time to say anything as Changmin pulled him outside and around the veranda. He pushed Minseok into some tall shrubbery and out of sight from the guests milling about in the garden and he nearly fell over from the suddenness of it all.

“Someone is trying to set me up with their daughter so I need to hide,” Changmin whispered frantically, eyes wide with fear. Minseok burst out laughing, louder than intended, and Changmin clasped a hand over his mouth to silence him. He collapsed into a fit of muffled laughter and stumbled against Changmin.

“Changmin? Where are you?”

It was Yunho calling for him, but Changmin was determined not to be found. He pulled Minseok closer against him and further into the shrubbery so that Yunho just missed them as he rushed past. It was all so funny to Minseok that he thought he was going to pass out from laughing.

“Minseok, calm down,” Changmin whispered, starting to laugh too. “Yunho’s going to kill us both if he finds us here.”  
“Why me?” Minseok gasped as he pulled away from Changmin. He gazed at Minseok and smiled at him, his face flushed from laughing so hard. Minseok felt like they were young again and causing mischief to annoy Yunho and his heart fluttered with giddiness. Changmin motioned for him to sit down and they remained hidden in the shrubbery while the party continued.

“My dad’s always trying to set me up with his colleagues’ daughters,” Changmin said with an exasperated sigh. Minseok nodded sympathetically. Changmin was not a social butterfly and Minseok felt very sorry for him whenever Sangho forced him into any extroverted activity. When Changmin was younger he usually had just snuck out of any forced interaction, but now that he was officially in a position of power and status he could no longer do such a thing.  
“You haven’t had any girlfriends recently, Minseok?” Changmin asked, looking at Minseok intently.

The question was so sudden that Minseok blinked in surprise. For some unknown reason he blushed and prayed that Changmin could not see it in the darkness, feeling rather embarrassed.  
“No,” Minseok said truthfully. “I - there was one girl I knew...but I wasn’t really interested in that way…”

For some reason admitting this to Changmin made him feel very shy, and that in itself was an strange feeling because he hardly felt shy around Changmin. Minseok knew that Changmin had had a few casual girlfriends over the years, though he had never actually brought them to the house. He had hardly spoke of them to Minseok anyway and he had never thought much about them. He was sure that Changmin had spent more time with him anyway, much to his amusement.

But now he wondered if maybe there was another reason for Changmin’s reaction rather than his introversion.

“Do you have a girlfriend? Is that why you’re hiding?” Minseok asked.  
“No! No, it’s nothing like that at all,” Changmin said quickly. “I just - a - well...I told you before how I feel...about men.”

Minseok was stunned, not because of Changmin’s words, as he remembered him confessing it to him shortly before enlisting, but he was shocked by just how flustered he sounded saying it now. At the time of his confession he had been completely calm with the knowledge that he could tell Minseok anything. Minseok had been somewhat surprised but at that time had been much more naïve about such things

“Oh, is it a boyfriend, then?” Minseok asked curiously, and as the words left his mouth he felt a strange feeling coiling in his chest.  
“No!” Changmin exclaimed, louder than necessary, and Minseok jumped.

Before either of them could respond, Yunho’s face suddenly appeared in the shrubbery and Changmin swore. He looked livid and dragged Changmin out by his shirt sleeve, completely ignoring Minseok, and they left him there in the shrub. His heart was pounding in his ears and his mind was reeling.

He stayed there for a moment to try and gather his thoughts before re-joining the party. It was boring without Changmin so he did not stay long anyway and stole away upstairs to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed for a long time just thinking about Changmin’s words, and how the thought of Changmin having a girlfriend or a boyfriend made him feel really strange. His thoughts kept him up late into the night, and after that evening, Minseok could not ignore the way his heartbeat changed whenever he was around Changmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope we all doing well during this strange and whacky 2020  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJqlA_HTEU8


	3. Chapter Two

_ Yes I dreamed of you, and I dreamed of you, and I dreamed of you, one more time, _

_ Yes I dreamed of you, and I dreamed of you, and I dreamed of you, one more time _

* * *

The weeks passed by and with each passing day Minseok became more convinced that he had developed a debilitating crush on his childhood friend. In fact he was almost entirely sure that he had felt this way for years. He tried to dismiss it, just telling himself that Changmin was obnoxiously handsome since coming back from the military and that the novelty of it would eventually wear off. Changmin grew out his hair from the military buzz cut, completely abandoning all propriety and letting it grow out to his shoulders, begging for Minseok’s attention. He continued going to the gym to maintain his physique, and he often invited Minseok to come along. He could not say no to that but he found it extremely difficult to concentrate in the gym with Changmin doing bench presses in a sleeveless shirt. Changmin continued to wear his military tag necklace beneath his shirts, and somehow it just made his entire image so much more charming to Minseok. 

To make matters worse, Minseok could not stop acting like an idiot in front of Changmin. If the man so much as held eye-contact for longer than a second Minseok became a rambling mess. It was awful considering how much time they spent together, and so Minseok tried to distance himself from him. He didn’t know what else to do other than stay away from Changmin to avoid feeling everything he felt around him. 

They were both rather busy with jobs from Yunho so his behaviour went unnoticed. Minseok usually just accompanied Yunho to meetings and assisted him with paperwork while Changmin worked closely with his father, often travelling out of Busan. If Changmin noticed anything different about Minseok’s behaviour he did not say anything and Minseok was glad at that. But Minseok was incredibly conflicted because while it felt so unnatural to not be near Changmin as often as possible, he wanted to avoid confronting his feelings. If he were to be honest with himself, he was afraid of his own feelings and what they meant for his and Changmin’s friendship. 

* * *

Summer that year was awfully hot and Yunho thought he was doing Minseok a favour by giving him less jobs to work in the searing heat when in fact it only gave him more time to brood about his feelings. He spent his free time in the air-conditioned gym, trying to keep thoughts of Changmin at the back of his mind. 

One day Minseok made the mistake of exercising at the hottest point of the day and the trainer sent him home. He felt light-headed as he trudged up the hill towards the estate, staying close to the shade of the trees and thinking about lying down. He heard the sound of approaching tyres and turned around to see a car approaching. It drove very slowly, slower than what he walked, and the windows were tinted. Minseok squinted at it and wiped the sweat from his eyes, realising that he did not recognise the car. It approached him and slowed to a halt. 

The window rolled down to reveal a man he did not recognise. He was dressed smartly despite the heat and wore dark glasses. 

“Boy, is this the Jung Estate?” he asked with a gesture to the high walls ahead of them. Minseok stared at him and wondered if they were guests for Yunho. He bristled at being referred to as boy so he merely shrugged. The man stared at him, though Minseok could not see his eyes, and he suddenly felt chills run down his spine. He suddenly felt unsafe. The road led only to the estate so he could not pretend that he was walking anywhere else. He thought that no one would be so bold to try anything in broad daylight, but then again, the road was entirely quiet and empty except for Minseok and the car. 

He swallowed and tried to mask his unease.    
“What do you want?” he asked.    
“We’re looking for someone who owes us money,” the man said. He reached into his jacket and Minseok tensed until he withdrew a photograph. “Ever seen this man around here? He’s supposed to work at the Jung Estate.” 

Minseok immediately recognised the man as one of Yunho’s employees. His name was Jisung and Minseok knew of his gambling habit as it was a subject of much gossip and grumbling. Minseok glanced at the man again and dared to peer past him into the car where he spotted two other men. He had a bad feeling in his gut. 

“Never seen him,” Minseok lied. The man shifted in his seat, moving closer to the window and to Minseok.    
“You sure he isn’t hiding in the estate?” he said slowly.    
“I’m sure,” Minseok said firmly. 

The man looked as though he was getting annoyed. Minseok tensed, ready to sprint up the road if he needed to. At that moment a silver car turned into the road and drove up and Minseok breathed a sigh of relief because he recognised the number plate. 

Changmin had bought the car with his own money and although it wasn’t the fanciest when compared to Yunho’s or his father’s, it was still his pride and joy. He stopped beside the strange car and rolled down the window. 

“Minseok! Get in,” he called and Minseok obeyed quickly. As he climbed into the passenger seat Changmin started talking to the driver in a curt, abrupt voice and asked about his business. Although he was evidently young there was no doubt about the sense of authority that Changmin carried in his curt tone and his hard frown and the men were very aware of it too. 

They left quickly, reversing the car so fast that the tyres skidded a little before disappearing from sight. Changmin turned to look at Minseok and only then did Minseok notice that he had his hand in pocket where it was curled around a gun. Guns did not phase Minseok anymore though for some reason it felt a bit odd seeing Changmin with one. 

“Are you alright, Minseok?” he asked with a frown. “You look sick! What did they say to you?”    
“Oh - I was just - they were looking for Jisung,” he stammered. “But I didn’t trust them…”    
“As you shouldn’t,” Changmin said with a nod and a sigh. “But why don’t you look well?”    
“It’s hot...I was walking back from the gym,” Minseok explained but his words faded as Changmin’s frown deepened and Minseok’s cheeks burnt slightly from the intensity of his gaze.

“You shouldn’t go in the day when it’s so hot,” he said as he drove the car through the gates of the estate. “Also, why did you walk? You could have asked me to drive you.”    
“I like walking,” he said with a shrug. He felt incredibly awkward and sweaty and just wanted to get out of the car. Changmin seemed to be annoyed, but Minseok knew it was not directed at him and that he was most likely brooding about the strange men. 

He parked and Minseok made to jump out when Changmin suddenly took a hold of his wrist. He did not realise just how much he enjoyed the feeling of it and he did not want Changmin to let go. 

“Hey, I want to hang out...go get changed and meet me back here in a bit,” he said, all residues of his irritation gone. He spoke in the gentle voice he only used with Minseok and just then Minseok realised how little time they had spent together and he felt the longing tugging at his heart.

Minseok sprinted into the house and took the fastest shower of his life. He was still pulling a shirt over his head as he ran back down the stairs and hurried back to Changmin’s car. He smiled at Minseok as he jumped into the passenger seat. He turned on the radio and drove out the estate gates.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages, Minseokkie,” Changmin said as they joined the traffic on the main road. In the sweltering heat they kept the windows open and the cold droplets from Minseok’s wet hair ran down his neck and kept his mind focused, making him incredibly aware of the lines outlining the muscles in Changmin’s arms as he gripped the steering wheel. 

“I guess we’ve been busy,” he said with a shrug, suddenly feeling guilty for his stupid behaviour. He noted the longing in Changmin’s voice; he definitely wasn’t imagining it. “What was up with those guys?” he asked to distract himself from his own sense of longing.   
Changmin’s grip tightened on the steering wheel.    
“I know they definitely were looking for Jisung...” he muttered. “They’re just loan sharks or something but that just...that worried me seeing you alone, Minseok.”

Minseok stared at him but Changmin kept his eyes on the road.    
“Why?” he asked in confusion.    
“You know about the issue with the shipping company...two of my dad’s men were attacked yesterday,” he said in a hard voice. “People are getting greedy now about what they can and can’t smuggle out the country and they seem to be taking it out on Jung Group.” 

Minseok did not hide his surprise but he felt a pang of defensiveness.    
“I didn’t know...why didn’t Yunho say something to me?” he asked.    
“It was late last night, Minseok. You were already asleep I think...I wasn’t at home, I don’t know,” Changmin said. “But listen, I don’t want you going around by yourself, okay?”    
“I won’t,” Minseok murmured. 

Changmin drove up to the vantage point on a secluded hill that overlooked the entire city. He parked the car under the shade of a tree and turned off the engine. Minseok was sweating again and his skin prickled from the heat. He had been aware of the recent issues with the business, but to think that violence and gang fighting was erupting again made him worried. 

“What about you?” he asked Changmin as they climbed out of the car to sit on the hood. Changmin glanced at Minseok with a raised eyebrow.    
“What do you mean?”    
“I don’t want  _ you  _ going around by yourself,” Minseok said before he could stop himself. “You’re always out...especially at night…” 

Changmin smiled at him and pushed his long fringe out his eyes.    
“I guess we’ll have to stick together, then,” he said. “You don’t mind, do you?”    
“I...wouldn’t mind at all,” Minseok said softly. 

Minseok bit his lip and turned away, his heart thudding fast, and he jumped when he felt Changmin’s long fingers curl around his upper arm. His skin felt hotter than Minseok’s though it was not an unpleasant feeling.   
“First things first, stop working out so much,” he said with a laugh. “It’s too hot, Minseok! You’re fine the way you are, really.” 

It took Minseok a moment to realise that he was talking about his body and he blushed and glanced away. All the feelings he had been working so hard to repress for the past three months were assaulting Minseok and he didn’t know what to do. The sight of Changmin’s concern for him, so genuine and heartfelt, made him glow with a sense of pride. Changmin cared so much about him, and Minseok cared for him too. 

“Have some fruit,” Changmin said as he got up and went around and returned with a plastic packet. “I went to the store because I was craving tangerines, but they’re not in season. It’s amazing what they can do nowadays with technology.” 

He sounded like he’d never heard of fruit being grown out of season before and regarded the tangerines as though he had found them in a time machine and Minseok laughed. Changmin really was ridiculous sometimes but Minseok loved it. 

Minseok expected him to hand him the fruit but instead Changmin peeled it, carefully discarding the peels in the packet. He ripped off a segment of fruit and held it up to Minseok’s mouth and Minseok leaned forward and parted his lips eagerly. Changmin’s fingertips brushed against Minseok’s lips as he gently put the fruit in his mouth and it felt like an electric current surged through Minseok’s body. It tasted so sweet to him in that moment, so lovely that he did not care if the juice dribbled down his chin. 

He felt a spark of courage, some insane feeling that was not unlike bold stupidity, and took the fruit from Changmin’s hands. Their fingers touched and it only spurred Minseok on as he broke off a piece of fruit and held it up for Changmin. He blinked in surprise, but then grinned a special smile that Minseok had only seen a few times, a smile that reached his dark eyes. Changmin cast his eyes down in a moment of coyness, another look only Minseok was privy to, as he leaned forward and took the fruit from Minseok’s fingers. He just felt a touch of the plushness of Changmin’s lips and he held his breath to savour the feeling. 

“Ah, give me more,” Changmin said, his voice soft, looking at Minseok through half-lidded eyes. A light breeze tickled Minseok’s hot skin and blew Changmin’s fringe into his eyes. Minseok smirked, giddy and almost light-headed from the strong fluttering in his chest and the electric courage surging through his veins. Instead of giving Changmin another piece he ate one himself and smirked at Changmin for good measure.

Amusement flashed through Changmin’s eyes and he grabbed Minseok’s wrists to hold them steady and stop him from taking any more precious fruit. His grip was strong, his fingers curling entirely around Minseok’s wrists, but it was so gentle too, hardly pressing into his skin in any way that would hurt. Minseok giggled, attempting to struggle in his grasp and keep the fruit out of Changmin’s reach. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Changmin chuckled, his voice still soft, soft for Minseok. Minseok felt his heart skip a beat as Changmin pulled him closer and forced his hand up towards his mouth to claim the fruit. Now Minseok purposely dared to brush his fingers across Changmin’s lips, tracing his smile across his bottom lip and lingering on the corner of his mouth. Minseok became aware of just how close they were, and Changmin must have too, for he quickly released the grip on his wrist and snatched the rest of the tangerine from Minseok’s other hand. 

Changmin shovelled the rest of it into his mouth in the most undignified way possible, and the moment was over, but Minseok still felt his heart beating faster than ever. If he was not mistaken, Changmin’s cheeks were flushed, but that could be from the struggle for the fruit and the relentless heat. 

“Have you had lunch?” Minseok asked once he had gathered his breath, trying to act like nothing had happened.   
“Yeah, but let’s go eat somewhere anyway,” Changmin said excitedly as he jumped off the hood of the car and Minseok followed him eagerly and he felt like he was walking on air all the while. 

Changmin drove them to a small restaurant on the beachfront that they had been to before, but now it felt different. Being with Changmin felt different in such a way that it made Minseok want to shriek with joy. He didn’t feel afraid of his feelings for him; now he relished in them because for some reason he felt reassured. He did not think that Changmin felt the same way, though he was just as confused about his behaviour and reactions, but spending time apart from him only made him realise just how much Changmin cared about him, as well as how much Minseok missed his company. 

Minseok paid extra attention to the softness in Changmin’s voice when he spoke to him and in how he constantly called him by his name. While Minseok always called him hyung or hyung-nim, to Changmin Minseok was always a soft  _ Minseok-ah _ or  _ Minseokkie _ . 

After that hot summer’s day Minseok finally admitted to himself that he was deeply in love with Changmin. He no longer tried to leave a space between them when they were together, but instead sat extra close so that he could lean on his shoulder if he wished, for Changmin would let him do so happily. Once again he became what Yunho called ‘Changmin’s shadow’ - he followed him everywhere that he could go, always needing to be close to him. He tried to bother hiding his dopey expression but it was difficult when Changmin raked his fingers through his long hair and gave Minseok a dazzling smile. Minseok was just so in love with simply being in love that the summer became a hazy blur of drunken happiness that he would never forget. 

* * *

Gang violence had reached new heights as the heat dragged on into early autumn. There were cases of sabotage on properties owned by Jung Group and incidents of shootouts. It was all over the news and it was not long until a group of police officers showed up at the Jung Estate. Minseok watched them with wide eyes as Yunho led them to his office with Sangho. The house was quiet and the air was tense and still. 

“What do they want?” Minseok asked Changmin as they sat outside beneath a tree.    
“Some anonymous tip off about fraud and embezzlement,” he said after taking a puff of his cigarette. “Someone ratted, that’s all I know.” 

He was angry, and he glared in no particular direction and held the cigarette tightly. Minseok never enjoyed seeing Changmin angry, but Changmin always held back his temper for Minseok’s sake if he was in his presence. 

“Yunho and I will make him talk...I have a feeling of who it is,” Changmin muttered. Minseok looked at him imploringly and he extinguished the cigarette in the ground.    
“Who?”    
“Jisung...the gambling bastard,” he muttered. “He’s gotten into so much shit with other gangs and loan sharks that they got him to rat out Yunho to the cops.” 

Minseok was hardly surprised but his skin bristled from the itch of betrayal. He hated disloyalty, but to Changmin it was something on an entirely different level. When Changmin was angry about an issue of disloyalty or betrayal, Minseok did not like to be around him because the look in his eyes was frightening. He was calm now due to smoking two cigarettes, but Minseok knew that when Changmin did confront Jisung then it would be unpleasant. 

The next few days passed uneventfully, though there was palpable tension over the estate. Minseok just kept close to Changmin and out of the way because he knew that Yunho would not get him involved in any of it, and he was perfectly fine with that. So far his role in the company was just to help Yunho wherever necessary. He did not go with them on business trips to Japan or anywhere out of Busan. He enjoyed staying home where it was safe as well as wherever Changmin happened to be. Minseok did not want anything to change, but the new waves of territory wars and violence threatened to shatter his comfortable life. 

One Saturday evening Minseok awoke with a start because he heard the slamming of car doors outside. His bedroom overlooked the garden and not the front of the house, but the shouts were loud enough to echo in the stillness of the estate. He sat up in his bed and listened closely, holding his breath and trying to figure out if he was in any immediate danger.

“You’re a stupid boy, Changmin!” echoed the voice of Changmin’s father. Minseok froze; he had never heard him talk to his son like that.    
Someone shouted something incoherent, but then Minseok heard Changmin’s voice.   
“You’re not in charge! I follow Yunho!” 

The front door suddenly slammed downstairs, causing Minseok to jump, and he heard someone marching up the stairs and down the passage. The knock on his door was much softer though, and Minseok knew that it was Changmin. He jumped up and wrenched open the door. 

“Changmin, what - “ 

But he gasped when he saw blood splattered on Changmin’s neck. His heart stopped as his mind raced – the last time someone had come home in the night covered in blood, one of Yunho’s relatives had been killed in a shooting. Minseok didn’t even know that Changmin had gone anywhere. He stood frozen in the doorway but Changmin took a hold of his shoulders. 

“I’m fine, Minseok – ah, shit – “ he winced suddenly and grabbed his own arm. “Everyone’s fine. I just – I just need to see you right now.” Changmin hurried inside and collapsed on the bed with a long pained sigh. Minseok was still trying to catch his breath and tell himself that everyone was fine. No one had died that evening. 

He turned on the light and hurried over to Changmin but he was too anxious to sit so he stood before him, wringing his hands nervously.    
“What happened? Where were you?” he asked frantically. “Was Yunho hurt?”    
“He’s fine. I got shot but it just grazed me. I saw a doctor,” Changmin said hurriedly and he rubbed his tired eyes. “My father just – ugh – I’m sorry I shouldn’t have woken you.” 

Minseok felt a bit overwhelmed, as he had never seen Changmin in such a state before, and the thought that he was actually hurt made him worry. Before he could stop himself he reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. Changmin made a sound of surprise as he was suddenly pulled against Minseok’s chest, but he put an arm around his waist to hold him tighter. He exhaled deeply and Minseok felt his warm breath through his t-shirt. Minseok had never really been great with words, so he did not know what to say, but it seemed like it was more than enough to just pull Changmin close in silent reassurance. 

Once he had calmed down he explained everything to Minseok. He explained that a large group of them led by Yunho and Sangho approached Jisung and got him to admit that he had ratted on Jung Group to the police. Changmin spared Minseok the details and he was glad because he did not really want to know how they got him to talk. But Jisung had insisted that there was someone else in the company who was also ratting to the police. Yunho was reluctant to listen to him, but Sangho had been anxious to find out who this traitor was. 

They went with Jisung to another location that seemed suspiciously like an ambush. They did not want to go into the place unarmed, but Changmin did not want to go in at all. When he voiced his opinion his father had quickly silenced him. 

When they met with the man Yunho insisted that they remain outside and talk civilly, and made his men lower their weapons. But Changmin swore that had seen someone reach for a weapon as soon as Yunho turned his back, so Changmin had fired the first shot in warning. That set off the other group and they shot Changmin back, and everyone just managed to get out alive in the confusion. But Sangho maintained that Changmin screwed it all up. 

While Changmin explained this all he remained seated on the bed and Minseok sat beside him and listened intently. 

“They had no intention of talking peacefully,” Changmin muttered. “I don’t know why my dad thought that...he’s probably bitching about me to Yunho now.” 

He sounded bitter and even ashamed at incurring his father’s anger and disappointment. Minseok did not know what to do. He knew very well that Changmin’s relationship with his father was heavily affected by their positions in the company. Yunho often disagreed with Sangho, and Changmin readily followed his friend instead of his father. 

“Don’t think about him,” Minseok said in an attempt to make him feel better. “Stay here as long as you want.” Changmin clasped his hand with a smile of gratitude. 

There had been a few occasions when Changmin had been too upset to be in the same vicinity as his father and he had turned to Minseok and Yunho and stayed over at the estate. Minseok realised that it was now much more serious than ever, but all he could do was simply be there for Changmin. 

While Changmin was in the shower there was another knock on Minseok’s door and he was surprised to see Yunho when he opened it. The man looked exhausted. 

“Is Changmin with you?” he asked quietly. Minseok nodded and Yunho breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad he has you, Minseok. He’s...there’s a lot happening right now. Look after him.” 

Minseok had never seen Yunho look so weary. But he gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair as if he was still the same small child who liked to follow him around the vast house. Then he bade Minseok goodnight and left. His room was on the other side of the house and so Minseok was essentially alone with Changmin. 

When he emerged from the shower with a towel on his head he was laughing, and Minseok’s heart swelled at the sight. Then he realised that he was laughing because he was holding up the t-shirt Minseok had given him against his muscled abdomen and it was evident that it was three times too small. 

“You don’t have a bigger shirt, do you?” he asked through splutters of laughter as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Minseok hurried over to the chest of drawers and rummaged around desperately for anything that would cover Changmin.    
“No...that’s the biggest one,” he said remorsefully. Changmin laughed again and handed it back to him.    
“No worries, I sleep like this anyway,” he said as he started drying his hair with the towel. 

It was already a warm early autumn evening but Minseok suddenly felt much warmer in the room with Changmin strutting around half-naked. He opened the window to allow for a slight cool breeze to waft into the room and gave himself a minute to pull himself together.

It had been over three years since they had last shared a bed together and Minseok wondered if what he felt was awkwardness or unchecked nerves. Changmin seemed to be in much higher spirits though as he sprawled out on the bed and entertained Minseok with military stories. Despite the late hour Minseok hung onto his every word, relishing in his company and their close proximity, listening intently and watching Changmin with keen eyes as he spoke and idly fiddled with the necklace around his neck. Changmin was so cold to everyone, even Yunho to an extent, but the knowledge that he was only like this with Minseok never failed to make his heart flutter. He watched Changmin threading his fingers through his damp hair as he spoke with a content smile, knowing that he was privileged enough to see the cheerful and relaxed side of him that he showed no one else. 

“Lie down, Minseok,” Changmin said as he grabbed a handful of his shirt and gently pulled him down to lie beside him. Minseok’s eyes had been drooping nonstop for a few minutes even though he was enjoying himself. “You’re going to fall off the bed any minute now.”    
“I’m still listening, though,” Minseok said through a yawn. Changmin turned off the bedside lamp but they left the curtains open so that moonlight flooded the room along with the occasional wafts of a feeble breeze that pierced the humid night air.    
“You always stay up late to listen to me,” Changmin said softly with a small chuckle.

Minseok rubbed his eyes, feeling tiredness working into his bones. He turned over to face Changmin, still sprawled out on his back and taking up half the bed, and he turned his head to smile at Minseok. In the light of the moon Changmin’s bare skin seemed to glow slightly and Minseok longed to reach out and touch it. He shifted closer, just ever so slightly, but not close enough to make his heart even more restless.

“You know I’ll do anything for you,” Minseok murmured. Changmin’s eyes curved lopsidedly with his smile.    
“I know, Minseokkie,” he replied, and he reached out to take Minseok’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Minseok did not notice Changmin shift closer, as he was too busy staring into his eyes, so pretty in the moonlight, and he blinked to find that Changmin was suddenly a few inches from him. 

“I really don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Changmin said softly. Minseok felt as though he could not breathe. Maybe he had already fallen asleep and was dreaming. It must have been a lovely dream at that moment because Changmin rolled onto his side and faced him properly, now only mere centimetres away from him. He’d had many dreams about Changmin – dreams that left him blushing and sweating when he awoke, as well as dreams that made him sigh with utter adoration – and now it felt like one of those dreams because he just felt so happy.

Minseok felt Changmin’s warm breath on his face, felt him tighten his hold around his fingers, and he thought that he was going to pass out unless he took a little gasp of air through his mouth. Changmin glanced at his lips, and a slight crease appeared between his brows. 

“I like you a lot, Minseok,” he said, and each word seemed to come out achingly slowly. Changmin swallowed, looking nervous, and moved even  _ closer _ .

“I don’t know how to say it…” he continued. “The way I feel about you…”   
There was that same feeling that had appeared when they had shared the tangerines that one hot afternoon; a surge of electric courage that made Minseok’s skin prickle slightly.   
“Kiss me,” Minseok whispered, somewhere between a hesitant command and a soft plea. He tightened his grip on Changmin’s hand to show that he meant what he said. 

Changmin met his gaze, his eyes dark and determined, before glancing back down to Minseok’s mouth. He leaned forward and closed the distance between them by pressing a soft kiss to Minseok’s lips. 

Minseok stared at Changmin’s closed eyes and realised that this was his first kiss. How fitting, he thought, that Changmin would be the one to kiss him. It was chaste and quick, and Changmin pulled away before Minseok could fully appreciate the feeling of his lips. Changmin blushed hard and he suddenly looked so much younger, his hair falling in his eyes as he stared at Minseok.

They were both still and silent for a moment, just breathing and staring at each other, before Minseok found his words. 

“I - can I kiss you again? That was too short,” he breathed in a soft whine. Changmin looked astonished for a moment before his face broke into the widest grin Minseok had ever seen. A small spark of impatience surged Minseok forward and he clumsily crashed against Changmin’s mouth. He froze, not knowing what to do, but then Changmin put his other hand behind Minseok’s head to draw him closer to guide him, and Minseok followed eagerly, kissing back with more and more want. He was clumsy at first, keeping his lips firmly shut and merely pressing his mouth against Changmin’s, but he started to melt against him, becoming more relaxed and daring to part his lips.

Changmin pushed back, kissing deeper, and Minseok felt his tongue in his mouth. At first he was rather shocked from the feeling but it only made his heart beat faster with more desire, a burning, curious desire. Minseok grasped around for something to steady himself because he felt like he was suddenly floating. His fingers flailed against hot bare skin before finding their way to Changmin’s hair. 

Changmin pulled away to catch his breath and even though Minseok panted he leaned forward for more. He felt drunk and lightheaded, and whined when Changmin turned his head to the side so that Minseok’s lips met his cheek instead of his lips. 

“Ah, Minseok, let’s just – let me breathe,” he gasped with a laugh. 

Now that they were still Minseok really thought he was going to pass out so he pushed himself away to lie on his back and breathe deeply. He had just kissed Changmin – Changmin had kissed  _ him _ – and it was not a dream in the slightest. He was aware of his frantic heartbeat and the sheen of sweat on Changmin’s bare chest and of the taste of his lips lingering on Minseok’s mouth. It was so real and overwhelming. 

They remained holding hands as they breathed in silence, but then Changmin released his grip and sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He turned to look at Minseok with a serious expression.

“Minseok...are you sure about this?” he asked. “You...you really asked me to kiss you.” 

He sounded totally dumbstruck and even laughed in disbelief. Minseok saw the uncertainty glistening in his eyes. Minseok gently brushed his fingers down Changmin’s arm, taking in every inch of his warm skin. Even just touching his arm was enough for Minseok – it was enough to have his heart fluttering like the wings of a dove. 

“Changmin-hyung...I’ve loved you for ages,” he whispered, too scared to speak any louder in case his courage left him. “I’m not good with words, but there it is; I love you.” 

The words poured from his mouth, straight from the deepest chamber of his heart, and Minseok knew he had never uttered anything more truthful in his entire life. He could have sworn his lips tingled from his own pure sincerity. Changmin stared at him as if he was also a dream in the moonlight, and then Minseok saw the warm affection in his eyes. 

“Say it again,” he murmured as though he had misheard Minseok, and Minseok smiled at the soft pleading note in his voice. “Please...Minseok...tell me again.”    
“I love you, Changmin-hyung,” he said with a giggle bubbling in his throat. “I love you so much!” 

Saying it and seeing the reaction on Changmin’s face, a soft dear smile of adoration and a pleased blush blooming across his cheeks, made Minseok’s heart soar. He sat up in a bout of giddiness to kiss him, but Changmin already darted forward to claim his lips. They fell back against the mattress in a flurry of limbs and breathy laughter. As much as Changmin wanted to envelop Minseok in kisses he also couldn’t shut up.

“Minseok – I love you, I love you,” he breathed between soft kisses, curling his arms around him tightly as he moved on top of him. His repeated his breathless repetitions like a drunken chant and each word made Minseok’s heart beat faster and faster. Minseok threaded his hands in his hair and blushed furiously from all the attention, feeling close to floating again. He too repeated himself for Changmin, telling him again and again in breathless murmurs that he loved him and him alone, how dearly he loved his handsome hyung. 

Although Changmin was older than him and more experienced he kissed him in reckless abandon, as if it were his first time too, never staying in one place for too long as if he had to worship every inch of Minseok’s hot face with his lips with such wanting urgency, as if Minseok would disappear if he was not being kissed and held close. He kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his lips again and again and Minseok tried to catch his breath and kiss him back with even more urgency. 

“Ah, I love you, Minseok, I love you so much,” Changmin whispered in his ear before pressing his lips to his jaw. He trailed his lips down to Minseok’s neck as his hands moved from his shoulders, down along his arms and his sides, and Minseok felt the heat through his t-shirt. The feeling sent an electric current through Minseok’s veins and he gasped, tightening his hold in Changmin’s hair. 

“Ch-Changmin-hyung,” he gasped, feeling too overwhelmed all of a sudden when the electric heat became too much, and Changmin pulled away, panting hard.    
“Sorry,” he stammered. “Sorry – I got carried away.” 

He looked at Minseok with concern and he suddenly felt embarrassed and turned his head away and covered his hot face with his hands. He still felt breathless but he was gradually calming down and he suddenly became aware of his own inexperience and youthful naivety. But Changmin seemed to sense Minseok’s embarrassment, for he reached out and took Minseok’s hand and engulfed it in his strong comforting grip. 

“Let’s not rush anything, Minseok,” he said softly. Minseok turned to meet his eyes and they were soft and sincere. “It’s late...maybe we should both just go to sleep.”    
“I don’t know how you expect me to sleep after kissing me like that,” Minseok said with a loving sigh and Changmin laughed. 

He squeezed his hand tightly and Minseok gently pulled him back down to lie beside him. His heart was still fluttering but a sudden tiredness had overcome him and he felt like he was coming down from a high. A sense of comforting warmth washed over him and he felt that he could sleep despite his excitement because he was so content. He was partially in a state of minor disbelief and he could not stop smiling as he looked at Changmin lying close beside him. There was only a small space between them where they rested their intertwined hands.

“Go to sleep, Minseokkie,” he murmured. As always, Minseok obeyed and closed his eyes, still smiling, and let out a deep sigh as tiredness overcame his body. He could still feel Changmin’s lips and fingertips lingering on his skin and he could not help but smile, feeling so utterly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJqlA_HTEU8
> 
> The fic will be updated regularly as it's basically completed ^^


	4. Chapter Three

_ I pray for time, for this moment, _

_ When my world stopped between your lips _

_ Only to revive and melt me once again _

_ Watching your black eyes _

* * *

Minseok had sweet dreams that left his heart fluttering when he awoke, and then he felt a rush of happiness to see that it was not merely a dream when he opened his eyes to see Changmin curled up beside him. There was still a space between them, a space for their shy reservations, but Minseok did not mind at all. He simply gazed at Changmin in the midmorning light streaming in from the open curtains, taking in the sight of his bare skin and tousled hair falling across his face. Minseok’s eyes lingered on the thick bandage and plaster on his bicep and he frowned slightly, remembering the reason Changmin had come to his room in the first place last night. 

But Minseok did not want to ruin his moment of bliss so he quickly turned his thoughts back to Changmin’s kisses and attention. The memory made him grin and blush and he pressed his face into his pillow to suppress the little sound of delight he made. It seemed that the warm evening had been the last remnant of summer, for Minseok felt a cool autumn breeze waft through the window and chill his skin. He pulled the duvet over himself as slowly as possible to avoid waking Changmin, but the man stirred and grunted as he rolled over onto his side, closing the space between them. Minseok watched him and saw how he placed his arm above his head at an awkward angle that aggravated his wound, as he furrowed his brows and made a sound of discontent. He stretched out his arm and ended up throwing clumsily it around Minseok’s shoulders, almost hitting his head in the process. 

He woke up in an instant and his eyes widened when he saw Minseok’s surprised face. But instead of pulling away, Changmin grinned and with the strong grip of his arm he pulled Minseok over onto his chest as he rolled onto his back. Minseok clumsily wrapped his arms around Changmin’s abdomen to steady himself.

“Good morning,” Minseok breathed through a soft giggle. “Did I wake you up?”   
“No...it’s about time I got up anyway,” Changmin replied, his voice rough from sleep. “But I want to stay here with you all day…” He reached up his other hand to brush Minseok’s hair out of his face and his fingertips lingered near his cheek. Again he felt the familiar light-headed daze of pure bliss that he had felt the previous night and along with it came the sense of courage. He leaned into Changmin’s hand, he cupped his cheek in response, and then Minseok tilted his head down to kiss him. 

Just as Changmin started to deepen the kiss, a sudden knocking on the door made them spring apart as though they had been electrocuted. Minseok pushed himself away from Changmin, who immediately pulled the duvet up to his chin, and they exchanged a fearful glance. 

“Changmin? Are you alive?”

It was Yunho’s voice and while that was a relief, Minseok felt that he and Changmin should act like nothing was out of the ordinary. Praying that he was not blushing, Minseok scrambled out of bed and opened the door and Yunho practically marched inside looking worried. He showed no indication of surprise at seeing Changmin in Minseok’s bed and rushed to his side. Minseok kept as far away from the bed as possible and pressed himself against the wall. 

“Yunho,” Changmin said with a yawn as he sat up. He touched the area near his bandage and winced a little. “It still hurts.”   
“I should think so,” he said with an exasperated sigh and a shake of his head. “You just stormed off like that...you really should have at least eaten something.”    
“Sorry,” Changmin muttered though he did not look sorry in the slightest. Then he glanced at Minseok and his eyes widened with a small look of horror, and for a moment Minseok was afraid because his expression was rather intense. 

“I haven’t eaten since dinner last night!” he exclaimed and he threw himself out of bed and rushed past Minseok and Yunho and out the room. Minseok breathed a small sigh of relief as Yunho did not seem to notice anything strange and told him to come downstairs for breakfast before Changmin raided the kitchen. 

Minseok was quiet as he sat across from Changmin, who was stuffing his face with cereal, while Yunho whipped up something on the stove. Minseok was a bit stunned at the fact that around six hours ago he had confessed his feelings to Changmin, and that he had actually reciprocated. A mere six hours ago he’d shared his first kiss with his best friend, his beloved hyung, his favourite person in the entire world; it still felt strangely unreal to him. Even now as Minseok sipped some juice he glanced at Changmin in a shy, daring manner. Luckily Changmin was too busy eating to notice. 

“How did you two sleep?” Yunho asked. Changmin choked on a mouthful of cereal and Minseok had to thump his back hard. Feeling his warm bare skin again made him feel rather flustered so he quickly hurried back to his seat without checking if Changmin had stopped choking.    
“Fine,” Minseok spluttered, praying that his face would not turn red. Yunho raised an eyebrow at them but he was too preoccupied with trying to not burn breakfast to question their behaviour. Yunho was no chef, but he made wholesome food that even Changmin failed to criticise. He served up some omelettes and only then was Minseok distracted from his flustered feelings by his hunger.

His mind started to wonder. Minseok thought that they all looked rather ordinary as they ate together; both he and Changmin were dishevelled from sleep, and Yunho wore only pyjama pants and a robe and was unshaven. For a small moment Minseok could pretend that they were not really involved in all the drama that was plastered all over the news. They had nothing to go with mass arrests, assaults in nightclubs, or cases of property damage around the city.

But the bandage on Changmin’s arm was glaringly obvious and a reminder of what he was involved in. Yunho shrugged off his robe, exposing the collection of tattoos inked across his abdomen. Each tattoo held a different meaning, but the one that carried the most weight were the hanja characters inked into his chest that indicated his title as the Rising God of the East. Minseok remembered watching the tattoo process and the way that Yunho had handled it with a solemn frown. It would not be long until Changmin got tattoos of his own to signify his rank in the company. 

They ate in silence for a while until Yunho brought up the events of the previous night. 

“Changmin, you should speak with your father about last night,” Yunho said. Changmin paused in chewing for a moment to glance up at Yunho and his eyes were hard. Minseok tensed in his chair.    
“Did he send you to tell me?” he grumbled.    
“No. He didn’t know where you went last night, so I told him you wandered off somewhere,” Yunho said in a tone that contrasted his hard frown. Minseok understood his words; if he had not lied then Sangho surely would have stormed into the house demanding to see Changmin then and there. Minseok knew that would not have ended well. Minseok suddenly thought of Changmin’s father bursting in on the two of them and he felt his gut clench anxiously. 

Changmin seemed to realise this too because he sank in his chair and bent low over his plate so that his hair obscured his face. Minseok wondered if he was also thinking about what happened between the two of them. 

“Will you come with me?” Changmin asked in a voice so small that Minseok nearly missed his words. He no longer seemed sullen and was instead hesitant and almost insecure to Minseok. He resisted the urge to reach across the table to hold his hand.    
“Of course. This is a business matter, so it concerns me too,” Yunho said at once. “There are...some things I need to set straight with your father.” 

Minseok noted the unease in his tone and the shadow that seemed to cross over his face in spite of the morning light flooding the kitchen. He looked weary and hardened by the years of being the Rising God of the East. Minseok had been scarcely aware of the tension between Sangho and Yunho in the past few weeks, but now as Yunho spoke about it Minseok wondered how serious it was. But when he looked at Minseok his expression softened and some of the lines by his eyes turned up with a smile. 

“Don’t look so worried, Minseokkie,” Yunho said. Changmin glanced up at Minseok but he avoided his eyes in case he started to blush out of nowhere. Minseok knew that while Yunho was not patronising him in any way, this was something that only concerned Yunho, Changmin, and his father. Minseok knew that Changmin would probably tell him all about it anyway. 

After they ate Yunho disappeared upstairs to change and find something for Changmin to wear. Minseok started clearing the table but before he knew what was happening, Changmin suddenly pulled him into his arms for a soft kiss and Minseok nearly dropped the dishes. Although it was brief it drew the breath from Minseok’s lungs. Changmin pulled away and smiled a rather shy yet mischievous smile as though he was very pleased at giving Minseok a sudden kiss. 

“We can talk about this later, Minseokkie,” he said as he brushed the hair from Minseok’s eyes. Minseok didn’t know what to say, as he was rather flustered but also slightly worried, so he merely nodded. 

While Minseok cleaned up Yunho and Changmin went to Yunho’s office. It was not long until Minseok heard Sangho arrive he could almost feel the tension radiating from the office. He did not want to be near the place so he went up to his room to try and make sense of everything. Despite the issues concerning Sangho and the previous night’s events, all Minseok could think of was Changmin. Normally he would have been curious about everything, but he was too besotted with Changmin to think about anything else.

When he stood in the shower he thought of the feeling of Changmin’s lips on his face and his fingers on his body and he felt goosebumps on his skin despite the hot water. He quickly finished up and dressed, not daring to allow his mind to wander further, and lay back on the neatly made bed with a sigh. He wondered what this meant for his and Changmin’s friendship. Minseok had never had any type of experience like this with anyone before. He bit his lip and berated himself when he realised that he knew absolutely nothing about relationships and he felt a small tinge of worry. What was the next step they should take? Did Changmin even want to turn it into a relationship? All he was certain of was that he and Changmin definitely had to keep it a secret, even if they did not take it further. 

But how could he not want to kiss Changmin again? Merely being held by Changmin had been the subject of Minseok’s wildest dreams for weeks now, and being kissed by him was far better than anything he had dared to imagine. He closed his eyes and sighed as he thought about the previous night and he knew that he would never ever forget it. 

Minseok was distracted from daydreaming about kissing Changmin when the man himself came up to his room, his face slightly downcast. Before Minseok could ask what was the matter, Changmin motioned for him to follow him out the room. He walked close beside him as they descended the stairs, their hands brushing slightly, and Changmin led Minseok out the house to his car. 

“Yunho’s speaking with my dad,” Changmin said as he started the car. “Basically, he’s pissed off that I didn’t follow orders last night,” he said with an annoyed sigh. “Gave me an entire speech about respect and other bullshit…” 

He vented about his father for a bit as they drove and Minseok listened intently and did not interrupt him. It was rather strange for him to observe Changmin and Sangho’s relationship because while he missed his own father and would have loved nothing more than to work alongside him, Changmin and his father seemed to have a bit of a rift between them. Changmin had always been a respectful and obedient son, but now that he was properly initiated into Jung Group he longed for more freedom and independence. 

Changmin drove to the same secluded lookout point they often visited. There were dark clouds picking up over the city and in the distance Minseok could see that the ocean was stormy-grey too. The air was chilly outside so they opted to stay inside the car. 

“And Yunho? What does he think about all of it?” Minseok asked. “I don’t really think you were disobeying in that way...your gut instinct was right, wasn’t it?”    
“He said something similar...but he also agreed with my dad,” Changmin muttered as he pushed his hair out his face. Minseok could see that Changmin was annoyed with Yunho, as it was an expression that hardly ever crossed his face. 

“I think he’s just trying to keep the peace considering everything that’s going on…” Minseok said, trailing away to think about all the recent skirmishes. But he did not brood for long because Changmin suddenly took a hold of his hand. He looked at Minseok with such a soft, heart-melting expression that he felt a silly grin spread across his face. 

“I’m so happy I have you,” Changmin said and he cast his eyes down. “Sometimes I feel like you’re the only one who understands me.” 

There was a hint of sadness and insecurity in Changmin’s voice that Minseok thought he was imagining because he had never heard him sound like that before. He felt a pang in his heart for him because he knew the kind of pressure Changmin was under. Minseok squeezed his hand to comfort him and he relished in the warmth and size of his hand. 

“I’m always here for you,” Minseok said softly as he stared at their hands. He wanted to tell Changmin that he loved him, but now for some reason in the bright daylight he felt shy. But almost as if Changmin could sense Minseok’s shyness, he leaned forward and kissed his cheek.    
“I love you,” he murmured, his breath ticking Minseok’s skin. His words made Minseok grin even wider and he turned his face away shyly. But Changmin released the grip from his hand and instead cupped Minseok’s face to tilt it to the side so that he could kiss him fully on the lips. 

Minseok sighed into Changmin’s mouth, suddenly feeling very content yet incredibly excited and he felt a quick fluttering in his chest and gut. He still felt as if he was learning how to kiss properly so he pushed back eagerly and placed his hands on Changmin’s waist to steady himself. The angle was slightly awkward but Changmin wasted no time and pulled Minseok out the passenger seat and across his lap. 

The sudden motion made him gasp in surprise but Changmin claimed his lips again and pulled him closer. There was just so much happening – Changmin’s lips and his hands and the proximity of their bodies in the small space of the car – the quick fluttering of Minseok’s heart and the electric heat coursing through his veins and coiling deep in his gut.

Minseok adjusted his legs to straddle him, gripping handfuls of his shirt tightly as he deepened the kiss. Changmin’s strong hands settled on Minseok’s hips and the way he held him steady and pressed close against his lap had Minseok’s heart beating madly. His fingertips pressed against his hips ever so slightly, and Minseok felt the burning urge to roll forward against Changmin. It happened before he could stop himself and to his delighted surprise Changmin moaned into his mouth. It was a high, satisfied moan that asked for more. Changmin’s hands wandered down to his thighs and squeezed hard, causing Minseok to vocalise his own pleasure in a small whine. 

He rolled his hips again, harder this time and he even gasped from the sensation, and Changmin tightened his grip on his thighs in a manner that was nothing short of possessive and wanting. All of a sudden he bit down on Minseok’s bottom lip and he made a strangled, pleasantly shocked sort of sound and accidentally scratched Changmin through his shirt. 

They broke apart, panting hard, and Changmin quickly removed his hands from Minseok’s thighs to brush his hair out of his flushed face. 

“Minseok – we should talk first,” he said breathlessly. Minseok sat back, trying to make a decent space between them but remained in his lap. He withdrew his hands to feel at the burning heat in his cheeks and felt the urge to hide his face, suddenly incredibly embarrassed by his behaviour. It was very hot in the car and his head still felt clouded with desire and his burning feelings.

“I think we should take things slowly,” Changmin said, echoing his words from last night, but now in a very business-like tone. Minseok frowned slightly. What need was there to go slowly? They loved each other, as they had made very plain last night, so Minseok did not see any reason for it.   
“Why?” he asked, not bothering to hide his impatient feelings. “If you want to – to touch me like that – and if I want it – then what’s the issue?” Even as he spoke he found he was a bit embarrassed to say it out loud and he blushed angrily and averted his eyes. 

He was aware of just how naive he sounded, but he tried to brush it off because he loved Changmin so much. Feeling slightly awkward, he shifted off Changmin’s lap and back into the passenger seat and desperately tried to control his heart rate and the very obvious stiffness he felt between his legs. 

“Minseok, it’s not that simple,” Changmin said gently. “I know it doesn’t seem like a big thing to many people. I mean even I just had a few casual hook-ups,” he said with a sheepish laugh. “But I know you, Minseokkie.” 

Now he looked at Minseok imploringly, and Minseok did not avert his eyes because Changmin was solemnly sincere.    
“I know how much it would mean to you and I don’t want you to have any regrets,” he said, his voice still soft in the way that it always was when he spoke to Minseok. “So just think about it first, alright?”    
Minseok stared at Changmin for a moment, taking in the sight of his unruly hair and chiselled jaw and deep dark eyes.    
“You...do you want to...with me?” Minseok asked quietly, still feeling too flustered to formulate a coherent sentence. Changmin’s eyes seemed to darken slightly.    
“Yes,” he breathed, his cheeks colouring. “But I want you to think about it first. Think about what you want and your boundaries, alright?” 

Minseok still felt a bit unsure and slightly disappointed, while also feeling rather embarrassed by his eagerness, but Changmin seemed to understand all of that and gave him a warm smile. He reached beneath his shirt and pulled his necklace over his head.

“Here,” Changmin said as he put it around Minseok’s neck. The metal was warm from being against Changmin’s skin. Minseok touched the tags, feeling the heat of the metal, and Changmin reached up to hold his hand.    
“I love you and I’m going to be with you no matter what,” Changmin said softly. “So just think about it, Minseok.”

Minseok understood Changmin’s sentiment, and the thought that Changmin was so concerned for him only made Minseok love him more, so indeed he did think about it. It certainly was not the first time he had ever thought about having sex with Changmin, but how it was different because of their mutual feelings. Now it was a very real possibility that made Minseok breathless at the mere thought. And thus it became a constant day-dream at the edge of Minseok’s mind; a constant stream of imagining Changmin’s lips all over his body, leaving trails of kisses and following with his hands.

When he sat at his desk, twirling the necklace between his fingers, he was distracted from work by thinking of Changmin kissing his neck and whispering into his ear. He thought about it late at night too when he could not sleep, imagining Changmin pinning him down with his gentle yet firm strength, touching him everywhere until Minseok was panting and sweating into his sheets.

And as time passed, their love for one another strengthened, even though not that much had changed between them. To Minseok, Changmin was the same doting hyung but now it was somehow even better. Minseok was now very aware that he had indeed loved Changmin since before he returned from the military. He liked to think that they had a deep connection between their hearts that had started in childhood. 

Now Yunho had them doing casual jobs together, sometimes it doing paperwork at the company building or making covert trips around the city to make sure that everything was in order with the company subsidiaries. He never had them do anything that would put them in danger, and Yunho trusted Changmin’s abilities to keep them both out of trouble. Minseok relished every second spent with Changmin, whether they were sitting beside one another in the office, their thighs barely touching, or when they were alone together in Changmin’s car sharing sweet kisses and talking late into the night, hardly taking notice of the brilliant night view of the city. Changmin was just so attentive and warm with Minseok, so gentle and caring, and Minseok felt deep in his heart that perhaps they were made for each other.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that first chaste kiss shared in Minseok’s bed. It felt like he was on some sort of honeymoon, merely floating through the days with a warm sense of contentment cloaking his heart. Changmin was far better at hiding his feelings, and often teased Minseok when he caught him staring at him or even just grinning to himself. Minseok pretended to be offended by Changmin’s teasing, though as soon as he grabbed Minseok by the waist and pressed small kisses to his neck he could no longer feign indignation and collapsed into a giggling mess. 

Yunho was quick to notice that Minseok was not entirely focused while at work, which was something very unusual as he was often praised for his diligence. 

“Are you bored, Minseok?” Yunho asked one Thursday afternoon. Minseok did not realise that he was slumped over his computer until Yunho spoke and he sat up quickly. He realised that he had been day-dreaming about Changmin again even though he wasn’t in the room.    
“No,” he said quickly. “I was just thinking about something else.” He avoided Yunho’s strong gaze because he was afraid he would somehow be able to tell that he had been thinking about Changmin.    
“How about you come to the meeting with Changmin and me tonight?” he said, taking Minseok by surprise. “I know you aren’t really initiated yet, but you’re as good as my brother, Minseok. You should be allowed to come if you want.” 

Minseok felt a faint spark of excitement. He knew that Yunho and Sangho were flying to Japan that evening, but before the flight he had an important meeting scheduled with a few other prominent conglomerates that had come from other parts of the country. 

“Really?” he asked and Yunho smiled and nodded.    
“Of course. I’d be happy to have you there. I’m sure there’s much you can learn that’ll help when you’re older and you’re the next Rising God of the East.”    
Minseok nearly fell off his chair but Yunho laughed at his gobsmacked expression.    
“Don’t joke about that,” Minseok scoffed. “After you it’ll be, well, your son or cousin or something.” 

Yunho remained smiling fondly at Minseok and shrugged.    
“Who knows? I don’t think any of my relatives are fit for it, if I’m being honest,” he said and now his smile faltered slightly. “Changmin is more suitable...but he’s never liked leading.” 

Minseok stared at him because Yunho had never discussed the matter with him. He struggled to imagine Changmin in the position, but even daring to think of himself as the leader was laughable. Yunho seemed to be deep in thought for a moment but before Minseok could ask anything he changed the topic. 

The prospect of attending an important meeting with the leaders of other groups made Minseok rather excited for the remainder of the day. When Changmin came to fetch him from the building, as he usually did, he told him about it as soon as he jumped into the car. 

“Oh? He didn’t say anything to me…” Changmin said with the slightest of frowns.    
“Why would he have told you?” Minseok asked, reaching over to play with Changmin’s hair. After enough chiding from his father he’d finally gotten a trim and it just reached his collar. He grinned and tilted his head towards Minseok’s touch like a purring cat.    
“I thought he would have, considering how I look after you,” he said with a teasing lilt to his voice. “How will I concentrate at the meeting when you’ll be sitting there looking so cute?” 

Minseok stifled his sound of pleased embarrassment behind his hand and then lightly hit Changmin’s arm.    
“You don’t always have to look after me, you know,” he said but Changmin scoffed.    
“Minseok, you love it, don’t pretend otherwise,” he said with a laugh. Minseok retaliated by tickling Changmin’s side, having him cursing and writhing around in his seat, until they reached a red traffic light and Changmin got his revenge. 

“Ah, you’re such a brat!” he exclaimed as he nearly launched himself out of his seat to tickle Minseok. He shrieked with delight, trying to swot away Changmin’s hands, but the man easily overpowered him and nearly pulled him out of his seat to place a possessive kiss on his neck. Minseok felt his teeth grazing his skin and he bit his lip to stifle his sound of pleasure. 

“Ah, no,  _ hyung _ ,” Minseok whined, dragging out his words cutely in a manner Changmin liked, as he pushed Changmin away and examined his neck in the mirror. Changmin laughed triumphantly at the sight of the purpling mark while Minseok pulled up his collar to hide it, now red in the face.    
“You like that too,” Changmin teased as he returned his focus to driving. But he placed a warm hand on Minseok’s thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. “You’re my little brat,” he laughed and Minseok swore at him. 

Changmin dropped Minseok off at the estate and they parted with a deep kiss that left Minseok breathless as he hurried into the house. He glanced over his shoulder to see Changmin driving back out the gates to get ready at home, and Minseok could not help but smile.

He continued to day-dream about Changmin as he ambled about the house. Although it was his home and he loved it, Minseok had always felt that it was too large seeing as just he and Yunho lived there, but Changmin had always slept over and was practically a member of the household, and his presence made it even more like home for Minseok. His recent sleepovers resulted in one of them sneaking to the other’s bed, and Minseok adored sleeping in Changmin’s warm embrace. Those times for him were the most difficult to control his hormones and his impatient feelings, but even he would not dare to do anything more than kissing and cuddling in Yunho’s house. 

When Yunho returned home Minseok followed him around the house like how he did in his youth, because again he felt a sense of fluttering excitement at the prospect of attending the meeting. Yunho helped him pick out a smart black suit and suggested that he style his hair back. 

“Changmin said you look very handsome like that,” Yunho said while watching Minseok comb styling products through his hair in his bathroom. He froze for a moment and met Yunho’s eyes in the mirror and he saw a knowing glint in his eyes.    
“Oh, did he?” Minseok said with forced nonchalance. “I never thought he’d say that.”    
“He talks about you all the time,” Yunho said with a sigh and he rolled his eyes. “I wonder what he’s going to do with himself when you go off to the army.”    
The thought of being parted from Changmin for such a long time had never occurred to Minseok.    
“I haven’t even thought of that…” Minseok admitted. “You both went while you were young, so I guess I should do the same.” Yunho smiled at him.    
“You don’t have to do that just because Changmin and I did. Do whatever your heart tells you,” he said before glancing at his watch. “It’s almost time to go... “ he said with a sigh. “I’ll meet you outside.” 

Minseok drew a deep breath after Yunho left the bathroom. He did not think that Yunho would not accept his and Changmin’s relationship, but Minseok worried more about how it would affect the dynamics within the company. Changmin, although still very young and newly initiated, was in a very high-ranking position, while Minseok knew that he was in a strange indeterminate place. He had not been officially adopted into the Jung family so he was still a nameless orphan without any ties to the family or the company. He had never thought about it, but now as he stared at his reflection he wondered what the other members of the company thought of him. He still looked younger than what he was, his wide eyes betraying his youthful naivety, and he failed to imagine himself ever actually being initiated into Jung Group’s upper echelon. He could not imagine sitting through the sombre ceremony and then getting tattoos as he proved himself. As far as Minseok was concerned, he would remain being Yunho’s informal assistant and Changmin’s partner for the rest of his life. 

He quickly gathered his thoughts; now was not the time to be worrying over his future. He was still young, and really the only thing that concerned him was his love for Changmin. He was honestly happy and felt that he was exactly where he belonged in life and nothing could change that. 

Minseok sat beside Yunho in the back of his Mercedes as they were driven out of the estate at sunset. When attending business meetings Yunho always had his driver take him as it was the custom. Minseok had never been with Yunho while he was being driven anywhere so he felt pleased at accompanying him. 

The meeting was being hosted at a hotel in the heart of the city. Jung Group was paying for it all, though Minseok doubted that they actually had to pay that much considering that they had shares in the hotel. It was one of the taller buildings in one of the most affluent areas of the city, surrounded by bright lights and the traffic of sleek black cars. It was situated on the edge of a bay and the water’s black surface glowed from the shimmering city lights. 

Minseok stepped out after Yunho when the car came to a stop outside the hotel and stayed close beside him as they ascended the marbled steps and were welcomed through the double doors by the staff. They addressed Yunho with low bows and Minseok was surprised when the greeting was extended to him too. He noticed how different Yunho was now in the public as the head of Jung Group. He was charismatic and charming as he strode through the brightly lit gilded lobby and paid greetings to staff and guests. 

Minseok barely had time to take in the lavish interior of the hotel before an elevator took them to one of the topmost floors and he followed Yunho into some sort of private lounge area. It resembled the interior of a luxury nightclub as it was dimmer than the rest of the hotel and had a long bar and low chairs and tables. Music played, soft enough to not be noticeable but not loud enough to distract from any important conversation taking place. The main feature of the lounge was the massive window that took up the entirety of the walls on the one side and showcased the brilliant view of the city and the glittering bay below. 

The place was almost empty except for the staff and two men standing near the window. Minseok immediately recognised them as Changmin and his father, and he tried to keep his smile neutral when they turned around at his and Yunho’s approach. Changmin looked as handsome as ever, wearing a well-fitted suit with his long hair neatly styled out of his face. However, when Sangho noticed Minseok he frowned. 

“What brings you here, Minseok?” he asked as if Minseok was a child who had wandered into a room reserved only for adults. Despite Minseok’s long friendship with Changmin, he had never really taken to his father. The man was stoic and had a certain coldness that was reminiscent of Changmin in his worst moments. While he had shown Minseok politeness considering his closeness to his son, it had never extended to any type of warmth or particular kindness. 

“I invited him,” Yunho said, sparing Minseok from spluttering an answer. “He’ll be joining the company formally when he’s older, so why not bring him along to these things now?” 

Sangho’s frown indicated that he did not share Yunho’s sentiment. There was the slightest glare of disapproval in his eyes and it threatened to pierce Minseok’s fragile sense of excited confidence. Then Changmin stepped away from his father and placed his hands on Minseok’s shoulders and gave him a sincere smile of encouragement.    
“I’m glad you did, Yunho,” he said as he glanced as his friend. “Minseok, come get a drink.” 

He motioned for Minseok to follow him across the room to the bar and he was too eager to leave behind Sangho’s doubting glare. He longed to reach for Changmin’s hand as he walked beside him but he was content by merely just being by his side. 

“Just ignore him,” Changmin muttered as they approached the bar. “You look really great, by the way.” 

Minseok felt the warmth in his cheeks and he averted his eyes as he shared a secret smile with Changmin. He leaned over the bar and asked the barman for soju. Minseok glanced at his reflection in the clear glossy surface of the counter and felt a rush of pride. 

“Sit next to me tonight,” Changmin said softly. “It’ll probably get boring so I need to fall asleep on your shoulder.”    
“I’ll push you away,” Minseok chuckled. 

They drank for a small moment of secluded peace and Minseok stared at Changmin lovingly all the while. Then the other guests started to arrive at the lounge and he and Changmin went over to join Yunho in greeting them. From the moment they entered the room Minseok could tell that they were some of the most powerful men in the country. The majority of them were the heads of subsidiary companies owned by Jung Group, though some were also representatives from large conglomerate groups. Minseok struggled at remembering everyone’s names and who they represented, but he went largely unnoticed as introductions were made. Though he did notice that the two men from Hanjin Corporation seemed to stare at him a little longer than the others but he did not really know what to make of it. 

They sat around the long table in the centre of the lounge and more drinks were served along with expensive dishes to compliment them. Minseok sat between Changmin and Yunho, the latter of whom was engaged in conversation with three men from a construction company he owned. Sangho sat on the other end of the table talking to other men, and Changmin also made some small-talk though he did not discuss business. 

Minseok ate quietly and just observed, taking in all the displays of power and wealth in the room. Most of the men were dressed too ostentatiously, their wrists and fingers dripping with gold. The men from Hanjin Corporation were dressed in the same simplistic style as Yunho, and now Minseok noticed how they seemed to be staring at him from where they sat across from him. He accidentally made eye-contact and it prompted one of the men to lean forward and talk to him.

“What did Yunho say your name was again?” he asked.    
“Minseok,” he replied.    
“Pardon?” the man asked, having not heard Minseok’s mumble over the din of male conversation and music.    
“Minseok,” he said in a slightly louder voice. “Kim Minseok.”    
“I see...it’s just that you remind me of someone,” the man said as he sat back and scrutinised him. “What is your relation to Yunho?” 

Before Minseok could answer, Changmin leaned closer to address the man.    
“He’s his second cousin,” he said. “He doesn’t work formally for Jung Group yet, but he will soon.” There was a certain firmness in Changmin’s voice that Minseok appreciated immensely as it seemed to put the man off asking any other questions. Instead he and his companion spoke to Changmin about a recent bout of arrests that had taken place in the city. Minseok remembered seeing them on that morning’s news but he had not given it any more thought considering that the people who had been arrested had nothing to do with Jung Group. They had been arrested on accounts of assault and theft and were more akin to petty gangsters than a professional organised group. 

“Doesn’t that gang do some delivery work for Jung Group?” the man from Hanjin Corporation asked. Minseok felt Changmin tense beside him.    
“They probably did at some point, but that doesn’t affect us,” he said dismissively. The man smiled coldly.    
“I’m only asking because I want to know exactly who Jung Group works with before Hanjin agrees to do any kind of work with them,” he said slowly. The other conversations at the table quietened down a bit.    
“I’m sure you understand that nowadays it’s difficult to trust anyone,” he continued. “What with all these arrests and killings happening...you’d almost think it was like a war between all the bosses.”    
“Hanjin would know all about that,” Sangho said suddenly, his voice steady yet commanding in the lounge. “I’m sure most of us here remember when Hanjin was implicated in the deaths of several men from Lotte Group.” 

A tense silence fell over the room and Minseok held his breath slightly as he glanced between Sangho’s cold narrow-eyed smirk and the hard yet unreadable expressions of the men from Hanjin Corporation. Yunho, however, was able to retain a sense of good-natured calmness. 

“Ah, but those cases were never confirmed,” he said with a shrug. “As you said, though, it’s difficult to trust people these days. That’s especially why I wanted to invite Hanjin to this meeting because I know about the integrity of your group.” 

The two men seemed to be more at ease, and the tensioned lessened slightly, such was the effect of Yunho’s easy-going smile and even tone. But Minseok noticed that Sangho did not seem convinced, and he wondered if the man truly had something against Hanjin Corporation. Even though Yunho diffused a possible altercation, Sangho seemed to ignore the men for the rest of the evening, and Minseok was very sure that they kept scrutinising him when he was not looking in their direction. 

The time finally came for Yunho to address everyone gathered and he spoke about current events and what it meant for them and Jung Group. There were a lot of things that Minseok did not entirely understand, such as the agreements and alliances made between certain groups, but what he did know was that there definitely was a war for control taking place in the criminal underground. As he had grown up in the environment, he did not consider anyone to be criminals. He remembered sitting in Yunho’s office one evening shortly after his parents’ deaths having everything about the company and Yunho’s family explained to him. By definition Jung Group constituted as one of the largest mafia organisations in the country, but to Minseok it was just an ordinary conglomerate. It was common knowledge that they all took part in illegal activities. As far as Minseok knew, it wasn’t anything totally outlandish like trafficking or murder, so he had never had any sort of moral crisis over the matter. 

With regards to the fighting taking place, Yunho’s voice hardened and he condemned those individuals who were greedy for power and territory.   
“For the past eight years there has been nothing but power struggles and betrayals all across the country,” he said grimly. “It disgusts me to see how easily people can turn on their own men...but never mind that, we are gathered here because there is a sense of mutual trust between us.” 

He went on to talk about business deals and alliances and such things that Minseok did not entirely understand, but he endeavoured to listen purely because Yunho was a captivating speaker. Minseok often overheard people talking about how Yunho was probably the best leader the group had had in generations, and he saw it come through in Yunho’s passionate and sincere rhetoric. 

Minseok and Changmin were the youngest in the room, so as the night drew on they sensed each other’s increasing boredom. Even though Changmin was supposed to be paying attention and engaging in important conversations, he sat in sullen silence for most of the time. When someone spoke to him he just gave a shrug and a one-word answer. As Minseok was largely ignored, he started to grow rather tired and it was very tempting to just slump over onto Changmin’s shoulder. 

Eventually the meeting drew to a close, as Yunho and Sangho had to depart for the airport. There was a bit of a display in the farewells, with many men praising Yunho’s leadership and the efficiency of Jung Group. They all went down to the lobby and one by one the men disappeared out the doors to their cars, brought to them by drivers. Sangho bade Minseok and Changmin a brief goodbye before striding out. 

“I’ll see you two next week,” Yunho said. “Expect calls from me, Changmin.”    
Changmin rolled his eyes.    
“I’m never free,” he sighed and Minseok laughed at his long-suffering expression.    
“Thank you for inviting me, Yunho,” he said, giving the man an appreciative smile. He grinned fondly at Minseok in the way he usually did, in the most brotherly way possible.    
“You did well, Minseokkie,” he said warmly. “Look after him while I’m gone, Changmin.”    
“I always do,” Changmin said without hesitation. “Bye now, you’ll be late.” 

As Yunho disappeared into his own car, Changmin and Minseok hurried over to the parking lot where Changmin had parked his car. Changmin never liked having a driver and Minseok was glad because now they could finally be alone. He had barely closed the door when Changmin pulled him in for a kiss. Minseok was only too glad to be kissing him, and held his face as he kissed back. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Changmin said with a satisfied sigh when he pulled away. “That felt like it went on for hours. It’s not even that late,” he said with a laugh as he glanced at his watch. Minseok saw that it was nearly eleven. “Let’s have some drinks at my house.” His words were music to Minseok’s ears as he wanted nothing more than to just be somewhere comfortable and private with Changmin.    
“Yes please,” Minseok said eagerly as Changmin started the car. He had only drank a small amount of soju during the evening as he did not want to risk embarrassing himself in front of everyone, even though he had a high tolerance. A sudden memory came to mind and he burst out laughing, loud over the music playing from the radio.

“Do you remember that time you first gave me alcohol?” Minseok said through his laughter. “And – and Yunho – “   
“He found the bottles in his room!” Changmin said with a laugh. “I’ve never seen anyone look more confused.” Minseok collapsed into a fit of laughter at the memory of his fourteen-year-old self with seventeen-year-old Changmin trying soju and beer that Changmin had smuggled out from his father’s alcohol cabinet. A few excessively enthusiastic sips had made Minseok very sick, and in a tipsy panic Changmin had stashed the bottles in Yunho’s cupboard before dragging Minseok off to bed. 

They continued to reminisce about their youth until they arrived at the Shim House. It was smaller than Yunho’s house but was more modern and exuded a sense of luxury that overshadowed any sense of homeliness. Changmin admitted he always preferred Yunho’s house to his own, and even now he did not entertain Minseok in the lavishly furnished living room but instead grabbed a few bottles of beer and led him upstairs to his bedroom. To Minseok the place was almost as familiar as his own bedroom and he immediately felt at home and shrugged off his jacket when he entered. 

They sat on the small sofa together and Changmin played music that they both enjoyed. Minseok felt so comfortable sitting beside Changmin with a beer bottle in his hand that he almost forgot about the meeting. That tension and brief hostility left his mind and he just thought about Changmin sitting beside him all night, looking after him and giving him more food. He felt a rush of affection for him and turned to kiss his cheek, interrupting his monologue about the brand of beer they were drinking. Minseok wasn’t even that interested in the beer now that he had Changmin’s attention so he deposited it onto the nearest surface and reached up to touch Changmin’s face. Mature yet still youthful, nearly always set in an indifferent expression but now smiling at Minseok. 

“I love you a lot,” Minseok said softly.   
“All of a sudden?” he asked, now abandoning his own drink to pull Minseok over onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him tightly.    
“Always,” Minseok chuckled. He lightly threaded his fingers through Changmin’s hair, undoing all the styling and causing his fringe to fall across his brows. He leaned down to kiss him, and it did not take long to deepen and fill Minseok with a burning electric fire that pulsated through his veins. 

It was just like that time in the car and Minseok could feel both of their barely repressed desires as he shifted his hips in Changmin’s lap. He responded with a grunting sound and pulled away breathing hard.    
“Minseok – do you – ?”    
“Yes, I want this,” Minseok breathed. “I’ve wanted this for  _ ages _ .”    
Changmin stared up at him and there was unmistakable desire glistening in the dark depths of his eyes. Desire as well as affection and Minseok was aware of his fast beating heart. Changmin’s breathing was slightly uneven.   
“So you’ve given it some thought?” he asked, attempting and failing to sound casual.

While Minseok appreciated his sentiment, he was now impatient, and he felt a sense of mischievous courage working through his veins. It was not entirely different from the same feeling that had spurred him to ask Changmin to kiss him. 

He sighed, low and deep, and gave Changmin the most lustful look he could muster, his eyelids lowered and his lips parted.    
“I’ve thought about you every day,” he said. “I’ve thought about touching you…putting your hands all over me...it’s been driving me mad,” he said in a low voice, his lips close to Changmin’s cheek. “Oh, let me show you, hyung.” 

He grabbed Changmin’s hand, so much larger than his own, but with a commanding firmness he brought it down to press against his own hardness and Changmin gasped softly. Minseok released his grip on Changmin’s hand, not needing any more prompting as Changmin gently palmed at the front of his trousers. Despite his actions, Changmin’s face was set in a soft expression; a combination of adoration and intense satisfaction. Minseok did not expect to feel such pleasure at having Changmin touch him like that but managed to stifle his moan. 

“I want to do more,” he murmured, moving his hands up Changmin’s arms, squeezing the muscles through his shirt. Now filled with courage, Minseok pulled away from Changmin, moving off the sofa and dropping onto his knees on the carpet. 

“Minseok, what…what are you doing?” Changmin was incoherent and seemed totally spellbound as he gazed at Minseok kneeling before him. Now he smiled sweetly, genuinely pleased, and placed a hand on each knee and spread Changmin’s legs.    
“You don’t have to do this,” Changmin said quickly and Minseok felt the slightest tension in his leg muscles. “Minseok you don’t have to prove anything – “    
“I know, I know,” he said soothingly as he rubbed his thumbs in small circles against Changmin’s inner thighs. He smiled up at Changmin and tilted his head to the side.    
“I’m doing this because I want to; because I love you.” 

Minseok worked slow massages into Changmin’s thighs, sliding his hands up higher and higher while telling him how beautiful his legs were, and Changmin sighed and slumped back against the sofa though he kept his eyes on Minseok the entire time. A piercing, intense gaze that kept Minseok feeling giddy and daring. He reached the bulging front of Changmin’s trousers and unzipped without any preamble, tugging them down to his ankles. 

Now Minseok froze, confronted with Changmin in just his underwear and shirt, realising the reality of the situation. They were both silent and met each other’s eyes, the only sound being that of acoustic guitar playing faintly in the room, and Minseok took a deep breath. Looking into Changmin’s eyes, wide and glistening in the warm light of the room, Minseok realised the true magnitude of what they were doing and he felt a rush of affection in his heart. The mutual trust and love between them allowed them to be this intimate with one another and Minseok wanted to show Changmin just how much it meant to him. Minseok wanted to make him  _ feel _ just how much he loved and cherished him.

Minseok reached out a hand to gently touch him through his underwear and Changmin made a soft hissing sound. He traced lightly with his fingers, feeling the full shape and size and he was momentarily distracted by his own want and he palmed and pressed against him. 

“Ah, Minseok, don’t tease me,” Changmin whined and Minseok laughed.    
“I would never,” he giggled. “Sorry, I just had to make sure I wasn’t imagining it.”   
“Shut up,” Changmin said, covering his blushing face with his hand. 

Grinning in amusement, Minseok wasted no time and pulled down Changmin’s underwear, and Changmin lifted his hips so Minseok could pull it right off. Finally Minseok touched him properly, feeling the sheer heat of Changmin and taking in the sight of him with short breaths and he felt his own desire coiling up in his gut. As Minseok had never done this before his first movements were a tad awkward until he changed the angle of his hand. It resulted in Changmin moaning softly and he felt a rush of satisfaction. 

“Is that nice?” Minseok asked, genuinely wanting to know if he was doing the right thing. He glanced up at Changmin with wide imploring eyes. “Do you like it?”    
“Yes, Minseok, yes,” Changmin panted, his voice slightly higher than usual. “Please don’t stop.” 

He did not have to ask, for Minseok moved closer between his legs and now took Changmin into his mouth. He nearly pulled a face because it felt a bit strange to him, but hearing the sounds of pure satisfaction coming from Changmin made him feel even more eager and his own want surged. He started off with an attempt at sucking as it felt like the most natural thing to do, still using his hand, but then he felt Changmin’s fingers gently smoothing his hair out of his eyes along his scalp. The action was so loving that Minseok briefly pulled away to leave small kisses and gentle licks to try and show his affection, before opening his mouth wider this time and he deepened his movements, moving his hand faster and finding a slow rhythmic movement for his mouth.

“That’s – ah –  _ Minseokkie _ – that’s so good,” Changmin groaned loudly, his fingers still in Minseok’s hair. “Ah, wait, wait.” He shifted back, an indication for Minseok to stop, and he pulled away and glanced up at him curiously. Changmin reached down to wipe his lips with his thumb, pressing ever so slightly and the feeling made Minseok want to open his mouth again. Then Changmin pulled him up onto his lap in a sudden bout of possessive strength and a clumsy flurry of limbs. Changmin kissed him hard, his hands firmly gripping his hips to steady him, and Minseok dared to bite down on his lip and Changmin made strangled sound of pleasure. 

When he pulled away breathing hard his lips felt swollen, and he guessed they were even redder than Changmin’s, and he felt himself grow even hotter. 

“God, I love you,” Changmin breathed. “My Minseokkie, let me take care of you.” He kissed him again and then dragged his lips down to his jaw and his hands pressed firmly into Minseok’s hips. His eyelids fluttered and he sighed, and then he felt himself being lifted up in Changmin’s strong arms and realised that he was being carried over to the bed and his heart skipped a beat. 

Changmin laid him down gently in the centre, making sure his head rested on the pillows, before he climbed on top of him and kissed him again and again with so much want and passion that Minseok could not catch his breath or keep up with his wandering hands. They were so warm, nearly hotter than his own prickling skin as they roamed beneath his shirt and explored his chest, his sides, his lower back, dipping down past the waistband of his pants and underwear to firmly knead his backside. Minseok pushed his hips up, desperately pressing himself against Changmin and breathing deeply. 

“I’ll make you feel so good,” Changmin murmured into his ear, his breath so hot that it gave Minseok goosebumps. “I’ll do anything for my Minseokkie.” His voice was low and deeper than usual and Minseok was nearly embarrassed by how much it affected him. 

Changmin got up and moved off the bed to rummage around in chest of drawers. Minseok watched him, feeling more excited by the minute and he raked his fingers through his hair to try and cool down his hot face. Changmin returned swiftly with a condom and a bottle of blue lube and Minseok’s breath hitched in his throat with a surge of hot anticipation. It seemed far more real now, and even the music seemed louder in his ears as Changmin straddled him again, kissing him hotly yet gently while softly grinding against him, and Minseok scrambled to pull off Changmin’s shirt. He was impatient now as his hands explored Changmin’s body and he felt slightly overwhelmed by all the attention he gave him with his soft lips and gentle fingers. 

“Come, hyung,” Minseok breathed. “Please.”    
“Don’t be too impatient,” Changmin murmured as he pulled away. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay, Minseokkie? Tell me if anything hurts.” His words dripped with adoration and Minseok nodded eagerly, and it almost felt like he was looking at Changmin through a haze. His flushed tanned skin glistened with the faintest sheen of sweat in the warm glow of the room and the muscles in his arms flexed as he rolled on the condom. Minseok watched as Changmin’s brows furrowed and he bit his lip in a moment of pleasure caused by his own touch before turning his attention back to Minseok. 

He wasted no time and pulled of Minseok’s clothing, firm yet still gentle. Changmin’s eyes focused on his necklace hanging around Minseok’s neck. 

“You’re still wearing it,” he said with a fond smile, reaching out to touch the tag, brushing his fingertips against Minseok’s bare chest.    
“Always. I always wear it,” Minseok said, almost too breathless to speak properly. The sudden feeling of cool air on his bare skin, as well as the lovely heat from Changmin’s fingers, made Minseok shiver slightly. 

“Ah, that won’t do,” Changmin murmured and he ran his hands up Minseok’s body, feeling every inch of his skin and warming him up. He even pushed a small pillow beneath Minseok’s hips, moving him up so gingerly as if Minseok were made of glass. 

He had Minseok arching and twisting into every touch, nearly panting with desperation, but Changmin did not tease him for he quickly reached for the lube and then Minseok felt a tingling coolness that made him gasp. 

What followed seemed to occur in a hot feverish haze: the burning heat and coolness of Changmin’s gentle touch, the steady yet patient pace of his movements, and the ever-present soft warmth of his kisses all over Minseok’s face and neck. He tangled his fingers in Changmin’s hair, tugging slightly and moving down his neck and the broad expanse of his muscled back. All the while Changmin whispered words of encouragement into Minseok’s ear to counter his breathy praises. Then finally, when Minseok started to plea softly, Changmin pressed into him slowly. 

He uttered a small cry of pleasure and dug his nails into Changmin’s shoulders, pulling him closer so that they were pressed flush against one another, the cool metal of Changmin’s necklace pinned between them. Minseok wrapped his arms tightly around Changmin’s abdomen and hooked his legs around his hips to pull himself so close that he could not separate himself from Changmin. 

“You’re doing so well,” Changmin murmured in a ragged voice as Minseok found his own rhythm and moved his hips to meet Changmin’s movements. “That’s my Minseokkie, ah,  _ ah _ .” He kept one hand firmly gripping Minseok’s thigh while the other came down to touch Minseok and moved in unison with their rhythm. Minseok spluttered breathy praises and cries of adoration, which only spurred Changmin on and made him kiss Minseok more and more. 

Minseok felt so overcome with love, feeling almost drunk, and then he felt indescribable hot pleasure building in his body and growing like a roaring white hot fire until it peaked and he cried out Changmin’s name in breathy gasps. Changmin followed soon after, his thrusts stuttering slightly as he drew out both his and Minseok’s intense pleasure, and he uttered a low moan. Minseok swore he saw stars through half-lidded eyes as he gazed at Changmin’s expression of pure bliss.

They both stilled, breathing heavily and still totally enveloped in each other’s embrace. Minseok felt Changmin’s fast heartbeat against his own fluttering chest, and he closed his eyes as he came down from the intense high. Changmin nestled his face in the crook of Minseok’s neck, his warm breath tickling him, and he felt his hot lips brush against his skin. 

“Changmin…Changmin-hyung,” Minseok murmured just for the sake of saying his name. Feeling it roll off his lips with the knowledge that Changmin adored and loved him made it so much better and he grinned. The only sound was the music still playing, a calm medley of acoustic guitar and piano, as well as their heavy breathing. Time came to a standstill as they just held each other, the only movements being the rise and fall of their chests and Minseok gently playing with Changmin’s hair. 

“My Minseokkie,” Changmin said, his voice slightly rough. “Oh, my Minseokkie,” he repeated as he gently pulled away. Using his thumb he smoothed away the crease between Minseok’s eyebrows when he frowned and grunted from the slightly uncomfortable sensation of Changmin moving away. 

“Are you alright?” he asked softly. He smoothed Minseok’s hair out of his face as it was damp with sweat and clung to his forehead. Minseok smiled up at him, and Changmin stared at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

“Yes...never better,” he said with a soft giggle, feeling slightly embarrassed now. He fanned his face with his hands as Changmin slowly got up to dispose of the condom and wash his hands. 

Minseok sat up gingerly but then Changmin returned to pull him in the direction of the bathroom. He felt a bit shy now, being stark naked while walking around, but once under the steaming hot water of the shower with Changmin he felt at ease, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for the two of them. While he was quiet due to a content tiredness that settled in his bones, Changmin could not stop bestowing Minseok with praise and compliments, his words almost muffled by the streaming water but yet still so clear in Minseok’s ears that he blushed with pleasure. Minseok kissed him to shut him up, and he would have gone further if he were not so tired, but Changmin only repeated just how beautiful and perfect he was. 

Once they had showered and tidied up, Changmin loaned Minseok mismatching pyjamas that were far too large for him, but he hardly cared as he snuggled up in Changmin’s arms. The room was quiet except for Changmin’s loving whispers, and Minseok had never felt so utterly happy before. Truly, he loved Changmin with his heart and soul. He felt was so much fondness in every atom of his being for Changmin that he thought he could not imagine himself existing without that love. Minseok’s love for Changmin was sewn into the fibres of his body and soul, and his heart was so full of it that it felt close to bursting. 

He rested his head on Changmin’s chest, feeling his eyes start to droop. Before he allowed sleep to overcome him he tilted his head up to meet Changmin’s glistening eyes. 

“I’ll love you forever, Changmin,” he murmured sleepily. Changmin hummed in agreement.    
“You’re the love of my life, my Minseokkie,” he whispered before kissing his forehead. “Love of my life…my Minseokkie...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJqlA_HTEU8


	5. Chapter Four

_ Kiss me on the mouth and set me free _ _  
_ _ Sing me like a choir _ _  
_ _ I can be the subject of your dreams _ _  
_ _ Your sickening desire _ _  
_ _ Don’t you want to see a man up close _ _  
_ _ A phoenix in the fire _

_ So kiss me on the mouth and set me free _

_ But please, don’t bite _ _  
  
_

* * *

The week passed in a beautiful cloudy haze of nothing but unadulterated bliss for Minseok. For the first time they were actually entirely alone with each other so Minseok and Changmin were more inseparable than ever. Although it was just a week, it felt like they had been this way for years.

The day that Yunho was set to return, he gave Changmin a call to instruct him to go meet up with someone at one of the properties at the port. He phoned in the early morning while Minseok and Changmin were still lazing around in bed. Minseok lay with his head on Changmin’s chest, listening to the hum of Yunho’s voice through the phone.

“Hmm, yes, fine, I’ll do that,” Changmin said to Yunho over the phone. “Yes, I’ll take them with. Bye.” 

He abandoned the phone on the bedside table and released a long-suffering sigh. Minseok glanced up to see him frowning.    
“Who are you taking with?” Minseok asked curiously.    
“Some other men for heavy lifting,” Changmin said as he raked his fingers through his hair. “But I don’t feel like getting up,” he whined and he rolled over to pin Minseok beneath him.    
“Can I come with?” he asked as Changmin started pressing small kisses to his neck and shoulders. He made a hum of dissent and Minseok pushed him away and pouted. Changmin sat up and took a hold of Minseok’s hands and played with his fingers.    
“Yunho said you’re to stay here,” Changmin said with a smirk. “I know you could hear him, don’t act bratty.” 

Minseok grinned and laughed before Changmin attacked him with ticklish kisses. They fooled around for a bit before Minseok pushed him away as he should have already gotten up. He watched Changmin rush around getting dressed and he longed to accompany him even though he knew he was just being clingy. 

Changmin first drove him home and they parted with a kiss. Minseok watched his car disappear from view with a little sigh before deciding that he should clean the house. He had been flitting between home and Changmin’s house for the whole week and as a result things were rather untidy. 

Changmin was a constant thought on his mind as he swept the floors and scrubbed surfaces. At some point the sky grew overcast and Minseok glanced out the window to look and that was when he noticed a sleek black car approaching the gates of the estate. Minseok peered out and saw security outside speaking to them and he did not recognise the car. In the past month Yunho had ensured that security around the estate was strengthened, so Minseok did not feel nervous in any way, but he felt a strange nagging feeling as he stared at the car and squinted to try and see the passengers. They remained there for a few minutes until one of the guards hurried up the driveway towards the house and Minseok went to go meet him at the front door. 

“What is it?” he asked the guard. He looked incredibly uneasy and Minseok wished that Yunho or anyone else with more authority than him was there.    
“They’re from Hanjin Group and I told them that the boss isn’t here, but they’re insisting on speaking to you,” he said with some confusion. Minseok raised his eyebrows.   
“Me?” he asked in disbelief. The guard nodded solemnly. Minseok did not know what to do. He did not feel that he should be letting strangers into the estate, but if they truly did want to speak to him then there shouldn’t be a problem.    
“Er, let them in, I guess,” he said slowly. The guard nodded and left quickly, leaving Minseok to stand awkwardly by the door. 

The gates were opened and the car drove through and down the driveway. Minseok stood with his arms folded, feeling incredibly small and alone as the men climbed out of the car and approached him. They were the same two men from the meeting, dressed simply in dark clothing. A third man climbed out the back. He was older and he exuded a sense of authority and Minseok guessed he was their boss. He was in his late fifties, though tall and well-built. His dark eyes fixated on Minseok intently and he felt shy. He really wished that Yunho or Changmin was there.

“Good morning,” one of the subordinates said politely without smiling. “We apologise for the sudden visit, but this is of great importance.”    
“Okay...come inside,” Minseok said slowly. But the man who was their boss strode forward in a way that made Minseok jump back. He panicked for a moment, ready to run into the house, until he noticed the man’s expression. It was one of sincere yet sombre fondness. 

“You really don’t remember me, Minseok?” he said. His voice was rough, his speech different to that of the Busan dialect Minseok was so accustomed to. He was taken aback by his words and stared at him, but he did not recognise him. There might have been something in his facial structure that seemed familiar but Minseok was unsure.    
“No, um, who are you?” he asked hesitantly, keeping a firm hand on the door handle. He noticed that the guards were watching closely from the gates, their hands in their jacket pockets. 

“I’m your mother’s older brother,” the man said and Minseok’s jaw fell open. “Uncle Seokjin, remember?” he said and a look of fatherly affection came across his face and he hardly looked like a mafia boss. “The last time I saw you, you must have been four, ah, you were so tiny…” he trailed off and then seemed to gather himself and his expression hardened again.    
“There’s a lot we need to speak about, Minseok,” he said. 

While Minseok was certainly shocked to hear such a revelation he was not a gullible fool. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.    
“How do I know you aren’t lying?” he asked, his body tense. Seokjin did not look annoyed or even surprised by Minseok’s words.    
“Your mother, Kim Miyoung, was my sister. She was born on the third of February in 1966. She married Kim Hyunwoo on the fifth of May in 1989. You were born on the twenty-sixth of March in 1990,” he said slowly, patiently and Minseok felt a chill run down his spine. “They died in a car accident on the tenth of November in 2003.” 

Minseok was speechless for a moment, unable to find any tinge of deceit in Seokin’s face or words. He could not think of any other way for the man to prove he was his uncle. He guessed that if the men had ulterior motives he’d be dead or kidnapped already so he stepped aside.

Minseok ushered them into the house and into the living room. He didn’t know where else to host them, as he would not dare to use the office or meeting room, so he felt awkward as he sat down across from his uncle. His subordinates glanced around curiously, but their boss was only interested in Minseok.

“So, er, you’re from Hanjin Corporation?” Minseok asked, now regretting letting them inside. “What’s so urgent?”    
Seokjin sat back on the sofa and surveyed him again with keen eyes.    
“Minseok, you’re old enough now to know what’s going on, I’m sure,” he said. “When my men saw you at the meeting last week they were sure of your identity, and I have to admit that I’m disappointed you’ve been initiated into Jung Group, but I suppose it can’t be helped.”    
“I haven’t been initiated yet,” he said quickly. “But – but what do you want with me? With all due respect, I hardly know you.” 

His uncle exchanged glances with his subordinates and now he sat up straighter with more interest.    
“You haven’t? But then why were you present? That meeting was very exclusive,” he said with furrowed brows. Minseok felt slightly defensive now and frowned.    
“Yunho invited me,” Minseok said in a firm voice. “I’m going to be initiated into Jung Group. Now please just tell me what you want.” 

He was starting to grow annoyed now, but there was also another strange feeling in his gut. For eight years he was under the impression that he either had no family or that they took no interest in his welfare. This sudden appearance of his uncle had him burning with a thousand questions, but all that stuck out for him was where had Seokjin been when Minseok’s parents died? After that incident – that awful evening of pain – no one had attempted to reach out to Minseok. If it were not for Yunho’s father, Minseok would have been totally alone. He clenched his hands into fists as he remembered that time in his life and his expression grew hard. 

“Minseok, I thought you were dead for all these years,” Seokjin said, his face softening. “I thought you also died in the car crash. That’s what I was told – all of us were told that – we thought you died,” he said and he made a sound of frustration. “You don’t know about the rivalries between our companies, do you?” 

Minseok shook his head, gripping onto the material of his pants tightly as he listened. 

“Well, it’s a very long history that goes back to even my grandfather’s time...but none of that’s important now. When my sister married your father, the marriage was frowned upon because he had no intention of working for Hanjin. It caused a lot of conflict...I regret many things, but those fights I regret the most,” he said with a sigh. “Anyways, your mother severed all contact with us after you all moved to Busan. I’m thankful I got to see you as a baby,” he said and he smiled faintly. “When they died I only found out because someone contacted me to sort out some issues about your father’s finances. But that was it. The late Jung Youngjae didn’t even have the courtesy to allow me to come to my sister’s funeral,” he muttered bitterly. Minseok could only stare as the words washed over him. “If I had it my way you would have been brought straight back home to Seoul to be with your family.” 

He cleared his throat, gathering his emotions and resumed a calmer expression. 

“And that’s why I’m here now. You have a right to know that there was always a place reserved for you in Hanjin Group, Minseok. You have a birth right in this company. But you’re an adult, so you can make your own choices. I want to invite you to Seoul to see it for yourself – to meet your cousins and the rest of your family.” 

He reached into his jacket and withdrew a business card and handed it to Minseok. He accepted it with slightly shaky hands and stared at the printed words: his uncle’s name, number, and the address of the Hanjin Corporation Tower in Seoul. 

“I know this is a lot for you to think about, so give it some time,” Seokjin said as he got to his feet. “We’ll see ourselves out. Goodbye, Minseok.” 

He gave Minseok a small nod as he exited, his subordinates close behind, and Minseok just remained on the sofa and heard the door close. He stared through the window, watching them get into the car and drive away. The car had barely disappeared through the gates when one of the guards burst into the house. 

“Minseok, are you okay?” he asked hastily upon seeing Minseok sitting stock-still in the living room.    
“I’m fine,” he said in a surprisingly calm voice. “It’s – it’s fine. You can go.” 

The guard hesitated for a moment, but seeing as Minseok was alive and in one piece, he obeyed and returned to his post by the gate. Minseok slumped down on the sofa, his legs feeling too weak to stand, as the thoughts rampaged through his mind.

He had a family – a real, living family connected by blood and they had thought he was dead for the past eight years and were now concerned about him. Now all he could ask was why had Yunho’s father not told his family that he was alive? Was this all related to the rivalry? Minseok did not know much about Hanjin Corporation other than that they were just as big and powerful as Jung Group but based in Seoul and did a lot of business with China. 

He suddenly thought back to the meeting and how Sangho had reacted when the men from Hanjin Group had spoken and questioned Jung Group’s trustworthiness. He remembered the tension in the room so clearly. 

There was just so much Minseok did not know – an entire world of rivalries and alliances that went back years before he was born and he did not know what to do. He stared at the business card, fingering at the edges, and now he thought of his uncle again. His mother’s brother – someone who could have been as good as a parent to him. It was not that he did not feel loved and welcome in Yunho’s household, but his father had died shortly after Minseok’s parents, and Yunho was more of a brother than a parental figure to him. Suddenly unwelcome memories came to mind – in school and being unable to explain his living situation. He remembered seeing his classmates’ parents come to the school for teacher-parent meetings. He would just watch while waiting for Yunho to come fetch him, having already spoken to the teacher on the phone.

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing out the sudden bout of emotions that reared up from nowhere. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He really did not feel like crying – it had been so long since he had cried over his parents, but the way his uncle had looked at him was unmistakably a look of parental affection; something he had not seen in years. 

He went up to his room, feeling awfully alone in the large house and slumped onto the bed, not knowing what else to do. His eyes flitted between the business card he still held between his fingers and the window. It was just past noon but it seemed later due to the dark clouds casting a shadow over his room. Light rain started to splatter against the windows and it was the only sound in the house. There were too many thoughts whirling around in Minseok’s mind, restless and brooding like the rain clouds outside. 

He did not want to give into the welling sadness because it made him feel silly and childish. Yunho’s father had given him a good life, better than what an orphan could have hoped for. After his father’s death Yunho had done so much for Minseok, he really should not dare to wish for anything else. 

To distract himself he watched television and lost track of time until he heard the familiar sound of Changmin’s car pulling up outside the house. He felt a strong, anxious pull in his heart as he jumped up and hurried downstairs to open the door before Changmin had opened it. His hair was damp from the rain and he shook it like a dog before smiling at Minseok and stepped inside. He bent down to kiss his cheek, and it made Minseok smile, momentarily forgetting his worries. 

“I guess you’ve already eaten but I got food,” he said as he held up the large plastic packets in his hands. Minseok realised that he actually had not eaten anything and he was too happy to sit down with Changmin in the kitchen. As per usual, he had bought enough food for ten people but Minseok was too hungry to really take any notice.

For a moment they sat in silence just eating noisily, but Minseok’s silence became more and more noticeable and Changmin glanced up at him. 

“You’re really quiet. Didn’t you eat?” he asked through a mouthful of food. Minseok shook his head.    
“I…” he started to say, but he did not know where to begin. He had been brooding about it all day, counting every passing minute until Changmin returned, but now he hardly knew how to explain everything. 

Changmin reached across the table and took his hand, frowning slightly in concern.    
“What is it, Minseok?” he asked. Minseok took a deep breath, savouring the warmth of Changmin’s hand and his heart was slightly comforted. He should not worry, for he could tell Changmin anything. 

“People from Hanjin Corporation came here today,” he said slowly. “And – “    
“What?” Changmin cried and a look of dark anger flashed through his eyes. 

He jumped to his feet in sudden shock and nearly knocked over his food. Minseok pulled him back down by the hand. 

“Those bastards! What did they want? Did they say anything to you? Did they – “    
“Hyung, calm down,” Minseok said over him. “It’s fine, they just wanted to talk to me.” 

Changmin raised his eyebrows. 

“You? Why?” he asked. Minseok stared at him; his wide eyes and heaving chest was genuine. Changmin definitely did not know about Minseok’s connection to Hanjin Corporation, and the realisation made him sigh in relief. He held Changmin’s hand tighter.    
“He...Kim Seokjin, the head of Hanjin, he’s my uncle,” Minseok said. Changmin gaped in silent shock but Minseok quickly relayed the story before Changmin could interrupt and he told him everything. 

Changmin was speechless once Minseok had finished, and pulled his hand away to brush his damp hair out of his eyes. He frowned at his food, appetite completely forgotten. He was quiet for a moment, and Minseok watched his face undergo several different frowns before he sat up and met his eyes.

“They’ve been watching the place,” he said finally. “Ever since that meeting they’ve probably been watching you too.”    
Minseok was taken aback as the thought had hardly occurred to him.    
“Oh, well, maybe,” he said unsurely. “But I – what I want to know is why Hanjin are rivals with Jung Group.” 

Changmin sat back in his chair.    
“All I know is that they’re scheming bastards,” he said with a shrug. “That’s all there is to it. “

If Changmin had said that to Minseok yesterday, he would have agreed without thinking anymore about it. But now after meeting his uncle, and after being told that his entire family was involved in Hanjin, he found that he could not just agree with Changmin. But he hardly knew them, could he really just claim them as his family? 

“We’ll talk with Yunho about it when he’s back, okay?” Changmin said as he pushed Minseok’s food closer to him. “Don’t think about it, Minseokkie.” He brushed his fingers against Minseok’s face, smiling reassuringly, immediately softening Minseok’s worries. 

When he was with Changmin, it was so easy to just forget about everything that threatened his secure state of being. Changmin always made everything right again; he was always looking out for Minseok. Both Changmin and Yunho always made everything fine, always ensured that Minseok was happy and comfortable, he had no reason to worry or think about Hanjin again. So as he spent the rest of the day with Changmin, in his arms and close beside him, they shared sweet smiles and soft kisses, both too young and in love to have any cares in the world. 

Yunho returned to the estate in the early evening while Changmin and Minseok were fooling around in the kitchen in a haphazard attempt at making dinner. Minseok pushed Changmin away from him when they heard the front door open, as they had been far too occupied with each other’s lips to hear the car driving in through the gate, and tried to act as natural as possible as Yunho shuffled into the kitchen. 

“I’m glad to see you two haven’t burnt down the house in my absence,” Yunho said with a smile. Changmin scoffed and rolled his eyes, and while Minseok smiled and greeted Yunho with a hug, he noticed just how weary the man looked. Even though Yunho ruffled Minseok’s hair affectionately and regarded Changmin’s attitude with a smile, there was something lingering in his eyes that was not hidden by his smile.

“Are you okay, hyung?” Minseok asked as he stepped back to look at him.    
“Never better. I’m just tired from travelling,” Yunho said. “Also, your dinner is about to boil over.” 

Changmin rushed to the stove with a cry to try and salvage the pasta, and Minseok blushed with the realisation that it had been abandoned because of their silly kissing session. Much to Changmin’s remorse and Minseok’s amusement, they had to end up ordering food because the pasta was completely destroyed. After dinner while Changmin ate Minseok’s unfinished food, he mentioned the visit from Hanjin Corporation.

“Yunho-hyung, you should step up security here or something,” Changmin grunted. “Those Hanjin bastards came here today while Minseok was alone.” 

Yunho dropped his spoon and sat up straighter.    
“What do you mean? What did they want?”   
“Kim Seokjin is my uncle,” Minseok said without any preamble. “He...he thought I died with my parents.” 

Yunho did not look surprised. He pursed his lips and nodded.

“Yes...that’s what my father wanted,” he said quietly. “He decided that you shouldn’t go back to your family.” 

Minseok could only stare at Yunho, feeling the burning and unexplainable pain of something like betrayal and hurt washing over him. 

“Why?” he asked, his voice wavering. “He – Seokjin – my uncle said he couldn’t even come to my mother’s funeral,” he said and he felt his voice growing stronger with an anger he never ever thought he would ever direct at Yunho or his father.    
“Minseok, you need to understand what was happening at the time,” Yunho said quickly though his voice was calm. “It was practically a civil war between all the gangs. Hanjin couldn’t just come down to Busan as if they weren’t the leading suspects in your parents’ deaths.” 

Minseok felt like he had been punched in the chest.    
“What do you mean? It – it was an accident,” he spluttered.    
“Yes, it was,” Yunho said calmly. “But at the time we all thought it was a hit. We knew about the issues between your parents and Hanjin so we thought maybe it was something to do with money.”    
“Why would they kill them?” Minseok asked. “My uncle wouldn’t allow that.” 

He realised just how foolish he sounded and he bit his lip and averted his eyes. He could not bear to look at the sympathetic expression on Yunho’s face. He clenched his fists beneath the table. 

“What did he tell you, Minseok?” Yunho asked. “They obviously waited until Changmin and I were gone before approaching you.”    
“He told me that I should come visit,” Minseok said, still staring at his lap. “He invited me to Seoul to meet my family.” 

Yunho sat back with a small sigh and there was silence for a few seconds until Changmin spoke. Minseok glanced up and saw the beginnings of a temper brewing in his dark eyes.

“But we can’t trust Hanjin,” he said. “My dad talks about how they’re always taking out other gangs in Seoul.”    
“Don’t believe everything your father says,” Yunho muttered. “Anyways, I want to put this ridiculous rivalry with Hanjin behind us. It all comes down to this greed over who has control over the trade between China and Japan. Jung Group has Japan, and Hanjin has China. If we can work together then it will benefit us all.”    
“But why are they still snooping around in Busan a week after the meeting?” Changmin asked suspiciously. “They’ve definitely been watching Minseok.”    
“We have no proof of that, Changmin,” Yunho said with a firmer tone. But Changmin was defiant and sat up straighter in his chair. Minseok watched while battling with his own thoughts.

“How do you know? They’re just thugs stirring up all the gangs,” he argued. “There was a shootout in Seoul just the other day!”   
“Thugs? Is that what we are?” Yunho asked, an icy edge to his voice. “Hanjin is just like Jung Group. So my father, who ran this company until he died was a thug? Is your dad just a violent criminal too?” 

Changmin, now suddenly aware of his words, sat back and bowed his head. There were only a few times when Minseok witnessed Yunho actually chiding Changmin and each time he was reminded that Yunho was one of the most powerful men in the country. Yunho turned back to Minseok but his expression softened and he looked tired again. 

“Do you want to go to Seoul?” he asked. Changmin glanced up sharply but Yunho ignored his burning gaze. Minseok bit his lip and nodded.    
“Yes, please. I really want to,” he said quietly. “I want to meet my family.”    
“Minseok you don’t know them,” Changmin suddenly said and there was a biting edge to his tone. “In what world are we going to send you off to Seoul by yourself?” 

Minseok was so taken aback by his words that he was momentarily speechless. Yunho frowned at Changmin.    
“Isn’t he an adult?” he asked. “If Minseok wants to go then he’s more than welcome.” 

Changmin suddenly sprang to his feet, his chest heaving with his rising temper.    
“I never said he wasn’t. It’s dangerous to just walk into enemy territory!”    
“Listen to yourself, Changmin,” Yunho said curtly. “We’re not enemies with them!”    
“He’s my uncle,” Minseok said, finally finding his voice. “Why do you think he would do anything to hurt me?” 

Changmin’s eyes softened slightly as he looked at Minseok, but now it annoyed him because he felt patronised, almost as if there were things his delicate mind could not dare to imagine and only Changmin knew of them.    
“You literally met him today, Minseok, and now all of a sudden they’re your family? We – Yunho and I –  _ we  _ are your family.”    
“It’s easy for you to say that when your parents are still alive,” Minseok muttered and he jumped to his feet and stormed out the kitchen. 

He heard Yunho say something harsh to Changmin, but their words were lost as he hurried out into the garden. It was very dark and the moon was hidden behind clouds. His feet automatically took him to the tangerine trees. He stood still beneath the tallest one, breathing hard, feeling his hot blood pulsing in his ears. He could not believe Changmin’s words – the sheer thoughtlessness of them – and he felt hurt. 

“Minseok!” Changmin called from the darkness. 

Minseok made himself small, pressing himself further into the shadows. For the first time in living memory, he did not want to be near Changmin or so he thought. The mere thought of not wanting to be around him made him more upset, and he was unable to stifle the small sniff that escaped him as he felt tears pricking his eyes. He felt so incredibly lonely and out of place when he thought that the only people in the world who cared about him were Yunho and Changmin. When he was younger, he had fooled himself into thinking that was enough. 

“Minseok, Minseokkie,” Changmin said, his voice much closer. Minseok tried to hide but he felt Changmin’s strong hands groping his arms through the darkness.    
“Go away,” he muttered as he turned towards Changmin, feeling for his body and pulled himself into his embrace. Now in the warmth of Changmin’s arms, Minseok was aware of the chill of the night air and he shivered, pressing himself closer.    
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” Changmin said. “I just – you know I don’t think it’s safe for you to go.”    
“It’s fine...You weren’t here when my uncle spoke to me,” Minseok said against Changmin’s chest. “There was this look in his face...I know that he wouldn’t hurt me.” 

Changmin held him tighter and said nothing. He pressed a kiss to Minseok’s hairline before pulling away. Minseok could vaguely see his silhouette in the darkness due to his height.    
“I don’t want you to go, but I can’t stop you,” he said with a sigh. “Would you mind if I came with?”   
“I’d like that,” he said softly. “I’d appreciate that a lot, hyung.” 

They reached for each other again in the darkness, clumsily and almost desperately, and Changmin pulled Minseok into a kiss. He smiled against his lips, feeling some giddiness at the secretiveness of their actions in the darkness. 

“Come. Yunho’s worried…” Changmin said and he took Minseok by the hand and led him back to the house, breaking away as they entered. Yunho was still sitting at the table, his head in his hands and thinking deeply. 

“I’m going with Minseok to Seoul,” Changmin announced. Yunho glanced up at them and stared at Minseok for a bit.    
“Well, that settles it,” he sighed. “But you’ll have to ask your father first.”    
“I’m twenty-four,” Changmin huffed.    
“Yes, but you still live under his roof,” Yunho said. “I think you should go now. It would be best if Minseok goes as soon as possible.” 

Minseok did not really think there was reason for a rush, but he was feeling rather desperate to meet his family so he nodded in agreement. 

While he cleaned up he heard Yunho and Changmin speaking quietly in the passage but he could not hear their words. Changmin left without saying goodbye, and Minseok wondered if they had argued again. 

“Minseok, I can’t speak for my father, but I’m sure at the time he thought he was making the best decision,” Yunho said afterwards as they sat in the living room, each drinking a beer. Minseok felt a lot calmer now and more reassured. The thought of Changmin possibly accompanying him even made him happy. 

“It’s okay...I’m sorry I was upset,” he said but Yunho held up a hand to stop him.    
“No, you have every right to be upset,” he said. “Anyways, I’m pleasantly surprised about this. Now I think it might be easier to convince people that Hanjin is trustworthy.”    
Minseok noted the crease between his brows and the lines near his eyes.    
“You mean Sangho? Are there others too?” he asked hesitantly. Yunho nodded.    
“I’m probably the only person who wants to work with them…” he muttered. “Anyways, that’s nothing for you to worry about. You’re going as a member of the Kim family, not as my ambassador,” he said with a smile. “I’m going to bed. Night, Minseokkie.”    
“Night, hyung,” Minseok said as Yunho left. 

He remained there for a while, staring out over the dark garden and just thinking quietly until he eventually went upstairs to sleep. 

* * *

Minseok wasted no time in contacting his uncle to announce that he would be visiting. There was unmistakable happiness from the other end of the phone, and it was agreed that Minseok would go for a few days. He did not ask if he could bring Changmin along, as he had not heard from him. 

That afternoon Changmin came to the house, but Minseok’s heart sank when Changmin announced that he had changed his mind. 

“I still don’t think that you should go,” he said with a new sense of self-assuredness that irritated Minseok. Changmin stood in his bedroom watching him pack, his sharp eyes following every movement.    
“Well, I’m going this afternoon,” Minseok said with a sigh of finality. “Did your dad change your mind?”    
He did not bother to hide his annoyance. He saw Changmin purse his lips. 

“He’s been in this business for over thirty years. I trust his judgement,” he said stiffly. Minseok did not respond. Right now he wanted Changmin to leave, as his presence was like a dark storm cloud hanging over the room, threatening to make him doubt his decisions. But again, feeling the urge to be apart from him scared him because it hurt his heart. He loved him too dearly to tell him to leave. He was too in love with Changmin to dare feel anything negative towards him. Minseok did not know how to deal with his conflicted feelings so he just crossed the room and kissed Changmin. 

Changmin welcomed the sudden affection and kissed back harder, his arms firm around Minseok’s waist. Minseok felt himself becoming too breathless and quickly pulled way.    
“I’ll miss you,” Minseok said softly. Changmin frowned at him and gently stroked his face.   
“Me too,” Changmin said. “I’ll come with you to the station.” 

Again Minseok felt the stab of conflicting feelings; Changmin was so sweet and tender, yet still so obstinate and it annoyed him. Why could he not just defy his father for this occasion? He certainly had no qualms about that in his youth. Minseok pushed aside the sentiment and kissed him again, now ignoring his inhibitions and his hands wandered beneath his shirt. 

One thing led to another and Changmin and Minseok stumbled over to the bed, kissing more intensely than usual. Changmin pushed him down, kissing his neck and running his hands down his sides, his hips, feeling his thighs and gripping tightly with barely restrained possessiveness. 

“Minseok?” 

Yunho’s voice echoed through the passage and Minseok pushed Changmin away with a gasp and he fell over his feet in his haste to get away from the incriminating bed. They had a second to make themselves decent before Yunho knocked at the door and Changmin answered and Minseok quickly sat up and pretended to busy himself with his bag.

“Are you done packing?” he asked as he peered into the room, though not before his eyes flitted from Minseok’s flushed face to Changmin standing stiffly on the opposite end of the room. 

“Almost,” Minseok said, really wanting to hide in his bag at that moment. He was so sure that Yunho knew exactly what they had been up to and it made his heart pound.    
“Alright. We should eat before you leave,” he said. “So come down when you’re done.” 

Yunho gave them both a bright smile before leaving the room and Minseok exhaled deeply.    
“You push too hard,” Changmin whined, rubbing his chest where Minseok had pushed hard in an effort to get him off. He smiled, slightly amused, and went back to packing while Changmin muttered a bit to himself. 

Although it was only for a few days, four at the most, Minseok knew he was going to miss Changmin a lot. While they ate lunch with Yunho at a restaurant overlooking the ocean he felt a strong pang in his heart. He berated himself for being so silly. It was only a few days. He’d see him soon enough. They kept their goodbyes short, though Changmin pulled Minseok into a tight hug. 

“Stay safe,” he murmured. “See you soon.” 

Minseok smiled at him, slowly pulling himself away and made his way onto the train. Changmin and Yunho watched as the train slowly pulled out of the station and Minseok craned his neck to maintain eye-contact with Changmin, waving all the while. 

* * *

Although it only took around three hours to reach Seoul, Minseok was sleepy when he arrived. He was shaken awake, however, when he saw the delegation waiting for him at the station. There was his uncle, and about twenty other men, all dressed in black suits. He felt awkward as he ambled off with his bags but his uncle greeted him warmly and the men bowed to him. He guessed they were subordinates and he was swept away into a sleek black car while his uncle asked him about the journey and if he had eaten.

“Everyone is excited to meet you,” he said happily. Minseok felt like he was returning from boarding school and not as if he was meeting his relatives for the first time.

His uncle’s villa was situated in the most affluent suburb of Gangnam. It was Minseok’s first time in Seoul since leaving and he took in everything with wide eyes. It was like Busan in how it was a fast-growing city, but it just seemed so much bigger to him. But the villa was tucked away without the imposing skyscrapers in view, and the sky burnt bright orange for Minseok’s arrival. 

At the villa he was introduced to his aunt and his other uncles, and at first it was a bit overwhelming to remember all the names and faces, but there was an unmistakable sense of welcoming warmth that Minseok felt. The family consisted of relatives related either through marriage or blood, and Minseok sat next to his uncle at the head of the table when it was time for dinner. He could not recall ever attending a dinner with so many people, all chatting noisily amidst the clang of dishes and cutlery. 

Among the many cousins, both young and old, the one who stuck out the most for Minseok was an eighteen-year-old boy by the name of Jongdae. He wore his uniform like all the other school-aged cousins, but Minseok sensed a type of maturity about him that reassured him.

Minseok expected himself to be shy and awkward around everyone, as they were essentially strangers to him, but similar to how natural it felt to be with Changmin, it somehow felt natural to sit next to his uncle and aunt and chat about how strongly he resembled his mother. Everyone had some anecdote or story to tell about his parents, about other family members, joking and lamenting, and Minseok took in every word with a smile and a nod. He also saw parts of his mother in other relatives, her eyes or her smile, and it brought him an indescribable sense of comfort that he had not felt for the past eight years. 

After the dinner, which only ended late in the evening after drinking for a bit with his uncle, Minseok fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

The three days spent in Seoul were spent between the villa, the Hanjin Corporation Tower, and other affluent places that Seokjin took Minseok. He visited hotels, restaurants, nightclubs, and was introduced to everyone connected to the company either as family members or employees. The respect they held for Seokjin extended to Minseok, almost as though he were his son. His uncle had no children of his own as the company was not run in the same way as Jung Group that emphasised the importance of an heir. As a result there was not just one CEO of the company, and Minseok met them all. He was shown around the company tower, nearly the tallest structure in the city, and his uncle briefly told him about all the subsidiaries and businesses under Hanjin. 

Without a doubt, Minseok wanted to stay for longer. He mentioned the prospect to his uncle over dinner, and he seemed pleasantly surprised. 

“By all means, Minseok,” he said. “Though I think you’ll have to tell Yunho first, won’t you? I don’t want any thugs from Jung Group knocking on my door,” he said with a laugh that was echoed by the others at the table. Minseok was slightly surprised. It was the first time Jung Group had been directly mentioned, and now he wondered about the extent of the rivalry. 

So after dinner he phoned Yunho in his room. 

“Minseok? How are you?” he said. He sounded tired and Minseok felt bad for phoning so late.    
“I’m fine...great, actually. I, er, I was thinking of staying for a bit longer,” he said in a small voice. To his utmost surprise and relief, Yunho laughed.    
“Of course, you don’t need to ask my permission,” he said pleasantly. “Tell me all about it. Are you having a good time?” 

Minseok hurriedly gave a by-the-by of how he had spent the past three days and Yunho listened intently, humming to show that he was listening.    
“Well, that’s really good to hear,” he said. “Stay as long as you want. Though I think you should tell Changmin yourself.”    
“Will he be upset?” Minseok asked hastily before he could stop himself. Yunho was silent for a moment and Minseok bit his lip.    
“If he is, then he is, and it’s nothing for you to worry about,” Yunho finally said. “Don’t let something this silly come between you two...you’re far too close for that.” 

His words carried something heavier, something unsaid, and Minseok wondered how much Yunho really pretended to not know about them. He felt a rush of gratitude towards him.

“Thanks, hyung. See you soon,” he said.    
“Right. Bye, Minseok.” 

He thought about what he would say for a moment before phoning Changmin. He practically shouted with glee into his ear, and then scolded him for not phoning him more, before telling him in a softer voice just how much he missed him. They chatted for a bit but Minseok did not want to beat around the bush.

“So, I’m staying for a bit longer,” he said.    
“Oh,” Changmin said. “Why?”    
Minseok heard the longing in his voice.    
“I’m having a really good time, hyung,” he said gently. “But it won’t be much longer, okay.”    
“Hmm.”    
“Don’t be sulky,” Minseok said with a small laugh, amused at Changmin’s immaturity. “I’ll be back soon.”    
“Hurry back, then. I love you,” Changmin said and Minseok smiled.    
“I love you too,” he said with a giggle, feeling shy all of a sudden. 

But they did not hang up and ended up speaking late into the night. Minseok was sure to speak very softly, and it was only at midnight when the call came to an end when he ran out of airtime. Now he felt far better that Changmin had not been too upset by his decision to stay, and he felt that he had made the right choice. 

And so after another three days, Minseok decided he would stay for longer, but now only because his uncle had surprised him by inviting him along on a trip to China. 

“It feels sudden, but I’d love to bring you along to meet my associates there,” Seokjin said that evening over soju. “It’s entirely up to you.”    
“I’d love to go,” Minseok said without hesitation. “But I’ll have to go back to Busan to get my passport and stuff.”    
“Think it about it while you’re there, Minseok,” Seokjin said with a smile. “Jongdae will also be coming, so you won’t have to stick around with us old men the entire time.” 

Minseok thought about it overnight. When it was time to leave for the station, though, the goodbyes only made him want to stay longer. No one was emotional or sad, but Minseok himself felt so unwilling to leave everyone behind as he bade them goodbye. He thought about it more on the train, not sleeping at all. He had to tell Seokjin by tomorrow, but he was entirely sure that he wanted to go. Minseok felt a burning  _ need _ to go, to spend more time with his family and grasp onto everything that kept the memory of his parents alive. 

Changmin was there to greet him at the station. They were barely inside the car when he kissed Minseok hungrily, longingly, holding his face gently and leaving him flushed. 

“I’ve missed you,” he said, but Minseok frowned because he noticed a sense of sadness in his voice. “There’s...some stuff happened.”    
“What?” Minseok asked.    
“There was an attack at one of the construction sites,” he muttered. “No one was seriously hurt, thank God, but I just can’t believe how out of hand this is getting.”    
Minseok felt a pang of worry, as Changmin and Yunho spent much time at either the construction sites or the ports that the company owned. 

“Yunho’s really worried about everything,” Changmin said as he drove. “He thinks that someone is betraying us from within Jung Group.”    
“What?” Minseok exclaimed. “But who?”    
Changmin shrugged.    
“Who knows...but at least you’re here where I can see you.”    
Minseok bit his lip. He knew he had to tell him now or else it would be far worse if he did so later.    
“Well...I’m planning on going back,” he said slowly. Changmin glanced at him sharply but Minseok did not meet his eyes. “My uncle invited me to go to China.” 

Changmin made a sound of disbelief.    
“China? Are you for real?” he exclaimed. “You just came back!”    
“I want to go, hyung,” Minseok said adamantly.    
“Why?” Changmin barked. “Why do you want to spend so much time with these people?” 

His tone hurt Minseok. They weren’t just random people to him and it stung that Changmin could not see it. He was too upset to speak, knowing that he would only say something that would hurt them both, so he folded his arms and remained silent for the rest of the ride. 

The car had barely stopped outside the house when Minseok grabbed his bag and threw himself out, texting his uncle as he walked through the front doors to tell him that he would come back that evening. Changmin did not follow him into the house, and Minseok preferred it that way. The house was empty, and now Minseok felt just how much he disliked it as his footsteps echoed throughout the rooms and passages. He wasted no time and started to pack another bag and once he was done he just sat on the bed with his legs drawn to his chest.

Much to his annoyance, Changmin appeared in the doorway. He did not look remorseful for his behaviour and Minseok frowned and turned away to lie on his side. 

“Why can’t you be happy for me about this?” he muttered.    
“I don’t trust them, Minseok,” Changmin said stubbornly. “Just wait till Yunho comes back, okay? Please don’t make a rash decision.”    
Minseok said nothing and refused to look at him. He knew that it would only hurt his heart more if he looked and saw his handsome face; the face he loved so much. 

He did not hear Changmin leave and he guessed that he was sitting on the floor or something. Typical of Changmin, he would never leave Minseok. He could not recall ever having a serious disagreement like this and he hated it. 

It was not long until Minseok heard Yunho entering the house downstairs, and he heard Changmin scramble out the room. 

Minseok did not want to sit around any longer so he got ready to leave and made his way downstairs with his bags to find Yunho in his office looking weary. 

“Where’s Changmin?” Minseok asked. Yunho sighed and rolled his eyes.    
“He threw a tantrum and left,” he said as he got to his feet. “I’ll take you to the station.” 

Minseok was unable to hide his despondent expression from Yunho, as he placed a reassuring hand on Minseok’s shoulder. 

“He’ll come around eventually, Minseokkie,” he said gently. Minseok said nothing and followed him to the car outside. His chest felt tight and suddenly he wanted to go after Changmin because it felt so wrong to part like this, even if it was just for a short while.

“You two mustn’t fight,” Yunho said after a while as they drove. “But, at the same time, don’t let his stubbornness make you upset. You love him too much for that, Minseok.”    
“He’s just – “ Minseok said before he realised what Yunho had just said and he gasped.    
“You – ”    
“I know, Minseok,” he said with a small laugh. “You’ve been wearing his necklace like an engagement ring.” 

Minseok pulled his shirt over his blushing face as Yunho laughed heartily. .   
“It’s actually been very entertaining from my side. And that’s why I don’t want anything to come between you and Changmin. God, this sounds so cliché, but you two really seem made for each other.” 

Minseok blushed and sank low in his seat and Yunho laughed at him and ruffled his hair.    
“Are you shy?” he chuckled. “Ha, wait till Changmin finds out I know...then maybe he’ll stop being such a brat about this.”    
“I’ve never fought with him before,” Minseok said softly. “I wish he understood what this means to me.”    
“Yes...me too,” Yunho sighed. “If I’m being honest, I know that you’re safe with Seokjin and Hanjin in general, and I’m happy for you.” 

All this talk of safety and danger made Minseok even more anxious about leaving. He felt that he had to stay in case something happened. But what could he do if something unspeakable did happen? He was powerless, nameless, and had no claim to anything in Jung Group. 

They reached the station, and Minseok had never felt so conflicted in his life before. He hesitated before getting out the car. 

“Yunho...I’m not betraying you or Jung Group,” he said quickly. “Maybe it seems that way but I promise I’m not.”    
Yunho shook his head dismissively.    
“I never thought that, Minseokkie. You just want to be with your family...I understand,” he said with a wan smile. Minseok wanted to say something else but he could not find his words.    
“Anyways, go well. I’ll see you soon. Don’t worry about Changmin, either,” Yunho said as he gave Minseok a brief but warm hug. “Go now or you’ll be late.”    
“Bye, hyung,” Minseok said. 

His heart felt heavy as he left the car, and he could not explain the strange sense of anxious dread he felt. It was not directed towards going to China or his uncle, but rather towards leaving Yunho and Changmin behind in the midst of drama that he knew he was not entirely aware of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLuWMOF6vOU
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos so far!!


	6. Chapter Five

_ I can hear sirens, sirens _ _  
_ _ I can hear violins, violins _

* * *

Minseok was glad to join his uncle and other relatives on a flight to Shanghai as it was the first time he had ever travelled on a plane and was also his first time travelling abroad. The hotel they stayed at reminded him of the ones owned by Jung Group, so he was unable to push aside his nagging anxiety about leaving. 

There were quite a lot of older men, all seniors in the company, and he felt intimidated and remained quiet. He was pleasantly surprised to find companionship in Jongdae, who could also be quiet and introverted at times, yet incredibly talkative with Minseok. Even though he was just a teenager he dressed up and attended dinners and business conferences with Minseok and the older men, and Minseok found himself nearly looking up to him so as to emulate his calm, poised behaviour. He knew that he still had much to learn if he ever wanted to be initiated into Jung Group. 

On the evening of the fourth day of his departure he was surprised to receive a phone call from Yunho. It was late at night and the ringtone woke him from sleep. 

“Hyung?” he yawned into the phone.    
“Minseok, are you enjoying yourself?” Yunho asked. His voice was soft yet somewhat strained. Minseok thought it strange to be phoned like at such an hour.    
“Yes...we’re going out of the city tomorrow,” he said. “Why are you phoning me now, though? Are you okay?”    
“Don’t worry about me, Minseokkie,” he said. “I just...I miss you,” he said with a small laugh. “You know you’re like my baby brother, right? You have a very special place in my heart, Minseokkie.”    
“Are you drunk?” Minseok asked with an unsure laugh. Yunho was usually very sappy and emotional, but at those times he always sounded joyful. Instead his affection was tinged with some sort of sadness.    
“Ah, yes, a bit,” he said with a short laugh. “I just thought I’d let you know...you and Changminnie...you both mean a lot to me. Your love is a beautiful thing in this world.”    
“Hyung, are you sure you’re okay?” Minseok asked. He felt a bit scared though he did not know why. He was too distracted by his own worry to even feel embarrassed by Yunho’s words.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Please don’t worry, Minseokkie. Anyways, this call is expensive so let me go. I love you, alright?”    
“Alright...I love you too, hyung,” Minseok said slowly and Yunho hung up. 

As much as Minseok tried to sleep, his heart and mind were restless from Yunho’s phone call because it just did not sit right with him. It was not that he was not the type to make spontaneous calls, especially when drunk, but his tone and wording was unsettling and nagged at the back of Minseok’s mind. 

* * *

Changmin sighed as he climbed into the car alongside his father. Minseok had been gone for five days, yet it felt like weeks to him. He regretted not saying goodbye, but he still stood by his opinion of Hanjin Corporation. The mere mention of the company made his father grumble, so that was enough cause for Changmin to dislike them. But Changmin was aware that he also did not entirely know everything that went on behind the scenes, despite being an initiated member of the gang. Either way, he found it difficult to trust them whether or not they were Minseok’s relatives.

“That was long,” he muttered as the car started. His father merely looked at him out of the corner of his eye, a cold look of indifference that bordered on disapproval and immediately Changmin knew he shouldn’t have complained. He initially thought that a meeting at a hotel would at least have some entertainment, but instead it was just Jung Group and other gangs talking about their investments and properties and other rubbish that Changmin was not entirely interested in at the moment. It was almost midnight now as their car joined the convoy leaving the hotel and drove through the bright streets of Busan. 

“There are many more meetings awaiting you that are far longer than that one,” his father said. “Besides, did you not find it interesting how certain bosses can’t explain where their money goes?”    
“I guess…” Changmin said with a frown. But he did not want to think about unscrupulous gangsters because Yunho was probably brooding about it in his own car in front of them. Instead he just wanted to have a cigarette and get into bed. 

Changmin knew that he really should phone Minseok, but he was afraid that they would start arguing. He could not bear to have another disagreement, so he should just wait to apologise when Minseok returned. He knew that he hardly realised the privilege of having both of his parents, even though they were divorced, so it was difficult for him to realise Minseok’s feelings. But he loved him so, so much, so he forced himself to try and understand and to try and put himself in Minseok’s shoes. Even though he often had disagreements with his father, and even now hardly listened to him speaking about his responsibilities, he still loved and appreciated him for being his father and providing for him. He thought that it had been a while since he had gone to visit his mother so he made a mental note to do that soon. 

The car screeched to a halt and Changmin lurched forward but the seatbelt prevented him from colliding with the driver’s seat. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. He saw that Yunho’s car had also stopped and squinted out the dark window to see why. Just as he glanced over his shoulder to see that the entire convoy had stopped unceremoniously, the sound of gunshots tore through the still of the night. 

“Changmin! Get down!” his father shouted and pulled him down by his collar.

Several gunshots exploded, followed by shouts and curses and the screeching of tyres and other incomprehensible sounds that made Changmin press his hands over his ears. 

It stopped just as quickly as it had started, but Changmin’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the shouts more clearly. 

“Yunho!”    
“Boss!” 

Changmin tore himself away from his father, ignoring his shouts of protest, and threw himself out of the car and stumbled out into the street. The men who had run out of their own cars stood gathered around Yunho’s car. Someone was on the phone with paramedics but the other men were at a loss of what to do and they all shared the same white-faced, stricken expressions.

Changmin pushed through them and the breath left his lungs when he saw the open door, damaged, the window shattered from bullets, with Yunho slumped in his seat. His hair obscured his face but it was evident that he was grimacing in pain.

“Hyung! HYUNG!” Changmin cried as he rushed over to him. His shirt was torn and stained - stained with so much dark blood blossoming across the white material. There was blood on his face too, trickling out the corner of his mouth, bleeding from the cuts caused by the shattered window.

Changmin shrugged off his jacket and held it against Yunho’s abdomen and he made a small sound of pain. Changmin crouched beside him in the broken glass and brushed his hair out of his face with trembling hands. 

“Changmin…” he wheezed. “I don’t want – I don’t want you to see me like this.” Speaking took such a great effort and with each word he winced.    
“Hyung, just – just breathe,” Changmin stammered. “You’re going to be fine. The ambulance is coming, okay? Okay, hyung?” 

He turned around, searching desperately for some way to get Yunho to a hospital, but all the cars’ tyres were damaged from bullets. They had no choice but to wait for the ambulance, but the seconds ticked by so slowly with each of Yunho’s laboured breaths. 

Yunho winced and turned to face him. Changmin’s hands shook more.    
“You were always...squeamish,” Yunho said with a small smile. “I’ll...you’ll be fine.” 

Slowly, achingly slowly, he moved his bloodied hands from where he was clutching at his bleeding abdomen and placed them over Changmin’s hands. They were hot and slick with blood and Changmin felt the desire to both scream and throw up. That look on Yunho’s face – that small, faint smile and the weak glint in his half-lidded eyes – it was a look of tired resignation – so unbecoming of Yunho. So utterly unnatural that it sent a spike of desperate fear through Changmin’s veins.

“What are you saying? You’re not going anywhere!” Changmin screamed. “Dammit, Yunho-hyung! Don’t tell me I’ll be fine!” 

But his jacket was completely soaked now with Yunho’s blood, dark and sickeningly heavy, but Changmin could not bear to move it away. 

“You...you and Minseokkie…” Yunho wheezed with more effort. “My brothers…” He suddenly coughed and Changmin cried out in alarm and fear as blood splattered from Yunho’s mouth. He tightened his weak grip on Changmin’s shaking hands and gave him a hard look. 

“Changmin...you – you are the Rising God of the East, do you hear me?” 

But Changmin shook his head, hot tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision. 

“No – no I’m not!” he shrieked. “I’m not because you’re going to live! Stop this!” 

Yunho grabbed the front of his shirt and forced him to meet his eyes. 

“Tell them – tell them now,” he gasped. “You have to.” 

Changmin turned to the men behind him who stood watching the scene unfold in a sombre silence of helplessness.

“He – I’m the new Rising God of the East,” he spluttered through the tears pouring down his face. “Yunho said it – but – but you can’t die!” he cried as he turned back to face him. “Please! Don’t, hyung! HYUNG!” 

Yunho managed a smile, his mouth still bloody, and tightened his grip around Changmin’s shirt one last time. 

“I wanted...to tell you more...so much more...look after Minseokkie for me, okay?” he whispered, and his voice was so frail, so weak that Changmin almost could not hear him over the blaring of sirens and a clap of thunder that exploded above them. Changmin was crying hard now, holding onto Yunho’s hands for dear life.    
“Please, hyung, please don’t die,” he whimpered. “You – you’re my hyung. You can’t! You can’t die!”    
“I love you, Changminnie,” he said with one last shuddering breath. “I’m happy...you’re here with me...at the end of this.” 

Footsteps hurried towards them, but too slow and too late, and Changmin barely registered the paramedics shaking his shoulder as he watched Yunho go still, the light fading from his smiling eyes. 

Hands pulled him away from Yunho, gently moved him around, and voices spoke and people approached but he did not see or feel any of it. He did not feel the first cold drop of rain that fell on his face. He only saw a blur of lights and movement through his tears and through it all he clearly saw Yunho’s body lying still in the car.

“Changmin! Look at me!” 

It was his father, holding his face and forcing him to meet his eyes, but Changmin lost the strength in his legs and collapsed to his knees because Yunho was dead. His father pulled him back up to his feet but he hardly had the strength to stand. With a shuddering, anguished sob he cried out, pushing himself away from his father and the other men who tried to stop him from running off into the road. 

But he did not get far – he stumbled to their car and fell onto his knees. Amidst the raw grief tearing at his heart he felt another desperate need for the only person in the world who could help him right now. 

He fumbled around for his phone and dialled the number with shaking, bloodied fingers. The rain was pouring harder now, there were more sirens and shouting and voices and people calling his name. The phone rang and rang in his ear and he did not hear the voice that he needed so badly. There was a beep instead, going straight to voicemail. 

“Minseok...Minseok please pick up,” he whispered thickly. “I – I need you. Yunho...Yunho is – he’s…” His sobbing overtook him and the phone fell out of his hand. 

He pressed his face into his hands as shuddering sobs racked his body, his throat burning from his cries. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. 

“Yunho...hyung...hyung…” he cried. 

He was pulled up and ushered into a car or something, he didn’t know, and he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll be alright,” his father said softly. “Cry now, cry as much as you need. Use those tears to avenge Yunho.” 

* * *

Minseok tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. They had travelled out of the city and to one of his uncle’s resorts deep within the countryside. It was a wonderful place, but the lack of cell phone signal made him feel strangely uneasy as he thought of Yunho’s call from the previous night. Something nagged him at the back of his mind, but he didn’t know what to do other than force himself to sleep. They would only return to Shanghai in two days, anyway, so there was no use losing sleep over something he had no control over. 

And so he enjoyed those two days walking through the scenic forests with Jongdae and his other distant cousin Byun Baekhyun, who had joined them at the country resort with his older brother and father. He was the same age as Jongdae and the two were as thick as thieves. Although Minseok was older than them, and they were both incredibly noisy together, he enjoyed their company and he found it strangely enjoyable to be the hyung for once. They actually listened to him and followed him around eagerly in whatever they did.

Staying at the country resort for the three of them was more of a holiday than a business trip. Minseok’s uncle invited him to meet associates and all that, but as Minseok did not work for the company he had no reason to be in the meetings, so he was free to wander around with his cousins. 

They returned to Shanghai in the evening, to the same hotel as before, but Minseok had barely put down his bags when his uncle appeared at his door. His face was white. 

“Uncle?” Minseok asked. He closed the door and stepped inside.    
“Minseok...I just got a phone call – haven’t you had any?” he said.    
“No, I didn’t charge it because there was no signal…” he said. “But why? What happened?” 

Seokjin’s face softened and he looked at Minseok with undeniable pity. 

“I’m sorry, but Yunho was badly injured two days ago in an attempted hit,” he said. “I only just heard now, but I don’t know any more about his condition.” 

Minseok stared in shock for a moment as the words washed over him. He felt breathless – like something was pressing against his chest and threatening to crush his heart and his lungs.

“B-but he’s fine?” he asked frantically once he found his words. “Do you know?”    
“I’m sorry but I don’t,” Seokjin said. “I’m going to see if we can get the next flight back tonight. Just...stay calm, Minseok. It’ll be fine.” 

Seokjin darted out the room and Minseok felt his legs go weak. He stumbled over to the bed. But he could not sit still in shock – he needed to speak to Changmin. With trembling hands he fumbled around to plug in the phone charger, staring at his own anxious reflection in the black screen of the phone. It finally turned on but his anxiety worsened when he saw the amount of missed calls from Changmin. Among them there was only one voice message from two nights ago. 

He bit his lip and played the message, but he was not prepared to hear Changmin’s broken voice, punctuated by sobs and sirens and rain.

“ _ Minseok...Minseok please pick up. I – I need you. Yunho...Yunho is – he’s… _ ” 

The rest of it was muffled, but the sirens remained blaring. 

Trembling, biting his lip and praying desperately, Minseok called Changmin’s number. But it just rang until cutting off, but Minseok tried again. He called again and again, pressing his palm to his forehead to try and control his emotions and trembling, but Changmin did not answer. His heart beat frantically and he felt short of breath and he jumped up to pace around the room with uneven gasps of breath. 

If Changmin wasn’t answering, did that mean that something had happened to him too? Were he and Yunho both dangerously injured – or worse? 

A small sob escaped his throat at the mere thought and he fell back onto the bed, now far too shaky to even stand, and he gripped his arms tightly and clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to calm himself down. But he could not stop thinking of the possibility that they were dead. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” he gasped. “Please, God, no!” 

He was dragged into the deepest corners of his mind, back to everything he tried to forget on that awful night his parents had died. He pressed his face into a pillow, gasping for air and squeezing tight just to try and feel something that was not agonising fear. He felt too overwhelmed, too small, all alone in another country and so far from the two people who meant the world to him. The two people who had been with him for most of his life and now there was the threat of being torn away from them forever. 

He did not know how long he remained in his room for, because time seemed to stand still, but his uncle eventually returned to find him shivering in the dark. 

“Minseok, the only flight I could get is for tomorrow,” he said gently, though he did not approach him. “Do you need anything until then?” 

The only thing that came to mind in his state was a type of medication he remembered taking after his parents’ deaths, even months afterwards when the trauma of it all overwhelmed him. It calmed him down and made him sleep. Although he doubted that his uncle would be able to magically procure if for him, he asked for it anyway because he just wanted to sleep and forget. His uncle left him with the promise that he would get it, and indeed he returned only an hour later – though Minseok had lost all concept of the passing of time. Minseok swallowed a tablet, not even caring if it was meant to be taken with food, and he curled up on the bed again, waiting for his trembling to stop. He vaguely registered his uncle talking to him and telling him that he would be fine. It was not long until the dull, heaviness of drug-induced calmness overcame his body and he grew still and his breathing slowed until he fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

_ Minseok sat in the corner of the room with Yunho and watched everyone milling about silently. It was the annual year-end function hosted by Jung Group at one of the most upmarket hotels in Busan. They apparently owned the hotel, but that still meant that the place was teeming with hired security. Minseok saw men dressed in black just about everywhere, and he was vaguely aware of the general atmosphere of unease over the place. He normally would have been excited at having been invited, but his parents were reluctant to go, and there had been a big argument about it. His father insisted they had to go, it was only polite, and eventually his mother relented.  _

_ “You’re quieter than usual, Minseokkie,” Yunho said as he procured another plate of canapés from nowhere and gave them to Minseok. He took it with appreciation, for he was in the middle of a growth spurt and had an appetite that nearly rivalled Changmin’s. He thought of the boy and asked Yunho where he was. He burst out laughing.  _

_ “Apparently this girl he likes is also here so he’s probably making an idiot of himself somewhere,” he said. Minseok laughed because the thought of Changmin trying to impress a girl seemed so utterly absurd.  _ _  
_ _ “Speak of the devil,” Yunho said with a grin as Changmin appeared out of nowhere with a dark expression. “Did you ask whatshername out?”  _ _  
_ _ “None of your business,” he muttered as he threw himself down beside Minseok and took some food from his plate. Minseok struggled to contain his laughter because Changmin usually only looked this sullen when he was hungry.  _ _  
_ _ “I’m finished with girls,” he muttered through a mouthful of food so that only Minseok heard him.  _

_ He refrained from teasing him and they sat in silence for a while until Changmin’s father approached their group. They greeted him respectfully and he started lecturing Changmin about the length of his hair. Just like how Minseok looked at Sangho’s son, Minseok tended to look at the man with a sense of awe.  _

_ “You know, you’ve always been so well-behaved, Minseok,” he said and Minseok felt a rush of pride. “When you reach Changmin’s age, your parents won’t have to worry about anything,” he observed. “I heard about your school results and I’m impressed.”  _ _  
_ _ Minseok smiled shyly, feeling his ears burn, and he said a quiet thank you. He had been at the top of his class for a while now and it was thanks to the occasional tutoring from Changmin. Hearing that both Changmin’s parents and his own were proud of him made his heart swell. Sangho spoke to Yunho for a bit in a quieter voice before he left them.  _

_ The night only came to an end around midnight when Minseok had fallen asleep leaning on Changmin’s shoulder. He was vaguely aware of his friend gently pulling him along by the arm to his parents’ car. He muttered a few goodbyes before falling asleep in the back seat before his parents had even gotten inside.  _

_ Minseok was torn from sleep by screaming – the screaming of voices and metal – and crashing and the feeling of being thrown around. He did not know what was happening – all he knew was the screeching of metal and the deafening crash of an impact and then a blinding pain in his head that cut him off from everything.  _

_ Hot throbbing pain drew Minseok out of unconsciousness, but it was some time before he opened his eyes. He just breathed, feeling the aches in his head and body, and heard and saw nothing. Then he became aware of some dull humming noise echoing faintly in his ears. Slowly, with incredible effort, he opened his eyes and blinked in the brightness of a white room. He saw his arms at his sides with tubes protruding from the skin. Then he realised that he was in a hospital, with a drip in his arm, and that he was alive and breathing.  _

_ He was alive. He closed his eyes and remembered being thrown around at an impossible speed for what must have been only a few seconds before something collided with his head had knocked him out.  _

_ But the room was fading in and out of clarity and his mind was slow. He closed his eyes and it felt as if he fell asleep again for an immeasurable amount of time until the pain in his body woke him up.  _

_ He blinked through the lights, now becoming more awake, and he glanced to the right to see someone folded over in a chair, sitting as if bowed in prayer. He recognised the long messy hair.  _

_ “Changmin?” he croaked. His throat hurt and his voice was almost inaudible above the hum in the room, but the boy jumped in the chair as if he had been shocked. Minseok gasped at the sight of his face for he was as white as a ghost. He stared at Minseok with awfully wide eyes and kept still for a few seconds. _

_ “Yunho,” he whispered. “I – Yunho! He’s awake!” he called in a louder voice that made Minseok flinch. Then all of a sudden Changmin threw himself across the bed and pulled him into a clumsy hug.  _

_ “You’re okay, Minseok,” he whispered and his voice trembled. Minseok frowned in confusion. Changmin held him too tightly and it was uncomfortable. He saw Yunho over Changmin’s shoulder and he had the same pale, stricken expression. Changmin moved back, and he put his hands over his eyes and Minseok was slow in realising that he was crying.  _

_ For a moment he panicked, thinking that he had lost his legs or something and he sat up frantically in the bed. He saw that all his limbs were intact but Changmin’s reaction unnerved him. Yunho guided Changmin to the chair and came around to put a gentle hand on Minseok’s shoulder.  _

_ “What happened?” Minseok asked anxiously with a few coughs as his throat felt so raw.  _ _  
_ _ “It was a car crash, Minseok,” Yunho said. “I’m…I’m so sorry, but your parents – your parents didn’t survive.”  _

_ Minseok stared at Yunho as his words sunk in and rang in Minseok’s ears like the clang of a bell. It took a few seconds for him to process it before his vision swam with tears and the realisation that both his parents were dead drew a sharp gasp of horror from him. Raw, agonising grief tore at heart and ripped him open and bleeding as sobs racked his body. Yunho pulled him close but Minseok hardly noticed – he did not know anything other than grief clutching at his heart.  _

_ They were dead – his mother and father – his family – gone. They were gone. He was never going to see them ever again. His body shook with that realisation because it hit him the hardest that he would never again see their faces or hear their voices. He desperately pulled at Yunho’s shirt to pull him closer and he pressed his face against his shoulder and cried harder, his breathing uneven and broken.  _

_ “I’m so sorry, Minseok,” Yunho whispered as he hugged him. Minseok pushed himself away, feeling the need to breathe, and he clumsily wiped at his face. Yunho said something to Changmin, Minseok didn’t hear, but then he darted out the room. _

_ Changmin replaced him by Minseok’s bed, but he sat beside him and pulled him into his arms. He said nothing but Minseok heard him sniffing with his own silent sobs. Yunho returned with his father. He was saying something to him but Minseok wasn’t listening. Changmin only held him tighter.  _

_ A nurse or doctor must have come in at some point, for Minseok saw blurry faces of people he did not know, and he was pried away from Changmin but the boy stayed sitting on the edge of the bed. Minseok felt something sharp in his arm. He reached out for Changmin again, calling his name through his tears, and he was there in a second to hold him. Then a strange sense of calm overcame him after a moment and he quietened down and felt numb.  _

_ “There, he’s calmer now,” someone said. “I’m afraid you have to move for a moment.”  _ _  
_ _ “Changmin, please listen to the doctor,” said Yunho exasperatedly. “The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can take Minseok home.” The warmth from Changmin disappeared and someone gently pushed Minseok back down against the pillows.  _

_ Their words floated over Minseok’s head. He was vaguely aware of doctors asking him questions about the pain in his body. They did some tests and looked in his eyes and poked and prodded his limbs. He didn’t know anything anymore, and he did not want to. After some stretch of time he was aware of being pulled up, someone helping him dress in warm clothes, and he was placed into a wheelchair because his legs were apparently too weak for walking. The only thing he was acutely aware of was that his parents were dead, and that Changmin was by his side the entire time.  _

_ He only really became aware of his surroundings and everything again once he was lying down in a bed. He recognised the posters on the wall and knew that he was in Changmin’s room, and Changmin sat beside him on the bed. Minseok stared at him, not knowing if he wanted to cry again or not, and Changmin said nothing. He heard voices outside the room and recognised Yunho’s as one of them. _

_ “…can’t lie to him.”  _ _  
_ _ “He’s just a child, Yunho.”  _ _  
_ _ “He has a right to know!”  _

_ Changmin got up and closed the door and turned off the light.  _ _  
_ _ “Go to sleep, Minseokkie,” he said in a hoarse voice. “You’re safe here.” He drew the blankets up to Minseok’s chin and sat on the edge of the bed again.  _

_ But Minseok could not sleep. He cried again and again and Changmin comforted him silently. Minseok had never experienced death before. He did not know what to do other than cry because there was a raw bleeding wound in his heart that felt as though it would never ever close.  _

* * *

Minseok was shaken awake by his uncle and at first he was incredibly confused and still absorbed in the deep intensity of his dream. He didn’t know where he was and why he was no longer in Changmin’s room. Then he remembered: he was in Shanghai, and Yunho, and possibly Changmin, were injured back in Busan. 

“Come, Minseok. We have to get to the airport,” Seokjin said. There was a look of worry in his frown but he said nothing more to Minseok and left him to get ready. 

Minseok hurried about getting ready, but he felt nauseous and groggy. He supposed it was from the medication and his stress, and he thought that he should have taken a different dosage. 

He even felt too sick and anxious to eat when he met his uncle in the hotel lobby. It was just the two of them and some of his uncle’s subordinates who were leaving but Minseok had neither the time nor the energy to say goodbye to everyone else. 

The process of driving to the airport and then queuing and waiting was agonisingly long for Minseok and again he felt the beginnings of trembling fear creeping into his already frail nerves. He did not speak, but Seokjin and the others spoke quietly amongst themselves, and he vaguely wondered if they were intentionally keeping their voices low. 

Even the flight, although it was short, seemed to take hours and Minseok could do nothing but stare out the window at the sky and dark clouds below, waiting and praying that Yunho and Changmin were alive and well. As anxious as he was to return, he was so afraid for the worst that he could not help but shake. He finally ate when his uncle insisted, saying that he looked close to fainting. While the nausea subsided a little, the food did nothing to make Minseok any less fearful. 

Finally they landed and went through even more queues before getting into a car that was already waiting for them with a driver. 

“We’ll take you straight to the station, alright, Minseok?” Seokjin said before instructing his driver to hurry. Minseok nodded, bouncing his legs to distract himself from his trembling hands. Again in the car and all the while on the train he tried to phone Changmin but he did not answer. Seokjin also spent his time on his phone, though he spoke so low that Minseok hardly heard anything. 

There was another car with another driver awaiting them once they reached Busan, and by now it was late afternoon and Minseok felt like he would either faint or scream at any given moment. He did not stare out at the view of the stormy grey ocean or the rainy city as they drove, instead he dialled Changmin’s number again and again just to occupy his fingers and his mind, punching in the same digits over and over in a rhythmic motion. 

Minseok knew when they approached the estate due to the incline of the road. He glanced up, staring at his home, and was shocked to find a plethora of black cars lined up in the street. The car stopped outside the gate and a security guard immediately came over to the driver. When he realised that they were from Hanjin, he immediately told them to leave. 

“You have the nerve to show up here?” he barked.    
“Wait! Kim Minseok is here! We’re here to – “    
“Minseok?” the guard exclaimed. He peered into the car to see Minseok sitting quietly in the back. He had not even thought of speaking because he was afraid he would throw up if he opened his mouth.    
“Just wait here,” the guard said before hurrying off through the gates. 

Seokjin said nothing to Minseok but he looked incredibly troubled. The guard returned accompanied by Changmin and then Minseok’s body finally moved, almost automatically, as he threw himself out of the car and into the street. But it was not the sudden cold air that made him gasp; it was Changmin, for he looked like a walking corpse.

“Changmin-hyung!” Minseok exclaimed in a strained voice. “What – what – “    
“Yunho’s dead.” 

His voice was so hollow, so hard, that Minseok felt as if he had been struck in his chest. Minseok stared at Changmin in his black suit, stared at the guard dressed in all black, and out of the corner of his eye he became more aware of all the cars lined up in the street. 

Minseok lost his already failing strength and slumped against the car. He was too shocked, too horrified to say anything or react, but at the same time he felt his heart being torn again by the sharp talons of grief. 

Changmin stepped forward to grab his arms, painfully tightly, and he pulled him away from the car, pulled him close and then Minseok started to cry as the pain set in like a stabbing knife. 

He was too inconsolable, he could hardly walk, but Changmin’s strong grip around his waist and on his arm dragged him along through the gates. He shook like a leaf in the wind, close to breaking, and it was all too much for him. He was thrown back eight years ago and felt the same violent grief but now it was worse. It was so much worse now as he realised that the closest person he’d had to a parent was gone. A doting brother, a loving hyung, now torn away from Minseok and he would never see him again. 

He blinked through the stinging tears and saw flashes of grim faces – people dressed in black – the house decorated in black shrouds and white flowers – Yunho’s smiling portrait adorned with flowers – before Changmin ushered him to the stairs where he collapsed, too weak to carry on because he could not bear it. The sight of the portrait was like another stab to his chest and he could not breathe for a moment.

“Come, Minseokkie,” Changmin said shakily through his own tears as he bent down to scoop him up into his arms. He carried him up the stairs and Minseok cried into his chest, desperately clinging onto handfuls of his clothing.

“I – I tried to call,” Minseok gasped. “I didn’t know! You – I didn’t!” 

Changmin hushed him and Minseok registered that they were sitting down on his bed. He pulled away to wipe his eyes and take deep shuddering breaths, halfway between hyperventilating. Changmin just looked at him, tears streaming down his white face, and his eyes were sunken. 

“How – what happened?” Minseok cried. “I don’t understand!”    
“He was shot,” Changmin said thickly. “It was a hit. They ambushed us all after a meeting. They just shot him – he didn’t stand a chance. He died before the ambulance got there.” 

He turned away from Minseok and pressed his face into his hands and breathed deeply, his shoulders shaking, and Minseok felt his heart break even more. He felt it getting wrenched and twisted and stabbed and he wanted to tear at his own chest because it was too much. His throat hurt and his nose was running but all he could do was hold onto Changmin because now Changmin was all he had. 

“Stop – it hurts,” Changmin muttered, gently pushing Minseok away as his nails scratched his skin through his shirt. Changmin wiped his eyes roughly with his sleeve. “Anyways, the funeral happened...I’m needed downstairs.” 

He stood up and Minseok watched despondently as Changmin left him but he was too weak to beg him to stay. Somewhere in the back of his mind he guessed that Changmin had to attend to the funeral duties as Yunho’s right hand, but Minseok desperately wanted him to stay with him. But he supposed that Changmin could not offer that much comfort, as he too was grieving. 

Minseok did not know what to do and tears still ran down his cheeks even though it felt like he had spent them all. He just sat on his bed, still and crying, until it truly felt like he had no more tears or feelings. It did not feel like he was sleeping, but rather just drifting in and out of consciousness while still being acutely aware of the gaping bleeding wound in his heart that prevented him from sleeping or forgetting. 

* * *

At some point Minseok awoke due to sharp hunger pains. He groaned and unwillingly opened his eyes to see that the room was dark. The glowing digits on his bedside clock indicated that it was the middle of the night and he slowly realised that the duvet had been pulled over him. He assumed that Changmin had done it, but he was a bit despondent that he was not there. 

The estate was so terribly quiet and the thought of being completely alone in the house made Minseok curl up and shudder. He was alone because Yunho was gone and he would never come back. The realisation caused his eyes to water. 

“No,” he moaned miserably as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to suppress the grief creeping over him again. 

He decided that he had to get up with the frail hope that eating would make him feel better. To Minseok’s dismay, the entire house was in darkness when he stepped out of his bedroom and into the passage. He turned on all the lights as he fumbled through the house and hurried to the kitchen. He did not have the energy to attempt to cook anything so he just made a cup of instant noodles. Once he tasted them he realised just how hungry he was and slurped them up greedily. 

The glass door opened, making Minseok jump, and Changmin ambled inside. He had changed out of his suit but still looked drawn and pale. He brought the strong scent of cigarettes into the kitchen, but Minseok hardly minded because he was just so relieved that he was there. Before he could even jump out of his chair, Changmin hurried over to hug him. They said nothing and just held each other tightly but Changmin was the first to pull away. 

“Eat more. I’m sure you’re hungry,” he said in a flat voice as he rummaged around looking for random food to place in front of Minseok like ritual offerings. He had a thousand questions to ask but Changmin just looked so utterly defeated and worn that he could not dare to make him think more about Yunho’s death or anything else. So he remained silent while he ate and allowed Changmin to ramble about how late it was. 

Minseok could not finish all the food, but Changmin said nothing about it, and instead suggested that he return to bed. Seeing Changmin merely putting the food away and not eating it was more reason for Minseok to worry. 

“Hyung…” he started but he bit his lip. He could not ask Changmin if he was okay, because he was most certainly not. Changmin looked up at him expectantly, but there was still the same awful dull look in his eyes. Minseok did not know what he could possibly say to him, so he just held his hand tightly. The gesture seemed to be more than enough, for Minseok saw Changmin’s eyes watering in the light. Changmin had always been quiet, but this was awful for Minseok to see. He did not cry but merely sat still and stared at nothing. 

“Come, you should sleep,” Minseok said and his voice cracked slightly from the emotions welling up in his throat. “Come, hyung.” He pulled his hand gently and to his relief Changmin followed. Minseok turned off the lights as they left, the only sound in the house being their muffled footsteps, and it took a great deal of effort to not cry in front of Changmin. 

They climbed into bed, wordlessly, and Changmin held Minseok so tightly that it was uncomfortable. His limbs poked Minseok in the wrong places, and his face pressed too hard against Changmin’s chest, but Minseok said nothing. He knew that Changmin was not sleeping, but he felt better having him there rather than leaving him alone with his grief. Minseok frowned, curling around Changmin even tighter so that he could not separate their entangled legs, and willed himself to sleep. He could not even try to fool himself that everything would be alright so all he could do was try to get some sleep and make sure that Changmin was not alone. 

* * *

The house was quiet and empty for most of the morning as Minseok had woken to find himself alone. He was unsurprised, realising that Changmin had business to attend to regarding Yunho’s death, though what that business was Minseok could only guess as he ate cereal in the empty kitchen. He had woken up late, not that he really cared, but he felt totally at a loss of what to do. 

He really hated being alone in the house. He had never been so aware of his own isolated existence before as each footstep echoed and each movement he made clattered in his ears. After washing and changing he went outside because he just had to get away from those echoes. He noticed that his bags were in his room and guessed that Changmin or someone must have brought them from his uncle’s car. Then he realised that he had literally just run off without another word to his uncle and he felt a stab of shameful regret.

The air nipped at his skin outside but Minseok did not mind too much because it was refreshing compared to the stifling air of the house. He sat amongst the tangerine trees that were already starting to flower, filling the sharp air with their fragrance, and he just sat still in thought for a moment to try and absorb everything. 

Yunho had been murdered and Minseok had only found out afterwards and he had no idea how to feel about it. Amidst the raw grief there was resentment, anger towards the killer, but at the same time daunting fear and uncertainty. Who could have done such a thing? It had been so long since anyone had been killed in such a manner. It was just so shocking to Minseok that he did not know where to begin processing it. 

He felt the strong, innate need to phone his uncle and speak to him to get that off his chest. He leaned against the trunk of the tree as he called and to his relief he actually felt a small sense of comfort at hearing his voice. The voice of something tangible and familiar and he closed his eyes as he spoke to him. 

Seokjin gave his sincerest condolences and Minseok felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes but he brushed them away. Although he was still unable to fully come to terms with what had happened and how to deal with the grief weighing down on his heart, being able to just speak to his uncle, even if it was brief, made Minseok feel slightly more at ease. 

However, the small fragile comfort was short-lived. Not long after the call ended, while Minseok was merely sitting beneath the tree in the cold trying to not think about anything, Changmin appeared in the garden. Minseok would have welcomed his company if Changmin was not so grim. He looked no better than how he had looked the previous night but there was some attempt at decency as he had brushed his hair and dressed smartly. Minseok got to his feet to greet him but when he leaned in to kiss his cheek Changmin pulled away.

“Minseok,” he said in a tired voice. “The police are here for the investigation.”    
“Police?” Minseok asked in surprise and Changmin nodded grimly. 

Minseok knew that there were many branches of the police department who worked for Jung Group. He recalled seeing senior officers coming in and out of the meeting room in the house, often late at night and accompanied by other high-ranking guests. 

“They want to ask you some questions,” Changmin said in a gentler voice. He reached for Minseok’s hand and held it briefly before turning to go back to the house. Minseok bit his lip because Changmin’s listlessness was such an awful sight, and also because he had no idea what the police would want with him. 

He entered the house and was greeted by two officers who introduced themselves politely and he vaguely recognised the one from the past visits. Minseok followed Changmin into the office. Yunho’s office. Minseok held his breath as he stepped inside and all of a sudden he was confronted with the stark reality of his death. 

His office was the seat of the company; the kingdom of the Rising God of the East and now it stood unoccupied. It was the office where Minseok had spent his days as a small child waiting for Changmin to return from school so that they could bother Yunho together. The same office where Yunho explained the nature of Jung Group to him as a teenager after the death of his parents. The same office where even recently he had sat and helped Yunho with paperwork and other small tasks, thinking that he was making a big contribution to the company. He could not bear to look at the few pictures of Yunho and his father on the wall. 

The officers sat down in the chairs by the desk, turned around to face a third chair at the back of the room, and Minseok was happy for it as he was spared from having to sit at Yunho’s desk. He sat down nervously and Changmin moved to stand behind him and leaned against the wall. 

“Alright, Minseok,” said the first officer, Captain Park as he took out a pen and notebook. “We just have a few questions to ask you relating to this incident.” He was one of the most well-known officers in the city who was involved in exposing fraudulent businesses and he had been close to Jung Group since the beginning of his career as an officer. The officer beside him was quiet and did not look at Minseok with the same amicability. He gripped his own pen like it was a weapon. 

“I understand that on the night of Yunho’s murder, you were away in Shanghai with Kim Seokjin, the current acting CEO of Hanjin Corporation,” Captain Park said.    
“We...we weren’t in Shanghai,” Minseok stammered, taken aback by the question.    
“Where were you exactly?” the cop asked.    
“Er, I can’t remember the name...it was a resort out in the country,” Minseok said. Captain Park nodded but his face did not show any indication of what he was thinking. Now that Minseok looked harder he realised that there was a sharp glint in the man’s eyes, not unlike the look of a hawk. 

“Can you explain your relationship with Seokjin?” he asked. 

Before Minseok could answer the door opened and Sangho entered, looking more grim than usual. Minseok realised that he had not seen the man in a while but his presence made him feel tense. He bade everyone a brief greeting and went to stand at the desk, watching silently. 

“Uh, he’s my uncle,” Minseok said, suddenly remembering the question. “But what does any of this have to do with Yunho?”    
“Kim Seokjin is a suspect,” the second officer said bluntly. “Hanjin Corporation have showed nothing but contempt for Jung Group.” 

Minseok thought he had misheard him. He whirled around to look at Changmin for confirmation, but he stared resolutely at his feet and did not meet Minseok’s eyes and he felt a surge of dread in his stomach. 

“But...but they were in a business agreement with Yunho,” Minseok said, but his words faltered when Sangho glanced at him sharply and suddenly Minseok felt very small and very naive. Captain Park shook his head dismissively. 

“Never mind all that,” he said. “We have many reasons to believe that Hanjin ordered a hit on Yunho. You were with Seokjin for a few days. What did he do? Did he meet with anyone?”

Minseok felt his hands tremble in his lap and the other officer sat forward and frowned at him. 

“He – I don’t know – I wasn’t with him. He went to business meetings and stuff,” he said quickly. But when he saw the officers scribble in their notebooks he suddenly felt like he had said the wrong thing. The last thing he wanted was for his uncle to get into any trouble. “But he’s my uncle! He wouldn’t do something like that!” he said insistently.   
“Didn’t you only meet him very recently? Who are you to make any judgements about his character?” the other officer said.    
“But – “    
“Who did he meet with? What business was he doing in China?” the officer persisted.    
“I don’t know,” Minseok said and he clenched his fists in a surge of panicked anger.    
“Have you ever seen your uncle with a gun? Several times in the past Hanjin have been suspected of illegal arms trading with the Chinese companies they trade with. The gun used to kill Yunho was a specialized semi-automatic – “ 

“How is this relevant?” Changmin interjected. Only then did Minseok realise that he had uttered a small gasp and that his hands were trembling again. Awful, bloody imaginings of Yunho being shot to death burst into Minseok’s mind. 

“Let the officers finish,” Sangho said quietly. “Maybe Minseok has seen such a weapon lying around Seokjin’s villa.” His voice was laced with nothing but contempt and the way he said Seokjin’s name made Minseok’s skin prickle with anger. Anger mixed with fear, for he felt as though he was being pushed into a small corner with nowhere to run. 

“I’ve never seen it,” Minseok said in a hard voice. “I’ve never seen a gun or – or anything that would make you think my uncle had anything to do with this. I know nothing and I won’t say anything bad about him.”    
“Minseok, you need to understand that if you don’t cooperate then you can be considered a suspect too,” Captain Park said sternly, all feigned kindness gone as he glared at Minseok.   
“And you need to understand that it’s Jung Group who finances  _ your _ expenses and the entire police department of Busan,” Changmin retorted hotly, stepping forward into Minseok’s periphery. 

Tension clouded the air and Minseok held his breath. The officers looked absolutely shocked, almost as though they had been slapped in the face, but Sangho glared at Changmin with burning eyes.

“He obviously knows nothing about it so you should leave,” Changmin continued despite the wrathful glare from his father. Captain Park muttered something under his breath but the younger officer looked at Changmin with something like scornful disgust, as if looking at a filthy stain on the carpet.    
“We’ve heard enough anyway,” he said as they got to their feet. “We’ll be opening a thorough investigation into Hanjin.” 

They turned to Sangho and he stepped forward to lead them out and Minseok kept his head down as they passed. As soon as they were gone Changmin kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on his knee. 

“Don’t worry, Minseok, you won’t have to speak to them again,” he said in a hard voice. “Once this is all over you – everything will just be fine.” 

But he did not sound convinced and Minseok wasn’t either. He bit his lip and breathed slowly before he turned to meet Changmin’s eyes and he felt a pang in his heart. 

“Why are they investigating Hanjin? They have nothing to do with – with Yunho,” he said and he struggled to get his words out because he was upset from the entire ordeal and he could not stop thinking about the mention of the gun used to kill Yunho.    
“It’s complicated, Minseok,” Changmin said with a sigh. 

Before Minseok could say anything else, Sangho stormed into the office and Changmin jumped to his feet. Sangho glared at his son and then even at Minseok and he shrank in his chair. 

“Why won’t you corporate?” he demanded, almost in a bark. “Don’t you know how Yunho was murdered?”    
“Dad, don’t – “    
“He should know, Changmin,” he said scathingly. “You of all people know that Minseok should know how they tore open Yunho’s chest. You saw yourself just how much he was bleeding!”    
“No!” Minseok cried as he jumped to his feet, his fists trembled at his sides. “My uncle wouldn’t do that! He’s not a murderer!”    
“You’re a stupid boy if you want to delude yourself,” Sangho spat. Minseok stumbled back, stung, and desperately looked at Changmin for help. 

There was a storm in his eyes, dark and brooding, but also the faintest of tears in the corners and he did not meet Minseok’s stare. 

“You believe this?” Minseok asked almost in a whimper. “You believe this bullshit?!” He grabbed Changmin’s arm to get his attention and he glanced up.    
“Minseok, you don’t know him,” he said in a flat voice. “You just...how can you say that he wasn’t involved in this?” 

Now Minseok was beyond tears, beyond his own grief as he felt a surge of anger stabbing his heart because it was not just directed at Sangho but also at his son and Minseok saw the rock-hard stubborn resolve staring back at him. He did not know what to do or what to say so he pushed past Changmin and marched out of the office. Instead of going to his room, as he normally would have, he stormed out the front door and down the driveway. He did not even feel the cold as he walked against the sharp wind. 

The security guards opened the gates for him and he walked through without looking at them, without even thinking about where he was going but all he knew was that he did not want to be near Changmin if he was going to maintain that his uncle actually had some part to play in Yunho’s death. Minseok would not stand for it. He could not bear to see or hear it so he sprinted down the road, past the rows of leafless trees and away from the estate. 

He only came to a stop a few streets away once his feet were tired and he was panting from running. He leaned against the roadside barrier and stared out at the dark ocean and tried to calm himself. 

Whether it was out of a loyalty he did not know he possessed, or a desperate desire to cling onto the broken fragments of his family, Minseok phoned his uncle and told him everything. Seokjin was rather shocked and that reassured Minseok’s strong resolve, but also made him worry even more because the police and Sangho were just so adamant that it was Hanjin’s doing. The call was short, but Minseok felt a small sense of relief at having told his uncle. Now at least he would not be caught off-guard if the police interview him. 

“Minseok!” 

Changmin’s voice was carried over by the wind and Minseok turned to see his car approaching. He turned his back to Changmin because he was not entirely sure if he wanted to see him in that moment. He did not know what he was feeling but the car screeching to a stop made him jump, and he was shocked when Changmin jumped out and hurtled towards him. 

“Don’t just run off like that,” he said in a pleading tone as he grabbed Minseok’s arm. He was shocked at the pained expression on Changmin’s face and he felt a stab of guilt.    
“Just – just come home. Everything’s going to be sorted out, okay? Just please don’t go anywhere,” he said quietly. 

Minseok hated seeing Changmin like this. It worried him so much to see him so desperate, almost frail and close to breaking. So all he could do was obey and follow him quietly, not mentioning the police or Hanjin. But he did not know for how much longer he could go on like this for Changmin’s sake because amidst his confused grief and worry he had to defend his uncle and his family. 

The next few days passed in a blur that Minseok struggled to remember because all he could focus on was how his life seemed to be falling apart. It started with the other men who worked for Jung Group who frequented the estate. They looked at him differently and he knew it. He was acutely aware of the dour looks and mutters that followed him wherever he went and it was so terribly confusing. He just tried to keep to himself and stay out of everyone’s way, but he also hated being stuck in the house because it had never felt so alien to him. It was full of those men now, who often seemed to just be hanging around waiting for orders instead of working, and Sangho was always there too. Minseok always heard his low voice coming from Yunho’s office or the meeting room. So he either retreated into the garden or shut himself in his room seeing as Changmin begged him not to leave the estate on account of his own safety. 

Changmin was another cause for Minseok’s sense of unravelling. He also heard him in the house, though his voice was quieter than his father’s and he said far less, but Minseok hardly saw him. He understood that now as the new Rising God of the East, Changmin had a lot of affairs to sort out, but even late at night Changmin would leave the estate to go sleep at his own house instead of staying with Minseok. He tried to tell himself that he was being selfish and that he should give Changmin some space and time. Everything would hopefully be sorted out soon and they could go back to normal.

But how could anything be normal ever again? What was Minseok’s role in everything? He could only be initiated into the group after completing his military service, but judging by the looks the other men gave him it seemed highly unlikely that initiation was an option. It was so jarring because while they had never treated him with any particular fondness as they would a member of Yunho’s family, he had still been seen as someone with a role and a purpose in the company. 

Everything really escalated when Minseok walked past the living room one day to hear from the blaring television that his uncle had been arrested. He froze and hurtled back to the living room, ignoring the glares from the idling men, and stared in horror at the images of his uncle in handcuffs. 

“...arrested on suspicion of orchestrating the murder of the CEO of Jung Group, Jung Yunho. This is the most recent of incidents regarding the current conflict in the realms of organised crime.” 

Minseok rushed out the living room, the blood pulsing in his ears, and he stormed into Yunho’s office without even bothering to knock. 

Changmin was sitting at Yunho’s desk and he jumped when Minseok burst inside. He looked terrible but Minseok hardly noticed and he slammed the door shut to avoid being overheard. Minseok wrinkled his nose from the stench of cigarettes. 

“Minseok?” Changmin asked with raised eyebrows.    
“Why is my uncle being arrested?” he panted. “He didn’t do anything!” 

Changmin blinked in surprise but then a look of exhaustion overcame his face. There was also clear annoyance laced into his features.    
“Minseok I don’t want to discuss this again,” he said dismissively. “Please don’t bother me about it because I can’t do anything.” 

Minseok stared at him as his fists shook at his sides.    
“You can’t do anything?  _ You?! _ Don’t you have the police on your payroll? Didn’t your father open this entire stupid investigation? Do something!” 

He had never shouted at Changmin like that before, never felt any need to raise his voice in such a manner. But he was so angry and upset and the only person who could actually do something about it sat before him with an annoyed scowl etched into the features Minseok knew and loved too much. 

“What, Minseok?” Changmin said loudly, throwing his hands in the air. “I’ve been sitting with Yunho’s accounts for the past week and I had to visit his mother to tell her what happened! Do you think I have time for this bullshit?” 

Minseok saw just how exhausted he was, now looking far older than a twenty-four-year-old, and far too tired. But the dark circles beneath his eyes and his ashen skin did nothing to make Minseok feel sorry for him because he refused to see that his uncle was innocent. 

“Bullshit? Is that it? Why do you have such a problem with him? He’s my family, Changmin!” Minseok cried.    
A petulant frown that Minseok knew well, but had never had directed at him, overcame Changmin’s face.    
“Minseok, you just don’t understand,” he said firmly. “Bitch all you want but I can’t do anything about it.”    
“Yunho never had any problem with him!” Minseok snapped. “Yunho let me go see him – and – and Yunho was the one who – “   
“When will you think for yourself for once in your life?!” Changmin retorted. “To hell with that because Yunho’s  _ dead _ , Minseok! He’s not here anymore to tell you what to do!” 

Minseok suddenly thought of the other men and how they regarded him and it made his heart hurt even more with the stinging from Changmin’s words. Now with startling clarity, feeling like he had been struck, he realised that without Yunho he was nothing in that house. He had no place there anymore because it was Yunho’s late father who had taken him in. He had no family and no claims to the company and now without Yunho he had nothing tying him to anything anymore. 

He stared at Changmin sitting at the desk, vaguely thinking how out of place he looked, how he almost looked small in the chair, but his eyes were drawn to the overflowing ashtray beside him before he glanced back at his frown. 

“Then I’ll leave,” he muttered in defeat and he marched out of the office. He pushed past two men, ignoring their stares, and bolted upstairs to his room. He had no idea what to do other than to just start packing. He realised that he could not even stay on account of Changmin, because their relationship was out of the question. He uttered a small sound of pain as he realised that there was no possibility of them being together and it felt like his heart was being wrenched in his chest. His hyung, his first love; it was too good to be true. It was all just a hazy daydream lost in the summer. 

“Minseok – you can’t leave.” 

Minseok jumped at Changmin’s sudden appearance in the doorway and he quickly brushed the tears from the corners of his eyes. Minseok stared at Changmin and took in his face, still handsome beneath his anxious pallor, the face that never failed to make Minseok’s heart flutter. But now he felt the prickling thorns of resentment and confusion because how could someone he loved so much make him so upset? How could the love of his life be so against him? 

“You said I should think for myself. So I’ll go without anyone telling me to,” Minseok said bitterly as he turned away from Changmin and resumed packing. “I don’t belong here anyway.”    
“No, no don’t say that,” Changmin said exasperatedly as he hurried over and clasped his fingers around Minseok’s wrist to stop him from packing any more clothes. Minseok froze and met Changmin’s wide eyes and they glistened with a desperate fear. 

Minseok bit his lip. He wanted to stay in his home, but he could not forget what Changmin had said in the office. He could not fool himself into thinking that he would ever be accepted there. He wanted to stay and just pretend like his life wasn’t falling apart but he could not. 

“Will you tell your father to drop the charges against my uncle?” Minseok said quietly. Changmin’s eyes hardened with stubborn resolve but he looked no less desperate.   
“No. I don’t trust Hanjin or Seokjin and I never will, Minseok,” he said in a stony voice. Minseok felt the pangs in his heart as he wrenched his arm out of Changmin’s grip.    
“Then I have no place here,” he muttered.    
“But, Minseok, what about us?” Changmin asked with a soft, pleading whine as he held onto his arm again and now Minseok stilled, caught off-guard. 

Minseok closed his eyes, thinking of the warmth of Changmin’s touch and the comfort of his kisses and the radiance of his smiles but it was all overshadowed by his hurtful words. Minseok could not just ignore it because again it felt like his fragile heart was bleeding. 

“Not unless you – ”    
“I don’t want to hear it!” Changmin snapped, the hold on his arm tightening. “I’m tired of this! Just stop being stupid!” 

Minseok pushed him away as if his touch burnt him, his heart stung. Changmin stumbled back, his gaze hard and Minseok only glared back as his heart shattered.

“Right, I’m so stupid, aren’t I? A stupid orphan with nowhere to go. Is that why you just led me on? You think I’m so stupid that I’m just an easy fuck, right? I’m not going to stay here and follow you around like a damn dog!” 

His shouts echoed back in his ears loudly and his throat hurt. He was vaguely aware of the blood pulsing in his ears and the way that his hands trembled. 

Changmin could only stare in shock while Minseok haphazardly threw items into his bag, too enraged to think properly. It felt like his blood was boiling beneath his skin and when Changmin reached out to stop him again it almost shocked him like an electric current. 

“Don’t touch me! I don’t want to have anything to do with you ever again!” he cried and his voice almost cracked from his boiling emotions.    
“Stop this!” Changmin shouted. “Where are you going to go? Don’t tell me you’re going to your uncle?” There was a derisive tone to his voice that only angered Minseok even more.    
“I am!” Minseok yelled back as he rounded on Changmin, pointing an accusatory finger at his chest. “You know that Yunho trusted him! Why isn’t that good enough for you? Is your father’s word better than Yunho’s?”    
“What do you know about any of this?” Changmin yelled and his face flushed with anger. “Do you have any idea what I’m dealing with?”    
“Yunho’s dead, Changmin!” Minseok spat, echoing his words. “You can’t even respect his decisions now that he’s dead. You’re going against everything he stood for!” 

Changmin’s face darkened, his eyes like storm clouds, and if Minseok were not so angry and upset he would have flinched.    
“Shut up,” Changmin muttered. “Shut up!”    
“You’re angry because you know I’m right!” Minseok yelled back, even louder. “You know you’re disrespecting Yunho!”   
“Is that so?” Changmin said with a nod, his voice low and deadly. “Then maybe you’re right. Maybe you’re just nothing but an outsider and too much of a traitor to know anything.” 

Minseok thought he was imagining Changmin’s words and the bitter tone that stung him. But he could not mistake the hard glare in his eyes – a look he had never received before – nor could he imagine the stiff stance he took, his shoulders squared and his jaw clenched. 

“A traitor? What – how can you – “    
“Yunho and his dad gave you everything!” Changmin spat. “They took you in after your parents died!”

Minseok opened his mouth to try and argue back, to try and protest against what Changmin was suggesting, but he would not have it. He took a step closer to Minseok, his chest heaving with the exertion from his anger. 

“But as soon as your uncle comes out of fucking nowhere you suddenly care all about family! You didn’t even – you didn’t answer me when I called! Yunho died and you weren’t even here! You missed his  _ funeral! _ ” 

Changmin’s shouts echoed in the room, ringing in Minseok’s ears, and the air left his lungs from the stabbing puncture of his words. For a brief moment a look of sadness crossed over Changmin’s face and his scowl softened with his grief. But Minseok blinked through the tears blurring his vision and it was gone in a second. Changmin looked as if he hated him, as if he wanted to have nothing to do with Minseok, and the very idea of such sentiment only worsened the emotions crashing about inside his chest. 

Without another word, Changmin turned and left the room, leaving Minseok to absorb his words, allowing them to pierce his heart and get buried deep within. He blinked through his tears as he finished packing, not even entirely aware of what possessions he chose, and hurried out without even taking a final glance at the room or even at the house as he dragged the bag through the passage and down the stairs and out the front door. His heart beat fast, painfully fast as he hurried away from the house and away from Changmin. 

Minseok did not glance back as he left his home and his love behind, broken fragments of his heart trailing behind him and he vowed that he would never return. He knew that his uncle was innocent – but also that someone else was then behind Yunho’s death.

The realisation gave him a surge of hot anger because Changmin and his father were wasting their time investigating Hanjin. It was so ridiculous that he wanted to both scream and cry. He gritted his teeth as he dragged his bag down the street, walking off into the cold evening and bit back his tears. He had cried enough; now he was on his own. Now there was nothing left for him here.

* * *

~End of Part One~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJSk2RySqKg  
> And this concludes Part One!! Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos ! I hope you all look forward to Part 2 ~ updates will continue regularly <3


	7. Part Two: Chapter One

**_Part Two_ **

**_Five Years Later_ **

* * *

_ I forget all my dreams _ _  
_ _ I forget everyone’s names I meet _ _  
_ _ I forget about time and space _ _  
_ _ But I can’t stop thinking ‘bout your face _ _  
_ _ I can’t stop thinking ‘bout your face _

_ I forget this and that _ _  
_ _ I forget about shit that doesn’t matter _ _  
_ _ My memory could be erased _ _  
_ _ And I’d still be thinking ‘bout your face _

* * *

Minseok tapped his fingers on the desk, the sound echoing faintly over the muffled chatter of the men as they started to leave. The meeting was finally over and he wanted nothing more than to eat and go home. But it was Friday so the men lingered, making light small-talk as though Minseok had not had someone physically escorted from the building. As they ambled out they muttered words of farewell to him and he only grunted in response.

He stared out the window at the inky sky and thought about the man’s words. He struggled to believe that his uncle would enter into an agreement with Jung Group. Yes, five long years had passed, but no one in Hanjin Corporation would ever forget how Jung Group had dragged the company’s name through the mud. While Minseok’s uncle sometimes made unorthodox decisions, this particular one rattled him. 

“Hyung, let’s go eat,” Baekhyun said as he pulled on his jacket. Jongdae straightened the chairs left askew, neat as always, while Minseok gathered his own belongings. Jongdae started to clean up the mess from his soju glass but Minseok put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Leave it,” he said, but Jongdae ignored him and cleared away the broken glass. The smell of soju would definitely stay in the office for some time now that it was absorbed into the floor but Minseok hardly cared. He left Jongdae to clean it up and closed the curtains.    
“Since when do you leave a mess?” Baekhyun snorted, leaning against the wall as he watched his cousins tidy up the office.    
“Jongdae shouldn’t have to clean it,” Minseok said dismissively. “Let’s go. I’m starving.” 

The three of them filed out of the office and Baekhyun locked up behind them.    
“It’s no problem, hyung,” Jongdae said pleasantly as they entered the elevator. Minseok said nothing. Normally he wouldn’t have minded Jongdae cleaning it up, but normally he would not drop a glass of soju. The mentioning of Changmin and Jung Group had really thrown him off. Perhaps his unease was still obvious even after the meeting. He glanced at his reflection in the gilded elevator mirror. He looked relatively calm, but the small crease between his brows betrayed the cloud of thoughts brooding at the back of his mind since the man mentioned Jung Group. He guessed that Jongdae noticed, but while he was tactful enough to not say anything, Baekhyun was not tactful at all.

“You’re still upset?” he said, tilting his head to the side to meet Minseok’s eyes in the mirror. “I’ll buy you a drink.” He threw his arm around Minseok’s shoulders and Minseok felt the tension in his back ease slightly. Minseok could always trust in Baekhyun to lighten the mood slightly. Even though he was definitely paying for everything as he was the oldest, he appreciated Baekhyun’s sentiment.

But even Baekhyun could not make Minseok feel entirely at ease because Baekhyun did not know the full extent of Minseok’s past with Changmin. No one did, and Minseok wanted to keep it that way. 

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor and Baekhyun removed his arm as the doors slid open and two employees stepped inside. Upon noticing Minseok and his cousins, however, they immediately faltered in their tracks and bowed low with respectful greetings. 

“Good evening,” Minseok said politely, his tone indifferent. He vaguely recognised them, but as they were ordinary employees in the company they were of little importance to him. They got off on the second floor and Baekhyun snickered as the doors closed. 

“The juniors are so scared of you,” Baekhyun laughed as if the respect was not extended to him and Jongdae too. Minseok knew that Baekhyun was too carefree to care about any of that and it made him smile. The three of them were the youngest members of the company’s upper echelon, and while that usually garnered disdain from the older members, everyone else in the company regarded them with severe respect. Jongdae’s lips curled in a smirk.    
“You should see them when Uncle Seokjin comes in,” he said while looking over the minutes from the meeting on his tablet. Mention of their uncle reminded Minseok of the issue.

“I want to talk to him about this,” Minseok said. “I don’t want to imagine him agreeing to this bullshit.”    
“Should I call him?” Jongdae asked. Minseok nodded and the elevator came to a stop. 

They strode out into the bright lobby where most of the company’s employees were leaving for the night. The receptionists bade them goodnight and Jongdae smiled at them warmly in a way that usually made women swoon. He separated from his cousins to approach the front desk. 

“It’s a Friday night. You should both go home early,” he said in a silky voice that had the women smiling wide with their eyes practically sparkling. Minseok resisted the urge to roll his eyes because Jongdae flirted with literally every receptionist who worked in the building. 

Jongdae bade them goodnight with a charming smile before returning to his cousins. Baekhyun elbowed him and started to tease him. Minseok left him and Baekhyun to get tangled in the revolving door as he strode out into the warm night air. It made him grimace. Although it was already more than halfway through summer, unbearable heat was still upon them and he wished that he could go on holiday somewhere until winter came.

“Don’t be rude, hyung!” Jongdae called after him as he hurried down the stairs with Baekhyun. Minseok feigned a look of annoyance although he smiled in amusement. It was short-lived and his smile disappeared as they walked past the numerous security guards and reached Minseok’s car. He did not enjoy having a driver but when he was with Jongdae he always offered to drive. Baekhyun claimed shotgun and pushed his way to the passenger seat even though Minseok did not challenge him. 

He slid into the backseat with a sigh and slumped down against the leather. Jongdae phoned their uncle as he reversed the car and he passed the phone over his shoulder to Minseok. 

“Hello, Minseok,” Seokjin said. “I suppose you’re calling me about the meeting?”    
“Yes,” Minseok said, not bothering with any preamble. “I wanted to make sure I wasn’t imagining things.” 

His uncle sighed from the other side. Minseok knew he was currently in China for business and that it was late, but this was an urgent matter. 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and I think we can put our differences aside,” Seokjin said calmly. “Jung Group is the most powerful company in the country and we could benefit from an alliance with them.”    
“An alliance? Are we going to war?” Minseok scoffed. “I don’t see why we can’t do business with another company.”    
“You know very well how difficult it is to get into the Japanese market. And Jung has been trying to make headway with Chinese companies for the past two years. They can also gain by working with us.”    
Minseok made a sound of annoyance that was not unheard by his uncle.    
“I’ll see you at the airport on Monday, Minseok,” Seokjin said with a tone of finality that Minseok would not dare to challenge.    
“Right. Goodbye,” Minseok said. 

He passed the phone back to Jongdae and tuned out Baekhyun’s suggestions concerning the restaurant they were visiting. Minseok sat back in his seat, crossed his legs and frowned. 

Now he realised that perhaps he had been too harsh with the man who had conveyed the news to him. Well, he had insulted Minseok, so he certainly had no remorse. He could hardly believe that after everything Jung Group had done, his uncle would decide to do business with them. The memory of his uncle’s arrest was fresh in Minseok’s mind, as were the other events from that day. 

They arrived outside one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. A valet came to park their car and Minseok noticed the spark of recognition pass over his face when he laid eyes on him. He followed Baekhyun and Jongdae inside where they were immediately shown to a private booth in the VIP area. They placed orders for drinks and enough food to feed ten people. 

“I’m starving,” Baekhyun said with a yawn. “That meeting was so boring. But is it true? Do you have to meet with Jung Group?”    
“What did uncle say?” Jongdae asked, meeting Minseok’s eyes.    
“It’s confirmed,” Minseok muttered. “Though I can’t understand why...there are plenty of other groups we could align ourselves with.”    
“Yeah, but no one else is as powerful as Jung. It’s barely been a year since casinos were legalised in Japan but Jung seems to own all of them,” Jongdae said as his eyes roamed over the restaurant, taking in the faces of the high-profile guests, the powerful men in expensive suits.

While Minseok detested travelling anywhere with bodyguards he knew that he could always trust his cousins to remain vigilant. Jongdae was sharp-eyed and shrewd, his small frame and pleasant expression easily maintained his non-threatening facade. Baekhyun’s easy-going and amicable nature was the most misleading to anyone who dared to cross them. Minseok remembered a few minor incidents when Baekhyun’s ferociously protective nature jumped out, taking whoever was accosting them by surprise. Minseok knew that the three of them made a good team, and as he felt the closest to Jongdae and Baekhyun, he trusted them with his life.

They carried guns wherever they went and Minseok was constantly aware of the small weight in his jacket pocket. They had frequented this restaurant before, so Minseok would have relaxed if he were not so unsettled by the prospect of going to Busan on Monday. 

The waiter arrived with their drinks and food and Minseok was glad to drink something strong as it eased his agitation. The three of them were silent for a moment while they drank and ate. Moments like these made Minseok calm and comfortable, just being with his cousins, as some of the best times spent with them had been over food. But even now Minseok struggled to totally ease his mind. 

“So he didn’t say anything about what type of business we’d be doing?” Baekhyun asked after taking a loud sip from his cider. It amused Minseok that after all these years Baekhyun could still hardly handle alcohol while everyone else in the family drank like sailors. 

“Nope. I’m guessing it’ll have something to do with shipping,” Minseok said. “We have all the northern ports, but Busan is the biggest, so maybe it has something to do with that…”    
“Are we coming with to Busan?” Baekhyun asked with a sense of childlike expectancy.    
“Ask uncle,” Minseok said with a shrug. “I’d prefer it if you did.” 

He paused in bringing his glass to his lips as he suddenly realised that there was the possibility of having to go to Busan without his cousins. There was a very real possibility of having to meet with Shim Changmin, only accompanied by his uncle and other seniors of the company. The thought made his gut clench.

His uncle’s arrest five years ago had resulted in a long, drawn-out investigation that had succeeded in smearing the name of Hanjin Corporation. Seokjin had been held by the police for three days until his lawyer had negotiated to get him released, but then he had been placed under house arrest. Minseok gritted his teeth whenever he remembered the bothersome police, all on the payroll of Shim Sangho, constantly harassing his family. Eventually Jung Group had backed down as there was hardly any substantial evidence that Seokjin had anything to do with Yunho’s death, but the damage had been done. Investors had pulled out of the company and their reputation was almost ruined. Whether it was due to a bitter desire to avenge his uncle or his newfound hatred directed at Jung Group and the Shims, Minseok did not know, he had dedicated his life to clearing his uncle’s name and restoring the company to its former glory. 

But in spite of overcoming these setbacks, five years later Yunho’s murder remained unsolved, and for Minseok that was unforgivable. Whatever Jung Group tried to achieve had been a total waste of time and only Minseok was affected by it. Yunho meant nothing to his family and the company, and so Minseok knew that no one could entirely understand the intense bitterness he felt towards Jung Group. His family understood slightly as they knew of his relationship to Yunho, but there was also the issue of Changmin. 

Minseok was quiet during supper, only making a few sounds of agreement to whatever Jongdae and Baekhyun spoke about, because the prospect of seeing Changmin after five years was clouding his mind. He tuned out the hum of the restaurant and the happy chattering of his cousins as he brooded about the past. During the investigation Minseok had not heard a single word from Changmin. The only communication they had with Jung Group was through their lawyers and the police. 

But there had been several phone calls that Minseok had never answered. After the investigation was over, Changmin had tried to phone him late at night. Seeing Changmin’s name on his phone screen had only infuriated Minseok even more. How dare he try to come crawling back after calling him a traitor? After such awful words, after insulting Minseok and disrespecting Yunho’s memory, he had no right to even think about Minseok. Minseok did not answer a single call, nor did he listen to the voice messages. He had changed his number and that was the end of it. 

But that did not mean that Minseok did not think about Changmin after that. Despite his anger and bitterness, Changmin used to be the first thought to enter his mind when he woke up and the last person he spared a sigh for when he fell asleep but the passing of time had eased his mind and heart somewhat. Minseok liked to think that he had gotten over Changmin and everything that had happened, but sudden reminders of the man’s existence made him doubt himself. 

Minseok remembered seeing Changmin on television a few months after his uncle’s release when Jung Group had made some public statement about denouncing mafia activities and stating that their company had nothing to do with such things. He remembered how surreal it had been because Changmin looked like a total stranger to him. It was someone who looked like Changmin, with the same handsome face and tall stature, but at the same time Minseok did not recognise him. He’d cut his hair short and neat and wore a cold expression, almost looking robotic. Minseok had not watched that broadcast for long because he could not stand to look at Changmin’s face.

His family knew that he and Changmin had been friends, nothing more. No one could dare to imagine that once upon a time Minseok had been deeply in love with the current CEO of Jung Group. No one would ever know that Changmin was his first love. Minseok took a deep swig of his drink as he realised that the only other person who knew about their relationship was dead. 

“Hyung, you’re not listening,” Baekhyun said as he nudged Minseok’s side.    
“Oh, sorry,” Minseok said as he sat up. He decided that he was too tired to stay any longer. He just needed to de-stress and go to sleep. 

“Listen, I’m going to go. I’m tired,” he said as he downed the remainder of his drink

Jongdae raised his eyebrows.    
“You’re going to drive yourself?” he asked.    
“I didn’t drink that much,” Minseok said dismissively as he got to his feet. He saw the curiosity in Jongdae’s eyes. He withdrew a wad of cash from his pocket and handed it to his cousin. “Here. Buy some more drinks for Baekhyun. He could use them.”    
“Very funny,” Baekhyun said with an eye-roll. 

Minseok bade his cousins goodnight and strode out the restaurant. He knew that Jongdae had a faint idea of where he was going but he appreciated that he did not pry. Minseok drove fast, feeling the impatience tingling beneath his skin as he made his way through the streets to Hongdae. 

He parked outside an expensive apartment building and glanced around for a moment before removing his gun from his pocket and stowed it away in the car. The area was bustling with nightclubs and bars and the cacophony of music almost made his car vibrate. Minseok watched the droves of people ambling through the streets before he got out.

He made his way into the building and to the apartment on the topmost floor. It was an ultra-modern apartment, all chrome and steel, and it looked more like a warehouse than a residential place to Minseok. Even in the corridor he could hear the music from outside, all merging into an indiscernible din. He rang the doorbell twice before the door opened. Minseok smiled in greeting at the man he had been sleeping with for the past two months.

Chanyeol wore a black robe and his silver hair was damp though he ran his fingers through it as he said hello. He knew Minseok liked it when his hair was pushed back. Minseok guessed Chanyeol was going clubbing later that night, judging by the clothes strewn about the apartment behind him. His skin looked dewy in the warm lighting and it pleased Minseok. 

“You’re early,” Chanyeol said as he stepped aside for Minseok to enter. He took up a lot of space in the foyer but Minseok was able to squeeze past him, just brushing against his side.   
“I’m tired,” he said as he removed his shoes and hung up his jacket. “How are you?” he asked. It had been a few weeks since he had last seen Chanyeol as they had both been so busy. Being in his apartment and smelling the faintest scent of Chanyeol’s body already made Minseok feel slightly more awake, the desire starting to coil in his body.    
“Great, thanks. Do you want a drink?” Chanyeol asked. Minseok shook his head.    
“I’m driving myself,” he said. He always drove himself when visiting Chanyeol, but he had already drunk more than enough that night. 

Chanyeol disappeared into the kitchen and Minseok heard the sound of a beer can opening. Then music filled the apartment, drowning out the sounds of the nightclubs. 

“You made this?” Minseok asked over the music as he walked into the living room, the bass of the song echoing in his chest. As usual, the apartment was a mess and it annoyed him. But it wasn’t his place to say anything so he did not comment on it.    
“Yeah. I’m releasing it soon,” Chanyeol said while drinking his beer and making his way up the stairs to the loft bedroom. Minseok did not know much about popular music but he knew that whatever Chanyeol produced was generally good. 

Over two months ago when Minseok had met Chanyeol at a meeting involving Hanjin Corporation and Chanyeol’s father’s entertainment company, he hardly expected that he would want to spend time with the man again. He was loud and similar in personality to Baekhyun, but at another event hosted by the entertainment company Minseok had seen a side of Chanyeol that he found undeniably attractive. While working for his father Chanyeol was also a music producer and the occasional entertainer. He practically lived in the clubs and bars in the city and there was a certain charming confidence in his wide grin and tall stature that interested Minseok. 

Minseok was usually not one to give into his desires, and he had little time for random hook-ups, but Chanyeol was undeniably handsome, available, and willing. He had certainly been very willing when Minseok had approached him in the corner of the room, his eyelids lowered in a way he knew affected people, and watched Chanyeol unravel beneath his gaze and blush at his low flirtatious words. Chanyeol had gone home with him and ever since then they had an arrangement. Chanyeol was suitable for Minseok because although he was allowed to run around with as many women he liked, he could not risk being caught with any men due to his position in his father’s company. As a frequent party animal and minor celebrity he featured in a lot of popular news articles, but he knew how to toe the line. It was more like a business arrangement than anything else. Neither of them had feelings for each other and Minseok liked it that way. 

Minseok followed him upstairs and was pleased to see that the bedroom was tidier than downstairs. He was more pleased when Chanyeol shrugged off his robe to reveal his naked body. The music was fainter up here but still loud enough to create ambiance. Minseok felt the burning lust building in his body as he stared at Chanyeol, taking in the sight of colourful tattoos rippling across his toned muscles. Just the right amount of light filtered in from downstairs to show each line and contour of his body. Minseok liked that there was no preamble when they met and that they got straight to business. 

“You know I thought about you the other day in a meeting,” Chanyeol said as he sat back on the bed, looking at Minseok with a slightly coy expression. He loved seeing it on a man as big as Chanyeol. Minseok wasted no time and pulled off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Chanyeol’s eyes followed every movement and Minseok saw how his eyes darkened, how a light flush of desire bloomed on his bare skin. 

“Really?” Minseok asked, his voice low. “What were you thinking about?” He shrugged off his shirt, slow so that it would not wrinkle, but also because he relished in seeing Chanyeol’s reactions. He continued to undress slowly as Chanyeol told him about his musings, about how he had fantasised about him, growing ever so slightly agitated as Minseok took his time. 

“Ah, hyung, come on,” Chanyeol moaned, almost breathless. Minseok was good at teasing him with his words, always able to have Chanyeol practically begging to be touched, fidgeting on the bed as he watched Minseok undress.   
“So impatient,” Minseok chuckled, genuinely amused at his behaviour. Now nude he approached Chanyeol and stood over him, taking in the signs of desperation laced into his body, practically aching to be touched as he arched up to meet Minseok’s wandering fingers when he finally climbed on top of him. 

So as Minseok allowed himself to get absorbed in Chanyeol’s panting and gasping, in the hard suppleness of his body, pliant and perspiring beneath him, he felt the day’s tension rolling off his body, wiped away by Chanyeol’s roaming, groping hands. Chanyeol’s lips were as insistent as his hands and the man knew how to kiss well, deeply all over Minseok’s body. Minseok preferred to bite, leaving a trail of marks on Chanyeol’s neck while he tried to pull him in for hard kisses. Minseok bent close to him to listen to Chanyeol’s breathless pleas and praises, his words merging with the song blaring in Minseok’s ears and he was able to truly lose himself. 

Around an hour had passed when it was time for Minseok to leave. Once they were both completely satisfied, Minseok was the first to get up. Chanyeol rolled over onto his side to watch him go to the bathroom to clean up. 

“Wow, hyung,” he sighed. “That was...intense.”    
“Was it too much?” Minseok asked as he started to get dressed. Chanyeol shook his head, pushing his damp hair out of his flushed face.    
“No, not at all,” he said with a satisfied grin. “Who taught you how to fuck like that?” 

Minseok was so surprised by the question that he fumbled with his shirt buttons but he quickly controlled his expression. 

“Oh, are you saying someone had to teach me?” he said with a smile. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Chanyeol.”    
“Hmm, I like a mysterious man,” Chanyeol said as he got up and pulled on his robe. 

Minseok liked that there was someone who could satisfy his needs without getting emotionally attached and without having to know anything about him. He knew that Chanyeol had a string of women behind him and so Minseok was a convenient acquaintance to Chanyeol, as was Chanyeol to him. 

When Chanyeol followed him to the door, he leaned forward as if to kiss Minseok goodbye. He turned his face away, allowing Chanyeol to kiss his cheek. 

“You’re still not much of a kisser,” he said with a sigh of disappointment. In all the time they had been sleeping together, Minseok was adamant about kissing and other actions of affection. He almost felt bad at seeing how Chanyeol reacted to his rejection.   
“Don’t act like you’re not going to find other hook-ups tonight,” Minseok said indifferently. “Thanks again. Goodnight,” he said with a nod. Chanyeol said goodbye and closed the door after him. 

Minseok yawned as he made his way back to his car, now thoroughly tired. Seeing Chanyeol was a part of an occasional weekend routine that he enjoyed. He was good in bed, generally submissive and endearingly eager to please, and Minseok never left the apartment unsatisfied. But Chanyeol’s question rang in his mind and he was unable to push it aside. 

He strongly remembered firm, warm hands that he once loved so much, gently gripping his thighs, holding his hips steady with unrestrained possessive affection. Lips, soft and insistent, claiming his mouth, brushing against his cheeks and his neck. Soft praises of  _ Minseokkie – my Minseokkie _ echoed faintly in his mind along with breathy moans and drunken declarations of undying love. And the ever-present face that accompanied all of this was smiling, the youth and affection glittering in his wide eyes, so full of love for Minseok. 

Minseok cast the memories of Changmin away as he reached his apartment. He was really too tired to think of anything, least of all silly memories from the past, and he just needed to sleep and prepare himself for Monday. Most of his family lived close to his uncle’s villa, and while Minseok’s apartment was in the same area, he preferred to live alone. And so he was utterly alone as he moved through the apartment, hardly making any noise, and not thinking about anything anymore as he collapsed into the empty bed with a tired sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zklODPVvvgc
> 
> Here is part two!!! Hope everyone enjoys ~
> 
> Check out the pretty moodboard my lovely gf made for the fic : https://xiuminlover666.tumblr.com/post/617714599230324736/exotvxq-fanfiction


	8. Chapter Two

_ I don’t say a word _ _   
_ _ But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know _ _   
_ _ There you go, saving me from out of the cold _

* * *

_ Minseok still preferred being carried by his father even though he was already four, but now his parents suggested that he walk between them as they entered the great house. It was the biggest house Minseok had ever seen, and he had already seen several big houses during their first day in Busan, but this one made him gape. It was an estate surrounded by trees, not too far from the ocean, and almost entirely secluded from the noises of the city. _

_ He stuck close to his mother as they entered the house as it was another strange site in their process of moving cities. They were greeted by a tall man, slightly older than Minseok’s father. He had a warm smile. Minseok didn’t really pay attention to the greetings as he was too absorbed in looking around the house, taking in the glossy floors and high ceilings, but he understood that the man was his father’s boss.  _

_ “Ah, this is my son Yunho,” he said as he motioned behind him.  _

_ Minseok glanced up to see a teenage boy approaching them. He was the splitting image of his father and nearly matched his height. To Minseok’s young eyes he was quite a sight, being tall and handsome, so he could not help but stare. Yunho greeted them warmly and gave Minseok a very wide smile. Despite his shyness, something about Yunho’s smile made him feel slightly at ease in the large foreign house.  _

_ “Changmin, come say hello,” Yunho called over his shoulder.  _

_ Minseok did not listen to Yunho’s father talking as he was more interested in the appearance of a sullen-looking boy dressed in school uniform. He peered around the corner and looked thoroughly disinterested in the group. He looked as though he would prefer to be somewhere else, but Yunho stretched out a long arm to beckon the boy to come closer. He muttered some polite greetings, his expression remaining glum all the while.  _

_ Once the adults decided to go and discuss important adult matters, Minseok was left alone with the two boys. The absence of his parents made him stare at his feet and avoid their eyes. But the way in which Yunho offered to take him by the hand and lead him to the living room made him feel at ease.  _

_ Yunho lifted him onto the sofa and sat him beside Changmin, who had still hardly acknowledged Minseok’s presence. It was only when Yunho got some snacks for them that Changmin addressed him directly when he asked if Minseok wanted to share. Something in his expression softened, and Minseok smiled at the boy for the first time. _

* * *

Monday arrived in a bout of uncomfortably hot weather that roused Minseok from sleep before his alarm went off. He kicked off the duvet and stared at the ceiling, the apartment utterly silent. His slow breaths hardly made a sound and he could hear faint echoes from the busy street outside. He vaguely remembered his dream and he did not like the heaviness that settled in his chest. It was a feeling of dread and something else that he’d rather not dwell on. It had been ages since he had last dreamt of his childhood so he could not help but ponder over it as he lay in bed.

He wanted nothing more than to pull the duvet over his head and never go outside again. Now that the meeting was finally upon him he felt the weight of dread pressing down on his chest but when the alarm went off he sat up. There was no way of getting out of it, as his uncle’s word was final, so he had no choice but to grit his teeth and go. 

He picked out a plain black suit, perfectly tailored to his frame, and a silver watch that matched the small silver studs in his earlobes. He dressed in relative silence, striving to keep his thoughts calm. As he combed his black hair into a neat side-parting he realised that his tie was skew. 

“Keep it together, Minseok,” he muttered to himself as he adjusted his clothing. He looked more grim than usual dressed in all-black but it took a lot of hidden effort to control the dread building in his gut. 

Only his uncle and a few other company seniors were at the airport and Minseok felt a slight sinking feeling upon realising that his cousins would not be coming with. Once again he was the youngest in the group and so he remained quiet and merely observed the conversation, only participating with small nods of agreement. Though he did not want his mind to wander to things he’d rather not think about, he concentrated on every word that was spoken. 

While Minseok sat with them in the private lounge of the airport he was aware of the looks that the other occupants directed at them. He had been in his position for two years already, and yet he was still not entirely used to the way he was received in public. Their expensive suits and glinting watches and jewellery subtly indicated their occupations as wealthy businessmen, but the low tone of their conversation hinted at something more. 

Minseok was quiet on the flight, seated next to his uncle and he stared out the window. When the others were preoccupied with the meal, Seokjin tapped Minseok’s arm. 

“It’s time to move forward, Minseok,” he said softly. “I don’t mean to forget, because we can never forget what Shim Sangho did to this company...but let’s try to be professional.”    
Minseok was taken aback by his words and the sudden spike of annoyance in his being was almost involuntary. He maintained his uncle’s gaze and looked past his aged face, past the stony countenance of a mafia boss and into the eyes of the man who had come to be like a father to him for the past five years. 

“I suppose you’re right…” he murmured though he hardly agreed with him.

Minseok stayed silent for the remainder of the flight. He only realised just how tense he was when the plane landed with a jolt that made him grit his teeth. He relaxed his shoulders before his uncle could notice and kept his expression indifferent. 

As the plane was privately owned they did not have to go through the airport. There were black cars with tinted windows awaiting them on the tarmac. The moment Minseok stepped through the open door of the aircraft he felt the warm humidity on his face. The smell of the ocean was familiar and made him frown, as did the uncomfortably warm air. 

Minseok followed his uncle into the car at the front of the convoy, his eyes flitting around the landscape, unable to refuse taking in the sight of the city he grew up in.

“They’re hosting us at one of their hotels,” Seokjin remarked as the car left the airport and joined the traffic on the highway.    
“No doubt they want to show off,” Minseok muttered, gazing idly out of the window. Of course a lot had changed in five years, but the place was still so familiar to him, and many sights brought unwelcome memories. He kept his mind blank as they wove through the traffic and approached a wealthy district. Imposing skyscrapers glittered in the sun and cast long shadows across the streets. 

The car turned into a long, tree-lined boulevard and stopped outside a massive hotel. It was composed of more than one towering building and the glare of the sunlight on the hundreds of windows made Minseok squint. The rest of the company seniors arrived and Seokjin led them up the stairs towards the grand front doors. He noticed the inquiring looks from the hotel staff but he kept his eyes forward and his face indifferent. 

Once they entered the lobby two smiling yet clearly lower-ranking men approached them and offered greetings from Jung Group. Minseok was already unimpressed. Had his uncle been hosting the other company, he would be the first to greet them upon arriving instead of sending his lackeys.

“We’re meeting in the private conference room,” one of the men said, his artificial smile making Minseok’s skin prickle. “Please follow us.”

Minseok exchanged glances with his uncle and they followed the men through the lobby. He became very aware that they were a small group, mostly comprised of older men, in what was essentially enemy territory and he wished that they could have brought his cousins with for some extra manpower. They all had guns concealed beneath their jackets, but Minseok knew that they would definitely be outnumbered by Jung Group should anything happen. This was their territory, so Hanjin had to tread carefully. Minseok tensed his shoulders as he walked, glancing around quickly to take in every inch of the hotel. 

They took the elevator to the third floor and were led down the wide corridor. The one side was entirely glass, boasting a view of the hotel’s various swimming pools and gardens and the ocean in the distance. Minseok recognised the surrounding city, the familiar streets and skyline almost distracting him from his tension as his mind drifted to thoughts of an estate atop a hill with high walls and an orchard of tangerine trees. 

They reached a set of double doors that opened into a wide room. The smell of cigarettes assaulted Minseok’s senses before he could take in the sight of the room. It was nothing short of ostentatious; the room was more appropriate for a wedding reception than for a small business meeting. Everything was golden and gilded and the sunlight that filtered through the open windows made it even more jarring to Minseok’s eyes. 

The room was so full that Minseok wondered if half of Jung Group had been invited. Their own group looked tiny and rather insignificant in comparison. The differences between both groups were stark when the other men turned their heads and they all got a good look at each other. While the men from Hanjin were dressed in smart yet rather plain suits with minimal watches and jewellery, the other men in the room were dripping with wealth. Hardly anyone wore a tie, with many men opting to leave the top buttons of their shirts undone, exposing the gold chains around their necks. Minseok’s eyes swept over the encrusted rings and Rolex watches and he almost grimaced in disgust. 

A waiter appeared out of nowhere and offered them drinks. Minseok was glad to gulp down a refreshing iced drink, but the small moment of reprieve was ruined when his eyes spotted Shim Sangho crossing the room to approach them. Naturally he had aged in the past five years, his hair now dark grey, new frown lines etched into his face, but his eyes were sharp and he still walked with a defiant stride. He exuded power as he walked. He was the best dressed of Jung Group, still maintaining a sense of class, though Minseok spotted new gold rings adorning his fingers. With a sharp twist of resentment Minseok thought that Sangho was doing rather well managing the Jung’s company. 

“Seokjin and Hanjin Corporation,” he said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. He bowed in greeting and Seokjin followed, then Minseok, though he did not lower his eyes, and then the other men. “Welcome to Busan. I’m very pleased you could all make it. Please help yourself to some more refreshments before we get started.”    
“Thank you, Sangho,” Seokjin said. “I’ve been looking forward to this meeting for a while.” 

The two made idle small talk while more waiters appeared with finger foods. While it pained Minseok to listen to their conversation, laced with fake niceties and compliments, he was quite surprised at how Sangho ignored him. He thought it was probably for the best, as he had nothing civil to say to the man. He helped himself to some of the food, expensive cold meat, while standing a little behind his uncle to remain unnoticed and out of the way.

“Oh, Changmin. Come here,” Sangho said as he turned and spotted his son. The meat in Minseok’s mouth suddenly turned sour as he stopped chewing and followed Sangho’s line of sight across the room to see Shim Changmin, dressed in an all-white suit, emerging through a doorway. 

Minseok did not expect to feel a sudden weight on his chest when he took sight of Changmin. If possible, he seemed even taller, or was it because he was older? The roundness of his cheeks had disappeared and Minseok had never imagined that his cheekbones and jaw could look so sharp. His hair was shorter than what it had been five years ago, yet still rather tousled and far longer than what was deemed professional, dyed golden blond and curling at the collar of his shirt. 

Minseok gritted his teeth and swallowed the meat as Changmin approached, fighting the desire to run out the room, feeling hot resentment coiling in his gut. Changmin seemed to almost stop when his eyes spotted Seokjin and Minseok, who was staring defiantly at his own nails to feign boredom and avoid looking at Changmin, but then the man carried on with a slight spring in his stride. The chatter in the room had died down, the men of Jung Group watching Changmin as if he was the crown prince of their empire. 

“Hanjin Corporation in all their glory,” Changmin said in greeting as he bowed to them. Minseok felt like his spine was an iron rod as he returned the bow, still keeping his eyes anywhere but on Changmin. “Seokjin, you look healthy. Minseok, you haven’t aged a day.” 

Minseok almost jumped at the sudden mention of his name; the sound from those lips causing his heart to stop in a way that made him almost nauseous. He glanced up to meet Changmin’s eyes now, dark and sharp, looking at him with an awful sense of cold familiarity. There was nothing but coldness in his fake smile. Minseok struggled to think of an appropriate response until Changmin spoke again. 

“You must be what, twenty-five now? You still look twenty,” he said with a laugh that was shared by his father. Minseok blinked in shock and he could not control the look of loathing that overcame his face. Seokjin and the rest of the men from their company remained silent and the tension in the room heightened.    
“Twenty-six, actually. The youngest company head in the country,” Minseok said quietly.    
“Oh, yes, we all saw that news feature,” Sangho said, the slightest hint of sarcasm lacing his tone. Changmin raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side like a curious dog, his glossy fringe falling to the side.    
“You actually work for Hanjin? You don’t just follow your uncle around all day like a P.A?” he said, sounding genuinely surprised.    
“Jung Group will find that Minseok is perhaps one of our most efficient members,” Seokjin said smoothly. “He already formed his own subsidiary business in our name with a Chinese electronics company. I’m sure that you’re acquainted with the name Zhang Yixing?” 

That comment wiped the cold grins from the Shim’s faces immediately but Minseok did not smile in satisfaction. He maintained eye-contact with Changmin as if he was the only man in the room.

“Oh, you know how interested I am in wealthy Chinese CEOs,” Sangho said, the greed evident in his voice. “So let’s get down to business, shall we?” 

Changmin was the first to break eye-contact as he turned to follow his father. The two men led the group down a small set of stairs in the centre of the room to an area where leather sofas were arranged around a table laden with drinks and appetisers. 

Minseok sat down beside his uncle, directly across from Changmin seated beside his father. Sangho jumped right into it, talking about the various connections that Jung Group had in the Japanese market. Minseok already knew of most of it as it was information available to the public, but he was surprised to hear of the other modes of business that Jung operated in that were kept private. In the past five years the company had grown exponentially, which explained the tacky displays of wealth. Minseok knew very well that Hanjin needed some of Jung’s foreign power in the wake of new trading laws that were being drawn up by the government. However, Jung needed them just as much. 

Then it was Seokjin’s turn to talk about Hanjin’s assets and connections and how they would benefit Jung Group. Sangho leaned forward in his seat while Minseok’s uncle spoke about their businesses in Beijing, Shanghai, and other business districts in China. He was evidently interested and he could not hide it, while Changmin sat back in his chair and listened only with slight interest, one leg crossed over the other. Minseok could not help but steal a glance at him every now and then, even though it only fuelled the burning resentment in his heart. Changmin was undeniably arrogant and it showed in his expression and how he regarded Seokjin, now opting to ignore Minseok entirely. 

Occasionally when Minseok spoke to add to what his uncle had said, Changmin would not look at him but would stare resolutely at the table. Sangho, however, regarded Minseok with a derisive look as if Minseok was a child interrupting an exclusively adult conversation. The reaction only made Minseok want to speak more, to talk more about how much Hanjin benefitted from their Chinese connections. He brought up the CEO Zhang Yixing again.

“Seokjin, have you heard of our latest venture, Tohoshinki?” Changmin suddenly said, practically interrupting Minseok. He froze midsentence and his uncle bristled beside him. Changmin did not even wait for his response before he carried on.    
“It’s another company we want to set up. Our financial consultants predicted that it’ll be the most profitable way of controlling the distribution of drugs between here and Japan. Seeing as we already own the casinos, we figured that we should dabble in the drug trade too.” 

Minseok wanted nothing more than to reach across the table to slap the look of smug arrogance off Changmin’s face. Seokjin was also rattled, and it was because it was common knowledge amongst all the mafias that Hanjin was the leading group in charge of trading in legal and illegal drugs and pharmaceuticals in the country. Other mafia groups and companies did not dare to encroach on their territory and power. 

“Drugs, you say?” Seokjin said after clearing his throat. “I don’t remember discussing anything about that, Sangho.”    
“Well, we haven’t formed the company yet,” he said casually as he sat back. “We want to acquire a loan as it’ll be quite costly to set up another company in Seoul.”    
“Seoul?” Minseok said sharply. “Aren’t you content with owning the entirety of Busan?” 

Now Changmin looked at him, his eyes narrowed.    
“It’s a great opportunity to expand. It will also benefit Hanjin in the long run, which is your main priority, isn’t it? Your uncle’s company?” he said coldly.    
Minseok glared at him instead of responding.    
“So, we’ll be heading up to Seoul for the weekend,” Sangho said. “It’s been ages since we were there.” 

Minseok remembered very clearly the last time Sangho was there as it had been for his uncle’s trial. He hardly heard the rest of the discussion between the two men because there was a faint ringing in his ears, worsening with his rising temper. 

Eventually they wrapped up and everyone got to their feet.    
“I look forward to doing business with Hanjin,” Sangho said with his thin smile. “This will be an interesting year for both our companies.”    
“Indeed,” Seokjin said and the two men shook hands. 

Much to Minseok’s disgust, Changmin stuck out his hand towards him, looking at him with an indifferent frown as if he were now too insignificant for his annoyance. Minseok clasped his hand hard, and although it was much smaller it was definitely stronger, and he took Changmin by surprise as he was unable to suppress a flinch. He narrowed his eyes at Minseok and Minseok glared back at him. They shook hands firmly until Changmin pulled away. Minseok noticed him flexing his fingers as if relieving them of pain and he smirked with a rush of satisfaction. 

Minseok was all too happy to turn away from the two men he despised the most and leave the godforsaken hotel. 

“I can’t believe those bastards,” Seokjin muttered in the car. “They know very well who is in charge of all drug trade in the country.”    
“Well, now we just have to gain the upper-hand, uncle,” Minseok said. “You still want to collaborate with them?”    
Seokjin sighed in annoyance.    
“We desperately need to get into the Japanese market. No doubt they have contact with the local mobs there, so it’ll be difficult, but not impossible.” 

For the remainder of the journey back to Seoul, Minseok brooded and grew more and more irritable. He wanted to beat Jung Group and to put them in their place, but at the same time he never wanted to set eyes on Changmin ever again.

Once he was back in his apartment he immediately poured himself a glass of the strongest alcohol he owned. He did not expect the meeting to rattle him so much. He sat back in an armchair and stared out at the skyline as he drank, bringing himself out of the temper that made him want to hit Changmin. It surprised and angered him that the past five years had made Changmin so disgustingly arrogant. The stupid hairstyle and the flashy clothing did not suit the Changmin Minseok remembered. With a bitter shake of his head he reminded himself that the Changmin he remembered had turned out to be an awful bastard anyway. Yunho’s dying breath was used to name Changmin as his successor…Minseok wondered what Yunho would think of the man Changmin had become.

* * *

Minseok dreaded the approaching weekend more than he had dreaded the meeting in Busan. The entire week he had been tense and irritable, often snapping at his subordinates uncharacteristically and throwing himself into his work to not think about Changmin. 

“I’m curious to see the man who’s got you so riled up,” Baekhyun said in the car, bouncing his leg excitedly. They were on their way to the event hosted by Jung Group in an upmarket restaurant. Jongdae gave Baekhyun a disapproving look but Minseok did not mind. He actually wanted his cousins and the other members of the company who had been invited to see just how awful Changmin was. Perhaps it would dissuade them from wanting to work with Jung Group though he knew that was a far-fetched desire. 

“Trust me, once you do you’ll never want to see him ever again,” Minseok said with a shake of his head. “Let’s hope we don’t have to be here for longer than necessary.”    
“I’m here for the free food,” Baekhyun admitted. “You said they’re really rich?”    
“Disgustingly so,” Minseok said.   
“Excellent,” Baekhyun said with a lick of his lips, excited at the prospect of free delicacies.

When they arrived at the restaurant the three cousins stared with gaping mouths. Minseok and Jongdae were both shocked to see just how many people Jung Group had invited as it was not limited to just the two companies. The place was packed with well-dressed men and women, and much to Minseok’s disdain, many influential figures of the city. He spotted high-ranking policemen and even members of parliament. Baekhyun was mostly shocked at the amount of food laid out for the guests and he made a beeline for the table laden with a seafood feast.

“Don’t act like you’re starving,” Jongdae scolded while pushing his cousin aside to help himself to some food.    
“I should have brought a bag or something,” Baekhyun said as he haphazardly shoved shellfish onto a porcelain plate. Minseok had made sure to eat before they left, as he was spitefully adamant about not eating any food bought by Jung Group, but even he felt a pang of longing when looking at the delectable food. 

“Gentlemen, help yourselves to the bounties of Busan,” an annoying voice said behind Minseok. He did not have to turn around to know that Changmin was approaching them, his tall form visible in Minseok’s periphery. He seemed to be wearing a suit made in the most obnoxious shade of red.   
“Busan?” Baekhyun said through a mouthful of food. His expression changed from confusion to surprise when he laid eyes on Changmin.    
“We brought it up here,” Changmin said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.    
“Is the local seafood not good enough?” Minseok asked without turning to look at him.    
“We have to impress our guests, don’t we? I doubt you’d know. Hanjin doesn’t entertain very much, right?” Changmin responded, now stepping into Minseok’s line of sight to introduce himself to Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

Although they were all grown men, Minseok suddenly felt a rush of fierce protection for his cousins and wanted to pull them away from Changmin and his false smile.    
“It’s interesting how people in such high positions in your company are so young,” Changmin said to Jongdae. “Then again, I suppose family does come first, doesn’t it?” As he said this he met Minseok’s eyes.    
“Yes, it does,” Minseok said quietly. 

For a moment he and Changmin stared at each other. Minseok frowned and Changmin wore a cold expression, the dislike swimming in his dark eyes. The moment was interrupted when Baekhyun started to choke on calamari and Jongdae had to hit him on the back. Changmin turned away from them as if they were mildly annoying insects and disappeared into the crowd without another word.

“What an ass,” Baekhyun coughed. Minseok grabbed three drinks from a passing waiter and shoved a glass into Baekhyun’s hand.    
“He seems like a show-off,” Jongdae remarked as his eyes followed Changmin on the other side of the room. “He’s just sucking up to all the guests it seems.” 

Minseok crossed his arms and glanced over at Changmin despite his better judgement. He watched him traipse around talking to people with an annoyingly attentive expression, his eyes wide and his mouth curved into a pleasant smile. Minseok thought Changmin was the perfect ambassador for his company – the way he spoke to everyone with utmost attentiveness, bowing politely and charming everyone with his perfect smile and a flick of his blond hair. This was nothing like the Changmin Minseok remembered – curt and quiet. Genuine and straightforward. The man in the bright suit was nothing more than a schmoozer and Minseok hated looking at him. 

“They really invited the police chief and his wife,” Jongdae muttered, following Minseok’s gaze to where Changmin was moseying up to the couple. Not only did that annoy Minseok, it also worried him. Hanjin Corporation had spent decades paying off the police so that their covert businesses could run smoothly without any interventions from the law. The guests from parliament were of even more concern considering how both companies needed the government on their side in the wake of restricting tariffs and the newly appointed ministers and lawmakers who were intent on cracking down on organised crime. 

It was hardly an event at which Minseok could remain idle and observe Jung Group with a disdainful glare. He made sure to greet the guests known to his company, to ask about their wives and their children and to casually mention the profitable business ventures of Hanjin Corporation. Minseok was not charismatic, almost the total opposite of Changmin parading around like a fool. Instead Minseok was soft-spoken and spoke only when necessary. Those who knew him spoke with ease to him, discussing their opinions about Jung Group. Those who he did not know, he merely observed as they interacted with Changmin and Sangho.

Jongdae and Baekhyun remained by the food table, keenly observing every guest, and Jongdae quietly noted down a few things on his phone for the next company meeting. Occasionally Minseok returned to them to relay some information and to sometimes just be back with familiar faces that put him at ease. 

Once the room was packed with the maximum amount of guests, Sangho stepped onto a platform to address the crowd. By this time Baekhyun had claimed an entire seafood platter to himself and no other guest dared to approach his area of the table. Minseok usually would have reprimanded him, but the event was so overcrowded that no one really took any notice of anyone from their company except for himself and his uncle. 

Minseok leaned against the wall, standing between his cousins, and listened as Sangho spewed rubbish about his earnest desires to contribute to the economy of Seoul. It became boring and Minseok’s eyes wandered to the side of the room, drawn by the obnoxious shade of red, and he saw Changmin standing with his arm around the waist of a woman in a tight black dress. 

As soon as Minseok laid eyes on the couple he felt a strange jolt in his chest. Sangho’s voice even seemed to fade into silence for a moment as Minseok stared, taking in the sight of Changmin leaning close to the woman’s ear, his head bent at such an angle that his fringe covered his eyes and only revealed his smirk. She leaned against him, his hand wandered down to her hip and she shared a private smile with him over something he had murmured. Minseok stared at them, neither of them paying attention to the speech, and eventually Jongdae’s voice brought him back to reality. 

“Is he  _ drunk _ ?” he muttered in disdain. “How sloppy.” 

Minseok blinked, now actually seeing what he was staring at, and noticed that Changmin was practically holding onto the woman for support, a half-empty glass almost tipping out of his other hand. She hardly seemed any more sober, and the guests in their vicinity were starting to stare. Changmin’s voice probably carried over that side of the room as some people even glanced over their shoulders to look at him and the woman pressed against the wall. 

Minseok felt a stab of disgust, almost something close to second-hand embarrassment, but yet he could not avert his gaze. He did not know who to stare at; the woman circling her slender arms around Changmin’s broad back, or Changmin with his flirtatious yet drunken expression. Eventually one of Changmin’s subordinates sidled up to them and hastily whispered something to Changmin. He responded by disappearing through a door with the woman and that was the last Minseok saw of Changmin that evening. 

The rest of the evening passed by quickly as Minseok and his cousins had no reason to stay for much longer. He did not realise how eager he was to leave until Jongdae pointed out that he was marching to the car. 

“That was painful,” Baekhyun groaned as he fell into the seat beside Minseok.    
“Painful but not wasteful,” Jongdae said from the passenger seat. They had a driver this evening, silent and already steering the car away from the restaurant.    
“Jung Group is...conniving,” Baekhyun muttered darkly. “They basically want to shack up in Seoul even though they know – everyone in the damn country knows that it’s  _ our _ city.”    
“They have a lot of gall,” Jongdae said. “We have a lot to talk about in tomorrow’s meeting. I heard that most of Jung Group is probably going to stay in Seoul for a while now so they can start sticking their noses in everything. Minseok-hyung, are you alright?” 

Minseok realised that he had been sitting in silence and staring at his lap, hardly listening to his cousins.   
“I’m tired,” he said with a shake of his head. He had nothing more to say and Jongdae didn’t press the matter but Minseok was aware of his watchful gaze when the car dropped Minseok off at his apartment building. 

As Minseok ambled back to his apartment he hardly thought of the hidden plans of Jung Group or Baekhyun’s amusing attempt to steal some food. He rubbed his tired eyes and all he saw was bright red and black; Changmin and the woman. It played like fragmented parts of a strange film that Minseok did not understand. Changmin with his arms around the woman. Changmin pulling her close, holding her waist and speaking softly. The woman smiling, averting her eyes coyly, almost like it was some game, tracing her fingers along Changmin’s arms, tracing over his back and shoulders. Her fingers curling in the hair on the nape of his neck, pulling him close to press her red lips to his cheek. A man who looked like Changmin, who looked like the man Minseok’s memory could never erase, smiling at a beautiful stranger and receiving her kiss with a drunken smile.

Alone in his large bed, Minseok struggled to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwMHXgusVzk


	9. Chapter Three

_ But I always lose control _ _  
_ _ Always lose control _ _  
_ _ Baby, I quit resisting _ _  
_ _ Just release with passion _ _  
_ _ You want it, me eagerly making my advances on you _ _  
_ _ As I lose control _

* * *

_ “How do I look, Changmin?” Minseok asked as he walked through the door clad in his new suit. It was just the two of them in the house today getting ready for a party.  _ _  
_ _ “Handsome,” Changmin said with a grin. Minseok smiled proudly, his cheeks pink, and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. Changmin came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss atop his head.  _

_ He smiled at their reflections, feeling utterly content.  _

_ Then he noticed Minseok frown. He did not turn around to look at Changmin and only met his eyes in the mirror. Changmin blinked in confusion. The reflection of the corridor behind them was different. It stretched on for much longer than what the eye could see.  _

_ “Changmin, you’re hurting me,” Minseok said softly, almost as if he was out of breath. _

_ Changmin pulled away and saw blood blooming across Minseok’s chest. He saw the blood on his hands. Minseok coughed and spluttered, his legs giving way beneath him and he fell to the floor, his own blood pooling beneath him. _

_ “Minseok! I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to – “  _ _  
_ _ “Why did you do this?”  _

_ Changmin choked on his own words when he heard the voice behind him. He could not dare to look. But the mirror showed Yunho standing behind him. It hurt Changmin’s eyes to look. It was like looking at the sun. The corridor behind their reflections was now bathed in a blinding white light.  _

_ “Yunho-hyung!” Changmin gasped. His bloodied hands trembled. He did not know where to look – Minseok bleeding on the floor – Yunho standing behind him – his expression vacant and his eyes dim. There was also blood on his shirt.  _

_ “Yunho?”  _

* * *

Bright sunlight, uncomfortably bright, drew Changmin from sleep. As soon as he rolled over he felt the dull pain of a hangover drumming in his skull and he groaned. Then he was aware of the warmth beside him and he sat up, slowly with his hands against his temples. He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at the sleeping figure, her dark hair strewn across the pillow and over her still features, and Changmin vaguely remembered the events of the previous night. It had not taken long for him to get drunk but he recalled only getting back to his hotel with the woman in the early hours of the morning. He did not remember her name, only that he had been highly entertained for a few hours. 

He clambered out of bed and stretched his arms and back, but getting to his feet only made his headache spike and he grimaced. He reached for his silver Rolex on the bedside table and registered that it was just past ten. Fastening his watch he breathed a sigh of relief as he still had time to recover from the previous night before he had to attend to business. He stepped over the discarded clothing on the floor, smirking to himself as he recalled the woman’s sheer desperation to undress him the previous night. He rifled through the cupboard for the dark blue embroidered robe. He ignored her clothing and gathered his own to tidy up a bit. Once he found his cigarettes in his jacket pocket he felt the craving and went out onto the balcony. 

The morning air was sharp against his bare skin and he pulled the robe tighter around his body before lighting the cigarette. The first drag made him sigh in relief and it cleared his head. 

He was used to the humid air of Busan and found the dryness of Seoul uncomfortable. He compared Seoul to that of the Busan city centre, but as he stared down at the busy streets of the city and at the tall buildings he thought of Minseok. 

That first meeting had certainly been something. Honestly, at first he did not entirely process that it was Minseok when he laid eyes on the handsome man approaching with Seokjin. It was not that he did not recognise him, as he could never forget such a face, but more that he was shocked because it was almost as if the twenty-one-year-old from a long-forgotten summer was approaching him. The illusion lasted only for a second. After blinking in disbelief Changmin saw that Minseok’s soft features were changed as if sharpened by a chisel and hardened by the past five years. 

Had Minseok always been so handsome? Changmin took a long drag from his cigarette and shook his head with a sound of distaste. Minseok’s charm lay in his youthfulness, Changmin thought. But Minseok’s age was certainly reflected in his eyes. It was his eyes that had unsettled Changmin the most. Those were the eyes of a stranger set in the face of someone who only existed in his deepest memories. It was almost eerie to look at him. 

Perhaps that was why Changmin had been ruder than usual at their first meeting. He was simply unnerved. Minseok meant nothing to him now; he was just a pretty boy with a bitchy expression and too much influence in his uncle’s company. He frowned to think of Minseok’s cold attitude; it was certainly arrogant and it only made him despise Hanjin Corporation even more. Changmin thought that he should not allow Minseok to get the better of his temper. He had to do business with him for the greater good of Jung Group. He was willing to put up with him for the sake of his father and the legacy of the Rising God of the East.

The fragments of his dream suddenly came back to him and he suppressed a sigh. He never remembered his dreams when he awoke – they always sprung up on him later in the day. It was more difficult to remember now considering his hangover, but he knew that he had dreamt of Minseok. 

Dreaming of Minseok was nothing new to Changmin. It did not happen frequently, but it was not entirely unusual. Five years had passed but it seemed that no amount of time could erase Minseok from Changmin’s memory. 

There had been something else about the dream, something that disturbed him greatly. But he could not remember. He did not want to dwell on it as he feared what it may be about. Changmin worked hard to forget his dreams; going to bed drunk or so exhausted that he immediately passed out and it seemed to keep them at bay. He wondered now if working with Minseok was going to compromise his sleep schedule.

The feeling of a hand on his arm jolted him from his musings and he turned to see the woman standing beside him, no less dishevelled than he was but with bright eyes and an expectant smile on her red lips, her lipstick smudged and almost faded from the events of the previous night. Changmin smiled at her in greeting, happy to see that she wore nothing.

“When are you leaving?” she asked, tossing the curtain of hair over her bare shoulder before reaching out to put her hands through the opening in his robe to hold his waist, her hands soft and cool against his warm skin.    
“Later,” he breathed, all thoughts of Minseok shoved away to the crevices of his mind. “Much later.” 

He drew an arm around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss, sighing in satisfaction as he felt her hands pull the robe open, her hands wandering over his abdominal tattoos and lower. They stumbled back into the room, Changmin leading her back to the unmade bed and he lost himself in her. 

* * *

Later, once the woman had left the hotel, Changmin met his father in the restaurant for a very late breakfast. 

“It’s lunchtime, Changmin,” Sangho said curtly. “Where have you been?”    
“Enjoying my time in Seoul,” Changmin said as he sat down across from his father. His eyes were rather light sensitive so he wore dark sunglasses, not caring how ridiculous he looked inside. 

Sangho’s displeasure was evident. 

“You made an idiot of yourself last night,” he said. “Do you even remember?”    
“Vaguely,” Changmin said as he busied himself in the menu to avoid meeting his father’s eyes. Should he order pasta or noodles? He could get both as he was starving. He also wanted something deep-fried on the side too. 

“You have no self-respect in Busan, so why should I expect you to have any here?” Sangho said with a sigh. “I tolerate your playboy  _ bullshit _ for your own happiness, Changmin. But we are treading very delicately here and it is incredibly stupid of you to risk the reputation of the company. Are you too stupid to realise that we are in the heart of enemy territory? Look at me when I speak to you.”

His hand twitched as if to slam down on the table. Changmin glanced up over his sunglasses to meet his father’s piercing eyes.   
“Do you want to embarrass the company? Does the legacy of the Jung family mean nothing to you?” he asked in a low voice.    
“No,” Changmin muttered. He felt shame burning up his neck and ears. Changmin was known for his wild behaviour but Sangho kept his disapproval between the two of them.    
“I want the best for this company, Changmin,” Sangho continued. “I want the best for you if you are to inherit it. Never forget that you are the Rising God of the East.”

The name seemed to weigh down upon Changmin’s shoulders and he would have slumped in his chair if it were not likely to anger his father further. He apologised for his behaviour, feeling like a teenager being reprimanded, and his mood worsened. This was nothing new to him yet every time his father scolded him he felt awful.

After their meal they went to a meeting with a construction company that would help Jung Group break into the market in Seoul. Changmin understood that one of their smaller subsidiaries was merging with the company as it was an easy way of infiltrating the city without stepping on too many toes. 

He was greeted with the same respect he garnered in Busan, which he took as a good sign for business. The company clearly understood the power of Jung Group and their deeper mafia connections. However, during the meeting Changmin hardly spoke. Sangho had not briefed him on anything. So Changmin merely sat back and smoked while his father negotiated contracts. 

“We’ll have to celebrate this,” Sangho said as they left the building. Changmin was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed.    
“What – hold another party?” Changmin asked with a sigh as they got into the car.    
“What better way to show the investors that they should give us a loan to start Tohoshinki?” Sangho said. “I’ll be sure to invite Hanjin so they can see what they’re up against. 

The prospect of another social event was enough to make Changmin bury himself under his duvet that afternoon. He had really hoped that he could actually have some fun in Seoul while they were there, but his father was so obsessed with business that it seemed impossible. Sangho was planning the party for that evening and he knew it was partly out of spite directed at Changmin, knowing fully well that he had a hangover. 

Changmin lay sprawled out on the bed, the curtains shut, and tried to clear his mind. He was in a five-star hotel yet it was almost impossible to relax. Unable to lift his heavy eyelids, he drifted off to sleep, praying that he would have no dreams. 

* * *

_ Changmin crouched behind a tree, covering his mouth with his hands to stifle his excited breathing. Minseok was close by, too young to think of an original hiding place and content to just follow Changmin around. Changmin found it difficult to hide without his long legs getting in the way, while Minseok was small enough to curl up behind a shrub and remain unnoticed. They were playing a ramshackle game of hide-and-seek featuring Yunho as some kind of villain. Changmin was too old for such, but he enjoyed playing pretend games with Minseok. _

_ “I wonder where they could be!” Yunho said loudly as he approached the orchard. “Oh, well! What will I tell Minseok’s mother when I gobble up her son?” _

_ Minseok met Changmin’s eyes, his expression slightly alarmed for a moment but Changmin motioned for him to be quiet.  _

_ All of a sudden Yunho jumped into the orchard and grabbed Changmin around the middle and swept him off his feet.  _

_ “Got you!” he shouted. “One rascal left!”  _ _  
_ _ “No!” Changmin shrieked through his giggles as Yunho swung him around in his strong arms. “You’ll never find Minseok!”  _

_ Yunho smiled and hauled Changmin over his shoulder and he only shrieked even louder.  _ _  
_ _ “Minseokkie! Say goodbye to Changmin! I’m going to take him home and cook him for supper!”  _

_ Minseok seemed to forget that it was a pretend game as he suddenly came tearing out of the shrubbery.  _

_ “No! Changmin-hyung!” he cried, almost hysterical as he hurtled towards Yunho.  _ _  
_ _ “Got you!” Yunho shouted as he bent down to scoop up Minseok with one arm.  _

_ The boys made a great deal of noise, pommeling Yunho with their small fists until he toppled over onto the grass.  _

_ “We win! We win!” Changmin chanted. “Now you have to give us sweets!”  _ _  
_ _ “Oh, no, I can’t give you sweets if I’m dead,” Yunho said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Goodbye, cruel world!”  _

_ Changmin laughed and called Yunho a sore loser.  _ _  
_ _ “Come on! You promised!” he whined as he shook Yunho’s shirt.  _

_ Yunho lay still and silent and Changmin started to grow annoyed.  _

_ “Yunho-hyung?” Minseok’s small voice made Changmin stare at Yunho. His face was too still. The smile almost fading.  _

_ He blinked and Minseok disappeared from the orchard and Changmin saw blood on Yunho’s chest. The orchard swam before his eyes and he saw flashes of a dark street – flashes of lightening and the headlights of cars. Sirens blared in his ears.  _

_ “Hyung?! Hyung!” he cried, shaking Yunho desperately. “No! NO!”  _

Changmin gasped for air and it took him a moment to realise that he was in the hotel room and not in that street on that night. He was sweating so much that he pulled off his t-shirt. His hands reflexively reached for the cigarettes and lighter on his nightstand. His hands shook slightly as he lit the cigarette but the first deep inhale steadied his nerves. 

“Just a dream,” he murmured as he lay back on the bed. He felt slightly nauseous but attributed it to the hangover. Of all the dreams, why did he have to remember that one so clearly? 

He did not have much time to calm himself down before his father knocked on his door, reminding him that it was time to wake up and get ready for that evening’s party. While a shower certainly made him look more decent, Changmin hardly felt any better as he got dressed. 

Fortunately, the party was hosted at their hotel so he could easily sneak back to his room if able, though he wanted to avoid angering his father even more. His harsh words from that morning echoed in Changmin’s mind as he dressed in front of the mirror. His eyes roamed over his abdomen, staring at the heavy reminder of Yunho’s death inked onto his chest. With a stab of shame he thought that he had probably caused some real embarrassment for the company last night. What kind of behaviour was that for the Rising God of the East? He thought of Yunho and his shame worsened. 

He shook his head and buttoned up his shirt, attempting to look more conservative and less flashy from the previous night, opting for a dark blue suit. 

He met his father in the lobby to wait for the honoured guests from the construction company. Changmin forced his business façade onto his face, greeting the men with smiles and bows. The gathering was a smaller event than the previous night, but there were still far too many guests for Changmin’s liking. Tonight his father had also invited some of the most prominent gangs in Seoul. Changmin guessed that it was to flaunt Jung’s authority in a different city. Some of the groups looked evidently uncomfortable in the room, muttering to themselves and eyeing Changmin up and down. However when it was time to introduce himself to them they gave their respects to the Rising God of the East. He made no effort to remember their names or any other details until his father introduced him to the smallest group in the room. Their representatives consisted of three young men and a forth middle-aged man who was presumably their boss. Changmin noticed how cheap his outfit looked and he raised an eyebrow. The other three, while good looking, were even shabbier and hardly made an effort to hide the fact that they were gangsters, as Changmin spotted tattoos peeking out from beneath their sleeves. 

“Nam Sooman,” the middle-aged man said as he bowed to Changmin before he could speak. “It’s an honour to be invited by the Rising God of the East.”    
“The pleasure is mine,” Changmin said despite not having anything to do with inviting the group. His father spoke for a bit while Changmin remained silent, keenly aware of the other three staring plainly at him. They were not introduced at all. 

“Who the hell are they?” Changmin asked his father as they walked away from the group to greet other guests.    
“It helps to have some unscrupulous contacts in a place like Seoul,” Sangho said quietly. “They’re called the Nam Gang. Unoriginal, I know, but they don’t operate in the public eye. ” 

Changmin stopped walking, now staring at his father with some concern.    
“What do they do?” he asked. Sangho gave him a look that he recognised and considered to be one of his more parental expressions.    
“They’re involved in weapons trading,” he said softly so that only Changmin heard him. “Sooman supposedly has no allegiances and works for the highest bidder. I want him in my pocket as soon as possible.”    
Changmin glanced back at the group, watching how they stared at everyone. He noticed the spark of interest in Sooman’s eyes now, taking in the sight of every wealthy and powerful person in the room.    
“Well as long as they clean up after themselves,” Changmin said with a shrug. Sangho smiled at him.   
“Indeed. I’m assuming I’ve caught their eye as they came up all the way from Mokpo.”    
“Then they probably know a thing or two about trading in ports,” Changmin mused. Perhaps doing business with the gang could be beneficial after all even though they sounded like mercenaries. 

But that was something to think about another time. Two drinks made Changmin feel more at ease and helped him to converse with the group of investors from Gold Key Financial Group that his father had invited. As he smiled and spoke with the guests he kept glancing at his watch, eager to find a chance to sneak off and get back to bed.

Changmin was unpleasantly surprised when he saw Seokjin and Minseok enter the room accompanied by about ten of their colleagues. He stared at Minseok the longest as he was probably the most eye-catching person in the room, dressed in all black with his hair neatly parted to the side. Diamonds glinted on his earlobes and on his wrist.

Changmin assumed that the other men were a part of Hanjin’s upper echelon, but all of a sudden he felt a surge of anger when he looked at Minseok. He had a look of contempt on his face, hardening his soft features, and Changmin took it as a sign of arrogance. Minseok clearly thought he was better than everyone in the room judging by his expression. 

Looking at Minseok made him feel bitter. Seeing how Minseok looked around at Jung Group as if they were beneath him, as if they had nothing to do with his past and upbringing, as if Yunho’s family had nothing to do with giving Minseok everything he needed. 

Changmin maintained the pleasant expression on his face and sought out his father.    
“Why is Hanjin Corporation here?” he asked in a low voice.    
“We’re signing our business agreement contracts tonight,” he said. “I had them drawn up today.” 

This took Changmin by surprise and he almost dropped his drink.    
“Today? Shouldn’t we observe Hanjin for a bit longer to see just how much influence they have here in Seoul?” he said in an annoyed whisper. “Dad, this is really sudden – “    
“I’m handling it, Changmin,” Sangho said curtly. “Everything is going according to plan. Seokjin is just as eager to get into Japan as we are to get into China. All that’s left is to impress these investors – “ 

But the words died in Sangho’s mouth when his eyes wandered across the room to see Seokjin and Minseok having an in-depth conversation with the very same investors that he had invited. Changmin stared in shock. 

“What the fuck are they doing?” he growled, ready to march across the room. Aware of his son’s rising temper, Sangho grabbed Changmin’s arm to keep him still.    
“Just wait,” he muttered. “Come. Don’t speak.” 

He followed his father over to the group.    
“Gentlemen,” Sangho said to the investors. “I didn’t know you were acquainted with Hanjin Corporation.”    
“We’ve known each other for a few years,” Seokjin said with a smile. “They’re also quite interested in our business ventures.”    
Changmin saw his father’s eyes narrow.    
“Really? What interesting ventures would these be?” Sangho asked.    
“Hanjin Corporation is interested in construction these days,” one of the senior investors said, interest glinting in his eyes. “Particularly around port cities.”    
“Like Busan,” Minseok said with a small smile that did not reach his eyes. Changmin met his eyes and he saw the flash of a challenge. 

“Ah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. It’s time we all sat down and discussed contracts, I think,” Sangho said, unable to hide the alarm in his voice. He gestured for the group to follow him into a smaller, private conference room away from the guests. Changmin knew there were two armed men of their own company standing outside to prevent any interruptions. 

Being in such a small room with Minseok made Changmin agitated. He sat directly opposite him at a long table where his father produced a briefcase and a set of contracts.    
“As we are doing business together, there are some things we have agreed upon, Seokjin,” Sangho said as he handed the man a thick pile of paper. “There are…rules that we laid out.”    
“Are you getting possessive about Busan?” Seokjin said with a laugh. “Don’t worry. It’ll be a tiny business compared to your conglomerate. You won’t even know we’re there.”    
“Yes, but there is something to be said about encroaching on territories,” Changmin said curtly before his father could attempt to stop him.

The tension in the room suddenly thickened and Minseok glanced up to meet Changmin’s eyes. He had the look of a cat ready to pounce.    
“This is a capitalist world, Changmin,” he said slowly. “The free market is for everyone. And, besides, we’re becoming partners now. We’ll be working closely together.” 

Just being in the same room as Minseok rattled Changmin, and now having him say that to him, while looking at him as if he would like nothing more than to step on Jung Group and everything it stood for, made his skin prickle. 

“Hanjin still needs approval from the bank for this,” one of the investors suddenly chimed in, almost as if trying to ease the tension between the two companies. “Gold Key Financial Group is quite interested in this partnership between your groups, but ultimately we cannot fund both Tohoshinki and Hanjin’s subsidiaries. That is why I insist that we are also exclusively involved in this partnership. You must understand that we want what’s best for the economy and the country.” 

Changmin turned to look at the man and repressed a scowl. These investors knew very well that both companies were mafia groups, and Changmin knew that they benefitted. They probably frequented the casinos in Japan owned by his father, and definitely dabbled in the drugs sold by Hanjin. 

“And so while this partnership is encouraged, we can only support one new endeavour,” he continued. “But let’s not turn this into a competition, gentlemen. We are all here in the spirit of making good business.”    
“Yes, definitely,” Seokjin said as he produced a stamp from his pocket that bore his signature seal and began stamping away at the contract. 

Both parties signed the contracts and the tension eased in the room as the investors maintained pleasant small talk with Sangho and Seokjin. Changmin remained silent, not in the mood to schmooze with the men anymore, and he was aware of Minseok’s eyes on him. He glanced up and met his eyes and Minseok did not look away. Even as they got to their feet and shook hands with the investors they maintained the stare-off. Changmin was too glad to get out of the room and ease the tension in his stiff shoulders. The older men walked ahead, still in the middle of conversation, leaving Changmin and Minseok behind. 

Even though Changmin was the Rising God of the East, it was his father who was in charge and he knew it. He could not pretend that his father did not pull all the strings. On one hand he preferred it because even after all these years he did not feel confident that he knew what he was doing. Was he fit enough for this title? Was he adequately filling Yunho’s role? 

Minseok passed him and met his eyes again, interrupting his brooding but worsening his mood. He hated looking at his icy expression.   
“What’s your problem?” Changmin snapped.    
“You and your father,” Minseok said coldly. “I want nothing to do with either of you.” Changmin was shocked by his nonchalant response but he masked the surprise on his face with a glare.   
“Get in line,” Changmin muttered. “I told my father not to do business with snakes like you and your uncle, yet here we are.” 

Minseok bristled visibly from this. Despite his short stature he looked ready to throw a punch at Changmin. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to take a deep breath to control his temper. Changmin felt the desire to rile him up more, to get a reaction from that pretty face. To see something in his eyes other than cold disdain. 

“Despite what those doddering investors say, Jung and Hanjin are now in competition with each other for this loan. I hope that when we win, you will learn to keep your cockiness in check,” Minseok said as he smoothed down his jacket. He spoke down to Changmin, as if he was a pesky subordinate. 

Changmin did not know what he would have done if Seokjin had not suddenly called for Minseok, telling him it was time to leave. He thought he probably would have hit the short bastard. 

“Well, goodbye, Changmin. I’m sure we’ll see each other soon,” Minseok said as he held out a hand for Changmin. He grabbed it, using all of his self-control to not break his fingers. Just like the last time they shook hands Changmin was thrown off-guard because Minseok’s hands were quite soft and small despite the strength he used to hold Changmin’s hand. He merely nodded as he was sure he would curse if he opened his mouth. 

Minseok maintained eye-contact even as he turned away from Changmin to join his uncle. Changmin watched his back as he left the room and the strong craving for a cigarette itched at his skin. He glared after Minseok as he left, hoping that the man could feel his eyes on the back of his head, and silently Changmin vowed that he would not let Minseok get the better of him. He was the Rising God of the East after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHNEgyrfgGA
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has shown support for the fic so far! ^^


	10. Chapter Four

_Do you want me or do you not?_ _  
_ _I heard one thing, now I’m hearing another_ _  
_ _Dropped a pin into my parking spot_ _  
_ _The bar was hot, it’s 2 am, it feels like summer_

 _I’m already hurt_ _  
_ _If he’s as bad as they say, then I guess I’m cursed_ _  
_ _Looking into his eyes, I think he’s already hurt_ _  
_ _He’s already hurt_

* * *

“You don’t have a girlfriend yet, Minseok?” 

Minseok was used to the persistent questions from his relatives so he merely smiled and shook his head. He was asked at least once at every family gathering and today was no exception. Baekhyun snickered from his side of the table, but Jongdae did not show any reaction. Minseok wondered if Jongdae was aware about his meetings with Chanyeol. Probably, nothing evaded his cousin. 

“You’re not going to be young forever. When will you settle down with a nice girl and get married?” another aunt asked.   
“I’m more interested in work right now,” Minseok said politely. It had been ages since he’d attended a family gathering. His uncle’s house offered a safe respite from the stress of his work so he always enjoyed visiting.   
“Yes, Minseok is invaluable to me at the moment,” Seokjin said with a proud, fatherly smile. He went on a tangent about how hard Minseok worked, detailing how late he stayed at the building. The response of his relatives was more concerned with the fact that Minseok returned home to an empty apartment instead of a fiancée. Minseok said it truly did not bother him.

After supper, Minseok went to his old bedroom with Jongdae and Baekhyun to reminisce and gossip about the family.   
“It’s funny how Minseok gets pestered for not having a girlfriend while Jongdae gets scolded for having too many,” Baekhyun chuckled, stretched out on the bed. Minseok laughed at Jongdae’s look of embarrassment.   
“Jongdae’s always been the romantic,” Minseok said, idly looking around his room at the few possessions he had left there. His room served as a guest room in the villa and although Minseok had not stayed there that long before moving out he regarded it with a lot of fondness.

“I can’t help it,” Jongdae said with a shrug, not looking sorry in the slightest. “I’ve got a date with your P.A tomorrow night.”   
Before Minseok could tease Jongdae about his long-term love triangles with almost every female employee at their building, Jongdae bent down to look behind the bedside table as something had caught his eye. It seemed to be wedged between the wall and the carpet, almost entirely hidden.   
“What’s this?” he asked as he got up. He opened his palm to reveal a set of dusty military tags attached to a tangled chain. 

Minseok felt an unpleasant sensation in his gut, something between dread and longing. Jongdae turned them over in his fingers and the look of surprise that came across his face made Minseok look away.   
“Shim Changmin,” he read. Baekhyun sat up in surprise. “I didn’t know you two had been…so close.”   
There was a tinge of sadness in Jongdae’s voice. Minseok took the tags from his hand and tossed them in the dustbin in the corner of the room.   
“You think you know someone,” Minseok muttered.

His cousins looked at him expectantly but Minseok would not say anything else on the matter. He had never spoken about what had happened between him and Changmin to anyone, only just saying that Changmin and his father had been intent on imprisoning his uncle and bringing down their company. No one needed to know anything else. 

Before anyone could speak, the sound of rapid footsteps approaching the room caught their attention. It was one of their other cousins and he looked stressed.   
“Hyung, you have to come quick – there was an attack on a drug operation,” he spluttered. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun jumped up and followed Minseok out the room, marching to his uncle’s office. Most of their male relatives were gathered there looking grave. They made way for Minseok, as he was second in command in the company, and he took a seat beside his uncle at the long table and Seokjin explained what had happened.

Just minutes ago, one of Hanjin’s drug trafficking operations had been attacked in a shootout. It was a delivery of prescription drugs, valued at over ten million won, en route to the airport and the men loading the stock onto the delivery truck had been ambushed at the pick-up site. Minseok was shocked to hear about the vicious semi-automatic weapons used in the attack. The truck had been targeted, causing an explosion that destroyed the entire supply. 

“The police will be crawling all over the place, so send some men to do damage control,” Seokjin ordered. “This is…shocking to say the least. They said it was about six men armed to the teeth. I can’t think of anyone who would dare do this.”   
Minseok stiffened in his seat.   
“Are Jung Group still in Seoul?” he asked quietly. The others in the room shifted uneasily.   
“No…they left a few days ago,” Seokjin said, turning to meet Minseok’s eyes. He almost looked disapproving, as if Minseok was being rash by bringing up the company. But Minseok had much less trust in Jung Group than his uncle. If he knew anything about Shim Sangho it was that he was not above playing dirty go bring down his competition. Minseok decided to deal with his suspicions in his own way.

* * *

Minseok took his mistrust into his own hands and organised a meeting in his office with the CEO of one of the biggest electronics companies in the world. 

“Thank you for making it, Yixing. I really appreciate you flying out at such short notice,” Minseok said as he greeted the man. Pleasant and neatly dressed as always, Yixing greeted him with a warm smile and a bow.   
“I’m always happy to see you, Minseok. Whether it is for business or leisure,” he responded in perfect Korean. His associate who managed the Korean branch of Zhang Electrics was also present and he greeted Minseok politely. He had always liked Kim Junmyeon as he was just as reliable in representing Yixing when he was unable to meet with Minseok. Perhaps he got on well with the two of them because they were also young and in senior positions in the corporate world. 

Minseok offered them drinks and they sat down accompanied by Jongdae and Baekhyun.   
“So, you said you need services that only I can offer?” Yixing said. Minseok nodded.   
“Hanjin recently agreed to start doing joint business with Jung Group,” Minseok said. Even Yixing was aware of the rivalry between the two companies and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Frankly,” Minseok continued, “I don’t trust them in the slightest. I think they’re out to sabotage us in any way possible. There was a recent attack on one of our drug operations and everything was destroyed.”   
Yixing sat forward, frowning in thought.   
“Destroyed? Surely they would have just stolen the drugs?” he said.   
“Exactly,” Minseok said as he took a sip of his drink. “This was sabotage and I _know_ it has the Shims’ name written all over it.” 

He hardly held back the bitter tone in his voice.   
“I’ve heard of Shim Changmin,” Yixing said thoughtfully. “The Rising God of the East he’s called. That name carries a great weight.”   
“He hardly lives up to it,” Minseok muttered, thinking of Yunho and the legacy of his family. “Anyways, I’m planning to lure them out to try and catch them in the act. This is where you come in with your amazing surveillance technology, Yixing.” 

Despite being one of the most successful men in Asia, Yixing smiled bashfully and shook his head.   
“It’s hardly anything special,” he said. “If anything it needs more work.”   
“It’s actually going to be used by the military, so it’s quite ready,” Junmyeon said matter-of-factly. Minseok smiled at Yixing’s humble attitude.   
“Great. Jongdae is going to take over most of Hanjin’s drug operations from now on so he’ll be working closely with you too,” Minseok said. 

At that moment Jongdae sat forward and cleared his throat.   
“I’d like to mention something,” he said. “Do you remember Nam Sooman from the other night?”   
Minseok nodded, vaguely remembering the shabby man and his three cronies. They hadn’t said a word, only stared at Minseok when their boss ambled over to introduce himself.   
“Well…I did some digging on them and it turns out they’re basically guns for hire,” Jongdae said with a look of distaste. “They’re from somewhere in Jeollanam-do though I can’t pinpoint a specific HQ. They’ve had a few arrests for petty theft and extortion,” Jongdae continued.   
“Do you think they’re somehow involved in this?” Minseok asked with a sense of disbelief.   
“Well, aside from some connections to some small companies in the province I can’t find out anything more about them and it bothers me,” Jongdae said. “I doubt they’re just some small gang. We should consider them as a threat too especially since Sangho invited them to that event.” 

Minseok thought about it for a moment.   
“But what would they gain from attacking us? They hardly know us,” he said dismissively. “Anyway, we’ll find out who wants to cause shit soon enough with Yixing’s technology.” 

Minseok lost track of time as they planned exactly how to lure out Jung Group – or whoever it was who had dared to attack Hanjin. Using Yixing’s technology would enable them to have surveillance over all of their drug trafficking operations at all times. Anytime a shipment was collected or delivered it would be monitored. If anything suspicious happened, Jongdae would know immediately. They agreed to keep the plan between himself, Baekhyun and Jongdae. Seokjin would disapprove wholeheartedly if he found out. While Minseok respected his uncle, he struggled to understand why he was so willing to work with Jung Group. 

* * *

Minseok felt more at ease knowing that everything was under Jongdae’s watchful eye when he and his uncle, along with some other men from the company, departed Seoul for a joint business trip with Jung Group to Jeju Island. He was still dreading it immensely, but at least he had some peace of mind about leaving on Friday afternoon. 

As soon as Minseok stepped off the plane his mood worsened as he was hit full in the face by the sweltering heat and humidity. Changmin and his entourage had already arrived and were the first people he saw on the island, making him frown. Changmin wore a tacky floral shirt, sunglasses, and white shorts that were too short for Minseok’s liking. He looked like he was on vacation instead of a business trip. The investors from Gold Key Financial Group were there as well, already deep in conversation with Sangho.

“I didn’t know we were going to a funeral,” Changmin said after giving Minseok a stiff greeting, eyeing his all black attire with a raised eyebrow.  
“I enjoy maintaining professionalism,” Minseok replied, immediately moving away from him and his annoying wide-brimmed straw hat. 

Unfortunately they had to wait a bit for the cars that would take them to their hotel, and Minseok grew more annoyed by the second in the heat. Changmin’s voice was obnoxiously loud. 

“Excited for this men’s trip?” Minseok heard Sangho say to his uncle.   
“Yes. I’m sure we’ll have fun locked up in a conference room in this heat,” he joked. “I’m sure you organised quite the weekend for us.”   
“Yes. Changmin insisted on organising it all.”   
Minseok suppressed a groan. 

He was too glad to jump into the air conditioned car when it finally arrived, but he was shocked that he and his uncle had to share it with Sangho and Changmin. His surprise must have been evident on his face when Changmin sat down across from him.   
“The purpose of this trip is to encourage a better relationship between our two companies,” Sangho said to Minseok. “We should all get to know each other quite well during this weekend.”   
Minseok happened to meet Changmin’s eyes at that moment but his face was unreadable. Minseok tried to not think about the irony behind Sangho’s words. Minseok said nothing and stared out the window until they reached the hotel. 

At this point in his life Minseok was not fazed by lavish seaside hotels with three swimming pools so he immediately bolted to his room to get away from everyone. As soon as he went to his room he shrugged off his jacket and pulled his damp shirt over his head with a sigh of relief and discarded the clothing on his bed. As much as he despised the weather, Minseok could not help but marvel at the view of the ocean from his balcony. The clear sky reflected on the glittering water and the breeze eased his hot skin. For a moment he felt at ease, calm by merely looking at the ocean. 

He heard a thud behind him and glanced over his shoulder. He had forgotten to close his door, enabling him to see that Changmin was in the suite directly opposite his, having just chucked his bag on the floor to open his door. Sunglasses gone, he was staring directly at Minseok. He…was he looking at Minseok’s bare back? 

Minseok briefly met his eyes and turned back to the ocean with a deep breath. Let the idiot stare. But, for some reason unbeknownst to Minseok, the feeling of Changmin’s eyes on his bare skin sent the slightest wave of chills down his spine. Minseok knew he was still there…still and staring openly for about a minute or two until he heard Changmin open the door to his suite and hurry inside, closing the door rather hard. Only then did Minseok realise that he had almost been holding his breath in some sense of anticipation. 

Just what was that all about? He shook his head, telling himself that the heat was getting to him and went to lock his door. It certainly was going to be a long weekend. 

* * *

The two companies and investors did not meet again until that evening for supper. An afternoon nap and room service had improved Minseok’s mood and he had changed into dark linen pants and a dark short-sleeved shirt. As always, he styled his hair out of his face and kept his accessories to earrings and a watch. 

Changmin, as per usual, looked like a Christmas tree with the amount of jewellery he wore. He must have showered or taken a swim in the ocean, for his blond hair was damp and hung in his face in an artfully messy way. He had to keep pushing it back with his fingers, much to Minseok’s annoyance, as he had to sit directly across from him. 

Changmin did not seem to notice Minseok’s presence until he turned away from his conversation to look at him directly. Minseok was inspecting the wine list but he noticed the change in Changmin’s posture. He dared to glance up and see that Changmin looked somewhat confused. 

“What?” he asked without any politeness.   
“Nothing,” Changmin said quickly before turning back to the man he was talking to even though he had left his chair. Minseok rolled his eyes and turned his interest back to the menu. They sat in total silence. 

He was quite sure he had caught Changmin staring at the small bit of his exposed chest, for some reason. Minseok suddenly realised that this was the most revealing, for lack of a better word, outfit that he had worn in front of Changmin. Ordinarily he would have felt uncomfortable. But now…he wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling but he certainly did not want to hide behind the wine menu.

He was also very aware of how Changmin’s sleeves were rolled up to expose his tanned arms. He was aware of how tight his shirt was across his chest. Honestly, Changmin should really shop for things in his size. Minseok shook his head at Changmin’s unprofessionalism before stealing a glance at him again over the menu. 

“What drink would you like, sir?” 

The waiter had materialised suddenly beside Minseok and made him jump.   
“Just water for now, please,” Minseok said hastily.   
“You’ve been staring at that menu for ages now,” Changmin commented. Minseok bristled.   
“How observant,” he muttered. To his astonishment Changmin reached over the table and snatched the menu right out of his hands. He glanced over it for a second before instructing the waiter to bring two bottles of imported French wine.   
“I’m fond of Chardonnay,” Changmin said with a shrug. “It goes well with abalone.”   
“Worried about your virility?” Minseok said before he could retract his words. 

Changmin seemed to freeze for a moment before something like a light blush bloomed across his face along with a scowl.   
“Are you too socially inept to make polite conversation?” he said in a low voice.   
“You’re clearly too inept to ask for something instead of snatching it out of my hands,” Minseok replied. “Don’t pretend you want to make polite conversation with me, Changmin.” 

Changmin’s glare hardened and he turned away from Minseok to talk to someone else. Minseok crossed his arms and sat in silence while the drinks and starters were served. The men made pleasant conversation and Minseok was the only one who said nothing. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed. 

“Has your nephew always been so quiet, Seokjin?” one of the investors asked with a laugh. Minseok felt Changmin’s eyes on him.   
“I prefer to just listen most of the time,” Minseok said before he sipped his wine. Much to his annoyance, it was a good wine that complemented his braised abalone.   
“Oh, but surely you spoke to Changmin earlier? You’re around the same age so you two have much more in common than with us old men,” he joked, earning a bout of laughter from the others. Now all eyes were on Minseok and Changmin and he felt incredibly awkward. It reminded him of when he had first reached his position in the company and he was under the constant scrutiny of older men who thought he was incapable. He felt his ears grow hot and the embarrassment started to creep up his neck. 

“Minseok is cautious with his words,” Changmin said quickly. All eyes turned to him now. “But I’m sure during our meeting tomorrow he’ll have a lot to say. Have you gentlemen tried the braised abalone? It’s one of the island’s specialities…”

Changmin went on a tangent about the local delicacies of Jeju Island, now having captured everyone’s attention, and Minseok sat still, stunned almost, because it seemed that Changmin had just stood up for him in a way. Almost as if saving him from the embarrassment that Changmin was perhaps quite aware of. Yes...Changmin was the only person in the room who would have any knowledge of how Minseok felt about being the centre of attention like that. 

The rest of supper passed uneventfully, with Minseok saying little and Changmin holding everyone’s attention with amusing anecdotes and stories. That was the strangest for Minseok to witness because he knew that Changmin was just as introverted, if not more, than he was. It was strange watching someone who was so familiar yet so utterly alien to him at the same time. Minseok had a small reputation for being quiet at social functions. Most people considered it rude. His uncle hardly minded as he was easy-going, but others thought he made the company look bad. Minseok did not care. 

After the last course was served the alcohol flowed more and the bottles of wine Changmin had ordered were empty. The soju was excellent, but Minseok kept his intake minimal. 

At one point Minseok went to the bathroom just to get away from the noise of the group. He splashed his face with water, aware of how red his cheeks were from the alcohol, and stood there for a moment appreciating the silence. He could faintly hear the sound of the ocean through the open window. Then the boom of male voices interrupted him and alerted him that Changmin and someone else were approaching the bathroom and Minseok panicked. He fled into a stall and locked himself in just as they burst through the door. 

“Hanjin are quite snobby, don’t you think?” the man slurred. Minseok frowned.   
“Yeah, they act like they’ve got sticks up their asses,” Changmin said, sounding almost just as drunk.   
“How’s that Minseok guy?” the other man said with a confused laugh. “What a weirdo.”   
“Ugh, he’s just a stuck-up bitch,” Changmin scoffed. 

Minseok chose to step out of the cubicle at that moment. Both men turned, still fumbling with their pants flies and stared at him. The other man had the decency to look sheepish at least, while Changmin just stared at Minseok. Perhaps he was too drunk to recognise him.

“How high school of you, Changmin,” Minseok said, eyeing him up and down. “Gossiping with your hands on your dick. Enjoy the pissing contest.” He stepped out without another glance at the pair. He returned to the table only for another glass of soju before announcing that he was going to bed. Some of the men insisted he stayed, saying that he was too young to go so early. Minseok merely smiled and said he was tired from the heat and the alcohol and left before anyone could say anything else. Now that might incur his uncle’s disapproval, but Minseok was really too tired to deal with any more of those fools. 

He sat on the balcony with a cup of coffee, taking in the evening view of the ocean. There was a full moon that night and it reflected on the dark water. He spotted a few people on the beach, mostly young couples walking hand-in-hand, too in love to see where they were going and stumbling and giggling. He ignored them, staring instead at the gentle waves pulling at the shore. Fleeting summer romance…he found it difficult to not think of his relationship with Changmin. For the first time in a long time he felt the familiar pang of grief prickling his heart. 

He grieved his lost love much like how he grieved Yunho’s death, because as far as Minseok was concerned, his first love was dead. He knew deep in his heart that he could never again love someone like that. He did not care if he would be alone for the rest of his life because Minseok could never open his heart to anyone like he had with Changmin. There were parts of him that only Changmin knew existed – parts that he kept hidden from the world. He wanted to keep it that way. It was for the best, anyway. In his current position he had no time for trivial things such as romance. 

He heard thundering footsteps accompanied by giggling and whispering in the corridor. It was certainly a woman’s voice, and as the other person got closer to the door Minseok recognised the voice. He scowled. 

“Ah, you’re so beautiful,” Changmin slurred, not even bothering to whisper. Minseok heard something like muffled moaning. “Come, quickly.” Changmin sounded desperate. Minseok heard the fool fumbling with the door and he half-wished that he had locked himself out. It opened and closed with a resounding slam that further aggravated Minseok’s annoyance. 

If it were not for the sound of the ocean, Minseok would have not fallen asleep that evening. 

* * *

The following day proved to be even more trying for Minseok. He had breakfast with his uncle and was reprimanded for his sudden departure at supper.

“That was quite rude, Minseok,” Seokjin said.   
“I know…I’m sorry,” Minseok sighed. His only comfort was the buffet meal.   
“I understand that being in such close proximity with Changmin may be a bit unpleasant for you,” his uncle continued. Minseok stiffened slightly at his words. “But you’ve attended many conferences before. Just pretend he isn’t there. Our presentation to the investors today is extremely important and I know you’ve worked hard on it.”   
“I’ll be fine for that. I promise,” Minseok said sincerely. Seokjin nodded.   
“Good. Sangho has arranged a private meeting tonight in the hot springs without the investors…to discuss other things,” he said in a lower voice. Minseok nodded, understanding that Sangho most likely wanted to discuss their joint mafia activities. 

As the restaurant was situated on the beachfront, many of the hotel guests were already swimming and tanning on the beach. Minseok watched the guests idly, noticing that many of them were wealthy foreigners. His eyes spotted a man emerging from the ocean like a Bond girl, and of course it was none other than Changmin. Most mobsters tried to hide their tattoos at all times, and Changmin did so with a white t-shirt that clung to each contour and ripple of his muscled torso. He wore the white shorts from the previous day, now entirely drenched and leaving very little to the imagination. 

Minseok pursed his lips as he stared at Changmin shaking out his wet hair.   
“Just pretend he’s not here…” he muttered to himself before taking a vengeful bite of his toast. 

After breakfast Minseok decided to take a walk along the beach to gather his thoughts and prepare himself for his presentation. He walked in the shade close to the boardwalk, wandering away from the hotel while lost in thought. Then his eyes caught a tall figure not too far away and for some reason he seemed out of place on the beach. He was leaning against a palm tree while smoking idly, not looking anywhere in Minseok’s direction. 

Minseok would have turned around and left, as there was something about the man that made him feel uneasy, but then he realised that he recognised the man. He was pale and slim and almost looked like he could be a supermodel if it were not for his shabby appearance. He was one of the men from Nam Sooman’s gang. 

Minseok stared at him for a moment before the faint ringing of a phone made him jump. The man reached for his pocket and Minseok quickly moved behind a palm tree, leaning his back against it so that the man would not see his face if he were to turn around. 

“What?” the man said as he answered the phone. “Huh? Jongin you mumble too much.” 

Minseok heard him utter a few affirmations, almost sounding impatient with the person on the other end. 

“I know. I’m meeting with him tonight. Don’t nag me,” he said sullenly. Minseok dared to glance around at him and saw him walking away, discarding his cigarette on the ground. 

He wondered what business Sooman’s gang would have on Jeju Island. But if Jongdae’s research was right, which it always was, the gang maintained a large degree of anonymity. Minseok could only speculate about their true activities. He shook his head, deciding to not concern himself with trivial things and turned around to return to the hotel. His duties this weekend were far more important than speculating about a small nameless gang.

Fortune seemed to be in Minseok’s favour that day as Changmin sat at the very back of the conference room. Despite his early morning beach shenanigans, he seemed to be hungover and sat slumped in his seat. Minseok made sure to scrape his chair extra hard against the tiled floor as he got up to deliver his presentation to the investors and he was sure he saw Changmin flinch from the noise. 

As he addressed the investors about the current projects and profits of Hanjin, he was aware that now Changmin had removed his sunglasses to stare at him. But instead of feeling shy, Minseok’s spite encouraged him to deliver one of the best presentations of his life. He was determined to beat Jung Group – to see the smugness wiped clean from Changmin’s face. The rest of the meeting was uneventful and Minseok almost forgot about Changmin entirely as he was so engrossed in his work. 

That evening while the investors were occupied with an island tour, paid for and organised by Jung Group, the two companies met in the hotel’s private hot spring. The location served as a place where they could openly meet as gangsters; to display the rankings inked onto their skin and to discuss their covert businesses. It was a rampant display of masculinity and power. It also provided security, as no one was able to bring in any hidden weapons. The area was outside, secluded from the rest of the hotel and faced a small mountain; hidden from any uninvited eyes.

It was almost a solemn affair as the men gathered, clad only in white towels. Minseok was well aware of the eyes on him, eyeing the various tattoos on his body. He knew that they were most likely staring at the characters inked into his chest, encircled by white chrysanthemums and flowing into the rest of his tattoos; more flowers, white tigers and other characters. 

“Now we can speak openly,” Seokjin said as they gathered around the large pool. “But where is your son? We can’t start without the Rising God of the East.”   
“He’s on his way,” Sangho said though his tone indicated otherwise. He also stared at Minseok’s tattoos. Minseok rolled his eyes. Typical of Changmin to be late to an important meeting. 

There was general silence as the men waited. Eventually Changmin’s arrival was announced when the men from his company bowed. Minseok turned around to see Changmin’s half-naked form approaching them. He was sure he felt some air leave his lungs at that moment. His stride seemed more powerful, more determined, when exhibited on his bare skin. The muscles in his long legs tightened as he walked, and all eyes were drawn to the symbol of the Rising God of the East on his chest; entirely identical to Minseok’s. 

The men finally removed their towels and stepped into the large pool, the steam rising from the disturbance of the water and momentarily obscuring everyone from view. Changmin, across from Minseok, now finally looked at him, though his eyes were focused on his body instead of his face. Minseok saw the furrow in Changmin’s brow – the expression went from confused to livid in a matter of seconds.

“Before we start, I’m sure all of us are wondering what kind of disrespectful joke Minseok is playing,” Changmin said with a gesture to Minseok’s bare abdomen. He was already prepared for such reactions so he hardly batted an eyelid at the angered faces of the men from Jung Group.   
“I got this done after your predecessor was murdered,” Minseok said bluntly. Changmin stiffened and his jaw tensed. Sangho’s expression was unreadable. “It’s merely my way of paying my respects to Yunho. I’m not trying to claim your title, believe me.” 

There was silence for a moment in which Changmin stared at Minseok, his anger slowly fading, but a fire still burnt in his eyes.   
“Of course…paying your respects to Yunho,” Sangho said slowly. “How thoughtful of you.”   
“Let’s begin, then,” Changmin muttered. He and his father spoke about how they could provide trucks and ships in Busan for Hanjin to get drugs into Japan. They discussed suppliers, who to speak to, where to go, what to do, and Minseok struggled to take all of it in. There was a lot going through his mind; Changmin’s barely contained emotions and his reaction, as well as just how naked he was right there in front of Minseok. He felt slightly overwhelmed. 

The clear water left little hidden to the eye, and Minseok found it difficult to not stare. Additionally, he was quite sure that Changmin kept glancing at him even when he was addressing someone else. When Minseok spoke Changmin stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. Minseok did not dare to look into his eyes for too long for he did not know what he would see there. 

When the men got up to move to the next pool Minseok was unable to stop himself from staring at Changmin’s body, taking in every inch of him. There was no denying it…Changmin was still incredibly attractive. The steam from the spring skirted around his body, making him look almost like a god. Everything was in perfect proportion to his slender neck, his lean torso, his strong thighs… _everything_. The water glistened on his tanned skin, emphasising everything that Minseok could not tear his eyes away from.

But it was brief, as Changmin offered for the Hanjin men to get in first out of courtesy. Completely nude, Minseok walked past Changmin and he felt his eyes burning into his body. But he did not feel embarrassed; what he felt was a strange sense of curiosity…and something like coyness. He was very aware of how he walked before Changmin, head held high, his chest out, back arched ever so slightly as he lowered himself into the pool. His lips parted in satisfaction with a silent sigh from the icy herbal water on his hot skin. Changmin definitely saw that, Minseok knew it, and he dared to glance up at him. Changmin’s expression was unreadable but there was a definite flush on his face. Whether it was from the heat of the water or something else Minseok did not know. 

The meeting was at least productive, but Minseok was not thinking about drug trafficking or smuggling counterfeit goods when he returned to his suite. Although it was almost midnight he stayed up and sat on the balcony to stare at the ocean. As he stared at the water, his mind drifted to memories of the ocean in Busan…memories of sitting in Changmin’s car overlooking the ocean, their fingers intertwined. He closed his eyes briefly, listening to the waves and remembering the feeling of Changmin’s lips on his face, his hands on his body. 

He shook his head, berating himself for falling into the trap of nostalgia. Those times were over; that Changmin was dead. Whatever had happened that evening…it must have been partly Minseok’s imagination. He went over to the cupboard to change into his pyjamas. As the cupboard was right beside the door he could hear the sounds of the corridor as he stood there. He paused in getting dressed as he heard the sound of Changmin opening his door. But there was a long silence as if Changmin was standing there in the doorway. Minseok wondered what he was doing so he peered through the spyhole. 

Changmin stood stock still, staring at Minseok’s door. He almost jumped as it was unexpected to see him there. After a moment Changmin turned to go into his room and that was the end of it. Minseok did not know what to think of that. He did not want to fall into any brooding, afraid of what it might do to him, so he quickly went to bed. 

* * *

Minseok’s dreams woke him early in the morning and left him feeling uncomfortably hot and sweaty. He immediately took a cold shower and made a strong cup of coffee because he really couldn’t afford to think about such things. Changmin was more than his ex – he was strictly off limits even in Minseok’s dreams. He felt annoyed at himself even though he couldn’t control his dreams. So perhaps there was some kind of sexual tension between them…that hardly changed anything. He couldn’t deny it; Changmin was handsome in every way. But he was also rude and arrogant and had broken Minseok’s heart. He essentially betrayed Yunho because it was five years on and his death was still a mystery all thanks to Changmin and his father. He could never forgive him for that. 

In the conference room Minseok could not stop looking at Changmin. Today he looked somewhat more formal in a plain white shirt and dark slacks and less jewellery. He could have passed for an ordinary businessman of a humble company. It was with a strange fascination that Minseok stared at his face while Jung Group gave their presentation, Changmin speaking little and allowing his father to take the lead. That was something Minseok noticed frequently; how Sangho was more of the boss than Changmin. He wondered what was really going on behind the scenes of Jung Group. So much for Yunho’s dying request for Changmin to be the Rising God of the East, Minseok thought bitterly. 

The men took a break when the heat of the day reached its peak, making it difficult to concentrate on a presentation. Minseok spoke briefly with his uncle to assess the presentation before stepping out of the room to get some air. He wandered around a bit looking for a balcony and he came across Changmin smoking a cigarette. Minseok was about to run away but Changmin heard him and turned around. 

“Want one?” he asked as he offered the box to Minseok. He tried to mask his surprise and shook his head.   
“No, thanks,” he said softly, walking over to the balcony. He kept a good distance from Changmin and kept his eyes on the ocean.   
“I thought you’d be a smoker,” Changmin mused before taking a long drag of his cigarette.   
“I’m health-conscious,” Minseok said. He did not mean it in a condescending manner. Changmin did not seem to interpret his words that way.   
“I guess it is unhealthy,” he said with a shrug. 

Silence fell over them again and they both looked out at the ocean. Minseok tried to think of something intelligent to say but then thought better of it.   
“The other night…in the bathroom,” Changmin eventually said. “I was drunk.” 

Minseok looked at him expectantly but that was all he said. Minseok raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.   
“Drunken words are sober thoughts,” he said. “It’s quite unprofessional to talk about someone in a bathroom.”   
“I thought we were alone,” Changmin said defensively. “Sorry for not smelling you hiding there. Were you intentionally eavesdropping?”   
His eyes narrowed and he looked at Minseok suspiciously. He felt anger tightening his chest.   
“I just didn’t want to run into you. Looking at you pisses me off,” Minseok said hotly. 

He turned to leave before Changmin could retort. That was when he heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots echoing down the corridor. 

Minseok froze, thinking he was imagining things, until he heard it again. A few rapid shots that made him jump. Changmin had already abandoned his cigarette and was rushing down the corridor, his hand inside his jacket to hold onto his gun. Minseok hurried after Changmin but nearly collided into him when he suddenly stopped at the end of the corridor to peer around the corner. 

“I don’t know where it’s coming from,” he muttered. “Shit…”   
Minseok didn’t know what to say but he knew that they could not just stand there. He made to walk past Changmin but he suddenly grabbed Minseok’s arm and pulled him back.

“Excuse me?!” Minseok exclaimed.   
“What are you doing?” Changmin hissed. “Don’t go running into the gunman!”   
“I’m going to investigate,” Minseok argued, trying to pull his arm out of Changmin’s grasp. A strange look overcame the man’s face. 

“Just – just wait here,” he said hastily. Without warning, he grabbed Minseok’s other arm and marched him backwards. Minseok was initially too shocked to fight back, but when he started to struggle Changmin opened a door and actually shoved Minseok inside and into a dark room. He fell over a mop and his back collided with a metal shelf, showering him in rolls of toilet paper. 

“Changmin!” Minseok barked. “What the – “   
“Stay here,” Changmin said and shut the door in Minseok’s face, enshrouding him in darkness. He heard the lock click in place and he swore loudly.   
“Shim Changmin! Open this door!” he shouted as he pounded on the door, but then he heard a shot that made him freeze. He held his breath, waiting to hear more, and then they came rapidly before a sudden deathly silence. 

A sudden sense of fear and desperation overcame Minseok and he tried to wrench open the door but to no avail. He cursed under his breath and instead aimed a powerful kick at the centre of the door. On the fourth kick he splintered the wood and reached his arm through to grab the handle. He fumbled around for the lock but opened it in a few seconds and burst out the storeroom, his gun already in his other hand. 

He bolted back to the conference room to find it in total disarray.   
“Minseok!” Seokjin exclaimed, hurrying over to him. His face was white.   
“What happened?” Minseok asked, still holding his gun tightly.   
“This man burst into the room and started shooting,” Seokjin explained. “This was some kind of organised thing – it had to be – everyone’s fine, but – “ 

Minseok stopped with a small gasp when he spotted Changmin. He was sitting down and clutching at his shoulder, blood spilling between his fingers and all over his white shirt. For a moment Minseok did not hear his uncle and his stomach felt like lead. Changmin’s head was bent, his hair obscuring most of his face except for his mouth which was twisted in a grimace of pain. 

“Changmin got shot, but he managed to take the man down,” Seokjin explained. “The police are on their way.” 

Minseok suddenly felt somewhat faint and immediately found the closest chair and sat down. Seokjin stood by him with a hand on his shoulder, talking quietly to their men. The men from Jung Group were watching over Changmin and Minseok saw something like worry in Sangho’s face. 

The police arrived quickly, accompanied by paramedics who rushed over to Changmin. Everyone had to hide their own weapons and pretend that Changmin had wrestled with the gunman before shooting him with his own weapon. Minseok heard Changmin insisting that he was fine, protesting the need for an ambulance as he followed them outside. But now the police had to question everyone in the room, making Minseok worry because he was sure that neither group had much influence over the Jeju police. Anyone with knowledge of the two companies knew that there had been a few incidents in the past that pointed to their ties with organised crime. Minseok did not trust a police officer that wasn’t on his uncle’s payroll. 

“Alright, name and occupation?” the officer asked Minseok, almost sounding bored.   
“Kim Minseok, er, CEO of Hanjin Corporation,” he said. The cop looked surprised.   
“This is some conference…where were you at the time of this attack?” the officer asked Minseok.   
“Outside, by the balcony in the west wing,” Minseok answered.   
“What were you doing there?”   
“Getting some air,” Minseok said awkwardly. “I was with Shim Changmin.”   
“Oh…alright,” the officer muttered before scribbling something down. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

Minseok watched in silence as the police left.   
“I hope this doesn’t turn into anything inconvenient,” Seokjin muttered beside him. “Are you alright?”   
“Yeah,” Minseok said as he got to his feet. At that moment Changmin re-entered the room with his father, still wearing the blood-stained shirt. It was half-buttoned, revealing the gauze on his shoulder, as well as his tattoos. Minseok bit his lip, wondering if the paramedics and police would be suspicious. 

The investors were thoroughly shaken from the incident and they seemed to be blaming it on Jung Group as they organised the whole conference. The men from Hanjin politely left the room and made their way to the restaurant to discuss the incident. Minseok managed to see the paramedics removing the covered body of the gunman, discreetly so the other hotel guests did not see. However the guests certainly stared at them in the restaurant and Minseok wondered if they were speculating that they were gangsters.

“I wonder who the gunman was aiming for,” Seokjin said. “I doubt they meant to hit Changmin…that would be suicide.”   
“Maybe one of the investors…” Minseok mused. “We should get the Seoul police on this as soon as we’re back. I want to get to the bottom of this.” 

After the investors left the conference room in a huff, Seokjin suggested they go to discuss the matter with Jung Group. Minseok immediately went up to Changmin, who stood a little bit away from the group. He had a vacant expression on his face and stood staring at the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked hesitantly. Changmin glanced up sharply at him.  
“Never better,” he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. He glanced over at the other men from Hanjin and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Was this some kind of organised hit?”   
“I don’t – wait – are you suggesting this has something to do with my uncle?” Minseok asked, almost stuttering in shock. Changmin’s frown said enough and Minseok felt a hot burst of anger.   
“I can’t believe you,” Minseok muttered, turning away from Changmin.   
“As if you aren’t already suspecting us,” Changmin retorted. Minseok clenched his fists and whirled around to face him.   
“No, actually, we aren’t. In case you forgot, you got fucking shot, so no way was it possibly your side, you idiot. Believe it or not, we’re concerned about you. But I suppose you don’t know how to trust anyone other than your tyrannical father,” Minseok snapped. 

A brief look of surprise overcame Changmin’s scowl but Minseok turned away, not wanting to speak to him anymore. He clenched his fists in anger to think that for a moment he had been worried about Changmin. He walked away from him to join his uncle. 

* * *

Changmin sat on the edge of his chair and his hands trembled. Even now, hours later, he still heard the clear echo of the shot and felt the sharp pain that followed. His father burst into the room, a cloud of anger surrounding him and Changmin flinched. 

“Those fucking bastards,” he seethed, slamming the door. “They decided to go with Hanjin. After all of this! After all the fucking money I spent on this hotel for them! And the entertainment! Just to give a loan to those snakes from Seoul!” 

He made a sound of frustration and Changmin said nothing. The dull pain was starting to return to his shoulder. He was still processing everything that had happened – trying to keep everything together.   
“And as for you!” Sangho barked, turning to face his son, his eyes dark. “Why did you kill him? Now the police will never know who sent him!”   
“I’m…sorry,” Changmin murmured, keeping his eyes on the floor, trying to shield himself from his father’s rage. Yes…he had killed someone today. He was sure it was the first time and he did not know how to feel about that. It was out of self-defence. Changmin had no choice.   
“I said look at me when you speak to me, boy!” Sangho barked, suddenly grabbing Changmin’s chin, practically pushing him back in his chair to make him meet his eyes. Changmin swatted his father’s hand away and got to his feet.

“Don’t speak to me like that,” Changmin muttered. “Just go. Please.” 

Sangho seemed as if he wanted to say something else, to rage at his son for making such a detrimental mistake, but instead he cursed under his breath and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Changmin held his head in his hands and took a deep breath. But the pang in his shoulder made him wince. Again he heard it, the shot, the pain, the echo. 

All of the shots echoing in the corridor – the rapid _tatatatata_ – again and again and again – sirens blaring through a thunderstorm. He felt scared – Oh, God – he felt like he was about to die. His chest was too tight and it was too difficult to breathe. Tears obscured his vision and he could no longer see the carpet beneath his feet. He pressed his face into his palms, pressing hard against his eyelids, trying to just breathe and calm down. He could still smell the blood on his shirt. 

He needed a cigarette. 

He ripped his shirt off, wincing from the movement in his shoulder, and scrambled to find the cigarettes in his jacket pocket. He lit one with a trembling hand, having to start the lighter three times before he got it right. That first inhale brought a wave of calm over his body that nothing else could bring. The acrid smell filled the room, clinging to his hair and his pants, and he started to feel safe again, but the tears would not stop pouring from his eyes.

What if…what if Minseok had been in the conference room at the time? 

The weight on his chest told Changmin exactly how he felt about that. He smoked as if the cigarette was giving him life support, hardly pausing between puffs and he slumped in the chair as his panic started to ease. He wiped his eyes and reached for the glass of water and bottle of tablets given to him to ease the pain. He could not spend the rest of the day like this, just moping and smoking. 

Hanjin had already left the hotel to return to Seoul and it seemed that Sangho was adamant to get out of there. He returned later to tell Changmin that they were leaving, but Changmin said he was staying for an extra day. Sangho merely told Changmin not to do anything stupid and then left. 

He ended up napping in the armchair for a bit until the awkward angle of his shoulder awoke him. It was early evening now; time for Changmin to go out and have some fun. He needed to have fun and forget. 

The time spent in the club was a bit blurred to Changmin. All he knew was that he’d had a lot to drink and had met quite a few beautiful girls. He couldn’t really remember much until he sobered up back at the hotel with the woman he’d brought back. Now, both of them half-undressed, she sat in his lap on the bed and he was kissing her hungrily, almost desperately, so eager to taste and to feel the warmth of her mouth. He grabbed onto her bare thighs, squeezing greedily, and all of a sudden he thought of Minseok – he thought of grabbing onto Minseok’s firm thighs while kissing _him_. 

He pulled away, blinking rapidly to make sure that this was indeed the woman and not Minseok in his lap. No, her eyes were nothing like the sharp cat-like eyes of Minseok. She started to kiss his neck, moaning softly as his hands roamed her body, and Changmin thought of how Minseok used to kiss his neck, how he used to groan in pleasure when Changmin pulled him close and touched him. 

Gently, Changmin pushed her away.   
“Er, I’m tired,” he said awkwardly. “How about we call it a night?” 

She stared at him in disbelief, her lipstick smudged. He hated to think that it was all over his face.   
“Are you for real?” she said, obviously annoyed. He rolled his eyes and withdrew his wallet from his trouser pocket. He counted a decent amount of money and held it out to her.   
“For your taxi,” he said before she could slap him for implying something else. She snatched the money and hastily pulled on her dress and shoes before marching out the room without another word. 

It was no bother to Changmin – he could tend to his own needs – but he was too rattled for anything like that at that moment. He rubbed his eyes hard, thinking that he had really drunk too much. He just needed to sleep. But now all he could think of was seeing Minseok, stark naked, in the hot springs the previous night. He had certainly changed in a few ways in the past five years and even now it made Changmin hot and bothered. He buried his face in the pillow with a groan. He really didn’t need this. He did not need to find Minseok so goddamn attractive. Oh, how he longed to just reach out and touch that supple body. 

How could he still be attracted to him after all this time, after everything that had happened? He put it down to just plain sexual desire – nothing more. Talking to Minseok had ended only in arguments this weekend yet Changmin wanted to fuck him – that he could not deny. Now just thinking about it, he felt the effect on his body. He sighed irritably. This business partnership was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch v=nbcXvlEa7Wk&list=PLzbGLskt3hhlf8UFufGYmnm38putTdv25&index=14&t=0s
> 
> The plot thickens! Thank you to everyone who has left support ^^


	11. Chapter Five

_Fuck me up and make me just go crazy_ _  
_ _Addicted to the pain that you just made me love_ _  
_ _I’m fiending for your touching on the daily_ _  
_ _You’re the only one that I want_

_Break my heart but don’t tell me I’m not doing fine_ _  
_ _‘Cause I’m doing fine_ _  
_ _Let me go, I’m spending time_ _  
_ _Not doing fine but I’m doing fine_

_It’s hard to miss you_ _  
_ _When you are always on the tip of my tongue_

* * *

_“Ah, Minseok,” Changmin sighed. He threw his head back, gasping for breath. His wet hair clung to his face, damp skin glowing in the dim light. The water was hot, almost scalding, but it only intensified the fire burning through Minseok’s body. He pressed even closer to Changmin, his hands wandering lower, feeling every inch of him, making him unravel between his fingers. Minseok kissed him all the while, tasting his sweat as if it were sweet nectar, making him moan softly in Minseok’s ear._

_He could also feel Changmin touching him – it felt so good – Minseok was desperate for more. Changmin grazed his teeth across Minseok’s throat and it all became too much._

An alarm tore through the dream, making Minseok wake up with a groan when he realised he was in his apartment on an early Monday morning and not in the hot springs in his dream. Oh, God, it had been another dream involving Changmin…another dream like _that_. Minseok really did not have time for such inconveniences. 

It had been almost two weeks since that weekend in Jeju Island and he had not seen Changmin since then as Jung Group had gone to Japan. Yet, Changmin was constantly invading his dreams – dreams that left him annoyed, confused, and with a lot of pent up sexual frustration. He had never felt like this before in his life and he frankly did not know what to do with himself. Yes, perhaps he was still attracted to Changmin – purely in a sexual way and nothing more – because maybe Changmin was just too handsome for his own good. The fact that Minseok knew exactly what it was like to fuck him hardly made him feel better – the dreams and fantasies were all too vivid.

The resulting effect of all of this was that Minseok visited Chanyeol more frequently. Chanyeol, while immensely pleased, was taken aback. The previous night they had met up and Minseok practically had Chanyeol crying for his touch. But Minseok knew that when he was with Chanyeol – either writhing below him or taking control on top, pinning his hands above his head – he was thinking of Changmin. When Chanyeol furrowed his brows and moaned, his plush lips red from biting them himself, Minseok could almost see Changmin’s face in the same state. When Minseok had Chanyeol in his lap, the burning heat of his damp skin pressed flush against his own, he raked his teeth along his defined chest, thinking it was Changmin’s, almost wishing that it was Changmin moaning breathily in his ear. All he could really do was hope that such feelings would disappear. 

* * *

“So, Jung Group is deciding to make our business partnership public,” Jongdae said as he entered Minseok’s office. He jumped a bit in his chair as he suddenly realised he had been thinking about Changmin, much to his annoyance.   
“I suppose they’re hosting a stupid party?” Minseok said as he straightened up. Jongdae nodded and sat down across from him.   
“This Friday night and there’ll also be a press conference,” Jongdae explained. Minseok groaned. “The good news is that, for the time being, there doesn’t seem to be anyone after our drugs, hyung,” Jongdae continued as he slid his tablet across the smooth surface of the desk for Minseok to see. 

It showed him Yixing’s surveillance software, projecting multiple screens all detailing the current whereabouts of their many drug operations. Minseok watched loading zones and trucks for a bit, checking each individual screen to make sure that everything was going according to plan. Since Jongdae had taken control of the company’s drug businesses, production had increased and Minseok was impressed. 

“Great,” Minseok said, finally happy about something to distract him from his intrusive thoughts. “You should buy yourself something nice, Jongdae. Stop spending all your money on women.”  
Jongdae blushed, making Minseok laugh. For a high-ranking mobster, his cousin had always been very wholesome and humble. Minseok was actually grateful for Jongdae’s sensible qualities because reckless spending would only alert the bank to their company’s activities. 

Furthermore, Minseok had suggested that Baekhyun be involved with the formation of the construction company that Gold Key Financial Group was funding. Baekhyun was the perfect candidate as his charisma and humour appealed to the contractors they were employing. Minseok felt smug knowing that through his cousins he had an eye in every corner of the company where Jung Group would try to interfere. Their reliability also reassured him in light of recent events. 

“Did you see the latest news report?” Jongdae asked once he recovered from his embarrassment. Minseok’s face darkened, thinking back to the headlines he had seen everywhere that morning. The attack on their conference in Jeju had made national news and just about every police department in the country was investigating it.   
“Yes…the police are starting to step over the line,” he said. “Hopefully the Seoul police know how to behave should they find anything involving Hanjin.”   
“I suggest we stay under the radar,” Jongdae said. “I’ll push for extra security on the upcoming drug shipments. I’ll also check up on the accountants to make sure the accounts are up to date. A financial enquiry is the last thing we need.” 

Minseok sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples.  
“And what of Jung? They’ve just been fucking around in Japan since the incident,” he muttered, trying to not think of Changmin and the hot springs.   
“Yes…it’s very convenient for them to watch everything unfold from afar,” Jongdae said with a shake of his head. “Let’s hope the police start to lose interest in this affair.”   
“And let’s hope this party on Friday is painless,” Minseok said. 

At that moment there was a knock on the door.   
“Come in,” Minseok said. He expected one of his subordinates to enter but instead it was his P.A. In fact it was the woman Jongdae was currently dating and he sat up straighter when she opened the door cautiously.   
“Sir, someone is here to see you,” she said although she sounded unsure. Minseok beckoned for her to come inside.   
“I don’t remember having any appointments scheduled for today,” he said as he glanced over his planner on his desk.   
“He’s a representative from Jung Group, sir,” she continued. Jongdae stiffened and Minseok frowned. He found it very strange that someone from Jung would just turn up randomly and unannounced.   
“Alright, let him in,” he said, slowly reaching his hand for the gun in his desk drawer. He noticed Jongdae also placing his hand inside his jacket. 

The woman nodded but she had barely turned around to beckon the man inside when he suddenly barged into the office. He was tall and slim and wore a disdainful expression.

“You don’t work for Jung Group,” Jongdae said immediately, almost jumping to his feet. Minseok’s P.A. looked slightly alarmed for a moment and stepped away from the man. He merely held up his hands, almost looking annoyed.   
“I only said that so I’d get to see you instead of waiting weeks for an appointment,” he said. “I don’t have time for any bullshit.”   
“Who the hell do you think you are?” Minseok said. He was ready to haul the man out himself and got to his feet. The man’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and he took a step back, still keeping his hands up.   
“I came here to do business,” he said simply. “I’m not here to pick any fights so no need to pull out your guns on me.” 

Minseok looked him up and down. He wore jeans and scuffed canvas shoes that threatened to dirty his immaculate floors. He motioned for his P.A. to leave and she darted out quickly, closing the door behind her. Jongdae seemed to relax ever so slightly. 

“You have a lot of balls,” Minseok muttered. “What’s your name?”   
“Sehun,” the man said, relaxing his shoulders. “Can I sit down?”   
“No,” Minseok said. “Tell me what you want.”

The man rolled his eyes and Minseok felt his annoyance grow.  
“My boss thinks that it would be great if we worked together,” Sehun said.   
“And what work would that be?” Minseok asked with a raised eyebrow. “This is a shit business proposal.”   
“Our gang does just about anything, if you catch my meaning,” Sehun said with a small smile. “I heard something about a shootout involving one of your private operations not too long ago.” 

At this Jongdae jumped to his feet, his patience thinning. Minseok was equally rattled as his uncle had seen to it that the incident was not reported by the news. Sehun glanced between the two of them but his expression was unreadable. 

“I’m just saying that perhaps your company could need some extra muscle – ” he said. But before he could finish his sentence Jongdae lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of his clothing, pulling him down so that he fell to his knees and almost collided with the glass coffee table. Sehun cursed in shock but Jongdae withdrew his gun and held it by his side. 

“How dare you,” he said, his voice low. “Do you even know who we are?”   
“Yes – fuck,” Sehun spluttered, almost choking as Jongdae pressed his knuckles into his throat.   
“Let him go,” Minseok said. Jongdae hesitated for a moment before releasing his grip and Sehun fell over, gasping for breath. Jongdae kept his gun out and still looked livid.   
“You think we need the help from some anonymous gang?” Minseok scoffed. “Hanjin doesn’t need help from clowns who threaten shopkeepers for protection money.”   
“That’s not what we do,” Sehun snapped. Jongdae looked as if he wanted to hit him but Minseok held up his hand to warn him.   
“Where does Hanjin get their weapons?” Sehun asked, pointing to the gun in Jongdae’s hand.   
“That’s none of your concern,” Minseok said bluntly. “I’m going to get someone to remove you from my office before you stain the carpet.”   
“Don’t look down on me,” Sehun said in a hard voice. His eyes burnt with indignation and it made Minseok pause for a moment. “People like you and Jung Group think you’re better than us. But who does the dirty work for the lot of you? I do.” He got to his feet and glared at Minseok and Jongdae. He reached into his pocket but before Minseok could reach for his own weapon, Sehun withdrew a business card and threw it onto the table.   
“Next time you need some new guns or guards, call my boss. We work for the highest bidder so keep your prices high if you want good service.” 

Sehun spared the two of them another glare before turning and marching out the office without another word. Jongdae put away his gun and looked over the business card.   
“Terrible design,” he muttered. “I’m shocked at the gall.”   
“Me too,” Minseok said as he fell back into his chair with a sigh. “So they’re involved in arms trading? I didn’t expect that…”   
“Do you think we should mention them to your uncle?” Jongdae asked.   
“No…they’re not that important,” Minseok said dismissively. “Petty gangs are the least of my concern.” 

Jongdae nodded although Minseok noticed he kept the business card instead of discarding it. He doubted that Nam Sooman’s gang could provide any protection that was better than theirs. But Minseok had more important things to think about than a ramshackle gang. 

For the remainder of the week Minseok paid close attention to the news. It seemed that the police were unable to trace the gunman’s connections. Minseok was impressed but also unnerved. Whoever had organised that hit knew how to cover their tracks alarmingly well. He liked to think that the hit had been meant for one of the investors, but they really weren’t that important when in the same room as two of the most powerful conglomerates in the country. Minseok was annoyed that his thoughts had been more preoccupied with Changmin and not the person behind the attempted hit. He should be worrying about who the gunman had meant to shoot – his uncle? Shim Sangho? Perhaps even Minseok or Changmin.

To make matters worse, as Friday night approached, Minseok did not feel a sense of impending dread, but rather something like anticipation – almost _excitement_ – because he was going to see Changmin. On Friday night he realised that he had spent almost an hour getting ready, unable to choose an outfit, thinking too hard about his hairstyle. Practically every day he wore it gelled back in a neat side parting, half combed back and the other half hanging just above his right eye. Tonight he decided to comb it back to properly, contrasting with his newly shaved undercut. 

“Why am I putting in so much effort?” he muttered under his breath as he lined his eyes with an eyeliner pencil. “Right…there’s a press conference…that’s it,” he said, meeting his gaze in the mirror. Minseok was certainly not dressing up for anyone else other than the media. He wore a black high neck shirt under a white suit, emphasising the slight tan he had acquired in Jeju. To finish off he chose a pair of earrings, a small hoop in his right ear and a long thin chain in his left, and paired two silver rings with one of his simpler Rolex watches. As he inspected his appearance in the mirror he reassured himself that, again, he was only dressing up for the media. Certainly not for Changmin.

Despite being hosted in an upmarket hotel in Gangnam, the party was less formal than the other events Jung Group had hosted. The press conference was held first and Minseok was rather unnerved to see so many journalists gathered in the room. He stood by the door and peered inside nervously. He had never given a press conference as his uncle usually represented the company. He even spotted a few high-ranking members of the Seoul Police Department sitting in the back and he frowned. 

“What are the cops doing here?” he said to Jongdae as he stepped back from the door.   
“I don’t know…they don’t have any reason to be here unless they suspect something or they’re expecting to get on Jung Group’s payroll,” he muttered darkly. Minseok stood back with the rest of his men and his uncle, brooding quietly about the police. 

At that moment Jung Group entered the corridor, headed by the Rising God of the East, and Minseok could not look away. For once Changmin’s long hair was styled back, clearly displaying his chiselled face. He wore a classic black and white pinstripe suit, complete with a waistcoat, and he looked as though he was walking the runway as he strode down the corridor towards Minseok. 

He met Minseok’s eyes and demanded his attention. Only when Changmin stood right in front of him and Minseok could smell his earthy cologne did he gather his senses and greet him and his company. 

“You look healthy,” Minseok said stiffly as they shook hands. Changmin’s long fingers almost crept up to his wrist, gripping his hand tightly.   
“Most people just say I’m handsome, Minseok,” he said with a smirk. Minseok felt a flash of heat on the back of his neck. They still held onto each other’s hands with a firmness that was somewhat possessive.   
“I meant that you seem to have recovered from getting shot,” Minseok said curtly. Changmin withdrew his hand and nodded, the smirk gone.   
“Thanks,” he said. He stood there for a moment and Minseok felt the urge to run away. “By the way…you are quite rude, you know.” 

Minseok stared in shock, not sure how to respond.   
“You really should refer to me as hyung-nim,” Changmin continued.   
Minseok’s shock dissolved into annoyance.   
“Oh, is that so?” he said. “Right…because we aren’t that familiar with each other.”   
“It’s because I’m your senior,” Changmin said, a frown clouding his face. It was a strange look…he looked somewhat offended. But before either of them could say more, they were summoned into the conference room. 

Jung Group went first; Changmin, Sangho, and a few executives. Seokjin and Minseok led in a few others from Hanjin. Minseok saw that the only available space was right beside Changmin and he would have backtracked immediately if the press had not seen him and immediately started taking photos. He kept his eyes forward and his face blank as he approached Changmin. He was nudged slightly and had to move closer so that their arms brushed. He took a deep breath, inhaling Changmin’s cologne. 

The group had to pose for a bit for some official photos and then they sat down at the long table on the small platform. Minseok was unable to flee from Changmin’s side and was seated right beside him. Sangho and Seokjin both spoke about the partnership between the two companies for a bit before the journalists started to ask questions. 

“How have the rumours of Hanjin Corporation’s mafia activities affected this partnership?” a journalist asked Changmin. Minseok must have tensed visibly, and he could not control the scowl on his face, as some journalists turned to look at him, scribbling away and snapping his picture.   
“As you said, they’re just rumours,” Changmin said pleasantly. “We believe that Hanjin are reputable businessmen.”   
Minseok was momentarily shocked by his response.   
“But was the CEO Seokjin not arrested on charges of ordering the murder of your predecessor five years ago?” the journalist continued. 

Tension suddenly fell over the room. Minseok noticed the police sitting still, watching intently. He could have sworn he felt Changmin tense beside him.   
“That incident was resolved,” Changmin said firmly, his amicable tone gone. “No one was convicted. No more irrelevant questions, please.” Changmin sat back and the journalists took a moment to gather themselves before other questions were asked. Minseok felt Changmin’s thigh brush against his own under the table; he was still tense. 

Minseok only spoke once during the press conference and he was too glad when it finally ended. They all had to shake hands and pose for the press to round it up. Changmin smiled at Minseok as he grasped his hand and he was momentarily stunned because it really was a beautiful smile. Then Minseok remembered it was for the photo and he quickly forced a decent smile onto his face and hoped he did not look like he was grimacing. 

Once the press had left, both companies went to the party in a more private part of the hotel near the swimming pools. Minseok could already tell that it was going to be a raucous party when he walked in and saw the bottles of alcohol lined up at the bar and eyed the guests. Other gangs had been invited and he had to greet all their leaders with respectful bows and handshakes. He noted how they greeted Changmin with some more reverence, bowing very low to the god from Busan. Their presence served as a business invitation from Jung Group as well as a display of authority. These gangs knew not to overstep any of Hanjin’s boundaries in the city and now they were being shown that Jung Group was also a force to be reckoned with. 

“If only the police could see this,” Jongdae said to Minseok as they sat down at the bar.   
“At least this is an exclusive event,” he said, observing the room keenly. “Just about every mob leader in the country is here.”   
“And every mob leader’s girlfriend,” Jongdae said with a laugh. Minseok had also noticed the amount of young women in the room. At such events, the leaders typically did not bring their wives. Their girlfriends and mistresses, however, were in abundance.   
“At least they’re having fun,” Minseok said.   
“Aw, don’t be like that, Minseok,” Baekhyun said on his other side. “Let’s have fun tonight!”   
“I’m driving myself home,” Minseok said in protest when Baekhyun procured a line of shots from the barman.   
“Just get a taxi,” Baekhyun said as he distributed the glasses amongst the three of them. “Cheers!”

Minseok threw back the shots and found himself wanting to drink more than usual that night. He made sure to eat as he drank, and the food was just as agreeable as the booze. Eventually someone suggested making toasts and all the men in the room gathered by the bar. Many of them were quite drunk and the smell of alcohol almost permeated the cigarette smoke in the air. 

To Minseok’s shock, Changmin climbed atop the bar, his long legs making it an effortless feat. He held up a glass of soju to the crowd. Minseok quickly averted his eyes, hoping that no one noticed that he had been gaping at Changmin for a few seconds. He looked even taller standing above everyone else. 

“A toast to good business!” he shouted over the music. The men’s cheers were almost deafening to Minseok and he flinched slightly. Changmin downed his drink in one go, resulting in more cheers, before he leaped off the bar. The affirmation to drink more from the Rising God of the East seemed to have excited the guests and they practically formed a small mosh pit in their eagerness to reach the bar. Minseok got pushed along by a few men, almost falling over his own feet. 

Minseok swore loudly when he got shoved into someone’s back and only when the person turned around, pressed so closely against his chest, did Minseok recognised the pinstripe suit. Minseok was very aware of his body then – the feeling of his hard torso, his strong legs – the hands grabbing onto his arms. Minseok glanced up in alarm but Changmin looked at him with something like surprise mixed with annoyance. Minseok guessed he had stepped on Changmin’s feet. 

“Careful, Minseok,” Changmin said before prying him away and side-stepping him, disappearing from sight. Minseok realised just how hot his face was and immediately hurried to search for his cousins and a drink. 

Minseok lost track of time for a bit as he and his cousins entertained themselves. It reminded him of his younger days when he was still new to the company and his own family. He, Jongdae, and Baekhyun used to have raucous amounts of fun at parties. For the first time in ages Minseok allowed himself to let go for a bit, to almost forget that he was in such a precarious position. 

“Ah, I really can’t,” he said as he wormed his way out of some random woman’s grasp. She was offering him a drink, and much more, but he was not in the mood for that and he decided to escape to the bathroom. He scrutinised his appearance under the fluorescent lighting and noted that he still looked pretty good. He suddenly thought back to being pressed against Changmin and realised that was the closest he had been to him in about five years. He had been so close to his face, too. He swore he could still smell his cologne. Minseok shook his head and gathered his senses. 

The corridor was much darker than the bathroom and Minseok blinked in confusion as he stumbled out the door. He had only taken a few steps when he collided straight into someone and their legs tangled. Minseok barely had time to curse before they both fell over. Almost as if their fall was suspended in slow motion, Minseok’s eyes adjusted to the light and he realised the other person was Changmin, and he realised this just before he fell on top of Minseok in a confused crash. He hit his head hard against the floor and shut his eyes in a small bout of pain. He felt a knee pressing into his hip, another between his legs, arms wrapped clumsily around him, and soft skin pressing against his lips. Minseok realised it was Changmin’s cheek – half a millimetre away from the corner of his mouth – he was essentially kissing Changmin’s cheek. 

Changmin groaned before slowly turning, still pressing his entire body down on Minseok. He could smell the alcohol on Changmin’s breath and all of a sudden they were eye-to-eye. Changmin jumped back with a shock, though not without brushing his hands along Minseok’s body, and Minseok scrambled up, breathing hard. They stared at each other for the longest few seconds of Minseok’s life. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, his face hot.   
“Was that…a kiss?” Changmin said slowly. Minseok thought he had misheard him. He was rooted to the floor in shock, his heart crashing madly against his sternum. Changmin moved slowly, sliding a foot forward, coming closer to Minseok and his eyes were staring intently at Minseok’s lips.

Changmin blinked a few times, breathing through his parted lips. For a moment Minseok did not want Changmin to move away – he wanted him to come closer – to see just what would happen. He stood still, daring Changmin to come closer, but only when he caught a whiff of Changmin’s cologne mingled with the alcohol and cigarette smoke did he realise what was happening. 

“Excuse me,” Minseok said, avoiding Changmin’s eyes. He had to place a hand on his chest to move past him and the temptation to trace his fingers down Changmin’s abdomen almost ached inside him. He hurried down the corridor, not daring to look back at the man. 

He pushed past the other guests, rushing for the glass doors and burst outside into the balmy night, desperate to get some air. Summer had ended but the night seemed too hot to Minseok and he was sweating. He breathed hard as he rushed towards the balcony and he gripped onto the railing as if his life depended on it. 

He sobered up very quickly now. Of course he had to bump into Changmin in a dark corridor when the man was too drunk to see straight. Of course he had to fall on top of Minseok like that. He massaged his hip where Changmin’s knee had collided. Damn the heavy idiot. A shudder ran down Minseok’s spine to think just how close they had been – but it was a shudder of pleasure. Minseok swore under his breath because he could not get enough of Changmin.

He even turned around to survey the party to look for him. Sure enough he spotted his tall form returning from the bathroom, stumbling drunkenly through the room towards a woman sitting by the bar. Something stirred in Minseok’s chest – some kind of burning feeling that made him frown – and before he knew it he was striding away from the balcony in Changmin’s direction. He made a beeline right for him before turning to the side towards the woman. 

“Hello,” Minseok said to the woman as he fell into the chair beside her. “May I buy you a drink?” He looked directly into her wide eyes, completely ignoring Changmin who stood dumbstruck on her other side.  
She seemed confused but smiled and nodded in approval.   
“You should introduce yourself, Minseok,” Changmin suddenly said. “Mina, do you know that he’s the CEO of Hanjin?”   
She glanced at Changmin in surprise.   
“Oh, so you two are colleagues,” she said, receiving her cocktail from Minseok with an appreciative smile.   
“Yes. We’ll be working closely together now,” Minseok said while looking at Changmin. “But I’m afraid I don’t know him all that well,” he said as he leaned on the counter. He was aware of Changmin’s eyes piercing his skull. “Are you his girlfriend?” 

Changmin blurted out a loud no before the woman could even process Minseok’s words.   
“No,” she said, giving Changmin a look of confusion. “I met him tonight.”   
“Oh, interesting,” Minseok said. “We went on a business trip to Jeju and he was there with about five other women, so I wanted to make sure you weren’t one of them. Enjoy your evening, Mina.” 

He got up and left swiftly, just able to catch the look of indignation on Changmin’s face before going to find his cousins. He felt a sense of smug satisfaction and celebrated with a few more drinks. 

It was not long until Baekhyun was close to passing out and Jongdae offered to take him home. Minseok helped to drag him out the party and load him into Jongdae’s car.   
“Drive safely,” Minseok said to his cousin.   
“You too. Don’t stay for too long,” Jongdae said before driving off, leaving Minseok somewhat confused. It was hardly that late. 

He went back into the hotel and towards the party, walking down the dimly lit corridor and wondering if he should have something else to eat. A pair of hands shot out the darkness and seized Minseok’s jacket and yanked him into an open room. The door slammed but Minseok grabbed their wrists, expertly whirling the person around and slammed them against the wall. He gasped when he realised that he was holding onto Changmin.

“What are you doing?” Minseok asked defensively. He did not let go of Changmin’s wrists and he did not release his hold on Minseok’s shoulders.   
“I should ask you the same,” Changmin breathed. The way he looked at Minseok commanded every fibre of his being – he could not even force himself to look away from his stormy eyes. “You chased off my date.” 

Minseok laughed humourlessly.   
“Sorry. Looks like you’re not getting laid tonight, Changmin,” he said. He brushed his thumbs against the man’s wrists, feeling the sinew and muscle exerted in the effort of holding onto Minseok’s shoulders.   
“Why did you do that?” Changmin demanded. “Do you want her?”   
Minseok smirked. Changmin’s annoyance seemed to have sobered him up a bit.   
“Maybe so,” he lied. “I’d appreciate it if you let go of me.” 

Changmin did no such thing. Instead he continued to stare at Minseok, his jaw tense, and his eyes darted down to Minseok’s lips for a split second.

“You’re really something, Minseok,” Changmin muttered. He curled his fists tighter around the handful of Minseok’s jacket and actually pulled him towards him. “I don’t know why you get under my skin like this…” His warm breath tickled Minseok’s face.   
“Maybe it’s because you’ve got the hots for me,” Minseok said in a low voice. Now he stared intently at Changmin’s face – his gorgeous face. The face of the hot springs dreams – dreams that had permeated into his waking life and left him hot and bothered – desperate to touch Changmin. 

He dared to step closer to Changmin.   
“No,” Changmin protested while staring at Minseok’s lips, moving even closer. “You…I don’t – I was with Mina. You…I don’t…”

The look of desire in Changmin’s face was undeniable and a sudden impulse surged through Minseok. He released his grip on Changmin’s wrists and placed his hands firmly on his chest and pushed him against the wall, leaning forward to shut up his confused stuttering with a kiss. Changmin’s small sound of surprise was drowned in their kiss. Within a second he pulled Minseok in even closer, forcing his tongue between Minseok’s lips. Minseok pushed back hungrily, hard, curling his fingers around the fabric of Changmin’s shirt. 

Changmin pulled away, gasping for air and Minseok felt a rush of satisfaction at the sight of his red flustered face.   
“Minseok – what – “   
“You make so much noise,” he interjected. He was sure he wanted to kiss him again but his mind was so clouded from alcohol and desire that he did not know what to do.

He made to pull away and leave the idiot standing there but all of a sudden Changmin seized Minseok on either side of his face and pulled him back to his mouth, kissing him with nothing but wild possession. He was insistent as he moved his arms around Minseok’s waist to pull him close, so close that Minseok felt the heat of his body through his clothing. Minseok wanted to feel it beneath his fingertips and on his lips. He wanted to make him even hotter – even more desperate and needing. 

His hand roamed down Changmin’s chest, his abdomen, and fumbled with his shirt before slipping beneath to feel the hot bare skin. A small muffled moan came from Changmin and he pressed himself even harder against Minseok so that he felt something else and he smirked against Changmin’s insistent lips and pulled away.

“Oh, what’s this?” he breathed. Without any gentleness he brushed his hand against the bulge of Changmin’s pants. He gasped and Minseok only chuckled.   
“Is this it? Do you want me this badly, Changmin?” he said in an unimpressed tone. He relished in the angry blush spreading across Changmin’s already flushed face.   
“Shut up,” he muttered. He moved his arms as if to push Minseok away, but Minseok pushed his hand against him harder and he stilled with a sharp intake of breath. The look on his face was priceless – flushed with embarrassment, his eyes half-lidded and his pupils dilated from his own frenzied desire. Minseok kissed him on his neck, his skin so very hot against his cool lips, and he opened his mouth to graze his teeth against the skin. He tasted heat and sweat and a mixture of cologne and alcohol. He bit down hard on Changmin’s skin.

“Ah, fuck yes,” Changmin gasped. His words made Minseok’s heart beat faster, made him want to bite him harder, hard enough to leave marks and even irritate him. He wanted Changmin to see the bite marks later and resent them. 

Changmin wrapped one arm around Minseok’s waist to pull him closer in a bout of desperate encouragement and Minseok draped his arm over his shoulders while his hand worked fast. In one quick motion he unzipped Changmin’s pants and slipped his hand past the waistband of Changmin’s underwear and finally touched him. The sound Changmin made caused Minseok to stifle his own moan by biting down on his neck again. Changmin didn’t know how to occupy his hands so he tangled them in Minseok’s hair to pull his head up into another hard kiss. The way he tugged at Minseok’s hair almost hurt but he relished in it.

In the haze of desperation Minseok found it difficult to not be rough against Changmin’s lips though he was gentle with his fast-moving hand. The only sound in the small dim room was of their hard uneven breathing mingled with that of sloppy kissing. Changmin cursed every now and then too, much to Minseok’s delight. His hand was slick now, allowing for easier movements, and he twisted his wrist expertly in a way that had Changmin falling apart between him and the wall. Despite his height he stood slumped against the wall, breathing in short gasps, and Minseok felt his own desire building up. 

“Yes, Minseok – ah, Minseok – _oh_ – yes, _yes_ – “ 

Something pulled taught in Minseok’s chest – almost stinging him – and he pulled his hand back and pushed himself away from Changmin. 

He stared at Minseok, open-mouthed, and nearly slid down the wall entirely. He looked totally shocked and then a tinge of annoyance crept onto his flushed face, sobering him up very quickly. Minseok smirked in satisfaction but he could not conceal the cold resentment rising up inside, suddenly clearing his mind. 

Changmin dared to call out his name like that, tinged with desire, as if nothing had happened between them. As if there was still love between them. It caused a hot anger to creep through Minseok’s veins. 

“I’ll see you on Monday at our first work day together. You want me to be respectful, right? Good night, _hyung-nim_ ,” he said with bitter emphasis on the honorific. “Be sure to take care of that. I don’t want to have to deal with you in this mood again,” he said with a quick gesture to Changmin’s crotch. Minseok engrained the livid expression on Changmin’s face to memory. Then he smiled a small, cold smile that did not extend past his lips – his business smile – and sauntered out the door.

“Fuck you, Minseok!” Changmin’s angry shouts echoed after him down the corridor before they were quickly drowned out by the noise of the party. Minseok laughed hollowly to himself, a strange type of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He’d gotten what he wanted; it was time to leave. 

But his smirk disappeared by the time he’d reached his car in the underground parking of the hotel. He sighed and carefully wiped his hands with wet tissues before he started the car and he grimaced in slight disgust. 

He’d never imagine ever seeing Changmin like that, totally out of it and coming undone beneath his hands and lips. He vaguely recalled seeing such neediness, seeing Changmin become desperate and soft and pleading, but back then it meant something different to Minseok. Perhaps five years ago he would have felt something different if they’d done that. Minseok didn’t really expect all that to happen, he really just wanted to shut him up and to deal with the annoying desire that had been bothering him for two weeks. He thought that if he at least got to kiss the idiot and just touch him a bit then he would get over himself.

But now all he got from any of that was an annoying stiffness in his pants and, worst of all, a dull fluttering sensation in his chest that he would rather stamp out than acknowledge. If he was to work with Changmin then he needed to put him in his place. He couldn’t stand to let the man think he still had any right to talk down to Minseok. He thought of Changmin’s rudeness in Jeju and he scowled. Even tonight, who did the idiot think he was getting drunk and flirting with Minseok like that? He could not allow this to go on. How dare Changmin think he was allowed to come crawling back to Minseok as if nothing had happened. Minseok clearly remembered every word Changmin had said to him that day Minseok had left the Jung Estate forever. Those words were cut into his heart. 

Suddenly he thought of Yunho with a pang in his chest. He remembered him looking at him and Changmin with such fondness. He used to tease them about how often they hung around each other, about how Minseok used to look at Changmin with sparkling eyes, and how Changmin always, always looked after Minseok no matter what. He remembered the day Yunho told Minseok he knew about him and Changmin. He had looked so happy for them. What would Yunho say now if he saw them? 

Minseok shook his head. He reached for his phone and dialed Chanyeol’s number.  
“Minseok?” he answered.   
“Hey, are you busy tonight?” Minseok said, curling his fingers around the steering wheel and wishing it was Changmin’s hair.   
“Oh…not at all. You can come by.” 

Minseok drove faster than usual, not entirely sure what he was feeling. He greeted Chanyeol briefly when he entered his apartment. In no time he had Chanyeol stripped and pinned against the sofa, not even bothering to go upstairs to his bedroom, and he was rough. Rougher than before, and Chanyeol’s desperate whimpers only spurred him on. He made it quick this time, not in the mood for dragging out anything. 

Once they were both finished Minseok sat back against the sofa and sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“Who’s got you so worked up?” Chanyeol asked, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.   
“Was that too much?” Minseok asked, glancing over Chanyeol’s bare skin. He felt a tinge of shame when he saw the red nail marks and the purpling bites on his skin. Chanyeol smiled and shook his head.   
“You know I like this…” he said with a faint blush. “But you’re not normally like this. I’m just curious. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”   
Minseok was quiet for a moment, choosing his words carefully.   
“It’s my ex,” he muttered. “He’s a stupid cunt.” 

“Oh, yikes,” Chanyeol said, pulling on his robe. He got up and returned with two drinks. Minseok hardly cared about driving responsibly at this point and took it gladly. “How long did you date for?” 

“Not that long…” Minseok said after a while in a soft voice. “But he…he hurt me.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said, his voice sincere. Minseok looked at him for a while and Chanyeol blushed slightly under his intense gaze.   
“You’re kind, Chanyeol,” Minseok murmured. “I’m sorry that I can’t give you anything more than sex.” 

Chanyeol looked confused for a moment and shook his head, his ears red.  
“It’s alright…I don’t have feelings for you, Minseok,” he said gently. Minseok nodded. He had no feelings for Chanyeol either – yet somehow his words actually stung him a bit. He returned the half-finished drink.   
“I’ll go, it’s late,” he said as he got to his feet. “Thanks again, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol walked him to the door but this time he did not try to kiss Minseok goodnight. He looked at him with some sadness and Minseok avoided his eyes as he left.

* * *

Changmin swore loudly as he threw the door open to his hotel room. He had never been more pissed off in his life – having to finish himself off in the bathroom like a damn teenager – while Minseok just stood there and laughed in his face. 

“Fucking – fucking shithead!” he shouted, his voice echoing in the room. He desperately needed a smoke to calm his temper. He searched through all his jackets to discover that he had run out.   
“Ugh!” he exclaimed as he threw himself onto the bed, pressing his hands against his eyes. He knew the anger in Minseok’s eyes – he knew it and he knew that _he_ had caused it. He probably deserved the treatment he was getting from Minseok. He gritted his teeth angrily, forcing himself to not think back to that awful day.

Right now he just needed to find cigarettes and someone to sleep with for the night. He forced away the dark thoughts on the edge of his mind and got to his feet to make himself look decent before returning to the party. But returning only made him feel more restless. By now everyone was too drunk and there wasn’t anyone who caught Changmin’s eye. He was sure he saw someone familiar lurking near the bar. Some skinny bastard from Nam Sooman’s gang and he vaguely remembered that they had been invited. He could not find a shit to give though. Fuck it, he was going to look around the city for some more entertainment. He was starting to associate the hotel with his work and it was becoming stifling. 

But later in the early hours of the morning, after hooking up with two different men and smoking almost half a pack of cigarettes, Changmin lay awake in his bed, alone and restless. All he could think about was Minseok. Again while having sex with other people, all he fantasised about was Minseok; feeling Minseok and being felt by Minseok. 

Did Minseok feel the same way about him? What had even happened between them in that room? He grunted and ran his hands through his hair – a _lot_ had happened – but what did it mean? He thought back to that night at the hot springs and he knew that Minseok had put on a bit of a show for him. He sighed with a pang of longing; that was just like his Minseokkie. The times they had been intimate all those years ago were so precious to Changmin and he could not help but wonder what had changed and what had remained the same. Minseok certainly seemed a bit more dominant, but perhaps that was due to the tension between the two of them. He wondered how Minseok would be now if he loved Changmin. He would probably be soft and loving and sweet and just imagining it now made Changmin’s chest feel tight. It also pained him to realise that Minseok was basically a stranger to him now. He felt like he knew nothing about him. 

He reached for another cigarette. How he missed his Minseokkie…the only person who understood Changmin. Well, so had Yunho, he thought with a pang in his chest, but he truly felt like Minseok was the only person he could be with. No one had ever made him so happy. God…Changmin had really fucked up. But he didn’t want to think of that day, of that period in his life because it hurt too much. 

He hardly slept that night and in the morning he sported one of the worst hangovers of his life. Luckily he didn’t have to actually do anything, but he was too restless to just laze around in his hotel room. After noon when he felt a bit more human, Changmin hauled himself out of bed and decided that he had to do some investigating into Minseok’s life if he was to try to understand the man a bit better. Maybe then he could attempt to decipher what was actually going on between them. 

Changmin sat in the hotel’s private VIP lounge smoking a cigarette while watching the news. It was airing the press conference from last night and he could not help but stare at Minseok. His beautiful impassive face frowning when that idiot journalist asked about the incident with Seokjin. Changmin scowled. He had an idea to go and pay that man a visit to teach him a lesson about reporting etiquette…but perhaps another time. He glanced up when he saw two of his junior subordinates entering the lounge, looking around hesitantly before they approached him. 

“Thanks for coming,” he said to them after they bowed to him.   
“What services can we provide, boss?” the one asked timidly. Changmin beckoned for them to come closer so that he could talk softly.   
“I want you to tail Kim Minseok,” he murmured. One of them gasped but Changmin’s look silenced him immediately. “Keep it low-key. And I swear to God, do _not_ let anyone know what you’re up to. If anyone asks just say you’re running errands for me. If my father asks, say I’m asking you to just look around the properties owned by Hanjin.”   
The two looked slightly terrified. Changmin thought they were probably around twenty or so and he wondered if they were competent enough for such a task.   
“What…what if Minseok catches us?” the one asked in a mortified whisper.   
“Then you tell him that I sent you,” Changmin said and the boys paled. “Don’t worry he’s not the type to send your body parts back to me in a plastic bag. Now go.” 

They nodded solemnly and hurried out the lounge, leaving Changmin to smoke and brood. It would be easy for them to find out where Minseok lived but it might be challenging to follow him around without being noticed. Changmin even thought that Minseok might possibly just stay at home on his weekends and not go anywhere. 

Changmin spent the rest of the day recovering from his hangover while still thinking about Minseok for almost every minute of the day. It was becoming taxing. He had to get some sort of closure before the first day at work with Minseok on Monday. He couldn’t remember what his father had said, but it was something about shipping and they would be travelling to Incheon together.

At midnight when there was a sudden knocking on his door Changmin reached for his gun and snuck to the door, only to peer through the peephole to see that it was the two juniors. 

“What in God’s name are you doing here at this hour?” he snapped when he wrenched the door open. They jumped to see their boss looking so annoyed while holding a gun. Changmin rolled his eyes and shoved it in the back of his pyjama pants.   
“We – we found out what Minseok does,” the one boy stuttered. Changmin grabbed them both by their shirts and pulled them into the room so that no one in the corridor would overhear. He switched on the light and saw that the boys looked pretty exhausted. He felt some pity for them.   
“Tell me everything,” he said as he poured himself a drink. 

The report was somewhat predictable and then shocking towards the end. Typical of Minseok, he spent most of the day at home and the boys had sat outside his building for about three hours until he emerged. They knew he was at home as they could just see him from his window by using a pair of binoculars. When he left he went straight to the Hanjin building for another five hours. Then in the evening he left to eat supper somewhere with his cousins. Now the report caught Changmin’s attention when the boys explained how they followed him to an apartment building in Hongdae. 

“Did he visit someone there? Did you see who it was?” Changmin asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.   
“He came outside with this man,” one of them said, suddenly producing a picture for Changmin. It was quite dark and the boys must have been parked a decent distance away, but Changmin could easily make out Minseok’s figure, dressed quite smartly, accompanied by a rather tall man with silver hair. He was dressed the complete opposite of Minseok.   
“Do you know who he is?” Changmin asked, glaring at the picture. To his surprise the one boy had followed Minseok home while the other had followed the man, discovering that he had gone to a nightclub.   
“He’s Park Chanyeol, a DJ or something,” the boy explained. “He was entertaining at a club.”   
“Park Chanyeol…” Changmin murmured. “Right.” 

He got up and retrieved his wallet. He gave the boys a million won each. They stared in shock before remembering their manners and bowed deeply to accept the money. Changmin smiled at them, a small but thankful smile.   
“Thank you. And remember: keep this between us three,” he said with a strong look before dismissing them. As soon as they left he stared at the picture intently while researching Park Chanyeol on his phone. Not only was he a music producer but he was the son of the owner of a massive entertainment company. What the fuck did Minseok want to do with this man?

Changmin stared and stared at the picture. Chanyeol seemed quite tall beside Minseok, almost as tall as him. Changmin lit a cigarette and then suddenly the penny dropped.

Minseok was sleeping with Chanyeol. 

He jumped to his feet, tiredness abandoned, and started to get dressed. He didn’t even finish his cigarette and left it to smoulder in the ashtray as he hurried out the room. The hotel was quiet this time of night but the streets were bustling when Changmin veered his car out the parking lot. The car was brand new as he had left his other in Busan and he was impressed at how it glided across the tarmac as he sped towards Hongdae. He found the nightclub that the boy had seen Chanyeol enter and parked directly across from it. 

It was late but Changmin was quite wired as he sat in his car tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He did not know how long he waited for until the silver-haired man came out of the club but he was surrounded by a sea of girls all clamouring for his autograph. He was alone as he got into his Jeep and Changmin followed him swiftly in his own car. Once they were outside the apartment building Changmin practically threw himself out the car to reach Chanyeol before he disappeared inside. 

“Park Chanyeol?”

The man jumped about a metre in the air at Changmin’s approach as if he was a ghost. 

“Er, yeah, that’s me,” he said awkwardly. He eyed Changmin up and down and took a step back. “Who are you?” he asked.

Changmin wondered how old Chanyeol was because he had a very babyish face and disconcertingly large eyes. But at the same time he was undeniably handsome and he felt the itch of jealousy prickling beneath his skin.  
“Shim Changmin,” Changmin said pleasantly. He saw no recognition in Chanyeol’s eyes, which was perhaps for the best. “I watched your performance tonight and I wanted to just talk to you about a few things. Sorry I had to follow you – it was difficult to get a hold of you amongst all those girls.” Changmin gestured to his car as he spoke and Chanyeol stared at it with an open mouth.   
“Is that – is that the latest Audi?” Chanyeol gasped as if the car was a robot.   
“Oh, yes,” Changmin said nonchalantly. “I see you’re also interested in cars.”   
“Yeah,” Chanyeol said as he stared at Changmin’s car, his eyes sparkling. “Uh, what did you say you wanted to speak to me about?”   
“Kim Minseok,” Changmin said bluntly, impatient to get to the point. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow suspiciously.   
“You know Minseok?” he asked slowly.   
“Yes, as a matter of fact I wanted to know how _you_ know him,” Changmin said, stepping closer to Chanyeol. He seemed a bit wary of Changmin now.   
“We’re business acquaintances,” Chanyeol said stiffly. But he was blinking quickly, looking anywhere but Changmin. Chanyeol was a terrible liar. 

“I know you two are fucking,” Changmin said and Chanyeol’s face flushed scarlet in the street lighting. “I’m just curious…I want to know where your interests lie in this. What are you getting out of it?”   
“Nothing – it’s none of your business,” Chanyeol said firmly, starting to grow annoyed. Changmin stepped even closer to Chanyeol, almost making him press back against his car. He put on the sultriest expression he could muster. He tilted his head to the side and stared directly into Chanyeol’s eyes.   
“I’m curious about what Minseok has that I can’t offer you,” Changmin said in a low voice. “I can show you a great time, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol stared, frozen still, before he suddenly threw a punch right at Changmin’s face. The force knocked him backwards and he stumbled.   
“Fuck you!” Chanyeol shouted angrily. “I don’t know who you are or what the fuck you’re doing – but stay away from me! Fuck off or else I’m calling the cops.” 

Quite livid, Changmin stood up straight, not bothering to feel the blood that trickled down the side of his rapidly swelling face.   
“You’re either very brave or very stupid,” he said as he moved his jacket to the side to show Chanyeol the gun secured in the holster beneath his arm. Chanyeol paled. But Changmin had no intention of fighting. He lit a cigarette instead to quell his anger.   
“I guess it’s the latter. No one else would dare touch the Rising God of the East,” Changmin muttered with an exhale of smoke. “I have nothing against you. I was just trying my luck to get back at Minseok. Goodnight,” he said before he climbed into his car. The engine revved loudly in the street while Changmin reversed haphazardly, speeding off and leaving Chanyeol standing in utter confusion on the pavement. 

Back in the hotel room Changmin inspected his face and grimaced. Chanyeol had hit his cheek and the side of his nose and the area was now darkening into an ugly bruise. He cursed Minseok and cursed himself for being so rash and threw himself into bed. 

* * *

Minseok thought it was a rather tranquil Sunday as he sat on his balcony with a cup of coffee and reviewed a series of reports from Jongdae. Everything was going swimmingly and for once he felt at ease. Perhaps he could spend today at home just catching up on his reading. He could not remember the last time he had spent a day entirely relaxed at home. The phone rang beside him and he was surprised to see who was calling.

“Chanyeol?” Minseok said as he answered.   
“Hey, Minseok,” Chanyeol said, sounding a bit hesitant. “Er, how are you?”   
“Great, I guess,” Minseok said. “What is it?”   
“Uh, well. Last night this man…visited me,” he said slowly. Minseok suddenly felt awkward.   
“You don’t have to tell me about everyone you have sex with. Just get tested,” Minseok said with a grimace.   
“No! No it wasn’t like that,” Chanyeol said quickly. “Ugh, this stupid guy said he knew you, right. And he wanted to speak to me but all of a sudden he was trying to make a move on me and that it was his way of getting back at you.”

Minseok almost dropped his coffee.  
“What? Who is he? Did he tell you his name?” Minseok said, already jumping out of his chair. He feared he already knew the answer.   
“Shit…I don’t remember his name,” Chanyeol groaned. “He was really tall. Pretty handsome, I’m not gonna lie. He had nice blond hair, but a total asshole.”   
“Shim Changmin,” Minseok said through gritted teeth. His blood was practically boiling.   
“Yes!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “So I punched him because he was fucking rude – but then he had an entire fucking _gun_ on him and said he was the Rising God of the East or something.”   
“Did he threaten you?” Minseok asked, momentarily horrified.   
“Oh, no. He seemed pissed but nothing like that,” Chanyeol said quickly. “So, yeah, you should know that happened. How does he know you?”   
“He’s my business rival,” Minseok muttered. “Thanks for telling me, Chanyeol.”   
“Any time,” Chanyeol said. 

Minseok said goodbye and cut the call. He stood still for a moment to take a few deep breaths to steady his temper. It would not do if he acted rashly. But, fuck it, he was livid. 

He threw on some decent clothes and practically raced the other cars on the road to the hotel where Changmin was staying. He stormed through the lobby, the staff staying clear of him, and he grabbed the first man he recognised from Jung Group.

“Where is Changmin?” he barked. The man glared at him but stepped away from Minseok.   
“Do you have an appointment with him?” he asked disinterestedly.   
“Just tell him I’m here to speak to him,” Minseok said impatiently. He watched the man leave and stood with his arms crossed. He felt the desire to throw something. 

Around ten minutes later the man returned and told Minseok to follow him. He kept stealing glances at Minseok all the while but Minseok hardly cared. He was still trying to calm down so that he would not end up strangling Changmin. 

They reached one of the topmost levels of the hotel that was reserved for exclusive suites. Minseok followed the man to a door and he knocked once and the door opened. Changmin wore only a blue velvet robe and his hair was a mess. Most notable was the large purpled bruise on his face. 

“Minseok, what a surprise,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “Come inside.” He stepped aside and dismissed his subordinate. Minseok marched inside and whirled around to glare at Changmin.  
“What – “   
“What fucking game are you playing?” Minseok interjected. “How did you find Chanyeol? Are you tailing me?” 

Changmin froze in shock. He cleared his throat.   
“Yes, I had two men tail you and they led me to Chanyeol,” he said plainly. Minseok could hardly believe his words. “I didn’t hurt him if that’s what you’re worried about,” he added with narrowed eyes.   
“What is wrong with you?” Minseok shouted. “How dare you? You have no right to know _anything_ about my life!”   
“I just wanted to know who you were fucking,” Changmin said with a shrug but he did not meet Minseok’s eyes. Minseok felt his temper rising and his hands almost trembled.   
He did not know what to feel – rage, confusion – but mostly he was just upset. Had it been anyone other than Changmin then he would not feel this way and he did not know why.   
“I wish he’d hit you harder,” Minseok muttered darkly. “Just stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you.”   
“Oh, really? It didn’t seem that way when you kissed me and shoved your hand down my pants,” Changmin retorted angrily. 

Minseok flushed from his words and a wave of shame washed over him.   
“As if it matters to you,” Minseok muttered bitterly. “You’ll fuck anyone who looks you in the eye. You disgust me.”   
“You’re a self-righteous prick, you know that?” Changmin spat. “A prick and a fucking liar. You say you don’t give a shit about me – then why waste time being disgusted with me? Why did you have to fucking kiss me?”   
“You tried to kiss _me_ before that!” Minseok said hotly. “You’re such a cunt I can’t believe – “ 

There was a sudden crash that made them both jump. A look of concern overcame Changmin’s face and he hurried over to the half-open wardrobe and bent down. He picked up a small framed portrait. It seemed that it had fallen and the glass had shattered. Changmin stared at it, his face dark. Minseok peered at it for a moment but even through the broken glass he recognised the face. Minseok knew Yunho’s curved eyes and bright smile and his stomach felt like lead.

“Just go,” Changmin muttered. “That’s something you’re good at…leaving.” A sudden bout of emotion crept up Minseok’s throat.   
“You’re good at making me leave,” Minseok whispered, his throat tightening. “Put some damn ice on your face.” 

He left the room without another word, leaving Changmin to stare at Yunho’s face. Minseok took the fire escape, wanting to avoid seeing any of Changmin’s men and when he reached his car the first tear fell down his cheek. He bent over the steering wheel and pressed his eyes against his palms, crying quietly. What had become of him and Changmin? If Yunho hadn’t died…if Yunho hadn’t been murdered…none of this would have happened. He and Changmin would not be screaming and swearing at each other, their eyes burning with hatred.

Minseok sniffed and wiped his eyes. No…he did not hate Changmin. He didn’t know what he felt or what was happening in his heart. He just wanted it all to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQYPimscA20


	12. Chapter Six

_Whatever I feel for you_ _  
_ _You only seem to care about you_ _  
_ _Is there any chance that you could see me, too?_ _  
_ _‘Cause I love you_ _  
_ _Is there anything I could do_ _  
_ _Just to get some attention from you?_ _  
_ _In the waves, I’ve lost every trace of you_ _  
_ _Where are you?_

* * *

On Monday morning Minseok awoke before his alarm. He vaguely remembered that his dreams had been fitful, involving terrible screaming matches with Changmin. He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. Today they had to work in Incheon together at one of Hanjin’s offices. Minseok’s uncle would not be there, and neither would Sangho, so Changmin and Minseok were in charge of their respective companies today. Minseok was glad that Jongdae was accompanying him as he could not bear to be alone in an office with Changmin.

Minseok dreaded that it was going to be awkward between him and Changmin, but at the same time the rage he felt towards the man had dissipated. He was still dealing with his emotions from the previous day, but now he had to go to work and put that all behind him. 

He picked up Jongdae from his apartment and joined the traffic on the highway.  
“So, today we have to facilitate all of Jung’s stock that they’ll be exporting through our Incheon company,” Jongdae said as he read the business itinerary from his tablet to Minseok. “Baekhyun said that today the construction company is starting a project in Gwangyang at the port. He also bought a fancy apartment so he can stay there when he needs to.”   
Minseok laughed.   
“Baekhyun is smart, though. He can sell any of his apartments whenever he needs to,” he reflected. Minseok’s thoughts were interrupted by the news report on the radio. Jongdae quickly turned up the volume.

“… _police have announced an urgent crack-down on mafia activities in the country in the wake of a shooting on Jeju Island that left one man injured_ .”   
Minseok swallowed hard, thinking of Changmin’s bleeding shoulder.   
“ _While the incident has so far not been linked to any specific entity, the police have stated that they are in the process of investigating certain conglomerates that have aroused their suspicion. However, they did not give any details._ ”

Jongdae turned down the volume as the news moved onto the weather report.   
“This is annoying…they should have given it up by now,” he said.   
“Well, as long as we just lay low for a while. I think it would be best, actually, to halt the drug shipments for a while, Jongdae,” Minseok said. “I don’t want them to suddenly come snooping around our buildings.”   
“On it,” Jongdae said as he withdrew his phone. He made a few calls to give the orders to stop the operations until further notice was given. Minseok tapped the steering wheel in agitation. He wondered how the police were able to keep this investigation going for so long when there were clearly no leads. 

Minseok arrived at the port midmorning to find that Changmin and four of his men had already arrived and were parked outside the tall steel gates awaiting Minseok. Changmin was leaning against his car smoking, his hair hanging in his face. The bruise on his face stood out starkly. He looked very much like an archetypal gangster. 

“Jesus…what happened to him?” Jongdae muttered to Minseok. He shrugged.   
“I guess he got into a fight,” he lied. “Let’s hope this is short and painless.” 

They got out of the car and Minseok wrinkled his nose from the smell of iodine and petrol in the air. The sea breeze was cold on his face and messed up his hair. It was entirely different from the ocean atmosphere on Jeju; here everything was industrial and cold.

“Good morning,” Minseok said without smiling as he approached the men.   
“Morning,” Changmin responded with an exhale of smoke. His men merely bowed to Minseok silently. As he observed them he wondered if he could actually trust them. He tried to dismiss his feelings as his own personal prejudices. He was glad at least that Sangho’s imposing personality would not be there to dictate the day. 

They started off with showing the men around the area. Hanjin owned a building there that they used for administration and organising shipments in and out of Incheon. They also owned six large docking bays where boats were loaded every day. While it was nowhere as busy as a commercial port, it still saw business every day and had to run smoothly. From here Hanjin made all their trade with China. As it was private property it was secured with electric fencing and under constant patrol by men they employed from a private security company. 

They went inside the building to start discussing the logistics and administration of using the docks for Jung’s business. Minseok sat at the head of the table with Jongdae on his right and Changmin opposite him while they discussed. Changmin seemed to be quite distant today, keeping his words short and mostly allowing his other men to speak and ask the questions while he listened intently. Minseok was pleasantly surprised that there were no disagreements. He was almost happy with the process, except for the fact that Changmin was involved and he was in a state of confusion about what was happening between them. 

Every time Minseok looked at Changmin he desperately tried to guess what was going on. He could not help but think of how despondent the man looked yesterday while holding Yunho’s portrait. Minseok started to feel guilt clawing at his heart – he had forgotten that Changmin had also suffered a great deal, perhaps more than him. 

When it was time for lunch Changmin sent out one of his men to go and buy food. Minseok was surprised when he returned with one of his favourite noodle dishes. He was also the only person with that specific meal it seemed.  
“Did you give him my order?” he asked Jongdae quietly as the men ate and chatted about sport. Jongdae shook his head.   
“No, I didn’t say anything,” he said. “Why?”   
“No…just wondering,” Minseok said dismissively. Did Changmin arrange this? He must have – but Minseok had no idea what to make of it. 

They finally wrapped up as the sun was starting to set. Jongdae went to wait for Minseok in the car while he cleared up the office. Changmin’s men were carrying out some files they needed to take with them for their own records. While closing the blinds Minseok suddenly realised that he was alone in the office with Changmin. His fingers fumbled with the blinds for a bit and Changmin glanced up at him from where he was cleaning up the remaining trash from the table. The orange rays of the sunset shone on his face, suddenly lighting up his dark eyes for a moment. Minseok realised he was staring and quickly looked away. The sudden desire to be closer to Changmin overcame Minseok and he bit his lip. 

He desperately wanted to say something but he did not know what.   
“I deserved it,” Changmin said quietly. Minseok did not know what he meant until Changmin gestured to the bruise on his face. He stood up straight and looked at Minseok with a rather grave expression, his lips parted as if wanting to say something. He turned around to leave the room but then suddenly he spoke with his back facing Minseok.   
“I’m sorry about all of that. I guess I was just jealous,” he said before darting out the room, leaving Minseok alone and shocked. 

* * *

Those words echoed in Minseok’s head for the rest of the week. Firstly because it was a bit of a half-assed apology but secondly because he was still gobsmacked. Changmin was jealous? Because Minseok was sleeping with someone? Minseok hardly knew what to do with this information. 

Luckily – he thought he was lucky – he was spared from seeing Changmin again for the remainder of the week. During that time Jung Group was busy with their own shipments through the Incheon port and Minseok had no more reason to go there. As his uncle was in China Minseok’s work was doubled, involving a lot of travelling and meetings. He had to check up on all their businesses and meet with the investors in Gwangyang to oversee the construction project. And yet in the midst of all of this he was constantly thinking about Changmin. Changmin was probably one of the biggest playboys ever and yet…he clearly desired Minseok. 

As confused as Minseok felt he was also rather annoyed. How could Changmin just say that to him so nonchalantly? Did he not even dare to think before he opened his mouth? He obviously did not know the effect his words had on Minseok. He did not know that Minseok was going to obsess over it until he became desperate. 

When Minseok did finally get to see Changmin it was outside of work, much to his surprise. After work one Friday Minseok suggested going out to drink with Jongdae and some other men from their office to celebrate a successful start to the construction project. They went to one of the most expensive hotel restaurants in the city that they often frequented. Minseok happily threw back soju with his cousin and speculated about how successful the company would be. They stayed for a few hours until it was just the two of them left. 

“Don’t look now, but Changmin is here,” Jongdae suddenly said. Minseok turned his head around so fast he almost hurt his neck. He saw Changmin and struggled to control his expression. He looked very striking in tight black pants and an open striped shirt. There was also a woman on his arm, dressed in a blood red dress.   
“Well, it’s time to go home anyway,” Jongdae said as he started to get up. “You coming?”   
“I’ll drive myself,” Minseok said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll go in a bit.”   
Jongdae looked at him with a raised eyebrow but he was not one to pry into his cousin’s affairs.   
“Well…stay safe,” Jongdae said before he left. Minseok ordered himself another drink. 

This was a rare occasion. No one from either Hanjin Corporation or Jung Group was there at the restaurant; it was just Minseok and Changmin in the same vicinity. This gave Minseok a strange sense of unhinged freedom. He was able to act without being under the scrutiny of his rival company. He looked around carefully as he drank his soju…all the guests were just ordinary people. He did not recognise anyone from work or anyone related to a gang. If Minseok had any sense he would get into his car and go home. But Changmin’s words had really been playing on his mind, along with the memory of their encounter at the party, and just about everything else that had happened between them. So he ordered another drink and decided to stay. 

It did not take long for Minseok to get drunk. While he had a high tolerance he still knew his limits and tonight he had thrown everything out the window. He was itching to do something impulsive – something to get Changmin’s attention. He went over to the other side of the restaurant to where Changmin was seated near the bar with his date. Was it an actual date? Or was she just tonight’s hook-up? Minseok was desperate to know. It was late now and the lights were dimmer, the music louder, and Minseok’s blood was rushing in his ears as he stumbled over to the bar, sitting very close to Changmin. His sense of judgement was entirely gone. 

It was easy for him to find a pretty woman to speak to. It was easy for him to flatter her, to say all the right things, because while he did so he was distinctly aware that now he had caught Changmin’s attention. Minseok moved closer to the woman, speaking loud enough just for her to hear, saying things that made her hide her smile behind her mouth. He never, ever, did anything like this, but now he was fuelled by alcohol and Changmin’s presence. 

She put her hands on him, feeling his arms, and he instinctively moved to hold her waist and pulled her out of her seat and onto his lap. She took the initiative and leaned in to kiss him. Minseok held her tighter, encouraging her to kiss deeper, and he tilted his head to the side and happened to meet Changmin’s gaze. 

She offered to meet him outside in a bit so that they could go to her hotel room and Minseok nodded drunkenly. She kissed him again before leaving the bar but Minseok did not watch her go. He looked around for Changmin but the man had disappeared. His date was nowhere in sight either. Minseok felt confused, getting up to go and look for his own date. He almost tripped several times on his way out of the restaurant as it was now as crowded as a nightclub. When he came out into the corridor he was momentarily disorientated by the sudden silence and bright lights. He squinted and walked along, trying to remember where the woman said she’d meet him. Was it a left turn? He couldn’t remember but he just walked around in whatever direction his legs took him. By now he realised he was actually lost in the hotel and a long way from the restaurant. He felt the effects of the alcohol gradually wearing off now.

“Minseok, what are you doing?” 

Minseok whirled around at the familiar voice and saw Changmin standing behind him.   
“Nothing,” he said dismissively. He made to carry on walking when all of a sudden Changmin grabbed his arm and yanked him back and shoved him through a doorway. Minseok glimpsed the interior of a lavish room before the door slammed behind them and Changmin wheeled Minseok around to face him. The grip on his upper arm was certainly strong enough to leave bruises – not that Minseok minded at that moment. Changmin’s face was a mask of hot anger but Minseok knew the darkness that stirred in his narrowed eyes.

“This is the second time you’ve pulled me into a room like this,” Minseok said.   
“Are you drunk?” Changmin asked. Minseok could smell the alcohol on Changmin’s breath. He frowned and shook his head. Changmin’s expression showed that he did not believe him.   
“Then what the fuck are you doing?” he hissed. “You can’t just run around sucking face with someone like that.” 

Minseok shrugged his arm off and Changmin released his grip but did not stand back. They stood close enough so that Minseok had to crane his neck slightly to meet his glare. Minseok felt his temper rising.

“That’s rich coming from you!” he snapped, unable to keep his response calm. So, he certainly had made Changmin jealous, but his reaction was a bit annoying because he was such a damn hypocrite.   
“What the hell was that?” Changmin continued. “You always go on about professionalism and class but that – that was just – just – “   
“Spit it out,” Minseok barked. Changmin was so worked up he was incoherent and now Minseok was intrigued. Changmin ran his hand through his hair and made a sound of frustration.

“You drive me crazy,” Changmin muttered in a low voice. “You have the balls to look me in the eye while actually kissing someone. You’re disrespectful!”   
“Oh, is that the issue?” Minseok said with a smug smirk. He was aware of the strange sense of excitement building in his chest. “You don’t like seeing me kissing someone else?”   
“No, I don’t,” Changmin muttered, averting his eyes. His words sent a surge of heat through Minseok’s veins.   
“You don’t? So you’re jealous then?” Minseok asked with a small chuckle. “You want me badly, right, Changmin? You like it when I touch you, don’t you?”

Changmin answered by roughly taking a hold of his shoulders and pushing him against the wall with a hard kiss. It was rough and possessive and Minseok relished in every minute of it. Changmin held him tightly, almost as if claiming him and Minseok wound his arms around him tightly and pulled him close. It was far more intense this time – the mutual jealousy and anger and tension building in the air like an electric storm. Minseok felt like his skin was on fire. He’d never seen Changmin so wound up before and he grinned against his lips before biting down hard – only for Changmin to reciprocate by biting back with a low moan.

“Fuck, yes, you know what I like,” Changmin groaned, his eyebrows furrowed. He kissed Minseok back, biting his lips time, dragging his teeth down to his neck and biting down hard. Minseok gasped and raked his nails against Changmin’s chest through his shirt. Changmin’s hands fumbled with his shirt buttons before allowing Minseok to do the rest, pulling his shirt open. He groped at Changmin’s well-defined chest, clawing down his sides and across his back. Changmin made sounds of pleasure, kissing him with more and more want. Minseok moaned into Changmin’s mouth when he felt the man’s hands wander beneath his shirt, feeling every inch of him, wandering beyond the waistband of his pants.

As his impulses overtook him, Minseok swiftly shoved his hand down Changmin’s pants and he responded loudly. Changmin kissed in eager response. He pushed Minseok’s head against the wall a few times with resounding thuds. Minseok was sure that anyone passing by in the passage would hear the noise.

“Stop – you’re loud,” he gasped as he pulled his hand away. The sound Changmin made was something between a desperate whine and a grunt and it only made Minseok more aroused. He dug his nails into Minseok’s torso in protest.  
“Come on,” Changmin pleaded. “I – I’m getting so close.”   
“Too bad,” Minseok chuckled humourlessly. Changmin tried to press himself against him, almost trying to grind against his hip, and the sheer desperation made Minseok nearly lose his mind. He could not hide his moans from Changmin. He gripped Minseok’s hips tightly, again with the same possession, but Minseok nearly gasped when Changmin suddenly got down onto his knees in front of him.

“What – what are you doing?” Minseok asked but he felt his desire spike and his heart skipped a beat.   
“You know exactly what I’m doing,” Changmin muttered. Without warning he unzipped Minseok’s pants and tugged them down and within seconds he took Minseok into his mouth. The strong grip on Minseok’s hips kept him steady but he felt so weak in the knees from the sudden hot warmth of Changmin’s mouth. He also kept a firm grip to stop Minseok from thrusting forward, but Minseok wasn’t just about to let him win. He curled his fingers in his hair and Changmin moaned against him.

“Ah, this is something I’ve never imagined,” Minseok said breathlessly as he scraped his nails over Changmin’s scalp. “It’s quite a sight seeing a _god_ on his knees.”   
Changmin responded by strengthening his grip on Minseok’s hips so that it hurt, his fingers pressing hard against Minseok, but Minseok loved it. Changmin moved his tongue and mouth so expertly, so thoroughly and even roughly that Minseok struggled to catch his breath. It took every ounce of his self-control to not call out Changmin’s name – and he wanted to scream it at this point. He was panting, moaning, saying yes, yes, _yes_ , over and over again and Changmin’s name was always at the very tip of his tongue threatening to spill out.

Minseok was so close – he was panting as the burning ecstasy built in his core and his body was set alight. He just managed to clasp a hand over his mouth to stifle his cry as Changmin drew out his pleasure and Minseok lost track of time. Eventually he came down from the high, breathing hard. Changmin pulled away and even procured some tissues from his pocket to clean up and wipe his mouth. He got to his feet swiftly and gave Minseok an expectant look.

Minseok was surprised he could still stand, though if Changmin was not still gripping his hips firmly he was sure he would have lost his footing. Minseok shoved his hand down Changmin’s pants again without any preamble but he was rougher than intended and the man gasped and cursed.   
“Minseok – fuck!”   
“Too loud,” Minseok interjected before claiming his mouth. It only took a minute to have Changmin clawing at his shirt, practically writhing where he stood, and pressing himself so close to Minseok that his hand was trapped between them. 

Changmin stilled, breathing heavily against Minseok’s neck and the full weight of his body pinned Minseok against the wall. He closed his eyes for a second and took it all in – Changmin’s panting and the scent of his cologne and the faintest tinge of alcohol all mixed with the heated musk of lust and desire in the small room – and then he pushed him away before he got too comfortable. He glanced at his hand with disgust and Changmin shoved some tissues towards him. He seemed reluctant to pull away from Minseok’s proximity, but perhaps Minseok imagined the strange look of longing in his eyes, and at that moment a sudden knocking on the door made them both jump. 

Changmin buttoned his shirt back up in a matter of seconds and hurried over to the door and Minseok hastily pulled his pants back up. He kept still, hidden by a bookshelf, while Changmin opened the door.  
“Yes?” he said curtly. “What is it?”   
“Your father is on the phone, sir. He said he can’t get through to you,” the subordinate said quickly. Changmin nodded.   
“Just wait for me outside,” he said and he closed the door again. He went back to Minseok in just two strides. He frowned and his eyes swam with emotion. All of a sudden he pressed his palm against Minseok’s forehead, pushing back the hair dampened with sweat. The concern in his eyes was evident.   
“Can you drive yourself home?” he asked. Minseok was taken aback but he nodded as he was much more sober now. Changmin nodded and then marched out the room without another word. 

It took a moment for Minseok to recollect himself and to process what had just happened. He glanced around the room and realised that they had really just hooked up in a small lounge and that anyone could have walked in at any time. Minseok now felt unnerved because he had been under the impression that Changmin was entirely alone at the hotel. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, silently reprimanding himself for his stupidity. Of course Sangho would not allow his son, the leader of their empire, to run around Seoul unattended. Did that mean that he had been seen too? 

He cursed under his breath as he bolted out of the room, desperate to escape unseen. His heart was still beating so fast and his emotions were all over the place, almost making him drive recklessly. He told himself to calm down, to just breathe and focus on getting home. But once he stepped through his door he slumped against the wall, shutting his eyes because it felt like the room was spinning. The tightness in his chest, the fluttering in his stomach, his flushed skin and the rapid beating of his heart – he tried to pretend it wasn’t happening, tried to pretend that there was not the strangest sense of elation blooming in his heart – elation tinged with dread and confusion. But Minseok could not lie to himself. He could not deny his feelings for Changmin. 

* * *

Minseok did not know what to do with himself that weekend so he just went to the Hanjin building to try and occupy himself with work. Anyone who saw him might have stared because his hair was unkempt and he dressed in a tracksuit. He had a minor hangover too, but he did not dare stay at home because he was afraid to be left alone with his thoughts because they kept turning to Changmin. 

He typed angrily on his computer, practically punching each key as if trying to suppress his feelings. There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said, his voice gruffer than usual. 

Jongdae stepped inside and did a double take when he saw Minseok.   
“I didn’t recognise you for a moment,” he said slowly. “The receptionists said you were in today…”   
“Yep, I’m here,” Minseok said as he continued typing.   
“Did something happen last night?” Jongdae asked as he started to make some coffee. Minseok’s fingers faltered for a moment and his cousin noticed.   
“Nope. I just got a bit drunk,” he said quickly. Dammit, why did he suddenly feel flustered? He desperately tried to not think about what had happened. Jongdae stared at him with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. Minseok knew that Jongdae was observant and intelligent but he desperately hoped that he had no idea about anything that was or was not going on between him and Changmin. 

“Mind if I turn on the TV?” Jongdae asked with a gesture to the TV mounted on the wall. Minseok nodded. Jongdae switched it onto the news and sat down with his coffee. Minseok glanced up, idly watching the economic report. 

“Breaking news,” the anchor announced. “An explosion that occurred in the early hours of the morning in Incheon has been identified as occurring on a privately owned docking bay at the port.” 

Minseok glanced up at the same time as Jongdae. The screen showed footage of the port and a massive fire billowing black smoke into the air. He recognised the area with an awful sinking feeling in his gut. 

“The dock in question is owned by Jung Group and the approximated loss of stock amounts to over fifty million won. The Seoul Police Department has stated that this is an act of deliberate sabotage and has attributed it to the workings of the CEO of Hanjin Corporation, Kim Minseok.”

Jongdae spat out his coffee and Minseok froze, staring at his own picture on the TV in silent horror. His stomach dropped and his blood ran cold. 

“This would not be the first time the company has been accused of unscrupulous activities. Just five years ago after the murder of Jung Yunho – “ 

Jongdae turned off the TV and jumped to his feet, phone already in his hand.

“They can’t do this,” he said firmly but Minseok hardly heard him. “They can’t fucking do this! Not again!” 

Almost as if on cue, as if Minseok’s life had been turned into some terrible theatrical performance, there was a knock on the door. Jongdae opened it and a pale subordinate hurried inside. 

“The police are here!” he exclaimed. “They’ve – they’ve got a warrant to arrest you, boss!” 

Minseok was still rooted to his chair. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Jongdae, for once, looked at a loss of what to do. Minseok slowly stood up.  
“Phone my uncle,” he said in a flat voice. “There’s no point putting up a fight. They’ll only use it against me. Just don’t let them snoop around the place.”   
“I’m not letting you just get arrested, hyung!” Jongdae exclaimed. “This is ridiculous – “   
Minseok held up a hand to motion for Jongdae to be quiet. He shook his head.   
“It’s fine, Jongdae. I’m not going to even give them the satisfaction of booking a trial in court. Just tell my uncle.” 

He threw on his jacket and instructed Jongdae to keep his office under strict lock and key. Then he walked out the door and to the elevator, his cousin close behind him. He was livid but Minseok told him to calm down.   
“We’re going to be all over the news,” he said. “We have to be careful about how we behave. Just keep calm, Jongdae. I’ll be fine.” 

But Minseok felt his hands tremble slightly as he stepped out the elevator and into the lobby. Two police officers were standing there, waiting patiently for him. It was almost like they were acting out some bizarre play as Minseok approached them. 

“Kim Minseok you’re under arrest for damaging private property,” the one officer said as he produced a pair of handcuffs. Minseok silently held out his wrists and they were cuffed, both cops taking a hold of his arms. Jongdae looked distressed but Minseok forced a smile.   
“It’s okay, Jongdae,” he said. “I’ll see you later.” 

The men roughly turned him away from Jongdae and marched Minseok out of the building and he was greeted by a swarm of journalists. 

* * *

Changmin was already undergoing four different stages of stress that morning at the Jung Estate when he turned on the news to see that Minseok was being arrested. He stared in shock, watching two cops manhandle Minseok and shove him into the car amidst the shouting media. 

“What the fuck is this?” he exclaimed as he jumped up. The other men in the room jumped from his sudden outburst.   
“They said it was Hanjin,” one of the men said with a shrug.   
“That’s some bullshit,” Changmin snapped. “I’m going to Seoul right now.” 

The men exchanged looks of surprise but Changmin hardly cared. He did not believe it was Hanjin Corporation for a second. There was something else going on and it only made him angrier. 

He marched out the office and up to his room to start packing. He reached for the small portrait of Yunho, now in a new frame, and stared at it for a moment, staring into the smiling eyes of his beloved hyung. 

“I’m going to protect Minseok,” he whispered. “I promise.” He carefully packed in the portrait with some clothing and other necessities and hurried back down the stairs.   
“But, sir, you have a meeting with – “   
“This is urgent business,” Changmin interjected. “Don’t phone me unless someone is dead.” 

He pushed past his gobsmacked subordinates and hurried to his car. He sped to the airport, his agitation growing by every second. That morning was already chaotic enough when he was woken up to be told that someone had broken into the port in Incheon and had apparently blown up their dock. His father was in a state but he could not leave Japan at that moment as he was preoccupied with other pressing business and so Changmin had to try and fix everything from Busan. It was enough to handle while trying to process the turbulent emotions he felt whenever he thought about Minseok. The events of the previous night were tattooed into the forefront of his mind and he could not stop thinking about it and about the pure burst of elation he had felt. It was more than just lusting after Minseok now – Changmin knew his heart was invested.

“Changmin…you idiot,” he muttered to himself as he boarded the plane, having just reached the airport in time to buy a first-class ticket for the next flight. 

Once he landed in Seoul he had one of his subordinates there bring him his car. He was surprised that Changmin was there all of a sudden as he had left Seoul in the early hours of the morning for Busan, but was in too junior of a position to question his actions. Changmin was thankful for owning a sports car as he managed to get to the central police station in no time. First he checked his appearance in the mirror, smoothing out his hair and reached for the gun he kept stowed in his car and concealed it in his jacket. It was time to remind the police of who was in charge. 

He strolled inside and approached the first officer he saw.   
“I’m here to see Kim Minseok,” he said. The man blinked in surprise and recognition.   
“Er, I’ll have to speak to my superior about that,” he said quickly. “Just a moment, sir.”   
“I don’t have a moment. Take me to him now,” Changmin said firmly. The officer seemed at a loss of what to do but Changmin’s burning stare seemed to bully him into complying. 

He led Changmin to the holding cells in the other side of the building. When he walked in he first saw Kim Jongdae and about five other men from Hanjin Corporation seated outside. They all sprung to their feet, ready to fight. 

“You have a lot of nerve showing your face here,” Jongdae said in a low, deadly voice.   
“I’m here to get Minseok out,” Changmin said calmly.   
“Is this a joke?” Jongdae asked, his temper evident in his eyes. Changmin had only ever seen the man as calm and pleasant and he was taken aback by the sudden aggression.   
“Yes – look, I know you have no reason to trust me but – “   
“You bastards accused us of sabotage – “   
“Gentlemen, please calm down,” the flustered cop interjected, moving to stand between Changmin and Jongdae, who looked ready to strangle Changmin. 

“Can I just speak to him?” Changmin said. Jongdae eyed him up and down, breathing hard.   
“If he even wants to see you,” Jongdae muttered before stepping aside. Changmin walked on, past the hateful glares of the other men, and approached Minseok’s cell at the end of the room. 

He was the only occupant and he sat on a chair with his arms crossed. He glanced up at Changmin’s approach and his eyes widened slightly. 

“Hello, Minseok,” he said. He was a bit surprised to see Minseok looking so unkempt.   
“Why are you here?” Minseok asked. There was a hint of resentment in his tone, and Changmin could not blame him, but he also heard something else that he could not decipher. He did not want to fool himself and think that it was anything like longing.   
“I’m going to get you out of here,” Changmin said quietly. “I don’t believe for a second that you or Hanjin had anything to do with this mess.” 

Minseok stared at him. With his hair down like this he looked younger, so similar to the young man who Changmin had loved.   
“Really?” Minseok asked, his voice soft. Changmin nodded.   
“So just sit tight. I’ll be quick,” he said. He wanted to stay there with Minseok, to just keep him company because he really looked a bit bedraggled, but Changmin forced himself to turn away.   
“Take me to the officer in charge of this investigation,” Changmin said to the harassed-looking cop who had taken him there. Jongdae still glared at Changmin as he left. 

Changmin was taken to the office of the man in charge, Inspector Lee. He had the look of a man who thought very highly of himself and Changmin was already unimpressed. 

“How can I help you, sir?” he said as he gestured for Changmin to sit down.   
“I want to know what’s happening with this mess,” he said. “Why was Minseok arrested? I’m sure you’re aware that we are business partners and that they gave us that private part of the port.”   
“Ah, yes,” Lee said as he sat back in his chair, producing the case file. “Well, as you know, a man broke into the port this morning. Two security guards managed to capture him and he admitted that late last night Kim Minseok called him and ordered him to do the job. The man has since been arrested and will be dealt with separately from Minseok.”

Changmin sat back and gritted his teeth because last night he had Minseok pressed against a wall: there was no alibi to prove that he had not phoned the alleged suspect. Furthermore, the police could not investigate the man’s phone to substantiate his claims as just about everyone in this business used untraceable burner phones. Whoever was behind this had definitely planned it thoroughly. 

“Additionally, the type of explosive used to destroy your dock was highly illegal. So it’s not looking good for him at the moment,” the man continued, sounding highly pleased. 

Changmin sighed. It was time to deal with this his own way. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the man’s desk and looked into his eyes.   
“Right. You’re going to drop the charges against Minseok and hand over this investigation to someone else,” he said matter-of-factly. Inspector Lee stared at him.   
“Excuse me?” he asked, almost laughing. “There is overwhelming evidence against him.”   
“No, this is a set-up,” Changmin said. “Minseok was framed and if you were a competent cop you would know not to go around arresting anyone from his company.” The man sat up with an indignant look on his face.   
“I don’t know who you think you are, Changmin, but – “   
“Oh, no, I don’t think _you_ actually know who I am,” Changmin said as he suddenly got to his feet. With his right hand he pulled out his gun and with his left he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it to the side, exposing his tattoo. The officer’s face paled.   
“You – you can’t threaten me!” he gasped, fumbling back to put some distance between himself and Changmin.   
“I can do whatever I want, actually,” Changmin said. “I can make you disappear, Inspector Lee, very quickly. And no one will come looking for you.” He leaned closer, pointing his gun right in the man’s face. “In case you don’t know, I am the Rising God of the East and I practically own this country. You can easily just shut up, do as I say, and I’ll be sure to add you to my payroll. Now, what will you choose?” 

The man was shaking in his chair but Changmin knew that he had won. He knew that Lee was just as corrupt as all the other cops and would easily work for him.   
“I’ll drop the charges,” he spluttered. “I’ll let him out right now.”   
“Good,” Changmin said as he put his gun away. “I’ll remember this. You can expect a nice raise at the end of the month.” 

Changmin kept his face indifferent as the inspector hurried to explain to his underlings that they were to drop the charges and release Minseok. They sounded confused but when they glanced at Changmin, standing quietly in the back, they immediately seemed to understand who they were dealing with. Changmin walked behind the junior officer to the holding cells. He now seemed very nervous of Changmin. 

“What’s happening?” Jongdae asked when they entered the area.   
“Minseok’s being released,” Changmin explained. Jongdae was too shocked to say anything as the cop went to unlock the cell. Minseok stepped out cautiously, looking intently at Changmin.   
“If you don’t mind, Jongdae, I need to borrow your cousin,” Changmin said. “We have to discuss this matter alone.”   
Jongdae was ready to argue until Minseok placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“It’s fine. Just tell uncle,” he said quietly. “I’ll see you later.” 

Minseok nodded at Changmin to lead the way, and together they walked out of the police station and into the street.   
“Do you mind if we talk?” Changmin said to him as he opened the passenger seat of his car. Minseok shook his head and wordlessly got inside. Changmin climbed into the driver’s seat beside him. 

“So, someone is obviously trying to sabotage me and frame you,” Changmin said before Minseok could speak. “I have no idea who it could be but I guess we could both have a lot of enemies…”   
Minseok turned around in his seat to face Changmin. His expression was somewhat suspicious.   
“Right – so what did you do to get me released?” Minseok said. “They told me they already arrested the guy who did it and he confessed that I hired him to do it. My lawyer is going to have his work cut out for him.”   
“I just threatened the inspector,” Changmin said. “He doesn’t know who he’s dealing with. They’re going to investigate it properly now. I’ll talk about this with my dad too.”   
Minseok was quiet for a moment.   
“Why did you do this?” he asked. Changmin avoided his eyes and started the car.   
“I don’t want you to go to prison for something you didn’t do,” he said simply. “Anyways, you have a hangover, don’t you?” 

Minseok’s face flushed slightly.   
“Yes,” he admitted. Changmin almost chuckled because Minseok almost looked rather cute.   
“I can see. Let me buy you something to eat,” Changmin said as he turned the car onto the street. 

For a moment the silence between them was a bit awkward.   
“I’m sorry by the way for that…thing with Chanyeol,” Changmin said after thinking of nothing else to say. “That was really low of me.”   
“Jealousy makes you do strange things,” Minseok said quietly. “Last night…I was impulsive.”   
“Me too, I guess,” Changmin said. He lit a cigarette to find something to do with his hands. Thankfully they reached the convenience store before anyone said anything more about the previous night.   
“I’ll go in,” Changmin said as he hopped out the car. He bought coffee and instant noodles and prepared them in the store. 

When he returned and handed the food to Minseok he felt something stir in his chest when he smiled. Perhaps it was the first time he had actually seen him smile since meeting him again after all these years. He knew it was a genuine smile although it was small.   
“Thank you, Changmin,” he said quietly. Changmin said nothing and they ate in silence. When they were done Minseok asked him to drop him off at his office.   
“Surely you want to rest?” Changmin said. “It’s been a tough day.”   
“No. I’m getting to the bottom of this,” Minseok said firmly. “If we can find out where they’re keeping the man we can interrogate him ourselves.”

The car stopped outside the building and the two men looked at each other awkwardly. Slowly, Changmin pulled his phone out of his pocket though he held it with some hesitation.   
“Er, I realised, I don’t have your number,” Changmin said slowly, almost fumbling over his words. “I mean now that we’re partners – business partners – I should probably have it in case something happens, you know.”   
Wordlessly, Minseok took Changmin’s phone from his hand and their fingers brushed slightly. He looked around to the back of the car, noticing Changmin’s bag.   
“Going back to Busan?” he asked.   
“I already went early this morning, but I came back here for you,” he said, then he tensed when he realised how he sounded. “To help you,” he added. “To get you out of jail.” 

Minseok merely nodded, pursing his lips and radiating the same awkwardness Changmin felt. Changmin wanted to say a thousand other things but it felt like he had swallowed his tongue. Minseok also looked like he wanted to speak although he thought the better of it.  
“Thanks,” Minseok finally said before climbing out of the car without another word. Changmin watched him walk inside, his heart pining for Minseok as he disappeared from sight. 

Changmin moaned and slumped over the steering wheel because the way his heart ached as he stared after Minseok was all too familiar. 

* * *

Minseok was nothing short of livid. He now had to send several men to the police station to remind the idiot police of who they worked for and to make sure that the investigation was being carried out properly. 

“You need to get information out of the man ASAP,” Seokjin said to Minseok over the phone. “This is a deliberate set-up and I don’t like it.”   
“I know,” Minseok said with a sigh. “Any word from Sangho? He’s the one who lost fifty million after all.”   
“Well, naturally he’s pissed off. But he didn’t make much comment about your arrest, so I’m not sure he’s actually doing much from Japan,” Seokjin said, sounding unimpressed. “It seems like he’s making Changmin do all the damage control. Minseok, you must be careful now. I don’t know who was behind this, but don’t go anywhere alone, alright?”   
“Yes, uncle,” Minseok said. “This…this is kind of like the stuff that happened before Yunho was killed, wasn’t it? Just a lot of sabotage and stuff.”   
“Yes…history repeats itself, I suppose,” he said, sounding grave. “You know we can only trust the police to a certain extent. At this rate it depends on who is paying them the most. I don’t want this to end in Hanjin and Jung at war again.”   
“It won’t,” Minseok said as he thought of Changmin. “Anyways, stay safe in China.” 

Minseok sat back at his desk and rubbed his temples. The food Changmin had bought him really helped but he felt overwhelmed by everything. Every feeling of resentment and mistrust he had felt for Changmin was crumbling around him and he did not know how to feel. Were his feelings for Changmin clouding his judgement? No…surely no one would go through the trouble of getting Minseok arrested just to go and get him out. He didn’t know what to think. He had to occupy himself with the company and ensuring that nothing happened – sabotage or worse. He shuddered to think of a potential attack on any actual members of the company. 

He made sure everything was going fine with Baekhyun and the construction company and then got Jongdae to contact Yixing. He wanted the same surveillance technology to be used on the construction project to make sure it was extra secure. Then he told Jongdae to resume the drug businesses. 

“It seems really risky, hyung,” Jongdae said hesitantly. “Are you planning to draw these people out?”   
“In a way, yes,” Minseok admitted. “Rather we stay two steps ahead of them and make them come to us.” 

It wasn’t the safest plan, but it was the only plan Minseok was confident in. Whoever this was had something against both companies, evidently, and it made him wonder if it was another gang in the country. Perhaps someone didn’t approve of their business partnership and felt threatened. All Minseok could do was hope that nothing unspeakable would happen. 

His feelings of dread worsened as October dragged along because the fifteenth was the anniversary of Yunho’s death. Usually around this time of year Minseok did not spend his time wallowing in his grief. He preferred to keep himself busy enough to barely notice the date, but recent events left him with unwanted thoughts.

To make matters worse, the suspect had escaped from the other police station where he was being held before either Minseok or anyone else could attempt to interrogate him. Minseok was in the middle of a meeting when he heard the news and he was so livid he had to leave the room to stop himself from throwing something.. That same day he made a visit to the police station to demand an explanation. Literally every officer was practically cowering in fear when Minseok and his men stormed into the place. Someone stammered that they had been in the process of transferring the suspect to the central station when three cars pulled up out of nowhere and held the officers up at gunpoint. They were totally outnumbered and were helpless as the man escaped and the cars sped off. Now they had no way of finding out who was behind the attack.

His uncle’s words echoed in his mind; history really did seem to be repeating itself. Twice he travelled to China to meet with his uncle and he was sure to travel with at least four men on a private aircraft. More than ever now he was acutely aware of his position within the company. And yet amidst all the worrying and pressure, he felt himself almost pining for Changmin’s company. He wondered constantly about how this was all affecting him and how he was handling it. Minseok guessed that Changmin handled it with cigarettes and alcohol, and that was when he realised that he was also worrying about Changmin’s well-being. He eyed the news obsessively to see if anything had happened with Jung Group and he desperately wanted to see Changmin again. 

Since the incident they had only met briefly in Incheon to oversee the investigation at the port. As he and Changmin had not been alone together they hardly spoke. He was acting as though nothing had happened between him and Minseok, and Minseok started to feel some old resentment and bitterness creeping back into his heart. 

* * *

Days passed uneventfully and Minseok was invited to some trivial gala dinner hosted by the government and all the biggest companies in the country were invited. Minseok really did not want to go, but he had to represent his uncle and thus had no choice in the matter. As Jongdae and Baekhyun were busy, Minseok drove himself and kept the event to himself. He doubted anything would happen as it was being hosted in a government building with about sixty other important men in the room. Security wouldn’t be a worry. 

He repressed a groan as he entered the hall and saw the amount of guests. He was the only representative from Hanjin and was seated at a table with men from an electronics company. They recognised his face from the news and stared at him as he sat down. He guessed that they thought he was a gangster and he rolled his eyes. 

He picked at a loose thread on his shirt sleeve, thinking about how to sneak out of the place, when a familiar voice carried across the room. He glanced up to see Changmin entering with his usual entourage, and to his shock he already had a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other. It wasn’t even seven o’clock. 

  
“Minseok!” Changmin practically shouted when he spotted him. A few heads turned to stare. Changmin bounded over to him, smiling widely, and all Minseok could do was try to not turn red.   
“Good evening, Changmin,” he said politely as he got up to greet him. Changmin put an arm around him and pulled him in for a clumsy hug. He shoved Minseok’s face into his chest and he was overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol and tobacco. Minseok extracted himself and stumbled backwards.   
“You sly fox, I didn’t know you were here,” he said, positively beaming.   
“Er, I didn’t know you were here,” Minseok said awkwardly. Even Changmin’s men were looking on with raised eyebrows. Minseok felt his ears grow hot and he wanted to run away. “Well, enjoy the evening,” he said awkwardly.   
“You too!” Changmin said before strutting off. 

Minseok sank into his chair and wanted to hide under the table. He watched Changmin flit around the room making noise wherever he went and it was like watching a disaster waiting to happen. He had never seen the man this plastered before and it was rather alarming. This was quite a classy event and everyone stared at Changmin when they heard him. Minseok just prayed that the man would behave while the speeches were given. He also worried if Changmin’s men were actually competent enough to look after their boss in such a state. 

Throughout the dinner Minseok glanced over his shoulder to keep an eye on Changmin. He seemed to be having a merry time at his table, eating just about everything. Minseok found himself laughing softly, reflecting that Changmin had always had a monstrous appetite. The evening seemed to continue without anything happening, and it started to become boring for Minseok. At one point he sat turned around in his chair just staring at Changmin, watching him drink and smoke and fiddle with his long hair. 

When dessert was served then Minseok grew worried again as he could hear Changmin becoming raucous. It was a wonder the man had not fallen out of his chair at this point because he had been drinking steadily for three hours now. Minseok abandoned his cake and got to his feet, ignoring the stares from everyone at his table. 

He was shocked to see that Changmin was the only occupant at his table. His men must have gone to the bathroom or outside for a smoke break, leaving their inebriated boss to slump over the table. 

“Changmin,” Minseok said as he approached. He gently shook Changmin’s shoulder and he sat up with a jump.   
“What – where – Minseok?!” he gasped. He looked worried, almost scared, and Minseok wondered if he had been dreaming.   
“Are you alright?” Minseok asked. “You seem…very drunk.”   
“I’m fine,” Changmin said dismissively. He was slurring his words. “I just fell asleep.” 

He reached over for his glass and ended up shoving his hand into a slice of cake. He did not seem to notice. Minseok quickly grabbed his wrist before he could smear cake everywhere. He wiped his hand with a serviette and Changmin watched him closely, not entirely focused because he was so out of it.   
“Where did your men go?” Minseok asked. Changmin shrugged. 

Minseok sighed and looked down at Changmin, still holding onto his wrist.   
“That’s it. I’m taking you home,” he said resolutely. “Come on. Get up.”   
“What? Why?” Changmin protested as Minseok hauled him out of his chair by his jacket. “The party hasn’t started yet.”   
“This isn’t a party, it’s a fancy dinner,” Minseok said as he shoved Changmin ahead of him in the direction of the door. “You’re drunk.” 

Changmin tried to walk away from him, calling him a party pooper, but he could hardly stand without Minseok’s assistance. It took a great deal of effort to help Changmin down the stairs to the underground parking. Minseok had to secure both arms around his waist but the man was so tall he almost doubled over Minseok. He spoke all the while, again protesting about leaving the party. He stood on Minseok’s feet a couple of times too and Minseok held back his annoyance for the sake of getting the man into his car. 

Minseok dragged Changmin over to his car and shoved him into the passenger seat, not bothering to mind his head and he was sure he heard it knock against the window when he slammed the door shut. He marched around to the other side and slid into the driver’s seat and started the car before he even closed the door.

“Ah, that hurt,” Changmin moaned dramatically. Minseok ignored him.  
“You’re still staying in the Premier Hotel, right?” he asked. Changmin squirmed around in his seat, trying to fold his long limbs and failing miserably.   
“My hotel? You want to come over?” he asked with a laugh. Minseok pursed his lips, his patience thinning. But Changmin had a stupid look on his face as he looked at Minseok. Minseok drove the car out of the parking, still aware that the man was staring at him. He tried to keep his heart calm. 

As soon as he got onto the road he reached a traffic light and had to stop. All of a sudden Changmin reached his long arm over to touch Minseok’s shoulder and he jumped in surprise. When he saw the drunken smirk on Changmin’s face he frowned.   
“Hands off,” he said as he shrugged his hand away. Just as the light turned green and Minseok drove the car forward, Changmin trailed his hand along his bicep before dropping onto his thigh.

“What are you doing?” Minseok asked tersely, desperately trying to focus on the road. Changmin made a small hum of delight. His hand was so large that his fingers nearly curled around Minseok’s leg. The size difference between them never failed to make Minseok’s heart beat faster, and he certainly felt it now and he bit his lip in annoyance. A distant memory intruded on his thoughts – a memory of Changmin holding him close and entirely enveloping him in his arms.   
“You’re still working out,” Changmin said, smiling proudly, and he suddenly squeezed Minseok’s upper thigh. His breath hitched in his throat and he nearly swerved the car into another one in front of them. 

“Changmin!” Minseok gasped in shock. He swatted Changmin’s hand away and shot him a reprimanding glare, but Changmin had _that_ look on his face. It was a stupid drunken smirk and there was a warm fondness in his dark eyes that Minseok had not seen in years. He suddenly looked younger, far more care-free and even innocent. He reached out again and groped his thigh again, but gently, appreciatively, and Minseok hated the feeling welling up in his gut. He hated how his chest tightened.   
“You work too hard, I think,” Changmin murmured matter-of-factly. “No wonder you’re a party pooper.” 

Minseok could not think of a coherent comeback while driving with Changmin’s hand creeping up his leg, dangerously high, and it took a lot of effort to not crash the car.   
“You’re really nice, Minseok…” he said and his voice trailed away as he moved his hand away. Minseok nearly breathed a sigh of relief but then Changmin leaned forward and pressed his lips against his cheek.

In his drunkenness he was so clumsy that he couldn’t control his large form in the small expanse of the car and he lost his balance. He lurched forward, slamming a hand down between Minseok’s legs to steady himself while the other grabbed his shoulder and nearly pulled Minseok out his seat. Minseok’s sharp reflexes allowed for him to expertly veer the car to the side of the road into the emergency lane and screech to a halt. 

“Stop it,” he snapped as he swatted away Changmin’s precariously placed hand from between his legs. Instead he placed it back on Minseok’s thigh to steady himself and kissed Minseok again and Minseok felt the curse on his lips melt away. Changmin’s lips were hot against his cheek, so surprisingly soft, and he curled his arm around Minseok’s shoulders to draw him closer. He reeked of soju and cigarette smoke but Minseok did not even grimace.   
“You like it,” Changmin breathed against his cheek with the faintest chuckle. “I like it too…Minseokkie…kissing you.” 

The nickname made his breath hitch in his throat and suddenly time seemed to come to a standstill in the car. Minseok’s heart beat frantically and he felt breathless and suddenly light-headed and he knew it wasn’t from his haphazard driving. It was something like fear and heart-clenching excitement building up in his chest and he couldn’t think straight. He wanted to push himself away and flee the car but instead he turned his head to the side to meet Changmin’s clumsy kiss. He reached up to cup his face and tilted it to the side to guide him. 

Minseok sighed into Changmin’s mouth as a deep sense of comfort overcame him. Changmin’s moan was muffled but echoed in Minseok’s ears and he kissed back harder, pushing Minseok back against his seat. He allowed Changmin to trail his hand up his abdomen, over his chest, until he fiddled with his collar and tie. Minseok wanted to pull Changmin onto his lap, or he wanted to climb onto his – he didn’t really know because he was so overwhelmed with want and something else coiling tightly in his chest. It was not unlike an innocent fluttering feeling he recognised from his youth. 

Changmin was too slow in unbuttoning his collar and the memories of their recent encounters assaulted Minseok’s mind and he tensed. It wasn’t right. Everything seemed to have happened out of resentment and the petty desire to gain the upper hand and Minseok felt shame wash over him. That time in the party, teasing Changmin until he swore at him. The time after seeing Changmin on his knees, so desperate to give and receive; Minseok wished they had said something to one another afterwards. They just seemed to fuck and separate without leaving anything but mutual resentment and confusion between them and Minseok suddenly felt terrible. He wanted to scream and shout but he also felt an overwhelming desire to cry.

“No…Changmin,” he murmured as he pushed him away. “You’re drunk.” 

Changmin furrowed his brows, looking at Minseok in confusion. Minseok avoided his eyes and turned the car back onto the road. Changmin said nothing but stared at Minseok until they got to the hotel. The silence threatened to crush Minseok and it took a lot of effort to not meet Changmin’s eyes. When they arrived outside the hotel Changmin remained looking at him.

“Can you walk in by yourself?” Minseok said, keeping his tone cold. Now he glanced up and he was slightly shocked at the forlorn expression on Changmin’s face.  
“Yeah…” he murmured. “Sorry, Minseok.” 

He got out of the car and Minseok watched him stumble inside. Minseok felt the pain in his heart, watching him walk off like that, arms swaying at his sides and his feet slightly unsteady. To the ordinary bystander, Changmin merely looked like a drunk returning from a long night of partying. He could almost pass for someone who was having a good time, someone who might be laughing to himself and singing as he traipsed up the steps to the entrance of the hotel. Seeing his lanky figure stumbling off like that was somewhat familiar to Minseok and a sudden memory came to mind. Changmin and Yunho, arm in arm, stumbling off down the garden, both too drunk to remember their names but singing loudly and out of tune after celebrating Changmin’s nineteenth birthday. Minseok remembered sulking about not being allowed to drink anything while under Yunho’s watchful eye, but the sight of the two of them being so merry had been enough entertainment for him. 

Then, a rushing wave of pain struck Minseok’s heart as he remembered that tomorrow would be the anniversary of Yunho’s death. The brief memory dissolved into the dark night, leaving the sight of Changmin still struggling up the steps, alone and hopelessly drunk. Minseok’s grief twisted into horror as he stared at Changmin… was this how he coped? To think that Changmin got himself so drunk to forget…to think that he drowned his sorrows like this made Minseok upset. He felt tears stinging his eyes. Perhaps he should go after Changmin to make sure that he was alright. Minseok couldn’t just leave him like that. 

His phone started ringing and Minseok jumped.   
“Hello?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.   
“Minseok – someone tried to hijack one of the trucks,” Jongdae said, speaking fast.   
“What?” Minseok was in disbelief, still aching after Changmin but he wiped his eyes.   
“It was a group but we managed to catch one of them. You need to come here now,” Jongdae said. He gave Minseok the location of the warehouse and cut the call. Minseok took three deep breaths and wiped his eyes. He had to push his emotions aside for now. 

The warehouse was just outside of Seoul but Minseok sped there, disregarding the speed limit entirely. It was dark and the gates leading to the warehouse stood open. When Minseok got there Jongdae was outside waiting for him. Minseok climbed out and shrugged off his jacket and tossed it into the car; he didn’t want to get it messy if this interrogation came to that. 

“Where were you?” Jongdae asked as he eyed Minseok’s suit.   
“This stupid gala dinner,” Minseok said dismissively. “Anyway, what happened?” 

Jongdae gestured to a truck that was parked a few metres away from the warehouse.   
“This was about to go make a delivery to the port but these bastards burst inside when the gate opened,” Jongdae explained. “They were armed to the teeth but luckily we saw them coming. There was a shootout and everything but no one was hurt. Well, the guy we have in there was shot in the leg so that’s how we got him.”   
“Right,” Minseok said as he rolled up his sleeves and marched to the door. 

Amidst the neatly stacked crates of drugs, worth millions of won, three of Minseok’s men stood around another man they had tied to a chair. He grimaced in pain, his face white, and his calf was bleeding. 

“I’ll keep this short,” Minseok said as he approached him. “Who sent you?” 

The man merely glared at Minseok and said nothing. Minseok sighed. He really wasn’t in the mood for violence – but that was the only way of getting this over with. He grabbed the man by his shirt, half hoisting him out of his chair. He groaned from the pain in his leg. 

“Who sent you? Who do you work for?” he asked. The man gritted his teeth, silent. Minseok threw him back down in frustration and pulled out his gun.   
“I’ll make sure you can never walk again if you don’t tell me right now who sent you,” he said darkly, aiming the gun at the man’s bleeding leg. 

Suddenly he shouted something, shaking his head in panic, but he did not speak in Korean.   
“Japanese?” Jongdae muttered. Minseok stepped away from him. He only knew very basic Japanese but he did not have to be fluent to know that the man was begging for his life.   
“Well, he’s of no use to us,” Minseok muttered. “Get him to a hospital and then hand him over to the police.”   
“Too bad the others got away,” Jongdae muttered. “But at least we were able to stop them from doing any damage. Do you think they’re connected to the attack on the dock?”   
“I don’t know…” Minseok sighed. He was tired and frustrated. He just wanted to go home and think about Changmin in peace. He was too tired to think about anything else. 

* * *

“Well, what are we going to do about this?” Minseok said to the men gathered in the room. The following day he had called an urgent meeting between Hanjin and Jung in order to talk about the issue. Seokjin and Sangho were now both back in the country and sat across from one another. Changmin sat across from Minseok but they avoided looking at each other.  
“The suspect from the dock attack is still nowhere to be found, and this Japanese man is the only lead we have to anything. We’re pretty much grasping at straws here,” Minseok said.   
“I think it best if I personally speak to him,” Changmin said. Minseok met his eyes briefly and nodded. Changmin was fluent in Japanese and Minseok was grateful that he actually wanted to help.   
“I’m curious as to how you apprehended these hijackers,” Sangho said, looking at Minseok intently.   
“I have implemented thorough security in our drug warehouses,” Minseok explained. “I’ve made sure to do the same for the ports.”   
“Oh,” Sangho said. “Did you do that before or after someone blew up my dock?” 

Minseok frowned at him.   
“Before,” he said. “I didn’t expect something like that to happen because the security there was already quite strong. This leads me to believe that the suspect had some kind of insider information about the place. Or he had at least been watching it.”   
“There’s not much use speculating seeing as he’s disappeared,” Seokjin said with a sigh. “I think for now both companies should halt business for a while.” At this Sangho sat up.   
“Halt business? And let other companies and gangs move into our territories? I don’t think so,” he said curtly. “Time is money and I certainly can’t afford to stop anything.”   
“Perhaps I can implement the same security for your businesses,” Minseok said with an effort. Jongdae gave him a look. Minseok did not want to share Yixing’s technology with anyone but for now he just wanted Sangho to cooperate.   
“We will see to that, Minseok,” Sangho said. “I personally think it’s time to call a nation-wide meeting with all the mafia bosses. Perhaps some of the lesser gangs are getting out of control and need to be reminded where they stand.”   
“Yes, but we’ll have to be careful with that,” Seokjin said. “We don’t want to cause anymore unnecessary tensions or rivalries.” 

They spoke for a bit longer and Minseok’s eyes kept wandering back to Changmin. He looked a bit subdued. Minseok worried about him. 

The meeting ended after sunset and Sangho suggested they go for dinner. Minseok thought that perhaps there he could talk to Changmin privately to ask if he was okay. Seokjin and Sangho’s cars were in front and Minseok followed, aware that Changmin drove behind him but it was too dark to see his face. But as much as Minseok wanted to speak to Changmin he was hesitant about being alone with him in case something happened again. As much as he wanted to kiss Changmin, they really had to have an honest discussion about what was happening between them. 

Minseok stopped the car at the traffic lights at an intersection while Seokjin and Sangho drove on ahead, just missing the red light. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. He wondered if Changmin felt the same towards him. 

Just then there was a flash of headlights in Minseok’s periphery and he turned his head, momentarily blinded before he could realise what was happening. The oncoming car crashed into his and everything exploded. His car veered to the left, crashing and smashing and throwing him around in his seat until it came to a violent stop. The screech of metal deafened him and his body lurched forward to meet the detonation of the airbag and he was rammed back against the seat. 

It took a moment for Minseok to open his eyes, to register the pain in his body and the loud screeching of the car alarm and the acrid smell of petrol and smoke. His eyes watered and he tasted blood in his mouth but amidst the smoke and confusion he registered that the car had crashed and that the passenger side was completely wrecked. He tried to move but pain burst through his body and kept him still and wincing. He could not see anything through the cracked windscreen. 

The door beside him rattled and opened with an awful scraping sound and he turned his head to see a figure enshrouded in smoke. He blinked through the gloom but he could not make out their features. 

“Shit! You just won’t die!” 

The voice was panicked, shaky, but before Minseok could register anything he felt the indescribable force of sheer pain burst through his chest as the sound of a gun exploded in his ears. Once, twice, but then the man cursed and muttered something, Minseok could not hear, and then he fled into the shadows. 

Minseok heard the shots after he felt the burning pain and it was all too much to take in. All he could feel was the hot wet blood spreading across his broken chest as he gasped for air. He could not breathe. He was too shocked to panic – the pain was overriding all other senses.

His ears rang horribly from the gunshots but there was something else – something not too far away. 

“MINSEOK!” 

He blinked, gasped for air, and his body trembled. 

“MINSEOK!” 

He knew that voice but he did not know what anything meant now as he sat still in the seat bleeding out, his shirt almost heavy with the hot blood. He struggled to keep his eyes open and then suddenly Changmin appeared at the open door.

“No! Not again! NO!” he screamed. Minseok winced, everything now hurt too much and he did not know if he was going to die there. He could not breathe so surely he was going to die. 

All he felt was absolute heaviness weighing down upon his pained bones and his tired eyes, blinking desperately to try and focus on Changmin’s white face, shouting words Minseok could not hear. He felt himself being moved, but it hurt too much so he cried out and tried to push himself away to just end the pain, but Changmin held him tight and pulled him from the wreckage. Minseok felt his mind numbing, becoming slow and dull, his face pressed into Changmin’s chest and all he could hear were the same, desperate words. 

“Please, please, please don’t die.” 

He gasped for breath, moving feebly, trying to hold onto the sound of Changmin’s voice before his vision went black and he was lost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-nFIo4f71g&ab_channel=WOODKID
> 
> A late update, but it be like that sometimes. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments ^^  
> (sorry for the cliffhanger but also.....this brings me immense satisfaction hehehe sorry rip)


	13. Chapter Seven

_ Love, I said real love is like feeling no fear _ _   
_ _ When you’re standing in the face of danger _ _   
_ _ ‘Cause you just want it so much _ _   
_ _ A touch from your real love _ _   
_ _ Is like heaven taking the place of something evil _ _   
_ _ And letting it burn off from the rush  _

_ Darling _ _   
_ _ I fall to pieces when I’m with you, I fall to pieces _

* * *

Changmin held his head in his hands and stared at the white tiles beneath his feet. Although the leather was dark he was sure he could see blood on his shoes.

Minseok’s blood. 

There had been so much blood. Changmin squeezed his eyes shut to try and not think about it. The sight of Minseok’s shirt soaked, dark and red, was too much to think about because it was just like how Yunho had looked when he died. He could remember the thick hot blood on his hands again, the cold rain stinging his face. 

Changmin felt a heaviness on his chest, pressing into each line and curve of the characters inked into his skin, threatening to crush his sternum and heart with the unbearable weight of Yunho’s death. The tattoo bearing his title, bearing Yunho’s dying wish, was burning into his chest. Every day for five years he had carried that burden with him and now he really thought he could not do it anymore and he felt himself caving inwards, collapsing and breaking.

Changmin curled his fingers into fists in his hair, pulling painfully hard as he tried to control his emotions. He felt the need to get up and pace and fidget but also he wanted to sit still, almost too afraid to move. He was so afraid that he almost felt as though he could not breathe. 

It was all too similar to that awful night. The way Changmin had found Minseok slumped in his seat, his eyes drooping while he bled out and grew weaker and weaker. It was too much like how he had seen Yunho in his last moments.

_ “I wanted...to tell you more...so much more...look after Minseokkie for me, okay?” _

Changmin took a shuddering breath and bit his lip. No, it can’t happen again. He can’t allow that to happen ever again. He had taken Minseok to the hospital so that had to be enough. He could not bear to think that he had been too late. When he arrived at the emergency unit the doctors had immediately tended to Minseok, taking Changmin somewhere to get him to wash his hands before making him wait outside. Then they had taken Minseok to surgery and Changmin had not seen him since. 

People rushed past him and he saw their feet move in a blur. The others sitting near him were quiet and tense but Changmin couldn't care less. All he could think about was Minseok and how he had winced in pain in Changmin’s arms, how he had felt so limp. 

“Changmin?” 

At first he did not hear the voice until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Seokjin standing beside him. 

“They’ve finished the surgery. He’s stabilised,” he said. It took Changmin a moment to process his words. He merely nodded as he could not find his voice. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was touched that Seokjin came to tell him. He motioned for Changmin to follow him. As he stood up his legs felt weak. 

“The police are here for your statement. Do you want to see a nurse first?” Seokjin said. “You look…shaken.”    
Changmin shook his head.    
“Is…how bad is Minseok?” he asked. His voice was hoarse, most likely from how he had screamed earlier when he had found Minseok.    
“He’s lucky to be alive,” Seokjin murmured. “Two gunshots to the chest at close range like that…it’s a small miracle. We can go to him later when we’re done with the police.” 

Changmin nodded but he did not feel reassured. There was the constant nagging fear that Minseok’s life could end at any minute and he would be powerless to stop it.

He met with the police in a private room and they asked him basic questions and Changmin answered them quietly. But it felt like another voice was speaking from his body, almost as if he was not entirely there. He did not feel like he was entirely present. He remembered the same feeling after Yunho had died…the same eerie out-of-body experience. Watching himself talk to the police about finding Yunho in the car and now he watched himself speak about Minseok, recounting how the car had come out of nowhere, totally smashing into Minseok’s car. He watched himself explain that he had heard gunshots not long after. 

When they were done with him someone nudged him and he got to his feet robotically. He heard one of the cops suggesting that he be taken to see a doctor. Someone led Changmin to another corridor and sat him down on the benches. It was Seokjin. He offered Changmin something to drink but he shook his head. Later, a bottle of water was gently placed in his trembling hands. He drank it absent-mindedly. 

Changmin was vaguely aware of others gathered there; Minseok’s cousins and the other men from the company. He did not look at them and remained staring at his feet. A nurse and doctor appeared, stating that only Seokjin could go inside to visit Minseok. 

Eventually Changmin’s father appeared.    
“What’s wrong with you?” he asked quietly. Changmin shook his head.    
“Come. It’s time to go,” he said as he tried to pull Changmin to his feet. But he shook his head again and pulled his arm away from his father.    
“No.”    
“Changmin, you won’t be allowed in,” Sangho said curtly. “We have to leave. Now.” 

Changmin was too weak and exhausted to fight his father as he pulled him out of his chair and practically dragged him down the corridor.    
“You just need some rest,” Sangho muttered. “Just as well that nothing happened to you.” 

Changmin wished it had been him. Why did it have to be Minseok? Changmin’s car was right behind his. Perhaps if he had overtaken him before reaching the intersection then Minseok would be okay right now. He could not stop replaying the scene in his head but now with the agonising thought that it could have been avoided. 

At some point Changmin registered that he was in his hotel room with his father.    
“Here,” he said as he put two tablets into Changmin’s hand. “Just take these and sleep.” He gave Changmin a long hard look before leaving the room without another word. Changmin took the tablets with a glass of stale water he had left on the bedside table. He pulled off his clothes and saw bloodstains on his shirt. His vision blurred and when he blinked he saw Minseok in his arms, limp and bleeding. He blinked again and saw Yunho, staring at him with blank eyes while blood trickled from his mouth.

Changmin couldn’t hold it together anymore. He cried so hard that his throat hurt and he could not see through the tears. He felt so afraid – so awful – he did not know what to do. He hugged his arms around himself, trying to stop the crying but all he could see was blood and Minseok and Yunho, both dead. It did not take long for the pills to take effect and he grew drowsy and fell back on the bed with tears still pouring from his eyes as he fell asleep. 

* * *

_ Minseok was sitting on soft grass, a tangerine in his hand. The juice ran down his arms and chin and Changmin reached out a hand to gently wipe his face. Yunho was there too, smiling at them. _

_ “My Minseokkie and my Changminnie,” he said, his eyes curving with his smile. Minseok felt warmth in his chest..  _

_ He blinked and then it was gone – the orchard, Yunho, Changmin – everything was black and he could not breathe. _

_ Minseok could not see but he could feel that he was being thrown around like a ragdoll. There was an explosion of pain – blinding white pain – and he screamed and screamed until it felt like his throat was bleeding. Then he heard another voice – a voice shouting his name. _

_ Oh, God, he was going to die. He was going to die like his parents in a car crash. He was going to die like Yunho, shot to death.  _

_ “MINSEOK! NO!”  _

* * *

All Minseok knew was pain and heaviness. There was pain almost everywhere - too much for Minseok to even remember that he had a body. The first part of himself that he became aware of was his chest because it felt as though it was filled with shards of glass. It was excruciating and he thought that he surely could not be alive and breathing until he gradually became aware of another awful, raw pain in his throat. 

His eyelids were as heavy as lead and when he opened them at first he could hardly see through the blur of his own drowsiness and confusion. He realised that his eyes were wet and his vision was blurred by tears. 

There was something that sounded like a voice somewhere but it sounded faint in Minseok’s ears, almost as if he were underwater. There were other voices too, fading in and out and he couldn’t focus on them because all he was aware of was the sheer difficulty of breathing. He blinked but he could not seem to stop crying – where was he? What was happening? All that he could see was blurry figures moving through shadow and water. 

A male voice, soft yet familiar, echoed through Minseok’s daze. It repeated the same sound again and again until he realised that it was his name. 

“Minseok? Minseok? Are you awake?” 

He tried to take deeper breaths, to get more air into his body, but he couldn’t do it. With each shuddering breath the glass scraped his insides raw, burning everywhere. His throat ached more and if he could find his voice he was sure he would be crying out. 

“It’s probably the effects of the anaesthetic,” a voice said, clear but alien. “Minseok, can you hear me?” 

Minseok tried to move his head to look around the room. Through his fear and desperation his confused mind was only able to spare a thought for Changmin.

Where was Changmin? He saw his uncle…some other people…but no Changmin. No – he needed Changmin right now. No matter how hard he tried he could not speak because it hurt too much. 

“Calm down, Minseok. You’ve had surgery,” someone said. 

He felt someone touching his arm but he wasn’t really paying attention. He just wanted Changmin. 

Changmin…Changmin…that was all he thought of as a deep heaviness overcame his broken body and he felt his eyelids growing heavy again. 

* * *

The next time Minseok woke up he was no longer crying. He felt less drowsy but there was still an alien heaviness weighing down his body. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the warm light of the room and it took him a moment to realise that he was in hospital. 

Now he became more aware of the bursts of pain in his body. He swallowed, at least he tried to, but he was unable to groan in discomfort because he could not make a sound.

“Minseok!” 

He became aware of Jongdae and Baekhyun hurrying towards his bed and he realised that he had hardly noticed them in the room until they were right beside his bed. 

“Don’t try to speak,” Baekhyun said. “You had a tube in your throat for a while.” Minseok stared at his cousin in slight confusion because he had never seen him look so worried before. It was almost an unnatural look on him.    
“I’ll adjust the bed for you,” Jongdae said. He fiddled around and the bed slowly moved upwards, enabling Minseok to sit almost upright. Now he looked around the room and it slowly became more familiar to him. He opened his mouth to speak but the mere attempt of trying to make a sound sent a burst of pain through his throat.    
“Here,” Jongdae said, producing a notepad and pen from the bedside table. When Minseok tried to hold the pen it nearly fell from his wobbly grasp. His shock must have been apparent on his face because Jongdae held the notebook steady for him.    
“This is the first time you’ve been properly awake in about three days,” he said quietly.

Minseok could only manage to scrawl one word across the page.

_ Explain _ .

“Well, you were in a car crash and were nearly shot to death,” Jongdae said as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside Baekhyun. “Do you remember it?”    
Vaguely Minseok remembered chaos and pain but he was too exhausted to try to remember any details. He tried to nod but found that even his neck was too sore to move so he remained still, staring at his cousins.    
“Anyway, you were shot twice in the chest and the doctor said your left lung nearly collapsed,” Jongdae continued. “So...you’re going to feel  _ a lot _ of pain. One bullet came out but the other didn’t and they also had to put a tube in your chest to drain the blood.” 

It was a surreal experience for Minseok to listen to this and it was no wonder he could hardly pinpoint any precise discomfort in his battered body because there was just so much damage. Jongdae explained how he had also sustained some minor head wounds from the crash and that he should remain lying down. He explained everything that the doctor had said about his rehabilitation and medication.    
“It was...serious,” Baekhyun said, briefly averting his eyes. “If Changmin didn’t get to you then I don’t know what would have happened.” 

The mention of Changmin felt like a surge of adrenaline through Minseok’s body and he almost tried to sit up again but his frail body would not allow it. He opened his mouth, trying to ask about Changmin, desperately trying to form the syllables of his name but Jongdae urged him to calm down. 

“He’s fine too,” Jongdae said quickly. “He’s been here for a while, actually, but - “ 

There was a sudden knocking at the door and Jongdae and Baekhyun exchanged glances.   
“Speak of the devil,” Baekhyun muttered. Jongdae got up and he had barely opened the door when Changmin burst inside. Minseok stared at him, nearly forgetting about his cousins, and the sight of Changmin’s pale face was one he would never forget. Minseok had seen that look before – a look of utmost distress and grief etched into Changmin’s wide eyes. Minseok had seen it before in the most painful moments of his life and seeing it now made his chest tighten. 

“Let me speak with Minseok,” Changmin said after a moment of silence, his voice strained and almost hoarse.    
“He can’t really speak,” Baekhyun started to say, but Minseok cut him off with a wave of his hand, desperately using all of his strength to mime to them to get out. Baekhyun seemed confused for a second but Jongdae grabbed his arm and steered him out the room while casting Changmin a suspicious glance. 

As soon as Jongdae closed the door Changmin rushed over to Minseok in three long strides. He stared at Minseok in silence, almost speechless. Minseok tried to say his name but the effort made him wince. 

“ _ Hyung _ ,” he breathed, only able to mouth the word soundlessly. Now there was another pain welling up inside his raw throat.    
“Minseok,” Changmin gasped. He fell into the empty chair beside the bed and grabbed Minseok’s hand, bending his head over his outstretched arms. “You’re okay,” he breathed. “Oh, my God, you’re okay.” 

Minseok’s emotions overwhelmed him and he gasped for air. Changmin got up and clumsily pulled Minseok into his arms, practically falling across the bed in his haste to embrace him. Minseok suddenly remembered being thirteen again, having just lost his parents, and waking up to see Changmin and Yunho’s grief. He remembered it so clearly; the horror and the sheer agony that threatened to rip his heart out of his chest. He thought of the crash – being shot – being carried by Changmin, thinking he was going to die in his arms. 

He hardly had any strength in his arms but he tried to grasp Changmin’s shirt to pull him closer because he needed him so much. Right then, more than ever, Minseok needed Changmin. He desperately needed the warm embrace of someone familiar, and with a shuddering, silent sob he realised that Changmin was the only person left from his childhood who could offer such comfort. He did not have his parents and he did not have Yunho; all he had in the world was Changmin. He had not been held this way by someone he loved in such a long time that he was afraid of letting go. 

Minseok did not know if Changmin was crying, though he shook slightly as he held Minseok tightly. Eventually Minseok’s body started to hurt too much, particularly his abdomen, and he shrunk away from Changmin reluctantly. Changmin seemed to understand and gently pulled away, making sure to lay Minseok back against the bed. 

Changmin pulled away to take in Minseok’s appearance, his eyes flitting over him anxiously.

“Does it hurt? Your face is all – all bruised,” Changmin muttered, his voice thick.    
All Minseok could do was nod. Changmin’s eyes widened with even more concern.    
“You really can’t speak?” he asked in a hushed voice. Again Minseok nodded. Changmin drew a hand across his face, his thumb absently rubbing at the dark stubble on his jawline, and he looked nothing short of horrified as he stared at Minseok. He wished Changmin hadn’t pulled away because he desperately wanted to reach out for his hand. 

“You’re okay…you’ll be okay…” Changmin muttered eventually, more to himself than to Minseok. “Did Jongdae tell you the details? They didn’t tell me.”    
Minseok noticed the hurt tone in his voice. He nodded and tried to mime with his hands where he felt the most pain: over his chest, his neck, and his head.    
Changmin stared at him intently.    
“Thank God you’re alright,” he finally said. “I…I thought you were going to die.”    
Minseok merely stared at him, realising that at that moment when Changmin had pulled him from the wreckage of his car, he had also thought he was about to die. He stared at Changmin’s face. He looked much younger and so afraid. 

Minseok reached for the notebook and pen beside him, his movements slow and unstable, and he dragged the pen across the page. Changmin watched him for a moment before gently clasping his fingers over Minseok’s hand to help him hold the pen steady. His touch was warm and firm and Minseok’s vision blurred with tears. It took him a while to write what he wanted to say while trying to contain his emotions. Once he finished he dropped the pen and clumsily wiped his eyes. Changmin took the notebook from him to read the scrawled words.

_ You saved my life _ .

Changmin stared at the page, sitting as still as a statue. 

“I’ll do it again,” Changmin whispered, his voice trembling. “I – I’ll do it again.” 

He fell back into the seat, just out of Minseok’s reach, closed his eyes. He was still for a moment.    
“I never told you what Yunho-hyung said to me before he died,” he murmured. Minseok blinked away his tears. All he knew was that Yunho had named Changmin as his successor.    
“Right before he...before he died he told me to look after you,” Changmin said, his voice straining. “He looked me in the eyes and said look after Minseokkie.” He took a deep breath and turned his gaze up towards the ceiling, trying to contain the tears brimming in his eyes. 

“I’ve – I’ve failed him. I hurt you so badly I don’t even know how to apologise,” he said thickly. 

Minseok felt his chest tighten as he looked at Changmin and he struggled to breathe. He wanted to tell Changmin that it was okay. There was so much that needed to be said but all Minseok could do was sit and stare at Changmin as he battled with his grief. 

He met Minseok’s eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek.    
“I’m - I’m going to protect you now, Minseok,” he said. “Let me protect you. I need to - “ 

Before Changmin could continue, someone knocked at the door. Minseok hastily wiped his eyes and Changmin got to his feet and stepped away from Minseok, his eyes already dry. The door opened and Seokjin came in followed by a nurse and doctor. 

“Glad to see you’re alright, Minseok,” Seokjin said fondly and Minseok felt a rush of affection for his uncle. He greeted Changmin, who darted out the room soon after, much to Minseok’s disappointment. Just like that he was gone as if he had never been in the room at all. Minseok guessed that he looked so terrible that his uncle did not notice he had cried.

The doctor explained the extent of Minseok’s injuries to him and said that he would have to stay at the hospital for about a week to recover and she explained to him the different medications he would have to take daily. When she finally left Seokjin sat down beside Minseok. 

“The police are busy investigating, but…” he said and he rolled his eyes. “I’ll have to take this into my own hands. But what’s obvious is that the hitman meant to kill you with the crash alone. He didn’t expect you to survive,” he explained, looking grave. “I’m grateful the man was a terrible shooter.”    
Minseok nodded in agreement, thinking of the throbbing wounds in his abdomen. If the hitman had aimed better then he would definitely be dead and the thought made him shudder.    
“Perhaps we will have to call a meeting with all the gang leaders after all,” Seokjin said. “But after you recover. And I’m afraid your car was totally wrecked.” 

Minseok could not help but laugh silently at that because his car had been the last thing on his mind. Seokjin smiled at the sight of his nephew laughing, even if it was a silent wheeze.    
Seokjin grabbed Minseok’s hand and he glanced up and saw the concern in his eyes.    
“Thank God you’re alive, Minseok,” he said. “You know you’re as good as a son to me.”    
Minseok felt his throat tighten and he bit his lip. He nodded and squeezed his uncle’s hand.    
“I don’t know if you know, but it was Changmin who got you out,” he continued. “I’m very grateful to him for that.”    
Minseok nodded and his eyes drifted to the empty chair that Changmin had occupied. The notebook sat there in his place and Minseok noticed that the page he had written on was torn out. 

Seokjin left, having to return to work, and then Jongdae and Baekhyun came back inside to keep Minseok company. While he was grateful for his family now more than ever, his heart yearned for Changmin. He felt like he wanted to say a thousand things to him though he hardly knew where to begin. 

When visiting hours were over and his cousins had to leave, Minseok suddenly felt very alone. Being in a private ward made him even more aware of the silence in the room. A nurse came by to bring him medication and then he was left alone again. The medication made Minseok drowsy and he wondered how often he would have to be alone. 

* * *

_ Minseok was standing at the end of a long corridor. Vaguely, he thought it looked a lot like the Jung Estate, but there was something different about it. He wanted to go downstairs so he walked forward. It seemed to take forever to get to the end, almost like he was walking for an hour. It was the house of his childhood but at the same time it wasn’t. He got to the top of the stairs and when he looked down he saw Yunho.  _

_ “Minseokkie,” he said pleasantly. “Come down to eat.”  _

_ Minseok stared as the grief pulling at his heart was replaced by relief and joy. Ah, yes. Yunho was alive. He had survived the attempted hit. Minseok remembered now; he remembered visiting Yunho in the hospital and his recovery. Minseok walked down the stairs, happily, ready to be with his hyung.  _

_ Then all of a sudden he heard gunshots. He turned around, hearing them coming from every side of the house, and then he was in a car in the back seat, his parents in the front. Minseok knew what was about to happen – it had replayed in his mind so many times. He tried to tell his parents to stop the car, to pull over, just get off the road. But they did not hear him and then the crash happened, tearing Minseok apart.  _

* * *

Minseok awoke with a start, panting hard, and he did not know where he was. The medication was certainly strong but he still had fitful dreams – dreams recounting the car crash. He kept still, staring around the dark room and trying to breathe calmer but he could not control the rapid beating of his heart. Shakily he tried to sit up and the room became familiar to him again – the hospital room. 

He spent so much time sleeping he was starting to lose track of time. Even now he could not tell if it was night or day. He awoke only to eat and when it was time to do his breathing exercises with the nurse. He was able to speak again but the pain in his wounds only seemed to worsen by the day. Jongdae and Baekhyun could only visit him sparingly as work was now more pressing than ever with the threat of more attacks looming over them. There was the very real danger that someone would attempt a hit again – and now Minseok was worried that whoever wanted him dead was intent on finishing the job. 

Suddenly every shadow in the room became threatening and his mind ran wild in the aftermath of his nightmares. He had to get out of here – it wasn’t safe – he was alone. 

Minseok shakily got out of the bed but his legs were still weak and he stumbled forward and nearly fell into a chair. He clasped a hand to his chest, wincing from the effort he exerted on his frail lungs, and grabbed onto the railing of the bed to steady himself. He had to get out or else he was going to die. His hands trembled and he almost whined in desperation. 

The door opened and the light from the outside flooded the room and Minseok squinted. He saw a tall figure approaching and he almost cried out and tried to get away. The person rushed towards him and warm, strong hands held his arms to stop him from fleeing. 

“Minseok, it’s me,” Changmin said softly. “What’s wrong?.”    
“They – no – someone’s going to kill me!” Minseok choked, grabbing a handful of Changmin’s clothing. “I – it isn’t safe here!”    
“It’s okay,” Changmin said soothingly and he gently pushed Minseok back to sit down on the bed. “Trust me, you’re safe. Your uncle has ten men posted outside your room.” Minseok tried to speak but the pain in his chest hurt too much and he struggled to breathe. He winced and pressed his face into Changmin’s chest. He felt his hand on his back, rubbing slowly and soothingly. He felt his limbs grow weaker, the fear starting to leave his weary body, and he drooped against Changmin.    
“You need to rest,” Changmin said quietly. “Or else you’re going to hurt yourself. Just breathe slowly and count to ten.” 

Minseok focused on Changmin’s voice, his warm soothing voice. He inhaled his scent and it felt like home. It reminded him of hot summer afternoons near the ocean, holding hands in Changmin’s car. It brought him back to memories of flushed skin and soft kisses. Gradually, Minseok calmed down, steadying his breathing, all while Changmin held him close and whispered softly to him, assuring him that he was fine. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” he murmured, his lips close to Minseok’s ear. “I promise.”    
Minseok drew himself closer to Changmin, drawing his arms around him, so thankful for his presence in that moment. They were silent for a moment while Minseok thought back on his dreams. 

“What time is it?” Minseok asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut upon remembering his dream with Yunho.    
“Around eight in the morning,” Changmin said. Minseok hesitated for a moment.    
“Did…did the men outside see you come in?” he asked.    
“I only just got here and I was going to wait for you to wake up...but I heard you moving around in here. I told them I came to speak with you about work,” Changmin said with a small smile that reassured Minseok. Only then did Minseok notice how tired Changmin looked.    
“They wouldn’t let me in otherwise,” he said and the smile faded. Minseok guessed that Changmin had tried to visit him a few times judging by his despondent tone. Minseok wanted to say something to convey his gratitude to Changmin but the dream was still nagging at his mind and the question spilled from his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Do you…do you ever dream that Yunho-hyung is still alive?” he asked softly. He felt Changmin tense slightly in his embrace. He exhaled and his breath tickled Minseok’s forehead.    
“Yes…it happens a lot,” he said. He pulled away from Minseok and looked at him intently. “You’re going to be fine, Minseok.” 

Minseok suddenly felt fearful that Changmin would leave him. He clung to his shirt for a moment before forcing himself to let go and climb back into the bed, careful not to exert any more energy than necessary. Before he could ask Changmin to sit down someone knocked on the door.

“That’ll be the nurse with your breakfast,” Changmin said as he got up and Minseok’s heart sank because he really did not want him to leave. “I’ll see you, Minseok.”    
“Thank you, hyung,” Minseok said softly. Changmin looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, looking as if he wanted to say something but then seemed to think better of it, and he nodded before darting out the room. 

* * *

Changmin knew that was an incredible risk to take but he just had to see Minseok. The men outside had glared at him suspiciously but once he had assured them with a detailed lie about something Seokjin had asked him to do they reluctantly allowed him to see Minseok. And just as well he had gone in at that moment before Minseok could have hurt himself. 

Changmin had to return to Busan that day at the behest of his father. He desperately tried to think of some excuse to stay, any reasonable lie that would allow him to remain by Minseok. But he knew that he was already pushing the envelope so he returned home with a sense of dread weighing down his heart. Ever since the night of the crash he had hardly slept. Every day he had gone to the hospital only to be turned away because he was not a family member. It was nothing short of devastating to not be able to visit Minseok. 

He sat in his office with his father and some other men while they looked over the company’s accounts for the past month. He twirled a pen in his hand idly, hardly paying attention because this was really the last thing on his mind. He couldn't care less about work at the moment and the absolute last place he wanted to be was the Jung Estate sitting in the chair where Yunho had once sat. 

He pondered over Minseok’s question about dreaming that Yunho was alive. Ever since Yunho’s death one of Changmin’s dreams was that Yunho had survived and was alive and well. As much as he tried adamantly to forget his dreams those ones lingered in his mind. He guessed that Minseok most probably had dreams like that about his parents too. 

“Changmin, are you listening to me?” 

Sangho’s voice drew him out of his reverie and he turned to meet his father’s frown.    
“No,” he said flatly. His father pursed his lips.    
“I was saying that it would be best if you stay out of Seoul for a while,” he said.    
“Why? I have to see to business there, don’t I?” he asked. Sangho shook his head.    
“I’ve heard that you have visited Minseok in hospital,” he said. Changmin tensed in his chair. It was no secret to him that his father had men constantly following his every step, but he doubted it was out of concern for his safety. His father was more worried about Changmin embarrassing the company than anything else.    
“Yes, I visited him,” Changmin said defiantly. “He almost died. I think it’s common courtesy to visit.”    
“That idiot should have killed him,” one of the men muttered from the back of the room. “How did he miss his vitals from such a close range?” 

Changmin felt his temper rise suddenly, the anger boiling his blood and he got up without realising it.    
“What was that?” he asked in a low voice. The man stared at Changmin in silence, the others still and tense.   
“He should have killed him,” he said again. “He’s a nuisance – “ 

Before the man could finish speaking Changmin marched across the room and yanked him out of his chair by the collar of his shirt.    
“Say that again and I’ll make sure it’s the last thing that comes out your mouth,” he said, gritting his teeth. His curled fists pressed hard against the man’s throat.    
“I’m sorry – boss – I didn’t – “    
“In case you forgot, he is our business associate and your superior,” Changmin said, dropping the man back into his chair. He looked around at the others, noticing the confusion in their faces. He really wanted to hit something.

“Changmin. A word,” Sangho said, already on his feet and walking out the office. Changmin followed, hands in his pockets. His father waited until they were out of earshot.    
“What the hell was that?” he asked angrily, keeping his voice low.    
“I don’t like disrespect,” Changmin said bluntly. Sangho narrowed his eyes at his son, scrutinising him.    
“I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately but you need to snap out of it,” he said. “We may have signed a contract but we don’t owe Hanjin an ounce of loyalty. Seokjin and Minseok are not your friends, Changmin. They would betray you in a second if they had the chance.”    
“They wouldn’t,” Changmin said hotly but his father cut him off.    
“Don’t you remember how easily Minseok left this company for his uncle? For a man he hardly knew?” Sangho said. “Yunho’s death gave Minseok all the more reason to leave. He obviously didn’t respect your position as the new Rising God.”    
“That’s not what happened,” Changmin muttered, already walking away from his father. “You don’t know anything about it.”    
“When Minseok puts a knife in your back then you won’t be able to come running to me, Changmin,” Sangho said darkly. 

Changmin refused to listen, already halfway up the stairs and marched to his bedroom and immediately lit a cigarette. Had Sangho said something like that to him last year, Changmin would have agreed but now he was confused and conflicted. He used to distrust Seokjin wholeheartedly but now that he knew and worked with the man he was unsure. He had been nothing short of kind to Changmin on the night of Minseok’s accident. 

Now he wanted to disagree with his father about everything, to fight – all of that was rubbish. Everything he thought he had known about Minseok, everything he had felt, it had all dissolved in the past month as he came to realise that he was still very much in love with him. Minseok meant the world to Changmin and he was desperate to hold onto him. 

But he could not stop himself from falling into despair. This attempt on Minseok’s life was too much for Changmin, too much like Yunho’s death. Changmin felt like he was falling apart again and he hardly knew what to do. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands, his cigarette smouldering idly, trying to calm the emotions whirling around in his heart like a black storm. Every time he closed his eyes he saw either Minseok or Yunho covered in blood. He saw Minseok leaving – his eyes full of pain and hate – glaring at Changmin as he turned around and left the estate.

Changmin had to get out of the house. It only made him feel worse and remember everything that happened. He had to go back to Seoul, back to Minseok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNuMH2i6wdI&ab_channel=LanaDelRey-Topic  
> Sorry for the long gap between updates >.<  
> Happy Halloween!! And congratulations to Changmin for getting married recently ♥✿ I'm so happy for him lmao


	14. Chapter Eight

_ I can’t remember when it was good _ _   
_ _ Moments of happiness elude _ _   
_ _ Maybe I just misunderstood _

_ All of the love we left behind _ _   
_ _ Watching the flashbacks intertwine _ _   
_ _ Memories I will never find _

_ So I’ll love whatever you become _ _   
_ _ And forget the reckless things we’ve done _ _   
_ _ I think our lives have just begun _ _   
_ _ I think our lives have just begun _

_ And I’ll feel my world crumbling _ _   
_ _ I’ll feel my life crumbling _ _   
_ _ I’ll feel my soul crumbling away _ _   
_ _ And falling away _ _   
_ _ Falling away with you _

_ Staying awake to chase a dream _ _   
_ _ Tasting the air you’re breathing in _ _   
_ _ I know I won’t forget a thing _

* * *

Minseok did not see Changmin again. When his nightmares returned all he could do was will himself to imagine that Changmin was there beside him in the hospital ward. To his surprise it actually did help slightly; just to think of Changmin holding him and talking to him calmed Minseok’s heart. 

Although he was deprived of Changmin, Minseok was eternally grateful for Jongdae and Baekhyun’s visits or else he would have died from boredom. Oftentimes they would bring their laptops to his ward and work there for a while just to keep him company. Their presence also kept his mind from worrying about Changmin and brooding about their relationship. 

He told himself that Changmin was most likely too busy to visit him…or he just did not seem to want to visit him. But he could not mistake how stressed Changmin had looked when he had been there with Minseok – no one could fake that. Thinking about Changmin only made his heart ache with stabbing longing so he tried earnestly to distract himself. But every night when Minseok went to sleep, alone in his ward, Changmin was on his mind. And every morning when he awoke, groaning in discomfort from his pained body, the first person he thought of was Changmin. 

When Minseok was finally discharged he found that he had not recovered as quickly as anticipated and it was somewhat disheartening. He would have to visit the doctor regularly to monitor his recovery and he was forbidden from doing anything too strenuous. Minseok had scoffed at this until he found how difficult it was to move around.

“Don’t walk so fast,” Minseok moaned after Baekhyun as they walked out of the hospital. Despite doing some rehabilitation exercises in the hospital he had been almost bedridden for a week and he felt the ache in his muscles as he walked.    
“Oh, sorry,” Baekhyun said sheepishly and he slowed down so Minseok could catch up.    
“It’s fine. I just have to build up my strength again,” Minseok said with a sigh. “What’s the schedule for today?”    
“Well, nothing for you, really, seeing as the meeting with all the bosses will take some time to schedule,” Jongdae said. “And the doctor emphasised that you need to rest at home, Minseok.”    
“Ugh, but I’ve been doing nothing for over a week,” Minseok whined. “Can’t I at least help you guys with something?”    
“Nope. Doctor’s orders,” Baekhyun said seriously. Minseok knew it was a futile battle so he remained silent as they approached the car. 

Baekhyun held the door open for Minseok and for a moment he hesitated. For some reason he felt an immediate aversion to getting into the car.    
“Hyung?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok took a deep breath before forcing himself to get in, trying to ignore the strange dread weighing down on his body. His cousins got in and Jongdae started the engine. 

When the car started to move Minseok immediately felt a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck. His hands felt clammy. What the hell was happening?

“Is this a new car?” Minseok asked in an effort to distract himself. He felt fear creeping over his senses, threatening to paralyse him in his seat.   
“Oh, yeah,” Jongdae said as he drove them out of the parking lot.    
“It’s smaller than your old one,” Minseok commented, fidgeting in his seat and fiddling with his seatbelt in an effort to keep his hands occupied.    
“I didn’t notice,” Jongdae said with a shrug. 

Minseok had never felt claustrophobic before and he asked Jongdae to turn on the radio, desperately trying to distract himself from the fear pressing down on his chest. He pressed his eyes shut, trying to tell himself that he was fine. Nothing was going to happen.    
“Hyung, are you alright?” Baekhyun asked. He turned around in his seat to gently shake Minseok’s arm.    
“I’m – I feel a bit carsick,” Minseok muttered. “Jongdae, just go to the office. It’s closer. Please.”    
“Alright,” Jongdae said quickly, aware of Minseok’s discomfort as he could not even mask it in his voice. Jongdae even sped up a bit although Minseok made a sound of fear when the car lurched forward slightly. Jongdae apologised and Minseok opened his eyes to see Baekhyun’s worried face. Minseok just bent over his legs and held his face in his hands, trying to control his breathing, until they got to the building and he practically threw himself out of the car. 

“Are you alright?” Jongdae asked, placing a hand on Minseok’s shoulder as they walked into the building.    
“No,” Minseok admitted with a grimace. “I don’t know what that was about…I need some coffee.” 

He was glad to be back in his office with his cousins although they now looked very concerned.   
“Minseok...did you feel panicked in the car?” Jongdae asked as he handed him some coffee.   
“I don’t know. I don’t want to think about it,” Minseok said with a frown. “If I’m too scared to get in a car then what the hell am I going to do?”    
“Well…it’s not the first time you were in an accident, hyung,” he said gently. Minseok froze as he drank his coffee.    
“I guess so. Hopefully I’ll just get over it,” he muttered. 

Despite feeling so tired Minseok was desperate to keep his mind busy. His cousins were aware of this and Minseok was grateful that they found work for him to do. He forgot about the incident in the car by the time it was late afternoon and he felt his spirits lifting. 

Jongdae received a phone call and when he answered it he looked grave.

“What – you’re bringing him here, now?” 

But Minseok did not have to wait to figure out what was happening when there was a knock on his office door. Jongdae hurried to open it and three men entered the office. Two of them Minseok recognised as his subordinates from the drug operations business and between them they hauled a third man whom he did not know. His nose was bleeding and he was dressed shabbily. 

“What the hell?” Minseok asked, shocked at the sight.    
“You could have given us a warning,” Jongdae said as he closed the door and walked around to inspect the bleeding man. “Hyung, they said they caught this guy sneaking around by one of the warehouses.”    
“Didn’t our security system pick it up?” Minseok asked, suddenly feeling alarmed.    
“He seems to know the place well,” one of the men said. “He was just out of range of the cameras and sensors.” 

Minseok got up from his chair and approached the man. He kept his head down, staring resolutely at the floor. There was something familiar about him but Minseok could not place it.   
“In broad daylight…” he muttered. “Well, who are you?” 

The man remained silent, merely blinking. But Minseok was not in the mood to fuck around so he grabbed him by the collar to demand his attention but before he could speak the man fought back. In the blink of an eye he grabbed Minseok’s arm and wrenched it away from his collar before throwing a well-aimed punch to Minseok’s chest.

The air was punched right out of his weak lungs and he stumbled back. He would have fallen if Jongdae had not been there to grab him. Baekhyun immediately struck the man across the face while Minseok’s vision swam slightly. He shut his eyes, listening to Baekhyun swearing and hitting the man, and Jongdae helped Minseok back to his chair. He clutched a hand to his chest and tried to catch his breath.

“You – you were in hospital, right?” the man spat through a mouthful of blood, glaring at Minseok. A chill ran down his spine because that information had been kept exclusively secret.    
“Speak now or we’re going to blow your brains out,” Baekhyun growled, his gun already out and aimed at the man’s head. Minseok stared at him because again he recognised something in his spiteful expression. He had seen it before.    
“I think we should take him to be interrogated somewhere else,” Jongdae said quietly to Minseok. “We’ll handle this.” 

He felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him but he nodded. He could hardly find any breath to even speak so he just sat back in his chair and remained silent.   
“Baekhyun, you know where to take him,” Jongdae said with an ominous tone in his voice.    
“Right. Get this scum out of here,” Baekhyun said to the other men. They hauled the man up but he remained glaring at Minseok all the while despite his swollen and bleeding face. 

“I’m so sorry, hyung. I didn’t think they’d actually bring the bastard here right now,” Jongdae said as he fretted over Minseok. “I’m going to make sure they regret such a stupid decision.”   
“It’s okay,” Minseok said with a shake of his head. He took a generous gulp of coffee. “We need to call my uncle about this right away.” 

As Minseok spoke his phone rang.    
“Uncle, I was just about to contact you,” he said as he answered.    
“Minseok, it was Nam Sooman.” He sounded hassled and in a hurry.

Minseok was confused for a moment but he put the phone on loudspeaker so that Jongdae could hear.    
“What do you mean?”    
“The attack on the drug operation months ago, it was them. And also the attack at the dock. I just got word from Jung now that they spoke to that Japanese man in prison – he works for Nam – and he explained it all.”    
Minseok was a bit shocked but Jongdae spoke instead.    
“Uncle, we just caught someone sneaking around at a warehouse. Do you think he’s also involved?”    
“Probably,” Seokjin said with a sigh. “I’m on my way to Busan now to meet with Jung Group. Don’t let that man get away and don’t mess him up too badly because we have to inform the police about this seeing as they’re also investigating.”    
“Right,” Jongdae said. Minseok suddenly remembered that Changmin had said he was going to speak to the suspect for them and he grabbed the phone.   
“Who told you, uncle? From Jung Group?”    
“Sangho called me directly. He said they had the man brought down to Busan for interrogation,” he said. “Take care, Minseok. I don’t want you leaving your home.”    
“Okay…” Minseok said, slightly disappointed that it was not Changmin who had informed his uncle. They ended the call and Minseok sat back in his chair with a tired sigh.

“This is a lot to take in,” he said. “But at least we know who’s behind all of this. I can’t believe this…”    
“I guess they want in on the big business,” Jongdae said with a shake of his head. “But your uncle is right, Minseok. You should be at home.”    
Minseok massaged the centre of his chest where the man had hit him.    
“I know. Let me go, then.” 

Jongdae drove Minseok back to his apartment and again he felt terrible in the car. He was now aware that he felt an unmistakable sense of crushing fear and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he was able to get out. Jongdae looked even more concerned this time but said nothing about it.

“Stay inside. We beefed up security in your building,” Jongdae said.    
“Let me know about everything else,” Minseok said. He felt slightly despondent that he could not be involved in the interrogation but he felt just how tired his body was and knew that it was better if he rested. 

Minseok bade Jongdae goodbye and made his way up to his apartment. As soon as he collapsed onto his bed he felt glad at being able to remove himself from work for a moment. The doctor had explained that it would take weeks before he was completely fine so Minseok knew that he had to be careful if he wanted to be of any use. He shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed that did not put any pressure on his wounds and fell asleep.

* * *

Minseok awoke a few hours later feeling groggy. He blinked in confusion when his eyes opened and everything was dark. He scrambled around for the light and rubbed his eyes before reaching for his phone to see if he’d had any word from his cousins. 

He expected to hear Jongdae updating him about the man they had caught but he was completely shocked to see six missed calls from Changmin. There was only one voice message and it sent a spike of panic through him. 

Changmin spoke incoherently and Minseok desperately strained his ears to try and decipher his slurred words.   
“ _ Minseok...ugh… _ ” he said, the sound almost distorted. “ _ I need to see you _ .” He said Minseok’s name again, almost as if he were pleading with him, before more gibberish spilled from his mouth and the message ended with a resounding beep. Minseok immediately dialled Changmin’s number, anxiously tugging at his shirt sleeve as he listened to the echoing ring. There was no answer and he called twice more, the dread coiling tighter and tighter in his gut, before throwing himself out of the bed, his mind racing. It was all too similar to that awful, haunting message that Minseok had received when Yunho had died.

Minseok’s mind raced as he hurried out of his apartment but once he reached the elevator he found that he was out of breath and gasping for air. He shut his eyes and held his hand over his chest, counting slowly to calm his breathing, leaning heavily against the wall. He cursed under his breath, feeling more panicked by the second. 

Once he reached the ground floor and hurried outside he realised that he had no car and he also had no idea where Changmin actually was. He swore loudly in the street. He had no choice but to take a taxi, but now the thought of being inside a vehicle made the dread in his gut worsen. He deliberated for a moment on the pavement, but the sound of Changmin’s voice, warbled and pleading, echoed in his mind and he flagged down a taxi. He knew that whenever Jung Group was in Seoul they had stayed at the same hotel and so Minseok prayed that Changmin would actually be there as he reluctantly climbed into the taxi.

He kept his eyes shut and his head down between his knees for the entire ride, not caring if the driver thought he was strange. When the car finally stopped Minseok threw his money at him, not bothering to wait for change and practically fell out the taxi in his haste to get out. It wasn’t the first time visiting the hotel but Minseok never noticed how many damn stairs there were leading to the entrance and he had to pause for a moment at the glass doors to gather his breath. 

He saw two men dozing off in the lobby and recognised them as Changmin’s subordinates with a strange feeling of relief and renewed dread. He hurried over to them while trying to contain his wheezes.    
“Hey, you,” he said before awkwardly shaking the one man until he awoke with a start. He looked at Minseok as if seeing a ghost and almost jumped back in his chair.    
“Where is Changmin? I need to speak to him urgently,” he said.    
“Room 3B,” the man said groggily. “But good luck trying to – “ Minseok turned away from him before he finished speaking and hurried to the elevator. 

He managed to catch his breath before reaching the topmost floor. Only in the elevator did he check his watch and see that it was past midnight. Before the doors opened fully he pushed his way out and hurried as fast as he could to the door of Changmin’s suite and knocked loudly. There was no answer and Minseok felt a spike of panic and knocked another three times before he started to pound on it. 

“Changmin! Changmin it’s me,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. The thought of Changmin being hurt and unable to answer the door made his hands shake. 

Then the door opened slowly to reveal Changmin – or at least a ghostly resemblance of Changmin. Minseok barely withheld a gasp when he saw him because for a moment he was unrecognisable. He was unshaven and his hair was so dishevelled it almost looked matted. He opened the door wider and the sudden reek of cigarettes and alcohol almost made Minseok step backwards. He seemed to be staring at Minseok in disbelief but Minseok did not want to dawdle in the corridor so he stepped inside, pushing past Changmin and slamming the door shut.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?” Minseok asked. Changmin leaned heavily against the closed door and stared at Minseok in unmistakable confusion.

“Yeah…? Why are you asking?” he said slowly. Minseok stared at him, looking at him properly again. Yes, he was very dishevelled, but he was alright. He was sober, much to Minseok’s relief, and his eyes were bright and alert and there were no signs of harm on his face or body.

Relief washed over Minseok with an unwelcome tide of emotions. The voice message had been too familiar, far too much like the message Changmin had left him when Yunho had died. Minseok had expected something unspeakably awful but Changmin was fine. He was safe.

Before Minseok could stop himself he ambled forward to pull Changmin into a clumsy hug. Changmin made a small sound of surprise but he seemed to welcome the sudden affection as his arms immediately wrapped around Minseok’s middle, pulling Minseok close to his chest. Minseok inhaled his smell, stale alcohol and acrid smoke, and then he noticed something else, a stronger scent. It was sweet, almost sickeningly sweet, and Minseok immediately recognised it as cheap women’s perfume and he tensed in Changmin’s arms. The hug felt wrong, painful almost, as if a knife was twisting in his heart. He pushed Changmin away, harder than intended. 

Changmin stared in confusion and Minseok looked away as an angry blush bloomed on his cheeks.    
“I’m a fool,” Minseok muttered. “I was worried sick about you but you were fucking around with some woman. I thought something had happened to you but I guess you’re more than fine.” He scowled as he watched the realisation dawning on Changmin’s face. 

Changmin’s eyes were wide as he shook his head.    
“Don’t you dare lie about it,” Minseok spat. “I can smell her on you. I’m guessing she wasn’t the only one, right? You’re always traipsing around with everyone you meet.”    
“Minseok, just hear me out,” Changmin said, his voice calm. It only angered Minseok further. How dare he ask Minseok to give him another second of his time and patience. Minseok felt the blood rushing in his ears and a breath caught in his throat with the sudden rise of his temper. 

“What the fuck? Why did you call me here?” he barked. His voice was louder than intended, not giving Changmin the chance to speak. Minseok felt the thorns of jealousy and resentment prickling under his skin and creeping towards his heart – the same feelings that had first consumed him for the initial part of Changmin’s arrival in Seoul – the same sentiment tinged with betrayal that left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. 

He tried to take a step closer to Minseok to grab his hand but Minseok darted away from him, ready to march out the door, his chest heaving. He now saw the room in its entirety and it only fueled his rage. The bed was unmade and clothes were strewn about everywhere. There were several full ashtrays littering the room along with an alarming number of soju bottles and beer cans. Judging from the stale smell the windows had not been opened in some time. Changmin had obviously been in some sort of spiral for some time but Minseok felt little sympathy.

“Don’t call me ever again,” Minseok spat. “Don’t you dare tell me you need to see me - “    
“Please, just listen,” Changmin pleaded. “She didn’t mean anything. I really do want to see you! I - I miss you, Minseok.”    
“I don’t believe you,” Minseok said, though his voice wavered with uncertainty. “I just - just leave me alone.” 

His voice almost cracked with emotion but also because he was out of breath from shouting and he winced, clutching at his chest. He stumbled back and fell into an armchair.    
“Just stop playing games with me,” Minseok muttered.    
“No, no, no I’m so sorry,” Changmin stammered. “Minseok – I – I didn’t mean to – “    
“It doesn’t matter if you meant it or not!” Minseok yelled. “I don’t know what you want from me, Changmin, but - “ he paused to gasp for breath, the sudden intake of air cutting into his weak lungs, “I can’t do this anymore. I’m so fucking  _ tired _ of this.” 

Minseok choked on his words as a sharpness cut into his chest and his vision blurred for a moment. It hadn’t hurt this badly since he had woken up in hospital and he started to panic. He hiccoughed and gasped like a man drowning in icy water and the hotel room vanished from sight. Then he felt firm hands on his shoulders, clutching him desperately, and he reached out for them, vaguely aware of Changmin crying out in alarm. Minseok gritted his teeth and focused on the warmth of Changmin’s hands and started to count slowly, trying to calm his breathing.

When he opened his eyes he was trembling slightly and it took a moment to notice that Changmin was kneeling on the floor beside him, his hands clutching Minseok’s arms, staring at him with a raw desperation that was almost haunting. 

“I’m sorry I just – I didn’t think you’d come but I’ve just missed you so much – I need you, Minseok,” he said all in one breath, tripping over his words. “I can’t – I thought you were going to die. You were going to die and - and I was going to be left alone.” 

Minseok stared at him in slight confusion, unable to find his words. It almost seemed as if Changmin wasn’t really looking at him. As if when he looked at Minseok he saw something else that made his face pale and his lower lip tremble. Then, to Minseok’s astonishment, Changmin suddenly folded over onto Minseok’s lap. He held onto Minseok’s arms as if holding on for dear life. Changmin seemed to be trying to pull Minseok towards him but his strength was failing.

It took a few seconds for Minseok to realise that the soft sounds coming from Changmin were sobs.    
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”    
The pain pricking at Minseok’s heart quickly dissolved into guilt and concern. Changmin glanced up at Minseok, his eyes desperate.    
“Please don’t leave me,” Changmin sobbed. “I – I can’t. I need you.”    
“Changmin, it’s okay,” Minseok said, alarmed and desperate to calm the man down because he could not bear to see him like this. He reached out to hold Changmin’s face and the man stilled for a moment. “I’m here, Changmin. It’s okay.” 

A fresh wave of tears spilled from Changmin’s eyes and he collapsed against Minseok’s legs, burying his face against his thigh.    
“I’m so fucked up…I can’t help it,” he said through his sobs. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”    
“It’s okay, Changmin,” Minseok said softly, smoothing back his dirty hair. “Just…just cry and you’ll feel better.” 

In that moment Minseok realised this was the first time he had ever seen Changmin cry properly – without hiding it, without holding back for someone else’s sake. Even when Minseok’s parents had died Changmin had covered his face to contain his grief. When a stroke had claimed Yunho’s father not long after – Changmin had only shed a few tears, spending all of his energy in comforting Yunho in his inconsolable grief. That dark day when Minseok had returned to the estate to find out that Yunho was dead – Changmin had kept his tears to a minimum, having to prioritise comforting Minseok and tending to his new duties as Yunho’s successor. Now raw sobs tore from his throat, ringing in Minseok’s ears, and it seemed as if Changmin was falling apart. All Minseok could do was hold his head in his arms and reassure him that he was going to be okay.

Eventually Changmin pulled away and wiped his eyes.    
“Every day…every time I close my eyes…I see you in that car,” Changmin choked. “I see Yunho-hyung when he died. I see Yunho-hyung and – and I realise that I’ve failed him. I haven’t looked after you, Minseok. I pushed you away – I  _ hurt  _ you.” He pressed his hands against his swollen eyes for a moment and Minseok just watched helplessly. “I’m so sorry for everything. I’ve said awful things to you and I’ve been so horrible I’m just so sorry.” 

Minseok’s guilt felt like acid in his throat. Tears stung the corners of his eyes but he forced them back.    
“Changmin…I’m sorry too,” he said, reaching forward to hold his hand. Minseok saw now that Changmin was just incredibly lonely. Minseok could not even begin to imagine what he had been going through.

Changmin held back tightly and looked up to meet Minseok’s eyes. “I’ve treated you so badly – often when you were actually being civil to me,” Minseok continued, shaking his head as he remembered their tense interactions in the past few months. “I’m sorry for shouting now. I just – I felt hurt.”    
“She didn’t mean anything,” Changmin suddenly said, his eyes intense. “None of them did. No one – I’ve never felt the same way about anyone, Minseok.” 

Those words sent something like an electric shock through Minseok. While he had always thought like he could never feel the same about someone as he had felt for Changmin, hearing the same sentiment from Changmin was almost shocking. 

Changmin sniffed and wiped his eyes but then his face contorted in an effort to contain his emotions. “I – I care about you so much, Minseok.” 

Minseok felt the tears escape his eyes. One tear, then two, and then without warning he was crying, overwhelmed by seeing Changmin in such a state, hearing Changmin’s words. 

He felt Changmin pulling him, tugging at his limbs desperately, until Minseok slid off the armchair and onto the floor beside him. Changmin wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Minseok buried his face in his chest and cried, sudden waves of grief washing over him. He held onto Changmin, not wanting to let go, and he felt just how much his heart pined for him. The tightness of his chest told him just how much he needed to hear Changmin saying he cared for him, just how much he needed to be in his arms, and how much he needed him back in his life. 

“Hyung, Changmin-hyung,” he murmured as the last tears rolled down his cheeks. “I – I’ve missed you a lot.” He pulled away to meet Changmin’s eyes but now the man looked confused.    
“You…you don’t hate me?” he asked softly. “After everything I’ve done?”    
Minseok reached up to cup his face, gently rubbing his thumb against the stubble on his cheek.    
“You were hurting a lot. You’re still hurting,” he said as he placed a hand over Changmin’s chest, imagining that he was close to his broken heart. “I’m not innocent. I’ve also hurt you a lot, Changmin, and I hope that you can forgive me too. I know that you’re sorry…it’s alright, hyung.” Changmin started to cry again and all Minseok could do was hold him in his arms and comfort him silently. 

After a while Changmin calmed down and Minseok gently pried himself away from him. Looking at him only made Minseok feel even worse but he tried to not ponder over how long Changmin had been in his state of despair. 

“I think a shower would be good for you,” Minseok said kindly. He helped Changmin get to his feet and he stumbled a bit as Minseok led him to the bathroom. He seemed almost frail after crying so hard and Minseok still felt concerned. 

Minseok stood outside the door listening closely in case Changmin fell or anything but all he heard was the water running for a while. Eventually the door opened and Changmin stepped out in a white towel. While his eyes were still rather red from crying he looked slightly less upset and much cleaner than before. Minseok turned his back to give Changmin some privacy and surveyed the room. He shuddered to think about how long Changmin had been living like this but the stagnant smell was starting to get to Minseok. 

“It’s cold,” Changmin whined when Minseok opened the windows.    
“You need some fresh air,” he said and turned around to see Changmin clad in just his underwear. “Get dressed – you should put on some clothes,” Minseok stammered as he turned around, suddenly feeling a bit flustered.    
“Uh, I have nothing clean to sleep in,” Changmin said slowly as he sat down on the bed. 

Minseok rifled through a pile of clothing on the sofa and found a shirt that, while wrinkled, was unstained. He tossed it to Changmin, who sniffed it and seemed satisfied. It covered what was necessary and Changmin seemed more comfortable. 

“Housekeeping will have their work cut out for them,” Minseok muttered as he picked up Changmin’s box of cigarettes. It was half full and he stared at it for a moment. “Changmin…you smoke a lot when you’re feeling bad, right?”    
“Yes…” he said softly as he picked up a full ashtray from his bedside table. He shook his head in disgust. “I’m tired of living like this.” 

He emptied the ashtray into the dustbin before picking up another, and another, emptying them all before gathering the empty soju bottles and beer cans and piling them into the trash. Seeing the collection of Changmin’s sorrows made Minseok stare in shock. 

“I’ve gotten worse over the years,” Changmin admitted quietly as he stood by the open window and stared at the night sky. “I mean, I started smoking in the army and I drank behind my dad’s back since before then but...but after you left I know it started to make me feel something. Well, I guess it helped distract me from everything I didn’t want to be feeling.” 

Minseok sat on the edge of the bed, listening intently. 

“There have been a few times when my dad called me an alcoholic,” Changmin continued, shaking his head. “But that didn’t really help. Hell, I know that I drink just to spite him sometimes. I guess it’s the same with the women too because I know how much it pisses him off when I cause a scandal or a rumour, but I hate it so much when he gets mad. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

The loathing Minseok felt for Changmin’s father increased but he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind because now was not the time. Changmin came to sit beside Minseok on the bed, staring at the bottles piled up before him. There were still clothes strewn about everywhere, receipts and other papers littered the floor. Changmin took the half-empty cigarette box from Minseok’s hands and glanced at it. 

“I didn’t realise how I’ve changed since you left,” he muttered. “I’ve really lost it, haven’t I?”    
His voice sounded thick and he looked up at the ceiling, containing the tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.    
“I hate who I’ve become,” he said through gritted teeth. “I hate myself so fucking much. I feel so rotten.”

Minseok immediately placed his hand over Changmin’s. Changmin glanced at him, slightly surprised.    
“It’s not your fault, Changmin,” Minseok said. “You’re not a bad person. You know that this behaviour isn’t good for you and I think that’s a good step in the right direction.” He took the cigarettes from Changmin’s hand. “You just need some support.”    
Changmin’s mouth twisted slightly as he looked at Minseok and the tears spilled from his eyes.    
“What would Yunho-hyung say if he saw me like this?” Changmin whispered. “I’m so ashamed. He would hate me.”    
“No, he wouldn’t,” Minseok said firmly, clutching Changmin’s arm tighter. “Yunho would help you stop. He’d be there with you every step of the way because he was kind and compassionate and he always saw the best in people.” 

Minseok felt a tear roll down his cheek but he brushed it away quickly.    
“Yunho would never leave you to suffer alone,” he said firmly. “And neither will I. Yunho is gone but I’m still here, hyung. And you’re going to stop these addictions and you’ll get better.” 

Speaking with so much affirmation would ordinarily make Minseok feel naive and childish, but speaking about Yunho almost seemed to make Mineok channel the man’s determination. Minseok got up from the bed and went over to the open window. He hurled the box of cigarettes out the window with as much strength as he could muster – which was hardly anything considering the limited mobility in his torso – but he was able to toss the box out of sight and into the night. He turned to see Changmin’s gobsmacked expression and it made him laugh. 

“Stopping smoking will be hard,” Minseok said as he closed the curtains. “My uncle stopped a few years ago and he told me about it. But you’ll get there. You’re strong.”   
“Thanks, Minseok,” Changmin said in a small voice. He slouched forward, looking utterly spent. 

Minseok knew it was very late and he guessed that now it was time for them both to sleep. But the last thing he wanted was to leave. 

“I suppose I should sleep,” Changmin said as he ran a hand through his damp hair. “It’s late...I’ve kept you for long.” 

Changmin seemed like he wanted to say something more but hesitated.    
“I can stay,” Minseok said. “If you want,” he added quickly. The look of hope in Changmin’s eyes and his eager nod reassured Minseok and he felt a rush of affection for him. 

Minseok still wore his tracksuit from the day so he just removed his jacket and climbed into bed with Changmin. The bed was certainly big enough for them to sleep comfortably without touching each other but Minseok wanted to be closer to Changmin. He did feel a sense of awkwardness – they had not shared a bed in five years – but he did not want to make Changmin feel pressured or uncomfortable so he kept a distance from him as he lay down.

While the rest of the room was still rather untidy and Minseok just had to deal with it, he tried to neaten up the bedside table and remove some of the clutter because he could not stand to sleep beside it. He picked up an overturned picture frame and nearly dropped it in shock when he saw Yunho’s smiling face. He recognised it from that time he had confronted Changmin in his hotel room and the portrait had fallen inside the wardrobe.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Yunho’s smile,” Minseok said as he stared at the portrait.    
“I always carry it with me,” Changmin said softly. “I should give you one, Minseok.” Minseok nodded in agreement, still taking in every inch of Yunho’s handsome face. 

“I wonder how different life would be if he hadn’t died,” Minseok murmured before setting the picture back on the nightstand, facing him this time. “One of the worst things about someone dying is that there’s a lot of things you never get to say to them.”    
“Well, I guess I’d be marginally happier. At least that’s how it feels when I dream he’s still alive; I feel kind of happy,” Changmin said. 

Minseok looked at him in surprise but he did not meet Changmin’s eyes. He seemed to be concentrating on focusing his emotions.    
“I have a lot of dreams about Yunho,” Changmin continued, the words spilling from his mouth. “Not even just dreams, but sometimes when I’m upset I just think of his death, as if it’s happening again. I can literally  _ hear  _ everything. I hate it. It makes me feel sick. I mean, I definitely don’t do it on purpose. It just happens and I can’t stop it.” He spoke fast and Minseok realised that this was probably the first time Changmin had ever admitted such things. “I don’t know if it’s a flashback or something but it makes me drink. And then when...when the thing happened with you it was like that all over again. It was too much.”

He thought back on Changmin crying in his lap and the haunting words he had spoken. He turned his face away to stare at the ceiling, choosing his words carefully as he did not want to upset Changmin. 

“You know...my accident, this attempted hit,” Minseok said slowly. “I should have realised how it would have affected you. It must have been really hard for you, Changmin.”

Changmin remained silent but he met Minseok’s eyes.    
“I can hardly imagine what you’ve gone through in the past week,” Minseok continued. “And that voice message you left me made me think about that time when you tried to call me. God, you must have felt so helpless. I’m sorry about that, really.”    
“It’s not your fault,” Changmin said with a shake of his head. “You were abroad at the time. I figured you were busy.”    
“My phone was dead,” Minseok said. “It was difficult to get signal until I was back in the city. My uncle told me but he didn’t know that Yunho had actually died. God, I was worried about both of you.”    
Changmin released a deep sigh.    
“It was just one of those things,” he said. “I shouldn’t have held that against you for so long. I’m sorry.”    
“Let’s put it behind us,” Minseok said. He turned to face Changmin and he could see the tiredness laced into his features. Not exhaustion from the late hour, but the bone-breaking burden of the grief he had carried for five years. Minseok felt a rush of affection, desperately wanting to pull him into his arms, but instead he gently touched Changmin’s hand.    
“I’m here for you,” Minseok said firmly. “We’re going to support each other from now on.”   
“Yes,” Changmin said, gently squeezing Minseok’s fingers. 

His eyes were evidently battling to stay open and Minseok thought that it was finally time to rest. He turned off the light and Changmin moved his hand from his grip. It took a while to find a comfortable position that did not bother his injuries. They were both silent for a moment and Minseok’s eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could make out the furniture of the room and Changmin’s form when he turned onto his side to look at Minseok. Changmin almost seemed to smile but his eyes were starting to close.    
“Sleep,” Minseok whispered. “Just sleep, hyung.” 

Changmin exhaled deeply and mumbled a soft goodnight with a sense of relaxation that put Minseok at ease. Minseok could not help but smile as warm contentment softened his heart. He sank into the mattress with a sense of comfort that he had not felt in a long time; with Changmin beside him like this he felt like he was truly home. Of course, he had found belonging with his uncle and in meeting his family, in finding strong friendships with his cousins. But right now, being close to Changmin and knowing that they were both safe and at ease, there was a deep sense of comfort that Minseok thought he had lost in Busan five years ago. 

* * *

When Changmin opened his eyes in the morning light he was rather shocked. He was shocked because he had not endured a nightmare for the first time in over a week, and also because he was sleeping with Minseok. The events of the night played through his mind like flashes of a film and he suddenly felt ashamed at his behaviour. Then he remembered that they had fallen asleep with a small distance between them and now Changmin found himself pressed close against Minseok’s side, his arm draped across his middle, his fingers curled around Minseok’s waist ever so slightly. Much to Changmin’s delight, Minseok’s hand rested over his arm, almost holding him back. Their faces were so close; Changmin was sure his breath was tickling Minseok’s cheek. A soft, beautiful face, and being so close Changmin could see the small blemishes on his skin, the beginnings of dark stubble, a few freckles and he relished in all of it. 

He stared, taking in every inch of Minseok’s face as if he were a work of art that Changmin had not seen in years. He felt the steady rise and fall of Minseok’s abdomen under his arm and he had never really thought about how much he had missed such a small thing. Being so close to Minseok felt so natural and now Changmin realised just how much he needed it. He wanted to go back to sleep and stay like this forever.

A phone started ringing, piercing the tranquillity of the hotel room and Minseok started to stir. Then Changmin realised that Minseok’s other arm was pinned beneath Changmin’s body and he quickly moved away to allow Minseok to free himself. Minseok reached for his phone on the bedside table with a groan, still keeping his eyes shut.

“Hello?” he yawned. “Oh, hi, Jongdae.” 

Changmin moved back a bit and Minseok glanced at him with a look of surprise and it seemed as if he had just realised that Changmin was there, almost tripping over his words in his response to Jongdae. 

“That’s – that’s great, Jongdae,” Minseok said, quickly averting his eyes. “Well, that’s not great but thanks for letting me know. You can pick me up at eleven. Yeah, I’m okay. Bye” 

He put the phone down and closed his eyes again and furrowed his brows. Changmin wanted to ask about the call but Minseok turned his head to face him. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.    
“Me?” Changmin asked in surprise, but then he remembered the entire reason Minseok was in his bed. “Uh, fine, I guess.”    
“Good,” Minseok said with a small smile. 

Minseok stared into his eyes for a moment and Changmin could not avert his gaze. He noticed his smile fade.    
“Did you speak to the Japanese guy? The one who was involved in the hijacking attempt?” he asked. For a moment Changmin was a bit confused as the past two weeks were a bit of a painful blur to him. Then he remembered the meeting on the night of Minseok’s accident but quickly averted his thoughts from the actual accident. 

“No,” he said. He felt guilty for a moment and moved further away from Minseok. “Sorry but work hasn’t really been on my mind for a while.”    
“Don’t apologise,” Minseok said, sitting up slowly and wincing all the while. “I’m guessing you don’t know so I’ll tell you: he was working for Nam Sooman’s gang. They were behind the attack on your dock and also the sabotage of one of my businesses.”    
Changmin sat up in surprise.   
“What? How do you know?” he asked.    
“My uncle said your dad phoned him yesterday,” Minseok explained. He kept a hand on his chest, pressing ever so slightly. “And my cousin found this other bastard sneaking around our territory and he’s also Sooman’s. And now – “ he paused to take a deep breath, momentarily closing his eyes as he massaged a spot on the centre of his chest. “And now Jongdae told me that Sooman’s gang was behind that attempted hit in Jeju.” 

Changmin almost reached for the spot on his shoulder where he had been shot. He felt a flash of anger burn in his veins.   
“But why? Why the hell did they do that?” he asked, trying to gather his thoughts. He cursed himself because for the better half of the past week he had been in a pit of drunken despair and was slow in remembering his forgotten responsibilities. He had also been ignoring his father’s calls – but he tried to not think about that or the wrath awaiting him in Busan.    
“They were after one of the investors from Gold Key,” Minseok said with a shake of his head, still massaging his chest. “I can’t believe the audacity.”    
“How did your cousin find this out?” Changmin asked in disbelief. “I doubt these people willingly hand over their secrets.” 

At this Minseok laughed a light, airy laugh despite the grim reality.    
“Oh, Jongdae and Baekhyun have ways of making people talk,” he said. “I know they had to leave the poor bastard one piece because the police are partially involved in this investigation, but they have their ways.” 

Changmin almost shuddered but before he could dwell on the interrogation methods used by Hanjin his eyes were again drawn to Minseok’s hand on his chest. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Minseok grimaced.    
“The bastard punched me yesterday…too close to the gunshot wounds,” Minseok muttered. “I’ll be fine.”

But a spike of worry pierced Changmin’s heart and he impulsively reached out for Minseok’s hand.    
“Are you sure? Don’t you want to go to the hospital to check it out?” he asked. Minseok looked at him in surprise.   
“No, really. I’ll be fine,” he said. “Really, Changmin. Don’t worry about me.”    
“But – “    
“It’s okay, Changmin,” Minseok said in a softer voice, now moving his fingers to intertwine with Changmin’s and he squeezed his hand reassuringly. For a moment Changmin could feel it – those awful frightening thoughts threatening to cloud his mind and make him break – threatening his sanity, but Minseok was there. Minseok was right there with him, holding his hand and smiling at him and Changmin did not want to let go. 

They were silent for a moment until Changmin nodded, accepting Minseok’s words and Minseok pulled his hand away.    
“I have to go…” he said slowly and Changmin was sure there was some regret in his voice. Desperate to spend more time with Minseok, Changmin quickly got up.    
“I’ll drive you,” he said, quickly hurrying around the room searching for clean clothes.    
“I don’t…” Minseok said but his words trailed off. “Thanks,” he said after a while. 

Changmin found a pair of trousers and a wrinkled shirt and got ready while Minseok sat on the bed, silent and not looking at him.    
“Will your men see us?” Minseok asked as he got to his feet and gathered his phone and jacket.    
“Not if we take the staff elevator,” Changmin said. “Come on.” 

Minseok followed him out of the hotel room and to an elevator in the corridor that was expertly concealed.    
“Did you drink a lot yesterday?” Minseok asked after a moment of silence in the elevator.    
“Yeah, but I don’t have a hangover or anything,” Changmin said absently.    
“Jesus…” Minseok muttered, clearly shocked and Changmin felt his face grow a bit warm.    
“Despite what it looks like I’m not an alcoholic,” he said quickly although he hardly believed himself. To his surprise Minseok laughed suddenly.    
“You said the same thing that time you got drunk and fell into the pool at your dad’s house,” Minseok said, smiling at the memory. 

Changmin suddenly remembered the incident; he had been seventeen, the height of his rebellious phase, and had invited a few high school friends over for a raucous night of underage drinking when his father was away on business, assuming that Changmin would just go and stay at Yunho’s house for the weekend. Changmin had also invited Minseok but as he had been fourteen and naïve he had told Yunho about it. Yunho had driven back to Busan all the way from another city to try and assert some order over the teenagers and had arrived to find the boys in varying degrees of drunkenness. 

Changmin remembered the look on Yunho’s face when he had returned and he burst out laughing. It was not the first time he had caught Changmin drinking but it was certainly the most amusing.    
“Yunho – he was so mad,” Changmin gasped. He could not stop laughing as he remembered it all and it felt like he had not laughed in ages. Minseok clapped his hands in amusement as Changmin leaned against the elevator wall to catch his breath.    
“Ah, and he never told my dad,” he said with a short chuckle as he regained his composure. “Not once did he ever tell on me.”    
“He knew when to reprimand you, though,” Minseok mused. “You don’t talk about him a lot, do you?” 

The question took Changmin by surprise but then the elevator doors opened on the basement floor and Minseok stepped out.    
“No…not really,” Changmin said as they walked out into the underground parking.    
“Then I’m glad I made you laugh while thinking about him,” Minseok said. 

Changmin hardly knew how to respond to that so he remained silent as they walked to his car. He did not notice Minseok hesitating before getting into the car as his mind was too cluttered to think any more of it. Neither of them spoke as Changmin started the car. Then he noticed Minseok’s sharp intake of breath and how he clenched his fists in his lap. Changmin thought he was imagining it but as he drove the car out of the parking he was sure that Minseok was fidgeting in his chair. His breathing was audible and slightly uneven. 

“You okay…?” he asked but as he turned to look at Minseok he knew that he was not okay. His eyes were shut almost as if he was in pain. When he suddenly folded over, wrapping his arms around his head Changmin almost made a sound of alarm. He pulled the car over to the side of the road, ignoring the hooting of the cars behind him.

“Minseok what’s wrong?” Changmin asked frantically, reaching out to touch Minseok’s shoulder.    
“I – just – I just need to get home,” he said in a shaky voice, shaking his head and not sitting up. If anything he seemed to try and curl into a ball in the seat. Changmin’s hands trembled slightly.    
“I can take you to the hospital – “    
“Hyung, please just take me home,” Minseok said, his voice slightly higher and tinged with an unmistakable note of fear. “Please, please.” 

Changmin immediately turned the car back into the traffic, ignoring every law of the road and sped in the direction of Minseok’s apartment. He hated that he knew where Minseok lived because he had made those two underlings follow him that time. Changmin reached out again to touch Minseok’s shoulder, gripping him firmly. Changmin was utterly confused but he had no time to allow the terror in his heart to consume him because he had to focus on helping Minseok right now. 

The tyres screeched slightly as Changmin haphazardly parked the car outside Minseok’s apartment building and before he could turn off the engine Minseok was already scrambling out of the car. Changmin hastily rolled down the window so that he could lean out to speak to him.

“Thanks,” Minseok said before Changmin could ask if he was okay. “Listen – stay in touch with me, alright?” He reached through the window and gently touched Changmin on the shoulder, a small smile on his lips. Changmin felt the desperate urge to grab Minseok’s hand but he restrained himself, knowing very well that there were definitely men from Hanjin posted around the building to keep watch over their boss.    
“Thank you, Minseok,” Changmin said before Minseok could walk away. “For…for last night.”    
Minseok squeezed Changmin’s shoulder gently, trailing his fingers ever so slightly near his neck, almost as if he were about to reach up to caress his cheek. Instead he pulled away.    
“Of course, hyung. See you soon,” he said before turning around. Changmin watched Minseok walk into his building and a small sigh of longing escaped his throat. 

It took Changmin a while to return to the hotel, trying to organise his feelings for Minseok and the reality of their situation. For over a week Changmin had been holed up in his hotel room trying to escape from the outside world. He had only left occasionally in a sudden bout of drunken mania to buy more alcohol or cigarettes or to search for another person to distract him from his loneliness. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the rear view mirror and he grimaced because he looked dreadful. He shuddered as he remembered the previous night. 

After the woman had left the sudden isolation seemed to be too much for Changmin to handle and even the booze did not fix it. He did not remember phoning Minseok and leaving the incoherent voice message. Changmin only remembered that he was aching to see him to the point where he almost felt as if he were in pain. 

After sobering up he’d just spent the rest of the day moping around in the unkempt bed. When Changmin first heard the knocking at his door he assumed it was one of his subordinates pestering him with another phone call from his father, but hearing Minseok’s voice almost made him think that he was dreaming. While he felt incredibly ashamed he was eternally grateful for Minseok’s kindness.

Although Changmin did not know when he would see Minseok again he guessed it would be soon because now there was the pressing issue Nam Sooman’s gang. Changmin supposed that his father had tried to contact him about it and now he dreaded phoning him. For a moment he considered turning his car around and going to hide at Minseok’s apartment when a sudden thought crossed his mind and it almost made him drive through a red light. 

What if Sooman was behind the attempted hit on Minseok?

Changmin froze for a moment as the night of the accident played over in his mind. He saw Minseok’s car right in front of his although it was too dark to see his head. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and then a thundering crash as another car came out of nowhere and smashed into Minseok’s car. In the blink of an eye he had been wiped off the road.

Changmin squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his grip on the steering wheel to contain the burning emotions rising in his chest. It was not fear – instead of fear it was burning rage. There was a very real possibility that the gang was behind the attempt on Minseok’s life and it made Changmin’s blood boil. 

Changmin burst into the hotel when he arrived back and marched right past the men dozing in the lobby who jumped up when they saw him. He did not even bother closing the door of his suite before he started packing his suitcase. His clothes were all dirty so he merely tossed them into the bag without another glance. But when he picked up Yunho’s framed portrait he was careful with it, taking the time to cushion it under some clothes. He stared at the smiling eyes of his lost friend, his lost brother, and he thought again of his last words. But he did not dwell on the memory for long, instead pouring all his energy into packing and leaving the hotel to make his way back to Busan to get to the bottom of the business with Nam Sooman’s gang. If they really did have any part to play in the attempted hit on Minseok then there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Minseok was glad that Jongdae and his uncle came to speak with him in his home instead of wanting to meet at the office. He accepted that it would take a while before he would be able to be comfortable in a car again but he had to deal with that because he could not remain stuck in his home forever. 

“So the man – the one who, er, punched you – his name is Jongin,” Jongdae explained. “But he’s in police custody in Busan now.”    
“Why Busan?” Minseok asked, sitting up on his sofa. “Jung wants something with him?”    
“It seems so. But what’s more is that a lot of the workers on the construction site in Gwangyang recognise him. He’s apparently been snooping around there too,” he said with a shake of his head. Minseok was horrified to think that the gang had been so heavily involved in trying to bring down their businesses.   
“We can’t find Sooman either,” Seokjin added with a frown. “I’m hoping that Jung Group can maybe get some inkling of where he is.”    
“Why them?” Minseok asked. “I’m grateful that they’re helping – seeing as they were also affected …it’s just that they’ve never been so co-operative before.”    
“I see you still haven’t changed your mind about them,” Seokjin said with an amused smile.    
“Well…maybe I have,” Minseok admitted before he could stop himself. “But I think we should still keep looking for Sooman by ourselves. That should be our main priority for the moment.”    
“That and figuring out who put the hit on you,” Jongdae added. “I’m wondering if Sooman had something to do with it though I can’t guess his motives for any of this.”    
“Remember he sent that guy here once? That rude skinny one,” Minseok said.   
“Sehun…that was his name,” Jongdae said.    
“Wait a minute, who is this?” Seokjin asked. “Why haven’t I heard of this?” 

Minseok and Jongdae exchanged awkward glances.   
“We didn’t…think it was important at the time to mention it,” Minseok said slowly. “He just pitched up at the office one day offering his services. Weapons and guards if we ever needed them.”    
“Minseok,” Seokjin said with a fatherly tone of disapproval. “You really should have told me.”    
“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “It just seemed so irrelevant at the time…” 

His words trailed away as he suddenly remembered seeing Sehun outside of the office – he had seen him near the boardwalk in Jeju.   
“Oh, my God, he was in Jeju!” Minseok exclaimed. “I saw him near the hotel on the phone…oh, shit…”    
“How did you forget that?” Jongdae asked in surprise. “You’re not usually so inattentive.”    
“I had a lot on my mind,” Minseok said dismissively, knowing very well that he had just been very distracted by Changmin for the entire weekend on the island. “Anyway, finding Sooman is our top priority. We should temporarily stop the construction work and the drug exports for the meantime. I don’t want to risk anything.”    
“Yes, I thought the same,” Seokjin said. “Although it’ll be difficult to get Sangho to agree to closing the docks for a while.”    
“I can speak to Changmin about that,” Minseok said without really considering his words. Jongdae looked at him curiously. “He’s easier to persuade than Sangho.”    
“Yes…but I wonder whose word has more power,” Seokjin muttered. “Anyways. I’ll send some men down to the south to start looking for Sooman’s men. They’ll regret every decision they’ve ever made once we’re through with them.” 

Minseok did not really listen to the rest of Seokjin and Jongdae’s discussion, his mind wandering to Changmin. 

* * *

Changmin bounced his legs in agitation as the car moved through dark streets. It was a quiet Saturday night in a shabby neighbourhood and the other men in the car were evidently on edge, glancing out the windows every now and then to make sure there was no one suspicious hanging around. Changmin was impatient to get this over with. 

He had returned to Busan two days ago and had faced his father’s anger, accepting it and moving on because he knew that he had fucked up. Ordinarily he would have sunk into a moody episode but he was entirely consumed with finding out if Sooman’s gang had anything to do with the hit on Minseok. He had initially wanted to see the man who was currently in police custody – only to find out that he had apparently bribed his way out and was hiding in this derelict neighbourhood. At that point Changmin decided to take the matter into his own hands and had gone to the police station to threaten the police officers involved. They had insisted that it was a special arrangement – the man would still be tried – but he just did not want to be held in a jail cell until then. That was fine, Changmin had thought. Much better, because now he could proceed with his own interrogation without getting the police or his father involved. 

“It’s here…” the driver said quietly as they pulled up outside a small apartment building, parking just outside the reach of the flickering street lamp. The men seemed nervous but Changmin felt grimly determined. He had been brooding about this for two days and it was time to unleash his anger. 

He got out of the car and his men followed, hardly making a sound as they closed the doors and stepped onto the pavement. Changmin stepped over trash and broken glass, walking quickly but quietly. The building entrance opened onto the street and required no security code to gain entrance. One man remained outside the building while Changmin and two others entered. A feeble light turned on while Changmin strode up the stairs, keeping his hand on his gun under his jacket and they passed no one on their way to the third floor. 

The building was old and unkempt. There was the faintest smell of cigarette smoke in the corridor and it made Changmin grit his teeth, trying to force away his craving. He got to unit 206 at the end of the corridor and knocked twice on the door. 

He heard movement on the other side of the door and some muffled voices and he tensed his shoulders, ready to move. 

The door opened slowly but only enough so that he could see a sliver of someone’s face peering out at him.

“What do you want?” a surly male voice asked.    
“Is Kim Jongin here?” Changmin asked quietly. Although he could only see one of the man’s eyes he saw it widen in alarm as he recognised Changmin’s face.   
“No, he isn’t,” he stammered but before he could attempt to close the door Changmin kicked it and it flew open. The man fell over and Changmin and his men burst into the apartment and the door slammed shut behind them. It was a cluttered studio apartment but Changmin hardly had any time to take in the mess. The man on the floor scrambled to his feet and Changmin noticed another two sitting on a mattress on the other side of the room. They were both dressed shabbily, one had shaved hair and the other’s long tresses hung in his eyes. He was badly bruised but Changmin recognised his face from the police’s records: Kim Jongin. It seemed that Minseok’s cousins certainly had taught him a lesson. He vaguely recognised the other two as well from their first meeting months ago; handsome but nothing more than low-level gangsters.

“I see all three of you bastards are here,” Changmin said as he pulled out his gun, not in the mood for any preamble. “Don’t try any bullshit.”    
“What do you want?” the man who had answered the door asked, fear and anger evident on his thin face. “The cops released Jongin on a condition – “    
“I’m not here about that,” Changmin said. “You’re going to tell me about who ordered the hit on Kim Minseok.” 

The three men exchanged wide-eyed glances. There was an unmistakable look of fear on Jongin’s face that Changmin took as a sign of confirmation.    
“Don’t act dumb,” Changmin said through gritted teeth, tightening the grip on his gun.    
“It wasn’t us,” the thin man said, frowning at Changmin as though he was an annoying inconvenience. “I’m sure there are a lot of people who’d like to get rid of the short bastard but we – “

Changmin saw red. He crossed the floor in two strides and backhanded the man with the back end of his gun, knocking him to the floor. Blood spurted from his nose but he did not have time to even react before Changmin kicked him in the side, stooping down to pull him up by the collar just to punch him again.

“Is that so? Is that fucking so?!” Changmin bellowed. “Then who was it, huh? Don’t you fucking lie to me!”    
“Fuck you!” the man shrieked, spitting a mouthful of blood at Changmin, his eyes burning with hate despite his bleeding face. Although he was thin he was lean and quick, almost faster than Changmin, and he managed to throw a punch at Changmin’s cheek. 

The thought that these men had something to do with Minseok’s accident filled Changmin with a hellish rage that allowed him to withstand the force of the punch, immediately throwing himself at the man and wrapping his fingers around his throat. He hit the barrel of the gun against his skull and pushed it into his temple. 

“Was it you?” Changmin barked. “Tell me who it was!”    
The man gasped for breath, still trying to reach up to hit Changmin’s face. Changmin had never felt such rage before and he felt as if he could kill the man with his bare hands.   
“Sehun stop!” Jongin suddenly cried from the back. “Just – just leave Sehun alone! It wasn’t us!” 

The high note of desperation in his voice – almost like childlike fear – distracted Changmin from his wrath. He glanced up into Jongin’s eyes and he froze for a moment. Sehun started to choke beneath him and he released the grip on his throat but he did not move off of him. 

“You’re fucking crazy,” Sehun gasped. “You and your father! Aren’t you already done with us?”    
Changmin did not understand his words and scowled at Sehun.    
“What are you talking about? What about my father?” he demanded. “Are you lying?”    
“Your father already sent some fuckers here to beat up Jongin!” Sehun shouted. “We get the message already so just – just leave us alone! We don’t know where Sooman is, okay?! We already said so!” 

Changmin glanced from Sehun to Jongin. He did not trust them because they were just scummy gangsters holed up in a dirty apartment – but there was something in Jongin’s eyes that demanded his attention. Something that was not feigned and Changmin knew that they had nothing to do with the accident. He got off of Sehun and straightened up though he still held onto his gun. 

“If you find your boss then you’d better tell me. Understand?” he said. They nodded although Sehun still glared at him. Without another glance at them Changmin turned around and beckoned for his men to follow him out the apartment. 

Changmin was slightly confused. While he certainly still suspected Sooman, even more considering that the man had disappeared, it was evident that those three men weren’t involved with the accident. He found it odd that his father had sent men to beat up Jongin but he guessed that it was for his involvement with the attempted sabotage of Hanjin’s property – but that in itself was strange because all this time Sangho still did not show any regard for Hanjin Corporation. In the car the men were silent and Changmin brooded, trying to figure out his father’s motives.

As soon as they returned to the estate Changmin looked for his father, only to find out that he had left for Japan that evening. Changmin sighed irritably as he marched to his room. He wanted to speak to his father in person because he often dismissed Changmin over the phone so he wouldn’t be able to ask him anything. 

But Changmin did not want to just sit around at the estate waiting for his father’s return because ever since Minseok’s crash Changmin found himself feeling uneasy in the big house – scared of falling into those painful memories. The fact that the incident had happened right after the anniversary of Yunho’s death only made it worse for Changmin because that had always been one of the worst times of the year for him. He was still trying to recover from the trauma of Minseok’s accident and the only thing keeping his mind occupied was trying to figure out who was behind everything. 

Sitting around in the house would do him no good and he knew that his heart was longing for Minseok. In between everything involving Nam Sooman’s gang, Changmin spared his other thoughts for Minseok. He wondered what he was doing and if he was okay and, most importantly, if he was thinking about Changmin. 

Changmin decided to pack his bags again. He had hardly unpacked since leaving Seoul so he just had to throw in a few more items of clothing before he was ready to leave. He had cleaned his face but there was a big purple bruise on his cheekbone and his left eye was slightly swollen so he made sure to leave his hair down to hide it from any curious stares. While walking down the corridor Changmin stopped outside the bedroom that had once belonged to Minseok. 

Changmin had not stepped foot in the room after Minseok had left and it had remained closed for five years. He had almost forgotten it was there because he had forced himself to forget. He forced himself to walk past it every day and ignore it until it eventually became a part of the wall to him. But now Changmin stared at the door with some curiosity. He had no desire to go inside – not out of avoidance – but because he thought it was probably incredibly dusty. The door was now just that, a door leading to a room in the house and nothing more. It was no longer a painful reminder of Changmin’s spiteful words and the loss of his dearest companion. Thinking of Minseok made Changmin smile and he hurried downstairs in the direction of the back door leading to the garden.

The wintry night air stung his bruised face but Changmin smiled for the first time in a long time as he made his way to the orchard. Over the years his father had neglected it and the grass was overgrown, the trees in dire need of pruning and maintenance. Some of the taller ones had fallen over from strong storms, their scattered fruit left to rot on the grass. But every season there were always white flowers budding on the trees that remained, and, while fewer than before, there were always tangerines waiting to be picked. Changmin waded through the unkempt orchard, using the torchlight from his phone, and breathed in deeply. The subtle sweetness in the night air made him smile, remembering moments spent in the orchard with Minseok. It took him a while before he found fruit that was ready to be picked and he managed to pick four tangerines. He made sure to pack them carefully in his bag before he hurried back to the house, ready now to go back to Seoul and see Minseok. 

* * *

Minseok felt a bit nervous as he waited in his living room and bounced his leg. This was the first time he had ever invited Chanyeol to his place and he felt a bit awkward, making sure that everything was in order. He had not been in contact with the man for a while but this meeting had to happen. He had asked Chanyeol to stop by his place if he was in the area, trying to make it as clear as possible that they were not meeting up for sex. Minseok felt awkward about the whole situation for some reason and he just wanted to get it over with.

The intercom system buzzed and Minseok hurried over to allow Chanyeol access to the building. Minseok paced a bit in the entranceway, rehearsing his words again and after a moment his doorbell rang. He opened it immediately to welcome Chanyeol. He was dressed in all black but his silver hair had faded to a soft shade of white. 

“Hey, Minseok,” he said cheerily as he reached out to shake his hand. Minseok forced a smile and shook his hand.    
“How have you been, Chanyeol?” he asked as he beckoned for him to come in.    
“Great, but I can’t stay too long. I’m on my way to a show,” he said excitedly. “And you?” 

He tilted his head to the side and stared at Minseok as he stepped into the bright light of the living room.    
“Did you hurt your head?” he said with a gesture to the healing cut on Minseok’s forehead.    
“Yeah, I was drunk,” Minseok said with a fake laugh, hoping that the other smaller cuts were not as obvious. “Anyways I don’t want to keep you. Have a seat.” 

Chanyeol sat down on the sofa across from Minseok’s armchair and he looked around the apartment with awe.    
“Damn, you’re rich,” he commented. “So, what do you want to talk about? Do you want to end our arrangement?” 

Minseok was taken aback and Chanyeol laughed at his expression.    
“Er, yes,” Minseok said awkwardly. “While I definitely enjoyed it, I think that now, uh, I should maybe focus on my work.” Minseok was a decent liar but right now he could tell he was doing a shoddy job and it was plain enough for Chanyeol too.   
“You’ve met someone!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “No need to look so embarrassed, Minseok.” 

Minseok felt the heat in his face but he tried to keep his expression neutral but he found it difficult to gather his words. Chanyeol, however, seemed delighted.    
“I’m happy for you! So who is it? A woman? A man? You look like you like tall guys,” Chanyeol said, grinning proudly as he ran his fingers through his hair. Minseok was mortified.    
“He is tall, yes,” Minseok said eventually. The grin on Chanyeol’s face actually made Minseok laugh despite his awkwardness. “Anyways I’m glad you understand.”    
“Of course!” Chanyeol said cheerily. “Well, I hope it all goes well for you two. If not then…I guess I’m still here if you need me,” he said with a mischievous wink. Minseok smiled at him.    
“I’m sure you will be,” he said as he got to his feet. “Thanks, Chanyeol. I enjoyed the time we spent together.”    
“Me too,” he said as he got up. He put a hand on Minseok’s back as he smiled and walked past him to go to the door. He saw a flicker of desire in Chanyeol’s eyes as he seemed to remember their past endeavours but it did not do much for Minseok because now there was only one man on his mind. He thanked Chanyeol again and bid him farewell as he saw him out, glad that they could end on friendly terms. 

Minseok felt more light-hearted now as he made himself some comforting evening coffee. He felt a surge of giddy excitement because now his feelings for Changmin felt much more concrete and real. The rational part of Minseok’s adult mind reminded him that there were still a lot of unspoken things between them. Minseok did not know what his and Changmin’s relationship was but all he knew was that he was aching to see the man again. 

* * *

As Chanyeol ambled out the building, reminiscing about his past endeavours with Minseok, he hardly noticed a black car parked not too far away from his own, just out of sight of the men who were constantly watching over their boss. To any onlooker it was an ordinary car, too ordinary for anyone to notice that it had been in and out of the area for weeks. After Chanyeol had driven away, the car followed and disappeared into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fU88nehcnBY&ab_channel=MrMuseLyrics
> 
> Again, thank you so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos ^^ ♥✿


	15. Chapter Nine

_And if I may just take your breath away_ _  
_ _I don’t mind if there’s not much to say_ _  
_ _Sometimes the silence guides our minds to_ _  
_ _So move to a new place so far away_

 _The goosebumps start to raise_ _  
_ _The minute that my left hand meets your waist_ _  
_ _And then I watch your face_ _  
_ _Put my finger on your tongue_ _  
_ _‘Cause you love the taste yea_

 _These hearts adore,_ _  
_ _Every other beat the other one beats for_ _  
_ _Inside this place is warm_ _  
_ _Outside it starts to pour_

* * *

The morning after Changmin had arrived in Seoul he immediately phoned Minseok.

“Changmin, I was just about to call you,” he said. There was a friendly lilt in his voice that made Changmin smile. “I wanted to know if you’re available to meet this week to discuss the way forward.”   
For a moment Changmin had no idea what Minseok was speaking about because he was distracted by the pleasant tone of his voice.   
“The way forward?” he asked after a long pause.   
“Regarding Sooman’s gang and business,” Minseok explained. Changmin slapped a hand to his face, shocked by his own stupidity, but he succeeded in hitting the bruised part of his cheek.   
“Yes, business, of course,” he said quickly.   
“When can you come up to Seoul?” Minseok asked.   
“I’m here,” Changmin said immediately. “I came last night.”   
“Oh,” Minseok said with some surprise. “Well, does tomorrow suit you?”   
“Yep. Any time is fine,” Changmin replied, fidgeting with a pen on the table.   
“I’ll have my P.A. send you the details,” Minseok said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”   
“Sure,” Changmin said and then Minseok cut the call. He realised that Minseok could have just had his P.A. contact Changmin in the first place instead of phoning him and he found himself smiling. 

The following day Changmin tried very hard to remind himself that this was a business meeting and not a personal rendezvous and so he had to stop being so damn excited about seeing Minseok. It took him longer than usual to get ready because he had a dilemma over what to wear before settling on a casual black suit and a long cream coat. He made a mental note to get a haircut because the dark blond tresses now almost reached his shoulders, making him look more like a gangster than ever.

He had received a neatly typed email from Minseok’s P.A. about the time of the meeting and Changmin made sure to leave early although it took him hardly any time to find the Hanjin Corporation Tower as it was one of the biggest buildings in the city. Once he managed to find the parking he was met by security guards at the entrance. But Changmin merely had to state his name and a valet took his car to the VIP parking while Changmin was directed to the front entrance of the building. 

As Changmin walked through the automatic glass doors he realised that he never thought he would ever step foot in the Hanjin Corporation building in his entire life. Five years ago – even a few months ago – the mere thought of it would have him recoiling with disgust. Now he looked around the brightly lit foyer and the glistening tiles with interest. It was certainly more simple and minimalist than the head offices of Jung Group. It looked very much like the unassuming headquarters of a successful corporation. He announced his arrival at the receptionist desk and the women stared at him curiously after directing him to the elevator. 

It took Changmin to the topmost floor and as soon as he stepped out he came across a door bearing Minseok’s name. There were other doors on the floor and Changmin assumed that they were for the offices of Seokjin and other high ranking men in the company. He also noted the security cameras in every corner of the corridor. As he approached Minseok’s office door he felt some nervous hesitation for a moment. He took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door. 

Changmin expected to hear Minseok’s voice telling him to come in but instead it was opened by someone who Changmin initially did not recognise. Changmin guessed he was a junior, but when he grimaced at Changmin he recognised his expression and he realised that he was Minseok’s other cousin Baekhyun. He looked at Changmin as if he was knocking on the wrong door until he eventually stepped aside and opened the door wider. 

Changmin had never felt nervous when attending a meeting. He had definitely felt begrudging most of the time but he always marched into a place making sure everyone knew exactly who they were dealing with. But now Changmin peered into the office hesitantly before taking a step inside. Not only were Minseok’s cousins there but also his uncle and several other men from the company. For a second Changmin wanted to turn around and flee – something he had _never_ felt before while doing business – until Minseok turned around in his chair and smiled at him. 

“Hello, Changmin,” he said as he got to his feet. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

For a moment the other people in the room did not matter as Minseok crossed the room to meet Changmin. He looked much better than the last time Changmin had seen him, much to his relief, and the healthy glow in his cheeks almost made Changmin smile. They shook hands and Changmin almost forgot to bow politely. If Minseok noticed the obvious purple bruise on Changmin’s face he did not show any indication of it and merely smiled at him – really smiling at Changmin, looking genuinely happy to see him and Changmin wanted to stare at his face.

Then Seokjin got up to greet Changmin and he reminded himself that this was a business meeting and not an opportunity to ogle at Minseok. 

“Yes, we are glad to have Jung Group involved in this,” Seokjin said pleasantly. Changmin tried to search for something intelligent to say but merely nodded in agreement. Minseok gestured for him to take a seat around the low table in the centre of the room and he chose an unoccupied chair that was as far away from Baekhyun and Jongdae’s glares as possible. 

Like the rest of the building the office was simple and modern in design, almost the complete opposite of the austere traditionalism that defined the Jung Estate and the office where Changmin and his father held meetings. It made him feel at ease and he was almost able to sink back into the plush leather of the chair but the looks from some of the others in the room made him keep himself in check. He knew that some of the tension between the two companies had lessened but it was not enough to start showing any displays of friendship. Changmin guessed that Seokjin had warmed up to him seeing as he had saved his nephew’s life and, while Changmin appreciated that, he hardly expected any kindness from Jongdae or Baekhyun. 

“So, your father was unable to make it today?” Seokjin asked. Minseok’s eyes widened momentarily and Changmin realised that Minseok had not even considered inviting Sangho to the meeting. It made him want to laugh but he forced himself to keep a straight face.   
“He’s in Japan,” Changmin said quickly. Seokjin merely nodded and then commenced the meeting without any preamble. 

Changmin felt a bit strange as he had never attended a meeting or any other type of business affair alone before, but also because the event did not feel entirely like a meeting because Minseok’s presence gave Changmin a sense of warm comfort. He kept stealing glances at him seated at the opposite end of the room, his face thoughtful, his brows furrowed slightly as he listened intently, and he looked beautiful. When Minseok glanced up to meet Changmin’s gaze he felt his face grow hot and he quickly looked away. 

“Changmin, did you manage to get any info out of the man in custody?” Minseok asked, demanding Changmin’s attention. He opened his mouth, ready to explain that Kim Jongin wasn’t actually in police custody anymore. But he realised that there was really no need to announce that information in front of everyone because he doubted that they would take it well. Even he found the arrangement odd but guessed that it had just made it easier for his father to send some men over to beat up Jongin – which he still had no explanation for.

“I spoke to him,” Changmin said. Everyone was staring at him now but he only looked at Minseok. “He claims he doesn’t know where Sooman is. None of them did,” he said.   
“There were more of them?” Minseok asked. “And they don’t know where their boss is?” Changmin shook his head. Minseok looked unimpressed and sighed.   
“Then we need to discuss how to protect our businesses,” he said.

For the rest of the meeting Minseok and Seokjin discussed how to secure their properties, mainly the docks in Incheon that they shared with Jung Group. Changmin listened intently, agreeing with Minseok’s suggestion that the docks should be closed off and that all trade should be halted. 

With Changmin’s permission, Jongdae made a call there and then to give some orders to close off the area. He had to pass the phone to Changmin so that he could also give the order to his subordinates who might not respond well to any orders from Hanjin. When Minseok spoke to Changmin, looking him directly in the eyes with his sharp gaze, it took a lot of effort for Changmin to concentrate. 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Changmin,” Seokjin said, evidently pleased, as the meeting came to an end. Changmin got up to shake his hand. “I look forward to meeting with you again.”   
Changmin smiled, though a bit awkwardly, as he shook hands with the other men. Baekhyun glared at him and Jongdae hardly concealed his contempt. 

Changmin was about to turn and leave the office when he felt a gentle yet firm hand on his arm. He turned to see Minseok, his face impassive. 

“I’d like a private word,” he said. He looked at his cousins and jerked his head towards the door, politely telling them to get out. “Sit down,” Minseok said to Changmin and he practically stumbled back to his chair. 

Once the last man had left the office and the door closed Minseok hurried over to Changmin, falling into the chair beside his own.

“Are you okay?” he said immediately, his eyes focused on the bruise on Changmin’s face. He had almost forgotten about it.   
“Oh, yeah,” he said, suddenly feeling a bit bashful and turning his face away. Minseok’s cold business demeanour was entirely gone – his eyes softer now – and he reached out a hand to gently grasp Changmin’s chin, slowly turning his face back towards him.   
“What happened?” Minseok asked. Changmin found it difficult to speak while Minseok’s hand was on his cheek. 

“It’s from when I found Sooman’s men,” he explained. “They were pissed off but didn’t tell me anything useful.”   
“They did this?” Minseok asked, sitting up in his chair, his fingers slipping from Changmin’s face, his eyes clouding in rising anger. Changmin impulsively grabbed Minseok’s hand before it left his face.   
“No, well, yes they did this, but I started the fight,” Changmin said. Minseok furrowed his brows and stared at Changmin for a moment. It was an expression Changmin recognised from the night Minseok had come to his hotel room.   
“Were you drunk?” he asked slowly. Changmin felt his hand stiffen in his grasp.   
“No, no,” he said quickly. “I thought they had something to do with your accident.” 

Minseok’s eyes widened and his expression was unreadable.   
“Oh, Changmin,” he said, his voice just above a whisper. “Changmin…”

He looked away for a moment, his brows furrowed deeply. 

“You mustn’t go picking fights,” Minseok said after a moment of silence. “Please.”   
“I had to know,” Changmin said, the words spilling from his mouth. “I had to know if they did it, Minseok. I have to know who did it.” He could not keep the hard edge out of his voice even though he spoke as soft as Minseok, almost in a whisper.   
“Hyung, I don’t want you to burden yourself with this,” Minseok said, now looking at Changmin intently.   
“Minseok we have to know,” Changmin said, sitting up straighter in an attempt to resist the urge to lean towards him. “What if they try this again?”   
“I know, but – “ 

Minseok was interrupted when Changmin’s phone started ringing. Dread coiled in his gut when he saw that it was his father. He considered just ignoring him, but Minseok was looking at him expectantly so with a reluctant sigh he answered.

“Hello?” he said.  
“Where are you?” 

Changmin almost winced because he knew that sharp, cutting tone in his father’s voice far too well.   
“I’m in Seoul,” he said slowly. “I met with Hanjin – “   
“I know exactly what you did,” Sangho snapped. “I thought you had the decency to remain in Busan and pretend to be competent from there. But instead you’re colluding with Hanjin! What the hell were you thinking by interfering with the business in Incheon?!” 

Changmin’s hand clenched into a fist in his lap and he avoided Minseok’s wide eyes – his father’s shouts were loud enough for him to hear every word.   
“I’m doing what’s best for Jung Group,” Changmin said stiffly. “Closing the docks is the best decision – “   
“Since when do you make the best decisions, Changmin?” Sangho retorted with a mocking bark of laughter. “You want to actually start doing your job now? You actually give a damn about the company? Then don’t fuck it up! Don’t you dare make another decision until I return to Korea.” 

Sangho cut the call, leaving Changmin frozen in his chair, his ear practically ringing from his father’s shouts. His face burnt with shame and he stared in his lap as he slowly returned his phone to his pocket. Being chided by his father was already an ordeal, but experiencing it in front of Minseok made it awfully humiliating. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Minseok asked. Changmin thought he had misheard him but when he looked up Minseok was smiling pleasantly at him as if he had not just heard Sangho screaming at Changmin over the phone. It took a moment for him to find his words.   
“Nothing, I guess,” he said truthfully. Despite his father’s words, Changmin had no intention of returning to Busan anytime soon.   
“Do you want to come over to my place for dinner?” Minseok asked. Changmin thought he was imagining his words and he battled to suppress the eager grin that spread across his face. 

“That would be nice,” he said, suddenly feeling somewhat shy but grateful for Minseok’s tact. 

Minseok got up and Changmin followed, desiring to be close to him although he was aware that the meeting was long over and he had overstayed his welcome.   
“Come around at seven?” Minseok asked and Changmin nodded. Then they stood still for a moment of awkward silence and Changmin did not know what to do with himself until he realised that he should go.   
“I’ll see you then,” he said and he held out his hand. It took a lot of self-control to not pull Minseok in for a kiss when he grasped Changmin’s hand. Then Minseok took Changmin by surprise by pulling him into a sudden hug. Changmin took in the warmth of his body, the faint scent of his cologne, before Minseok pulled away and released his hand.   
“Take care until then,” Minseok said, his voice softer, and Changmin wondered if Minseok wanted to say something more.

Changmin nodded, a small smile on his lips, and forced himself to pull away and leave the office. He realised that his heart was beating faster as he hurried to the elevator and he almost felt breathless.

* * *

Minseok was in a minor panic as he waited for Changmin to arrive. Inviting him to dinner had been a sudden impulse because while he desperately wanted to see him in private, he was unsure of how to ask. Seeing him being scolded by his father like that made Minseok livid but he knew that it was not his place to tell Changmin what he thought of Sanho. Seeing the expression on his face made Minseok’s heart ache to the point that he had felt desperate to distract him from the incident and inviting him to dinner seemed to be the best idea.

After Changmin left, Minseok had asked Jongdae to take him grocery shopping, much to his cousin’s bewilderment as Minseok never cooked. Luckily Jongdae had enough common sense for the both of them and had taken over the expedition when Minseok could not find the salt. 

“Since when do you want to cook, hyung?” he asked curiously while choosing wine with Minseok that would complement the meal he was going to attempt that evening.  
“I’m – I’m hungry,” he spluttered. Jongdae stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Minseok hated the knowing look in his cousin’s eye – nothing escaped Jongdae and while he had the tact to never say anything about what he may or may not know, it still unnerved Minseok. 

Now in his apartment he wished that Jongdae was there to help him cook. Minseok did not know how to make anything other than instant ramen and now he cursed loudly while trying to follow an online recipe that could not explain why the pasta he made kept gluing together in a sticky mess. He was about to throw the entire pot away and start again when the loud buzz of the intercom system made him jump. He glanced at his watch and swore because Changmin was ten minutes early. Well, Minseok would have needed more than ten minutes to salvage the meal but it was too late for regrets now. 

He gave Changmin access to the building and by the time he realised that he had not changed out of his sweatpants and t-shirt it was too late because the doorbell was ringing. Minseok scrambled for the door and despite his stress he could not help but smile at the sight of Changmin. He was dressed simply in a white turtleneck and dark slacks, his hair neatly combed out of his face and he carried a brown paper bag. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold outside and Minseok really wanted to touch them. They stared at each other for a moment before Minseok said hello.

“I brought some stuff,” Changmin said as he held up the bag. Minseok gestured for him to come inside. For some reason the entranceway seemed small, even though it was big enough for four people to gather comfortably, and Minseok stumbled over his own feet in an attempt to make way for Changmin to step inside and remove his shoes. He bumped into Changmin and he felt his hand on his lower back, holding him steady. 

“Careful, Minseok,” he said as he toed off his shoes, his hand still touching Minseok, and straightened up to face him. Minseok stood very close to him now, and their eyes met. Minseok inched forward slightly, drawn to Changmin, wanting to feel the wintry chill on his lips.   
“Is something burning?” Changmin asked, brows furrowed. Minseok cried out in realisation and tore himself away from Changmin and hurried to the kitchen. 

The ruined pasta was still on the stove where it had boiled over and was frothing angrily. Minseok grabbed a cloth and unceremoniously threw the pot into the sink and tried to wave the smoke and steam out of the air. 

“Was that dinner?” Changmin said as he entered the kitchen and Minseok realised the man was hiding his laughter behind his hand. He felt his ears burn. This was not how he envisioned Changmin coming to his apartment for the first time. 

Changmin strode forward and gently nudged Minseok away from the blackened pasta in the sink. He inspected the ingredients laid out on the countertop.   
“Oh, you’re making shrimp aglio olio?” he asked with some surprise. Minseok wanted the floor to swallow him.   
“Well, yes,” he mumbled, avoiding Changmin’s eyes.   
“I’ll make it. It’s easy,” Changmin said and Minseok thought he had misheard him. 

“You don’t have to,” he spluttered, his face burning. “We can just order — “   
“I want to,” Changmin said, turning to smile at him and Minseok lost his words. It was a smile he had not seen in years, soft and warm. “You already bought the ingredients and it’d be a shame to let them go to waste.” 

Changmin rolled up his sleeves and started to clean up Minseok’s mess while Minseok stood there in a dumbstruck silence for a moment before he gathered his wits.   
“But I invited you for dinner,” he said lamely. Changmin laughed while disposing of the pasta.   
“It’s alright, Minseok,” he said, still smiling. “This is fine, really.” 

In that moment while gazing at Changmin, standing in Minseok’s kitchen as if it were the most natural thing in the world, his sleeves rolled up and his eyes reflecting his soft smile, Minseok felt a familiar little fluttering sensation in his chest. He nodded and muttered something about getting dressed and darted out of the kitchen. 

He tore through his wardrobe looking for something decent — dark trousers and a white shirt — and when he returned to the kitchen he slowed his pace because he was starting to get breathless. 

Changmin glanced up from the stove to take in Minseok’s appearance and quickly turned his attention back to the food. He was already frying up the ingredients in a pan while a new pot of water boiled beside it.   
“You look good,” he said after a moment. Minseok realised he was standing there stupidly and pretended to inspect the wine he had bought.   
“You too,” he said, glancing at the reflection of Changmin’s broad back in the glossy surface of the fridge door. He noticed the brown paper bag Changmin had set down on the counter.   
“What did you bring?” he asked, carefully moving around Changmin to get wine glasses from the cupboard. Minseok hardly ever entertained but he had made sure to wipe the dust from all the crockery. 

“Tangerines,” Changmin said, momentarily pausing while cleaning the shrimp. “From the orchard.” 

Minseok did not expect those words to elicit a spark of hope in his chest.   
“Try one now,” Changmin said while washing his hands. “I’m hungry.”   
“You’re always hungry,” Minseok said with a small laugh before he could stop himself. Changmin met his eyes and smiled before going over to the bag and produced a small tangerine. Minseok could almost imagine the sweet scent of the orchard on a winter’s day and he automatically moved closer to Changmin. Minseok watched as Changmin’s large hands peeled the tangerine. 

“They’re still young but ready to be eaten,” Changmin said as he pulled off a segment. He met Minseok’s eyes and Minseok moved closer. “It’s been a while since I’ve tried one, to be honest.” His eyes were focused on Minseok’s mouth now, his lips already parted.  
“I’m sure they’re still good,” Minseok said, his voice soft. “Let me try.” 

Changmin was almost hesitant as he raised the fruit to Minseok’s mouth but Minseok took a step closer and leaned forward. Changmin’s fingers were cold, brushing against Minseok’s lips as he gently put the piece of tangerine between his teeth. The first taste sent Minseok back five years and images of the past came back to him in a rush; sweet coolness on a sweltering summer’s day, sitting in the shade of the trees with Changmin, holding hands in Changmin’s car, sitting in his lap, lips pressed together. The memories were like ocean waves crashing over Minseok’s head, threatening to drown him, but he welcomed the sensation and the way it made his chest tighten, piercing through what remained of the brittle walls around his heart, making them crumble as he took a step closer to Changmin. Minseok swallowed the fruit, gently taking the rest of it from Changmin’s hand, purposely brushing his fingers against Changmin’s cool skin. Minseok glanced up and took in the sight of Changmin’s face in the warm light. For a brief moment it was almost as if his golden skin was bathed in the glow of a setting summer sun and he looked beautiful. Minseok thought that even if he saw Changmin everyday forever, he would remember that moment. 

“Is it good?” Changmin asked, his voice soft, still staring at Minseok’s lips.   
“Yes,” Minseok breathed. “Try some.” His hands fumbled with the fruit, but Changmin gently took it and placed it on the counter and held Minseok’s hands between his own. Changmin brushed his thumbs over Minseok’s fingers and knuckles and his eyes finally left Minseok’s lips to meet his gaze.   
“I want to kiss you,” Changmin murmured. “I want to kiss you so badly, Minseok.”   
Minseok could not find his words because no words in any language could tell Changmin how badly he wanted it too. So he closed the space between them and tilted his head up to meet Changmin’s lips. 

Yes, they had kissed before, but this was different. This was almost new. Changmin kept his lips pressed closed, chaste and ever so slightly nervous, as Minseok merely relished in being able to be this close to him with nothing but mutual affection between them. They were not drunk or angry - all of that had vanished - leaving nothing but a desire almost as pure as when Minseok had first fallen head over heels for Changmin. 

Minseok pulled away, opening his eyes to see that Changmin was smiling, his eyes still closed.   
“Again,” he whispered.   
Minseok did not have to be asked twice but this time he pulled his hands out of Changmin’s grasp to take a hold of his head to draw him closer, to kiss him deeper, raking his fingers through his long hair. Changmin’s arms wound around Minseok’s waist and all of a sudden he had Minseok pushed against the wall, kissing him without restraint. He pressed too hard against Minseok’s abdomen and his sound of discomfort was drowned in their breathless kissing. 

A loud hissing sound made them break apart.   
“The food,” Minseok gasped, wincing and turning away from Changmin.   
“Are you okay?” he asked, completely ignoring the sound of the pasta boiling over.   
“Yes, yes,” Minseok said as a laugh escaped his throat. “But we’re going to starve, Changmin.” 

Changmin hastily turned back to the stove to save their dinner. Minseok leaned against the wall, breathing hard and feeling slightly dazed, watching Changmin cook, and he held a hand to his chest to feel his rapid heartbeat.   
“Minseok, come help me,” Changmin said, casting a smile over his shoulder that threatened to make Minseok collapse. His words brought Minseok out of his stupor and he hurried forward, eager to be by Changmin’s side. 

When they finally sat down at the table to eat, the food was the most delicious meal Minseok had ever eaten in his life. They sat across from one another and spoke about the food, the wine, sharing anecdotes of everything and anything that had occurred in the past five years. But they spoke of happy times, amusing stories; nothing that had anything to do with Hanjin Corporation or Jung Group. Minseok found himself smiling and laughing at Changmin’s words. Sitting here like this and just sharing pleasant conversation over good food with Changmin almost felt as natural as riding a bike to Minseok. 

“I’m surprised that you turned out to be such a great cook,” Minseok said as he gathered their plates.   
“I’m surprised you’re hopeless at it,” Changmin said with a grin that was so stunning Minseok almost dropped the dishes.   
“I usually eat out,” he said quickly as he went to the kitchen. “With Jongdae and Baekhyun. Or I eat at my uncle’s house. But I suppose it’s a bit embarrassing.”   
“It’s fine. I enjoyed cooking for us,” Changmin said from the dining room.

Minseok couldn’t suppress a smile as he started washing the dishes.   
“I’d like to do it again,” Changmin said, now standing behind Minseok, his hands on his waist. His cool lips pressed against the back of Minseok’s neck and Minseok felt as if he were melting into the tiled floor. His eyes fluttered shut, savouring the moment. He hastily tugged off the rubber gloves, abandoning the dishes and turned around to pull Changmin in for a kiss. 

“I’ve missed this,” Minseok breathed against his lips when he pulled away. “God, I’ve missed kissing you, hyung.”   
Changmin kissed him again, harder, his hands clutching Minseok’s shirt. A sound of pleasure escaped Changmin’s mouth and Minseok felt his heart beating wildly.   
“Me too,” Changmin breathed. He pressed smaller kisses to Minseok’s cheeks, his nose, his chin and Minseok smiled. “I’ve missed being like this with you.” 

He pushed Minseok against the counter in his haste to claim his mouth again, bending him backwards over the granite. The edge of the counter pressed into his lower back and he winced.

“Wait,” Minseok said as he pulled away. “Not here. Come.” He grasped Changmin’s hand and tugged him out the kitchen. When Changmin realised that Minseok was leading him to his bedroom he seemed to speed up, pulling Minseok’s hand instead, and they both collapsed onto the bed in each other’s arms, kissing each other desperately. Minseok gasped for air between kisses, not caring about the sharp stings in his chest, reaching and tugging for Changmin to be closer. 

He sat up in Changmin’s lap and pushed him against the headboard as he pushed his tongue between Changmin’s lips. Changmin responded with a moan, his hands roaming all over Minseok, searching impatiently. He bit down hard on Minseok’s lower lip as he grazed his nails along Minseok’s neck and shoulders. 

“Hyung, hyung,” Minseok whispered breathlessly, dragging his teeth along Changmin’s jaw. Minseok’s body was on fire and he was desperate to feel Changmin. His hands explored beneath Changmin’s shirt, moulding his fingers against the contours of his firm hot skin. Changmin pulled his lips away from Minseok’s to pull off his shirt, briefly tangling his arms, before it was discarded on the floor and he pulled Minseok flush against his bare chest, kissing him with even more hunger. Their chins bumped and their teeth nearly crashed but neither of them cared as they were so desperate to taste each other. 

“I love this,” Changmin gasped as Minseok bit his neck. “You know - you know how - you make me feel so good.”   
“Hmm,” Minseok hummed against Changmin’s bare shoulder. He brushed his fingers along Changmin’s chest, making him shiver, his nails digging into Minseok’s lower back. Minseok could hardly stand it anymore and he rolled his hips against Changmin’s. He gasped and Minseok claimed his open mouth before moving again, finding the perfect angle and pressing harder and harder. Changmin squirmed beneath Minseok, trying to meet his movements. 

He could feel Changmin’s hands planted firmly on his hips, his thumbs pressing down hard, almost trembling in desperate anticipation.

“Touch me,” Minseok murmured as he placed his hands over Changmin’s and guided them down. “Please, hyung.”   
“Yes, yes,” Changmin said, almost pleading as he unzipped Minseok’s pants. He felt the heat of Minseok’s skin before tugging down his underwear. Minseok quickly readjusted to kick his pants out of the way and onto the floor. When Changmin finally touched Minseok he could not control the moans pouring from his lips. He clasped a hand over his mouth and felt the burning heat in his face.

“I want to hear you,” Changmin said, pulling Minseok’s hand away from his mouth while unraveling Minseok with his other hand. “Let me hear you, Minseok.”  
“Hyung,” he gasped. “Fuck, yes.” 

His hands scrambled to unzip Changmin’s pants but Changmin took him by surprise when he sat up and pressed himself against Minseok and his own hand. The sudden heat and friction made Minseok gasp. Changmin’s hand moved faster, hurrying to meet his own burning lust as well as Minseok’s, squeezing and tugging expertly in ways that made Minseok curse. He wrapped his arms around Changmin and pulled him against his chest, leaving only enough space between them for Changmin’s hand. Minseok dragged his nails down Changmin’s back, lost in ecstasy, panting against his shoulder. 

“Yes, yes, hyung,” Minseok gasped, almost choking. He was so desperate he started thrusting his hips and Changmin swore in a low voice.   
“Kiss me,” Changmin growled. “Kiss me now.”   
Minseok turned his head to meet Changmin’s mouth. He licked at his plush lips, his hot tongue, losing himself entirely. Changmin moved faster, gasping against Minseok’s lips, and he arched his back. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Minseok,” he cried. “I’m- I’m going to - “   
“Yes, hyung, yes,” Minseok cooed into his ear before biting down on his neck.

Changmin gasped and shuddered and Minseok reached down to keep his hand firmly in place between them, gripping his wrist tightly and grinding harder and harder as he chased his own pleasure, dragging out Changmin’s. Minseok’s legs started to shake as he went over the edge, his entire body consumed, and Changmin’s name escaped his lips in a choke. 

Minseok fell against Changmin, gasping and holding him tightly. They were silent until Minseok realised he couldn’t breathe properly.   
“Minseok?” Changmin breathed when Minseok tensed in his arms. Minseok closed his eyes and pressed his face into the nape of Changmin’s neck as he focused on his breathing, gradually coming down from his high.   
“I’m fine,” Minseok coughed when he heard Changmin make a sound of concern. “I’m fine.” 

He sat back, his chest heaving, and took in the sight of Changmin’s flushed face, glistening with a faint sheen of sweat. A sudden wave of emotion overcame him and he hugged Changmin again and they both sank down onto the pillows. Minseok moved to lie on his side, trying to not put any pressure on his chest, and Changmin held him close and entwined their legs. Changmin pressed kisses to his cheek and gently rubbed his back. Minseok snuggled closer to him, inhaling deeply. He trailed his fingers through Changmin’s damp hair.   
“My doctor told me to not exert myself at all,” Minseok managed to say after a moment. A sheepish laugh escaped Changmin.   
“We should be more careful next time,” he said. “But...wow, Minseok.” He shook his head in disbelief. 

Minseok laughed and kissed him. He trailed a hand over Changmin’s chest and he could feel his rapid heartbeat.   
“That was great,” Minseok said. “Honestly...if it wasn’t for these damn injuries I’d suggest we have another round or two.”   
Changmin laughed and pulled him in for another kiss, grinning against his lips. 

They remained like that for a while, merely holding each other and sharing soft kisses while they calmed down, until they both agreed that they should clean up. Minseok felt somewhat light-headed when he got to his feet and Changmin noticed him leaning against the bathroom door. 

“You okay?” he asked as he got up, gathering up his discarded clothing.   
“Yeah,” Minseok said, trying not to stare at his naked body. Changmin seemed to notice his attempt to avert his eyes and a familiar smirk played across his lips.   
“Stare as much as you want, Minseok,” he said. Minseok felt the heat in his face.   
“You’re too handsome,” he said in mock disapproval and Changmin chuckled.

Minseok gingerly pulled his shirt over his head and started to remove the dressings on his wounds. When he had first seen the wounds in the hospital they had looked awful. The exit wound on his back was marginally worse than the two entry wounds in his chest and it had required stitches. 

Minseok noticed that Changmin was staring at him and he gestured for him to come over and join him. Changmin stepped into the shower with Minseok as he turned on the water. Changmin swore and jumped back from the scalding water.   
“It’s not that hot,” Minseok laughed.   
“My body is fragile,” Changmin said as he fiddled with the taps. 

They were silent for a while but neither of them were able to stop staring at each other. Minseok’s shower was large enough for them to stand comfortably without touching each other, and yet his hand brushed against Changmin’s arm. Minseok kept his back turned and yet he noticed how Changmin’s eyes followed the streams of water running down his body before lingering on his back. They were silent except for when Changmin asked if he could use Minseok’s cosmetics. 

“Are you done?” Minseok asked once he was finished, turning to meet Changmin’s eyes. He nodded and reached for the tap, grazing Minseok’s side ever so slightly.   
“You use fancy products,” Changmin said, running his hands over his stubble. “No wonder you smell good.”   
Minseok smiled coyly and looked away as he handed Changmin a white towel before wrapping one around his hips. They stepped out together and the bathroom was enshrouded in steam. It made Minseok feel slightly light-headed. 

“You can use the robe,” Minseok said, gesturing to his black bathrobe hanging on the back of the door. Changmin thanked him and started to dry off. Again they were silent but Minseok was aware of his gaze as he faced the mirror and started to tend to his wounds. He was used to changing the bandages every night but he was acutely aware of his movements with Changmin staring at him while he sat on the edge of the bathtub. 

“It messed up your tattoo,” Changmin finally said. Minseok glanced at Changmin’s misted reflection in the mirror. Yes, the two bullet holes in his chest had warped the monochrome flowers.   
“Yep, and I still don’t have a car,” Minseok said with a laugh. “Though I guess that’s because I can’t stand to be in one now.”   
“I wanted to ask about that,” Changmin said, sitting up straighter. “The other day I thought you were having a panic attack or something.”   
Minseok shrugged, carefully using medical tape to apply the bandages to his chest.   
“It can’t be helped,” he muttered. “It’s more of an inconvenience than anything else, really.”

They were silent again. Minseok always struggled slightly to reach the wound on his back when changing the bandage but by now he was used to it and was able to do it quickly by himself.  
“You’ve really grown, Minseok.” 

Changmin’s words surprised him and he looked around to meet his eyes.   
“I said I was going to protect you, like how Yunho wanted,” he said. “And I will, but I can see how you’ve managed on your own.” He fiddled with the edge of his sleeve while speaking and Minseok remained silent. “This isn’t an easy job,” Changmin continued. “But you’ve done well, I think.” 

Minseok walked over to Changmin and placed a hand beneath his chin to tilt his face up, meeting his eyes. Minseok had always loved Changmin’s deer-like eyes. He remembered when they were younger, Yunho had often teased Changmin for having sad eyes. Often they made him look surlier than what he felt, or even angrier in his worst tempers, but Minseok loved the emotion pooling in the depths. Now he saw a softness reserved only for him, a warm affection that made his heart flutter like it had in his youth. 

“I learnt from the best,” Minseok said with a small smile. Changmin’s eyebrows curved up slightly, his eyes widening. His gaze dropped to the tattoo on Minseok’s chest and brought up his fingers to it.   
“Yunho would be proud of you,” Changmin murmured as he gently traced the characters, staring intently. His brows furrowed slightly as if a sudden darkness had clouded his face, trailing his hand away but Minseok grabbed it and interlaced their fingers.   
“He would be proud of you too,” Minseok said. Changmin put his arms around Minseok’s waist and pulled him closer and he pressed his cheek against Minseok’s stomach. 

He had a few things he wanted to say to Changmin regarding Yunho, but a sudden memory crossed Minseok’s mind and jolted him slightly.   
“Yunho knew,” he said. Changmin pulled away suddenly and raised his eyebrows.   
“He knew about us,” Minseok said before Changmin could ask. “It was before I went to China with my uncle. It was one of the last things Yunho and I spoke about.”   
Minseok suddenly regretted his words because Changmin looked upset.   
“What do you mean?” he asked as he jumped to his feet. “What did he say?”   
“It was, well, because he took me to the station and you didn’t want to come. I can’t remember his exact words but I remember he laughed at me because I was embarrassed. He was really happy about it, Changmin.” 

Changmin stood still, staring at Minseok as a thousand emotions swam in his eyes.  
“I had no idea,” he said finally. “I don’t know what to say.” 

Minseok grabbed Changmin’s hand.   
“I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said but Changmin shook his head.   
“It’s fine,” he said even though his face indicated otherwise. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second before meeting Minseok’s worried gaze. “It’s hot in here. I need some air.”

Changmin wrapped Minseok’s robe tighter around himself and exited the bathroom. Minseok hastily threw on his pyjamas and went out to find Changmin pulling out a box of cigarettes from his jacket. He suddenly looked sheepish and almost moved his hand to hide them.   
“I don’t have an ashtray but I’ll get you a bowl or something. Go onto the balcony,” Minseok said kindly.

He went to the kitchen and returned with a glass bowl, finding Changmin already sitting outside with a cigarette in his mouth, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. Minseok watched him for a second to give him a moment of privacy before he pulled open the sliding door. The night air was icy enough to make him gasp.   
“You’ll get cold out here,” Changmin said as Minseok sat down across from him.   
“I’ll be fine,” he pointed out. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to not shiver. Changmin smiled.   
“It’s not good for you to be around any cigarette smoke,” he murmured, sitting back in his chair.

Changmin removed the cigarette from his mouth, still unlit, and cast Minseok a guilty look.   
“It was harder than I imagined to give it up,” he said.   
“I know. I told you my uncle stopped a while ago. He had smoked for about twenty years, though,” he said. “Actually, I’m surprised you still have such an appetite for a smoker.”   
“I love food,” Changmin said with a chuckle. He shivered slightly. “I haven’t drank since the other night. Well, I guess I’ve been too busy, but still.”

Minseok reached across the small table to hold his hand. It was cold and he squeezed tightly.   
“That’s a start,” he said. He had no experience with addiction but he knew that it wasn’t a linear recovery. All he knew was that he had to support Changmin. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, hyung.” 

Changmin sat in silence for a while as he twirled the cigarette between his fingers and they both watched the glittering skyline and the cars racing by below. Minseok shivered in silence but he did not want to leave Changmin. Changmin’s hand tensed slightly in Minseok’s grasp.   
“Sometimes I wonder if Yunho knew someone was out to get him,” Changmin said quietly. Changmin sighed tiredly. “Ugh...I don’t want to think about it.”   
“Don’t, hyung,” Minseok said. “Come inside. You’re freezing.” 

Changmin nodded and got to his feet, still holding Minseok’s hand, and they retreated to the warmth of the bedroom. Changmin seemed significantly more tired and Minseok thought that it would be best if they slept. He lent Changmin a spare toothbrush and Minseok went to finish washing the dishes. 

Minseok returned to the bedroom to find Changmin already curled up in his bed with the duvet drawn up to his chin. Minseok stood in the doorway for a moment to commit the sight to memory. Changmin opened his eyes to look at Minseok.  
“Come here,” he said softly. Minseok wasted no time and hurried over to Changmin. 

Their hands found each other beneath the duvet, pulling each other closer, settling against the pillows facing each other. Minseok slipped his arms through the opening of Changmin’s robe and gently stroked his cold skin. Changmin shivered and huddled closer to Minseok, pressing their cheeks together on their shared pillow. Changmin’s brow was furrowed slightly although he seemed to be trying to fall asleep. Minseok regretted mentioning Yunho now.

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked softly. Changmin made a noncommittal hum.   
“Don’t worry about me, Minseokkie,” he whispered. His breath tickled Minseok’s cheek. Minseok felt the tightness coiling in his chest. That nickname never failed to make him falter. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Changmin’s. 

A small sound escaped Changmin, something between a sigh and a whine, and he pulled Minseok on top of him, kissing him back with so much need. Minseok smiled against Changmin’s lips and raked his fingers through his long hair.   
“I...I like being with you,” Changmin said, his lips still brushing against Minseok’s. “Really. I like it a lot.”   
“Me too, hyung,” Minseok said. His heart was full of love for Changmin. He just wanted to hold him in his arms like this and never let go. 

* * *

When Changmin woke up in the dark room he momentarily forgot where he was. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and then he realised Minseok was fast asleep in his arms, his face only a few centimetres away from Changmin’s. Changmin thought that he would never tire of seeing Minseok asleep. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Minseok’s cheek. Minseok made a soft sound and rolled onto his back. His hair was tousled and his cheeks slightly flushed from the warmth of the bed. 

Minseok’s eyes fluttered open and he gave Changmin a sleepy smile. Changmin could not help but kiss him again.   
“Good morning,” Minseok said, his voice rough and low. Changmin pulled him back into his arms, gripping tightly around his waist.   
“You’re so cute like this,” Changmin murmured into Minseok’s ear, kissing him on the mouth this time. His lips felt plumper in the morning and Changmin wanted to taste every inch of them. He cupped Minseok’s face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across his stubble, kissing him again and again.

“Hyung,” Minseok breathed. “It’s too early.” He raked his hands through Changmin’s hair, caressing his neck too and Changmin shivered in delight.  
“It’s never too early for this,” Changmin chuckled. His hands wandered beneath Minseok’s shirt and Minseok’s smile widened and he pulled Changmin back in to claim his lips. 

Changmin shifted over to straddle Minseok as they kissed deeper, feeling Minseok’s hands pulling his robe open and touching his chest, his fingers trailing lower and lower.

The moment was interrupted by a loud growl emanating from Changmin’s stomach. Minseok burst out laughing, breaking their kiss, and Changmin blushed.

“Why are you always hungry?” Minseok gasped through his laughter.   
“How else do you think I maintain my amazing stamina?” Changmin said, trying to hide his embarrassment. Minseok merely smiled and brushed his fingers across Changmin’s red cheeks.   
“It’s okay. Let’s eat before we do anything else,” he said as he gently nudged Changmin to move off his lap. Changmin cursed his insatiable appetite because as much as he wanted to be naked and on top of Minseok right now, his mind was dominated by hunger.

“I’ll cook,” Changmin said as he pulled his robe closed. “Don’t argue,” he said as Minseok opened his mouth to protest. “I want to. You sit here looking pretty.”  
“Let me help,” Minseok insisted as he got up and followed Changmin out the room.   
“You’ll only distract me,” Changmin said as he whirled around mid-step, daring to brush his hand against Minseok’s exposed chest.   
“Then practice some self-control,” Minseok said with a smirk as he popped open the top button of his shirt. 

Changmin couldn’t control the involuntary moan of impatience that escaped him as he grabbed Minseok and pushed him against the wall, ready to forget his hunger there and then. But Changmin pushed Minseok too hard and he made a face of discomfort.   
“Careful,” Minseok said gently, interrupting Changmin’s apology. “I’ll get you back for that later.” The prospect of whatever that meant sent a chill down Changmin’s spine and again he had to direct his thoughts to breakfast. 

With Minseok’s help Changmin made a hearty breakfast which they ate at the low table in the living room. They were momentarily silent as they ate, both too hungry to pause to speak. Changmin thought of the previous night and what Minseok had said concerning Yunho, but then he immediately pushed it to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to think about any of that now. He just wanted to enjoy being with Minseok sharing a meal together. 

“Do you have any plans for today?” Changmin asked cautiously. He doubted it was a secret that he wanted to spend as much time with Minseok as possible and he felt as if he had fallen back into a natural routine by being with him like this. But something still held Changmin back and he wanted to be careful with their relationship. To his delight, Minseok shook his head.   
“Jongdae said I need a break,” Minseok admitted before drinking his coffee. “A meeting with all the bosses in the country will take a while to organise, though I don’t want to wait too long in case someone figures out I was in an accident.”   
“Do you hope to unite everyone against Sooman?” Changmin asked. Minseok nodded.   
“Without giving away too much we can show how much of a threat he is,” Minseok said. “He may have balls but he won’t be able to get away with anything else with the most powerful families against him.”   
“Well, that’s if we can find him,” Changmin said with a sigh. “God, I hope he hasn’t left the country.” 

Minseok was silent for a moment.   
“We’ll deal with that when we have to,” he said. “Anyways, what about you? Do you have anything scheduled for today?” 

Changmin wished that he could stay with Minseok for the entire day and even overnight, but he was unable to escape his responsibilities.  
“My father is coming back tonight,” he said slowly. A small crease appeared between Minseok’s eyebrows. While Changmin seemed to have been granted Minseok’s forgiveness he knew that it hardly extended to his father. He couldn’t blame Minseok for that.   
“So you’ll go back to Busan?” Minseok asked. Changmin nodded. Minseok seemed to hesitate for a moment. “You live at the estate, right?”   
Changmin was taken aback by the question but he nodded.   
“It’s still the same,” Changmin said. “Maybe you’d like to visit it sometime.”   
“Yeah, if I can that’ll be nice,” Minseok said with a small smile. Changmin guessed Minseok would only do so if Sangho was nowhere in the vicinity. 

For a moment Changmin wondered if Minseok hated his father. Then he shook the thought from his mind. It would be no wonder if Minseok despised the man considering the vendetta he’d created against Seokjin. And as for Seokjin...Changmin knew his opinion had changed a lot. But he didn’t want to think too much about it.

Instead he focused on Minseok sitting beside him, his hair still tousled from sleep.   
“Do you prefer Seoul or Busan?” Changmin asked. Minseok took a moment to think before answering.   
“Well, I prefer the weather here,” he said. “But I have good memories from both cities. My home is here now, anyway, so I like it.”   
“Any favourite places here?” Changmin continued as he finished the remainder of his breakfast. It was so easy to distract his mind from any worries when he was like this with Minseok. 

“A lot of good restaurants,” Minseok said. “But I really like being at my uncle’s place.”

Minseok sat back and drank his coffee. 

“Being at home is the best, you know?” he continued. “Being with important people and all that…”

His voice trailed away as he met Changmin’s eyes.   
“Like this right now, with you,” he said in a softer voice. “It feels like home.” 

Changmin felt a stirring in his chest and the sudden need to be close to Minseok seized his body so he leaned forward to kiss him. Minseok smiled against his lips and curled his arms around Changmin’s shoulders, drawing him closer. 

There were so many times when Changmin felt an unexplainable rush, almost a painful desperation, to be as close as possible to Minseok, to embrace him so tightly that he was unable to separate himself from him. Changmin knew that now he had to be gentler with Minseok but he was still unable to restrain himself from squeezing him tightly as he kissed him hard, barely pausing to catch his breath. Minseok seemed to make a small sound of discomfort but it didn’t stop him from kissing Changmin back and climbing into his lap. 

The sound of a ringing phone pierced the moment. They both paused, lips still pressed together, and Changmin desperately wanted to ignore it and carry on. Instead he slowly pulled away and Minseok shifted off his lap wordlessly. Changmin got up and went to the room and found his phone buried beneath his clothes. Unsurprisingly it was his father. He sighed before answering. 

“Hello?”  
“Changmin, I’m leaving now for Korea,” he said. “Are you in Busan?”   
“No,” he said quietly, almost as if he would somehow give away the fact that he was at Minseok’s place. He felt a pressure coiling in his chest and almost held his breath, expecting his father to lash out at him.   
“Well, I suggest you get back to Busan,” Sangho said, sounding slightly distracted. Changmin could hear other voices in the background and he wondered if his father was already at the airport. “We’re going to have an urgent meeting. I can’t say any more over the phone.”

The tone of his voice made Changmin tense.

“Oh, okay. I’ll get back as soon as possible,” he said. His father said goodbye and cut the call.

It had been a while since Changmin had heard the man sound so serious. He sighed and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. 

“You have to go?” Minseok asked as he entered the room. The slight lilt in his voice tugged at Changmin’s heart. He turned to meet Minseok’s eyes.  
“Yeah...an important meeting,” he said.

“I understand,” Minseok said as he went about the room tidying up. “I remember those big gatherings in the meeting room. And we weren’t allowed anywhere near it,” he said with a smile. 

Changmin looked at him and he felt like stamping his foot and shouting. He didn’t want to leave Minseok. He wanted to stay there all day while wearing his dressing gown and cooking for him, being domestic and talking about anything other than their jobs. 

“You should get going then. It sounded urgent, from what I heard,” Minseok said. “I’ll leave you to get changed.” 

Changmin watched him go with disappointment. A small part of him wanted Minseok to protest, as if that could somehow make Changmin stay. Changmin made sure to take in the sight of the room, the unmade bed where he had slept beside Minseok last night, as he dressed into the clothes he had worn yesterday.

When he came out of the room Minseok was putting away the dishes in the kitchen, still in his pyjamas. Changmin swore he felt his heart melting as he watched Minseok stand on his tiptoes to reach the top cupboard and he could not resist hurrying over to help him.

“It isn’t that high,” Minseok said with a smile as Changmin took the plate from his hand.   
“It didn’t look like it,” Changmin said with a small smirk as he easily placed the plate in the cupboard. Minseok smiled at him and shook his head. Sudden impulse overcame Changmin and he kissed him hastily, bumping their noses and teeth. Minseok responded with a laugh, his hand coming up to touch Changmin’s face.

“I don’t want to go,” Changmin murmured. Minseok kissed him softly and pulled away to look into his eyes.   
“I know you’ll be back soon. We do work together after all, hyung,” Minseok said gently. “Travel safely.”   
“You must stay safe here, Minseok,” Changmin said. “I’ll try to call you if I can.” 

Minseok smiled and nodded.

Changmin allowed himself one final glance at Minseok and stole a small kiss before he bade him goodbye and left his apartment. 

He had been sure to park his car a few blocks away in case any of his father’s men were still keeping tabs on him, but Changmin almost forgot where it was because his mind was so occupied with thoughts of Minseok and the meeting that awaited him that day. There was a sense of foreboding hanging over him that he couldn’t shake off. He practically raced back to his hotel to get his things and then race to the train station. 

Only once he was on the train did he realise he hadn’t even bothered to change his clothes. His appearance was the furthest thing from his mind as he bounced his leg on the train, idly staring out the window while thinking about Minseok, watching the city go past in a blur. He wasn’t even out of Seoul but he was already wishing he could go back to be with Minseok. 

The weather was more pleasant in Busan and Changmin wished he was returning to the estate to just relax and not see his father. His plane wouldn’t be landing for another hour so Changmin had time to make himself look decent while he waited. There was a stillness over the estate that kept him from taking a nap or doing anything other than sitting in his office waiting. Unsurprisingly, his mind drifted off to thoughts of Minseok. Changmin could almost blush at the memory of their intimacy from the previous night. Daydreaming about Minseok kept Changmin from brooding about his father’s arrival.

When Sangho finally did arrive, Changmin certainly did not expect him to be accompanied by a group of men who had travelled with him from Japan. They marched into the office, startling Changmin as he had been rocking back in his chair, and Sangho barely greeted him before beckoning him to come to the meeting room. The house was bustling with their men, all speaking in hushed voices, looking more grim than usual. 

“What’s this about?” Changmin asked as he followed his father through the house. The man looked excited, almost fervent.   
“Sooman’s dead,” Sangho said. Changmin almost tripped over his own feet.   
“What?! How? Who - “   
“We tracked him down to a small town in the countryside,” Sangho said as he walked into the meeting room. “He had too many enemies so he couldn’t flee too far.” 

He sat down at the head of the table in the seat reserved for the Rising God of the East. Changmin was too bewildered to notice.   
“So, it’s over,” he said slowly. “All of this conflict…” He sank down into the chair on his father’s right and sank low in the seat.   
“Yes, but this is to remain a secret,” Sangho said. “Hanjin won’t get wind of this until it’s convenient for us.”

Changmin sat up and furrowed his brows.   
“What do you mean? This means that we won’t have to call a meeting with all the bosses - “   
“But that’s precisely what we need to do, Changmin,” Sangho interjected. He beckoned for the other men in the room to sit at the table. They were the other high ranking members of the company, those in charge of other subsidiaries and illegal operations. Changmin took in the sight of their grim expressions: they agreed with Sangho. 

“I have been planning our partnership with Hanjin for years, and it also includes making more alliances with other gangs,” Sangho said with some impatience. “It doesn’t end with politicians and other business tycoons in Seoul. I want to meet with every powerful man in this country and get them in my pocket.” 

Changmin sat forward to rest his elbows on the table and hold his head in his hands. He realised just how little he had been thinking of the company lately. Months ago, he would have perhaps shared the same ambition as his father. He would want to further the legacy of the company, to do justice to Yunho’s family. But so much had happened. He felt so tired, so worn. His mind was clouded and it took him a moment to think over Sangho’s words. 

“So...you still don’t really trust Hanjin?” he asked despite knowing the answer.   
“We still don’t know who killed Yunho.” 

Sangho’s words were so unexpected that Changmin’s elbows almost slipped on the table. He met his father’s eyes, the hard glare that kept him quiet and obedient as a boy, that pushed him to sullen rebellion as a teenager. The dark iron gaze that was always piercing into him like the tattoo on his chest, always weighing him down.

“It wasn’t them,” Changmin said quietly. “I refuse to believe it.”   
“What’s gotten into you?” Sangho asked, his disapproval like poison prickling into Changmin’s skin, burning his veins. Changmin felt the eyes of the other men on him, piercing him, scrutinising him. He wanted to get up and leave. He really didn’t want this to drag out any longer because enough was enough.   
“It could have been anyone,” Changmin muttered, leaning back in his chair and ready to get to his feet.

But Sangho grabbed a hold of his forearm, stopping him from leaving. Changmin looked up and was shocked to see some softness lingering in his eyes.   
“Changmin, everything I do in this company is for you,” he said, his voice low. “Do you think I want to see you end up the same way as Yunho?”

His words stung Changmin unexpectedly. He felt his head swimming slightly, pressure building behind his eyes. Changmin looked away, trying to move his arm out of his father’s grasp but he only tightened his fingers and pulled Changmin closer. He almost recoiled from his father.

“Don’t trust Hanjin. Don’t trust anyone other than your family. This conflict is far from over and we need to stay at the top of the food chain if we want to come out alive,” he said. 

He released his grip on Changmin’s arm and as much as he wanted to get up and leave, to flee and turn his back, Changmin sat up straight and remained silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the infrequent updates....I'm going through some stuff atm bc 2020 ( ･×･)  
> But thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and comments ♥✿


	16. Chapter Ten

_ Tell me something, boy _

_ Aren’t you tired of trying to fill that void? _

_ Or do you need more? _

_ Ain’t it hard keeping it so hardcore? _

_ I’m falling _

_ In all the good times _ _  
_ _ I find myself longing for change _

_ And, in the bad times, I fear myself _

_ I’m off the deep end, watch as I dive in _

_ I’ll never meet the ground _

_ Crash through the surface where they can’t hurt us _

_ We’re far from the shallow now _

* * *

Minseok was surprised when Chanyeol invited him to an event he was performing at. Minseok was still homebound to avoid travelling by car, save for the weekly doctor appointments which Jongdae drove him to. But he could only put off business meetings for so long without arousing any suspicion. As far as anyone outside of the company was concerned he was out of the country on a business trip, which was the same excuse he gave Chanyeol. It felt wrong somehow to lie to him but Minseok hardly wanted to involve him in anything. Though he felt that the conversation they had over the phone was rather pleasant and it made him feel that perhaps he and Chanyeol could remain friends. Minseok thought that Baekhyun and Chanyeol would get along well together so he made a mental note to arrange some meeting whenever he was finally able to get into a car. But socialising with Chanyeol and anything similar was not Minseok’s primary concern for the moment. 

It had been over a week since Changmin had spent the night at his place. He had texted Minseok a few times to check in, only with a few brief words, and Minseok knew that he should be content with that but he missed him. He ached to see him again, even if just to spend a small moment alone together. Minseok couldn’t dare to phone Changmin in case it would arouse any suspicion from his father or subordinates so he tried to be content with the brief texts. He tried to keep himself as busy as possible to distract his mind, but there was only so much work he could do from his home while keeping up his business trip pretense. He practically begged his cousins to come over and give him work to do.

He sat at the kitchen table in front of his computer, staring idly out the large window on the other side of the room, his thoughts drifting between Changmin and work. There was still the major issue of Sooman and the threat he posed to Hanjin and Jung Group. Recently Minseok was struggling to sleep at night as he was plagued with worry about the next possible attack. Perhaps whoever was behind his attempted hit would lay low for a while, but there was no telling when another incident would happen. Who would get hurt this time? 

Minseok leaned back in his chair and sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. He was still recovering from the attempted hit at an impatiently slow rate. His physiotherapist visited every week and had to constantly remind Minseok to take it easy during their sessions, much to Minseok’s frustration. Though Minseok guessed that he should be content as he had almost died. That was still something that Minseok struggled to wrap his head around; the fact that he would have died if it were not for Changmin. He absent-mindedly trailed his hand over his chest where the bullets had struck him. 

Minseok jumped when his phone started to ring, but he paused when he saw that it was from an unknown number. He stared at the screen as he got to his feet and went over to the window. He peered down and spotted the familiar dark cars parked in the street. He felt safer knowing that his men were posted all around his building, but unease prickled at his chest. He drew the curtains shut and moved back to the kitchen, the phone still ringing all the while. 

Minseok waited until the caller gave up, but hardly a second had passed before the phone rang again. Another unknown number. He cut it immediately and phoned Jongdae. It could be something innocuous, but very few people had Minseok’s personal number. 

“Hyung? I was just about to call you,” Jongdae said.    
“Good news or bad news?” Minseok asked as he made himself some coffee Jongdae hesitated.    
“Er, not the best news,” he said eventually. “It’s the press. Somehow they found out about your...the hit.” 

Minseok tensed and set down his mug on the counter. He expected worse news but this certainly did not give him any sense of relief.    
“That’ll explain the unknown calls I’m getting,” Minseok said. “These people always manage to find your number.”    
“True, but it’s still a bit alarming. I’m willing to bet Jung let this slip,” Jongdae said with a tone of annoyance.

“No,” Minseok said without thinking. “I mean - well, yes, it could have been them. But probably someone low-ranking or something.”

Minseok could almost picture Jongdae’s expression as he stumbled through his words.    
“Well, anyways, can you do some damage control? Before we get angry calls from our investors,” Minseok said hurriedly as he retreated to his sofa with his coffee.    
“Well...it’s too late for that,” Jongdae said slowly. Minseok paused, waiting for his cousin to continue. “Goldkey aren’t very happy,” he finally said. “In fact they requested a rather urgent meeting for today.” 

Minseok sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.    
“I’ll cut my business trip short then, just for them,” he said. “I suppose this’ll be all over the news today?”    
“Yes, unfortunately,” Jongdae said. “Interestingly enough, this doesn’t seem to have warranted any questions from the investors who are interested in our joint work with Jung Group.”    
“Oh, well,” Minseok said slowly before he stopped speaking. He was entirely sure that Changmin had nothing to do about this, but he could not say the same for anyone else in the company. “Then you think they had something to do with making this public?” he asked cautiously, trying to keep his tone neutral.    
“I suppose so, but it could lead to the police getting involved, which wouldn’t be good for anyone,” Jongdae pointed out. “If Jung is behind this then I doubt they have any intention of exposing our illegal activities...in any case, we have to deal with this ASAP. I’ll schedule the meeting with Goldkey for this afternoon.”    
“Thanks, Jongdae,” Minseok said, suddenly feeling very tired. 

He sank down deeper into the sofa, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep. He still held his phone in his right hand and his fingers automatically searched for Changmin’s number in his contacts. Minseok stared at Changmin’s name for a moment, thinking over his conversation with Jongdae. It made a lot of sense that Jung Group would be behind this inconvenience, but at the same time it seemed like an absurd attempt to undermine Hanjin. Had this been a few months ago, it would have made more sense. But they had actually been doing some smooth work together for a while now, in spite of everything else, and Minseok couldn’t see any motive for it. So instead of phoning Changmin he got to his feet to go get ready. 

Minseok checked the news and was relieved to see that the reports only said that he had been in a car accident without speculating anything else. However, it seemed to be the top story on every news outlet. He felt an odd sense of annoyance at seeing the same five photos of his face being recycled throughout the online articles and TV reports. To make matters worse, all the reports made mention of his brief arrest. Though, he guessed that was the press’ subtle way of trying to connect Minseok to the mafia. That would certainly upset the men from Goldkey even more as they had made many public announcements about investing in Hanjin. At least Minseok could count on his uncle to placate any rattled business partners from China, as Seokjin was currently in Shanghai.

When it was time for Jongdae to pick him up Minseok stood in the entranceway of his apartment, trying to breathe deep and steady his heart. Travelling in a car had not become any easier over the weeks. Whenever Minseok put on his shoes and placed his hand on the door handle, ready to leave, it became a Herculean task. He would stand there frozen, feeling dread and fear creeping up his neck as the seconds ticked by, almost too paralysed to dare open the door. 

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered under his breath even though he still could not open the door. He inhaled deeply but it did not feel like enough air went into his lungs. He felt heat crawling under his skin, up his arms to his chest, coiling tightly in his body, screaming at him not to open the door, to remain inside where it was safe. Minseok gritted his teeth and forced himself to leave the apartment. 

In the car he sat behind Jongdae with his head bowed over his knees. By this point Jongdae knew not to say anything about it anymore although he did not hide his look of concern whenever they reached their destination and Minseok threw himself out of the car. Their journey to the Hanjin building was even more painful for Minseok because they had to drive around the block a few times to avoid the crowd of journalists prowling around the entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of Minseok. They reached the underground parking without any trouble but Minseok threw the door open before the car had come to a stop. 

Minseok felt worse than usual now as he stumbled out of the car and almost lost his footing. He shot Jongdae a look to stop him from mentioning it, but a look of defiance overcame his cousin’s face. 

“Hyung...this isn’t healthy,” Jongdae said as he made his way to the elevator. Minseok straightened his coat, pretending to check his reflection in the mirror. In the fluorescent lighting he looked sickly. The smaller cuts on his face had faded to red marks that were only visible from a close proximity, but there was no hiding the weight loss in his face or how his frame was slightly too small for his clothing. 

“I have bigger issues to worry about,” Minseok said tersenly, adamantly avoiding Jongdae’s eyes.    
“What happens when you’re expected to travel with someone from outside Hanjin?” Jongdae retorted, not keeping his tone too gentle. “If anyone in Jung sees you like this they’ll have a field day.” Minseok rolled his eyes.   
“I think I’m old enough to deal with some snide remarks,” Minseok said. “Besides, Ch -” 

He froze mid-sentence, and Jongdae’s stance shifted in the corner of his eye. Minseok cursed himself for almost mentioning Changmin and now he was just very annoyed at everything and wanted to go home.    
“I’ll deal with this in my own time,” he said dismissively. Before Jongdae could say anything the elevator stopped at the top floor and Minseok hurriedly stepped out. Jongdae clasped a hand on Minseok’s shoulder to catch his attention. He met Jongdae’s eyes and they were soft. 

“I have to go do other damage control,” he said. “Good luck.” 

Minseok really did not want to meet with the group of furious men from Goldkey in his office. As soon as he stepped through the doors, however, a look of shock seemed to momentarily distract them from their anger when they laid eyes on Minseok. His change in appearance was glaringly obvious, it seemed. Minseok acted like nothing was out of the ordinary and put on his best business demeanor. 

But Minseok struggled through the meeting. Their shock was short-lived and seemed to only annoy them further. He had to give more apologies than they deserved and had to assure them several times that, yes, it was just an accident and that there was no foul play, but Minseok knew that they knew better than that. He could see in their eyes that they did not believe him because layered beneath the anger was fear. These men had put millions into one of the biggest companies in the country and could either go bankrupt or become involved in something even worse. As if the shooting on Jeju had not been enough to remind them of who they did business with, Minseok’s appearance seemed to really hit the nail on the head. 

They were scared, and rightfully so, Minseok thought with some satisfaction. These rich fools liked to dabble with the mafia, to attend their parties and benefit from their smuggling and laundering. But if anything happened to remind them of the cost of their patronage they wanted to back out. And so Minseok had to do a lot to sweet-talk them and assure them that everything was fine. His uncle was better at this than he was, though, and Minseok was still rattled from the drive to the office. He had to renegotiate terms and agreements and offer more benefits and do a lot of sucking up. 

By the time the meeting came to an end he wanted to throw the men out of his office and never see them again. But instead he had to force a smile and bow and reassure them like spoiled children. As soon as the last one was out Minseok closed the door and collapsed in one of the chairs in the center of the room.

His phone started to ring from his desk but he could not be bothered to answer it. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, desperate for a break. The phone continued to ring and Minseok continued to ignore it until loud knocking at the door made him jump. Again, he ignored it. Jongdae didn’t knock like that so whoever it was just had to wait until Minseok had enough energy to see them. Without warning the door opened and Minseok shot up in a flash of annoyance. 

“What the -” Minseok started, ready to unleash his frustration on whoever had dared to barge in, until he saw that it was Changmin standing in the doorway. He looked a bit dishevelled despite being well-dressed but it was such a welcome sight to Minseok. All anger immediately vanished, replaced by a soaring feeling in Minseok’s chest, and Minseok didn’t even realise he had gotten to his feet. Minseok had the sudden impulse to throw himself at Changmin and pull him in for a hug, and he would have done so, if Jongdae and three other men did not push through the door behind Changmin, all looking thoroughly angry. 

“You can’t just barge in here,” Jongdae started.    
“It’s fine,” Minseok said quickly, holding up a hand before anyone tried to throw Changmin out.    
“I called,” Changmin added with a small smirk of satisfaction. “Minseok wanted to discuss some things with me.”    
“Yes,” Minseok lied. “So, you’re dismissed,” he said to the other men. They cast Changmin suspicious glances as they went but Jongdae remained.    
“I’ll talk with you later,” Minseok said softly, placing a hand on the door. Changmin went over to sit down by Minseok’s desk and removed his jacket as if to prove that he was there to have a discussion. Jongdae looked at him with a look of exasperation before he turned to leave. 

The door had barely closed and Minseok rushed to Changmin’s side, so eager to see him that he could hardly control himself. Changmin looked up at him in surprise, but his lips curved into a smile when he noticed Minseok’s barely contained excitement. 

“You didn’t answer the phone so I worried,” he said. The tenderness of his voice sent Minseok’s heart soaring again. He stepped closer to Changmin and his hands almost shook from a deep need to touch him. Almost as if Changmin could sense this, he gently wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist and pulled him close, pressing his nose against Minseok’s abdomen.

“I missed you,” Changmin said softly, his voice muffled in Minseok’s shirt. The warmth of his breath and the firmness of his touch made Minseok smile widely and he raked his hands through Changmin’s hair. It was so unruly now, in desperate need of a cut, but Minseok loved it. It reminded him of a younger, far more care-free Changmin. Changmin tilted his head up to meet Minseok’s eyes and he could not resist it anymore so he bent down and kissed him. 

They had only been apart for just over a week, but to Minseok it felt far too long, and he tried to convey that in his kiss. When he pulled away Changmin looked slightly dazed and blinked as if suddenly exposed to bright light. 

“I missed you too,” Minseok said, still playing with Changmin’s hair. “I didn’t think you’d show up here.” A slightly guilty look clouded Changmin’s face, making him look almost as tired as Minseok felt.    
“Sorry, I’ve been really busy,” he said.    
“I know, don’t worry about it,” Minseok said as he took in Changmin’s appearance. God, how Minseok had missed him. Even just being with him like this, alone, he felt the worries of the day dissolving. Changmin certainly looked like he had been busy, as there was faint stubble on his face and his shirt was unironed, but his eyes were focused entirely on Minseok, almost as if he too was taking in every inch of his face as if to commit it to memory. 

“I want to spend time with you,” Changmin said, his voice softer and he suddenly pulled Minseok down onto his lap. Minseok made a small sound of surprise and felt the heat in his face. Changmin smiled mischievously for a moment before his tired expression returned. 

“I have to do a lot for my dad in Incheon, but I’ll be up here for a while, so I can see you more,” he explained. Minseok was surprised to hear that Changmin would be doing business in Incheon.    
“Was your dad angry about the docks?” Minseok asked hesitantly. Changmin shrugged, briefly glancing away from Minseok’s face.    
“Yeah, but he eventually came around and he agrees that it’s best to close them for now. But I have to do stuff with airport shipments.” 

Minseok was taken aback to hear that as it was entirely new information. Jung Group had never mentioned anything about doing business through the airport before. But before Minseok could ask, Changmin spoke again.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to speak about with you,” Changmin said, pausing in hesitation for a moment. A familiar dark look clouded his features. “After all this time...we still don’t know who killed Yunho.” 

Minseok tensed involuntarily, totally taken aback, but he did not interrupt Changmin. He kept his arms firmly around Minseok’s waist and held his gaze steady.    
“I think that we, you and I, should look into it, Minseok,” Changmin continued. “Maybe it even has some connection with your accident, I don’t know, but I want answers.” 

Minseok was speechless for a moment and he suddenly remembered the painful stretch of time after Yunho’s death and how Sangho had accused Seokjin of being involved in it. But he pushed those thoughts away; everything was different now. Changmin was different and so was Minseok. Almost as if reading Minseok’s mind, Changmin spoke again.

“I regret what happened with your uncle,” he said.   
“I know, hyung,” Minseok said quickly.    
“And I’m really sorry,” Changmin continued, shaking his head. “But it’s really been getting to me for a while. I want to believe that I can fix all of my mistakes.” 

Now he looked away from Minseok, staring at the corner of the room intently, his eyes dark and his jaw tense, and Minseok recognised the look on his face. Minseok put his arms around Changmin’s neck, cradling his head, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.    
“It’ll be difficult, hyung,” he said softly. “It’s been five years…”   
“I know,” Changmin said, his voice hard and he pulled away to meet Misneok’s eyes. “But now we have resources, Minseok.” As he said this his expression changed, his words laced with hope. “I mean, you and I are two of the most powerful people in the country! We have access to police records and anything else we need.” 

Minseok wanted to smile and agree and get down to business but he couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room.    
“What about your father?” he asked hesitantly. “Have you spoken to him about this?” He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear Changmin’s own thoughts.    
“He feels the same, actually,” he said, his eyes briefly drifting away from Minseok’s. “But, of course I can’t really explain to him that you’re also involved with this. But don’t worry about him, this is just between you and me.”

Minseok wanted to reflect more on this, to sit and really think about how Sangho still feels about Yunho’s death and whether or not he believes Hanjin had any involvement. But the look on Changmin’s face was enough to push away any doubts Minseok had. He was almost cheerful despite the grim subject matter. But Minseok understood Changmin’s raw yearning for closure for he also felt it in his heart, deep in the space filled with the pain of Yunho’s death. Minseok also wanted answers, but it had not consumed him. He wondered if he should feel guilty about that, but Minseok realised, though, that for the past five years he had been surrounded by a family he loved and who loved him in return, while Changmin had been alone with his father, handling his grief with alcohol. Minseok felt a rush of resentment whenever Sangho crossed his mind so he pushed thoughts of the man away, not wanting to taint his moment with Changmin. His radiant expression was not that of happiness. It was the look of a man desperate for some answers and Minseok needed to help him. 

“Alright, just between you and me,” he said. Changmin smiled.    
“And I’ll be here for a while so I can see you more often,” he said, his voice softer. “So tell me what I’ve missed.” 

Still seated on his lap, arguably the most comfortable place in the world right now, Minseok told Changmin about how the incident was leaked to the media, and also about the meeting he’d had that morning. Changmin, who had really been busy, was totally unaware of the situation. In a bout of sudden anger he jumped up, sending Minseok sprawling on the floor. 

“Sorry!” Changmin exclaimed, hurriedly pulling Minseok back to his feet, but Minseok was doubled over in a fit of laughter. “But I’m pissed off! No, stop laughing, Minseok, this is serious,” Changmin said as he shook Minseok by the arms but he only laughed harder. “Don’t you think this is the same person who’s been after you this whole time?”    
“M-maybe,” Minseok spluttered, trying to stop before he could hurt his chest. He coughed a bit and shook himself out of it. “But, it could also be someone just trying to make some extra money by selling the story to the press. They’re having a field day with it.”    
“It pisses me off,” Changmin said with a growl, now pacing on the carpet. Minseok was still feeling giddy from laughing so he stepped in front of Changmin and took a hold of his arms. 

“Calm down, hyung,” he said. “Being angry won’t undo anything. Look, I doubt it’s anyone in my group.”    
“How can you be so sure?” Changmin asked, his temper still clouding his eyes. “Do you really trust every single man in Hanjin?”    
“Well...not in the company,” Minseok said slowly. “A lot of people who work for Hanjin are in my uncle’s gang, yes, but not everyone. If you ask me if I trust everyone in the gang, then I do. Most of them are my family, hyung.” 

Minseok knew that in the case of Jung Group, just about everyone in the company was involved in the gang in some form. Judging by the interactions he had seen between Changmin and his subordinates, Changmin certainly did not trust everyone. 

But now Minseok’s spirits were lifted and he did not want to talk about such things anymore. He knew that time with Changmin was precious and he wanted to make it count. Before Changmin could speak, Minseok pulled him in for a kiss. Whatever angry exclamation he was about to make melted into a small sigh against Minseok’s lips.   


“Relax, hyung,” Minseok murmured before kissing him again, bringing up his hands to Changmin’s shoulders, squeezing gently. “You’re too tense.”    
Changmin might have wanted to argue that he had a good reason to be tense, but he was far too preoccupied with kissing Minseok. There was a newfound possession in his grasp on Minseok’s waist and in his hungry kiss that had Minseok’s heart beating wildly. Changmin’s hands were all but clawing at Minseok’s shirt as he took Minseok’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked, breathing hard into Minseok’s mouth.

“You’ve missed me a lot, hmm?” Minseok gasped, already feeling the desire burning his blood. Changmin responded with a grunt of affirmation, his hands tugging up Minseok’s shirt to take a hold of his waist. The feeling of his warm hands on Minseok’s skin made him moan softly and he pushed his tongue between Changmin’s hot lips. Changmin kissed back deeper, harder, pushing Minseok backwards until he was leaning against the desk and he fisted his fingers in Changmin’s hair to steady himself. Changmin placed himself between Minseok’s legs, pressing up against him while his hands wandered all over Minseok’s bare skin before venturing lower, past the waistband and belt of his trousers. Minseok felt himself losing control, forgetting that they were in his office in the middle of a work day, too desperate to taste Changmin. Minseok tugged at his tie and unbuttoned his collar, eager to kiss and bite at Changmin’s neck. Changmin made a low sound of pleasure and squeezed Minseok’s backside hard, pulling him flush against his body and then Minseok realised just how desperate he was. Changmin could feel Minseok’s own desire, too, as he pulled away and smirked, his eyes glancing down at Minseok’s crotch. 

“Oh, it seems you’ve missed me more,” Changmin said as he grazed a hand over Minseok’s hips, inching closer and closer to where it counted but not touching him yet. Minseok blushed but gripped Changmin’s shirt tightly and pulled him closer to bite his neck again, this time harder. Changmin gasped, but then laughed and tilted his head to kiss Minseok teasingly and pull away so that he could grin at Minseok’s flushed face.

  
“What do you want me to do, Minseokkie?” he said as he brushed Minseok’s hair out of his face, his fingers grazing his cheek, coming down to linger by his lips, hot and ever so slightly swollen. Minseok’s chest heaved in an effort to control himself but he felt too desperate.    
“Touch me,” he breathed. “Now, come on, hyung,” he whined before he could stop himself when Changmin shook his head and brushed his thumb across Minseok’s lips.   
“Be specific,” he teased, unable to control his grin, and his eyes darted downwards again. “Hmm, I think I know what you need.” 

Before Minseok could swear at him, Changmin placed his hands on either of Minseok’s hips, gripping hard, and lifted him up and onto the desk. Then Changmin knelt down, his hands sliding down onto Minseok’s thighs, squeezing gently. Minseok could not stop the moan that escaped from his lips as Changmin’s hands edged closer and closer up his inner thighs before stopping by the bulge in his pants. Changmin palmed Minseok gently, too gently to even cause any friction and Minseok involuntarily kicked his feet against the back of the desk.    
“Don’t tease me, hyung,” Minseok whined, tugging at his own hair and Changmin laughed. 

Changmin made short work of Minseok’s belt and trousers, tugging them down as far as it was necessary, and moved closer to press a kiss against Minseok’s inner thigh. Minseok almost cried out in relief when Changmin finally tugged down his briefs and touched him. He teased him some more only for a few seconds before he got to work with his tongue. 

The first feeling of it made Minseok gasp. Changmin was slow at first, feeling up every inch of Minseok with his mouth and his hand. Minseok curled his fingers in Changmin’s hair, tugging slightly, trying to ground himself as Changmin unraveled his entire being. Changmin moved in a decent rhythm for a bit, having Minseok sighing and breathing hard as he lost himself in pleasure and all the while Changmin looked up at Minseok. His dark gaze was enough to make Minseok’s heart skip a beat. Then Changmin started to tease him a bit before changing his movements and Minseok clasped his hand over his mouth to silence his moans. He lay back on the desk and pressed his thighs tighter against Changmin’s head in an effort to beg for more.

“More, hyung,” he gasped against his palm, tugging harder on Changmin’s hair, grazing his nails against his scalp. Without warning Minseok thrusted his hips up and Changmin made a sound of surprise. But he did not stop, instead he moved faster, harder, making Minseok thrust again, squirming against the desk. 

“I need to breathe,” Changmin gasped as he pulled away, brushing his damp fringe out of his face. The sight of him wiping his wet mouth gave Minseok a hot rush of satisfaction. He got to his feet and stared at Minseok. Minseok did not feel shy sprawled out on the desk half-naked, his legs dangling off the edge, panting and sweating with need as he tugged at his own hair. He relished in the fire in Changmin’s eyes, in the effect he had on Changmin’s body. Overcome with desire, Changmin bent over Minseok and claimed his panting mouth. His hands gripped Minseok’s hips steady as he moved closer, standing with one of Minseok’s legs between his own. 

“You look fucking gorgeous,” Changmin breathed into Minseok’s ear, pressing himself against Minseok’s thigh. “Fuck, I’m going crazy.”    
“How do you think I feel?” Minseok gasped indignantly and Changmin laughed. He kissed Minseok again and rolled his hips into his thigh. A satisfied moan escaped Changmin’s lips and he started to grind harder. But he wasn’t close enough for Minseok. 

Minseok grunted in frustration and grabbed fistfuls of Changmin’s trousers and yanked him closer so that he was also nearly on top of the desk. Changmin’s sound of surprise melted into a moan when Minseok thrusted up, flexing his thigh between Changmin’s legs at the same time. Changmin’s height allowed him to maintain some balance as he bent over Minseok, both of them thrusting desperately, ignorant of the desk scraping against the floor beneath them. Their mouths met in the flurry of movements, gasping between wet kisses, and moans and curses poured from their lips. Minseok finished first with a shuddering gasp and his reaction seemed to only drive Changmin closer to his own pleasure. He held Minseok’s hips hard enough to leave marks as his movements became erratic and he swore against Minseok’s damp neck, breathing hard, before he stilled. 

“Oh, my God,” Minseok panted as Changmin peeled himself away, staggering up to his feet. Minseok needed to remain lying still for a moment because he knew that his legs were too shaky. “You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” he said indignantly. Changmin laughed heartily, a welcome sound to Minseok’s ears. He pulled Minseok up so that he remained perched on the desk and kissed him softly.    
“That was nice,” Changmin said. His lips curled up into a very satisfied grin. He looked as if he wanted to suggest something else, but all of a sudden Minseok’s phone rang and both he and Changmin froze. Minseok came out of his hazy pleasure and realised that he was in his office and that his pants were halfway down his legs, and Changmin looked utterly wrecked. 

Minseok scrambled for the phone and barely managed to control the slight tremor in his voice when he answered.    
“Hyung, you have another meeting in fifteen minutes,” Jongdae said. “I would have called earlier, but I’d hate to interrupt you and Changmin.”    
Minseok almost gasped but he managed to turn it into a cough. This was definitely an act of Jongdae’s spite, most likely out of his dislike for Changmin, but Minseok would handle that some other time.    
“Alright. Thanks, Jongdae. We’ll be done soon,” he said hastily before ending the call. 

The reality of the situation crashed down on Minseok’s head and he practically fell off the desk in his haste to make himself decent.    
“Careful!” Changmin said.    
“You have to go!” Minseok exclaimed, frantically pulling up his pants. “I have a meeting in fifteen minutes!” 

Changmin cursed, hurrying over to the mirror in the corner of the room to try to flatten his hair. His suit was more wrinkled than ever, and his trousers were another issue entirely but Minseok knew his coat would cover everything. Minseok pulled the desk back into position and scrambled to reorganise it. He flushed in embarrassment when he saw that he had almost pushed the computer off the edge. 

“Open the windows too,” Changmin said as he hurried over to the large windows behind Minseok’s desk. He stared out of the glass for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair, only undoing his attempt to style it neatly. “Thank God this is the tallest building in the area…”    
“If it wasn’t I doubt that would change anything,” Minseok muttered as he stood in front of the mirror fussing over his hair, desperately trying to smooth down his shirt and trousers. Changmin chuckled, a hint of mischief in his voice, and stood behind Minseok and kissed the back of his neck.    
“Can I see you tonight?” he asked. 

Those words nearly had Minseok forget all about propriety and the meeting and he spun around eagerly to meet Changmin’s eyes.    
“Yes. Come at eight,” he said. Changmin grinned. There was no way to hide the glow in his cheeks but Minseok loved to see it. Whenever he looked at Changmin he was really ready to risk everything for him. Minseok’s heart pounded in his chest as he cupped Changmin’s cheek, the skin still warm. 

“Hyung, I…” 

Minseok wanted to tell Changmin that he loved him but he hesitated. Their relationship was still new and perhaps fragile after all these years. Changmin looked at him expectantly but Minseok just kissed him. “Be safe. I’ll see you tonight.”   
“Yes, Minseokkie,” he said softly. 

They managed to make it look as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the office, although Changmin looked a bit strange with his long outdoor coat buttoned up to his neck in the well-heated building as he left. Minseok noticed Jongdae staring after the man as he walked to the elevator and he prayed that his cousin didn’t notice anything weird. 

Baekhyun had arrived at the building some time ago, and he and Jongdae popped into Minseok’s office before he could get a moment to breathe.    
“Did you two have a fight or something?” Baekhyun asked with a frown. Minseok blinked in confusion.    
“No? Why?” he asked as he poured himself a glass of water.    
“It sounded like you were yelling and demolishing the office,” Baekhyun said as he sat down on the sofa. Minseok almost dropped the glass he was holding.    
“Oh?” was all he could manage to say. “Well, Changmin was really angry about this whole media thing. It could have been that you heard.” Minseok thought he deserved an award for keeping his face straight. 

“Hyung, it’s freezing in here,” Jongdae said with a shiver. “Why are the windows open? It’s the middle of winter.”    
“It’s good to air out the building, you know,” Minseok said, speaking a little too fast. “Mould is a serious problem these days.” 

A familiar look of suspicion crossed Jongdae’s face but he said nothing. Minseok made a mental note to have some more self-control.

* * *

Changmin was both delighted and slightly embarrassed that the bite marks from Minseok remained on his neck for a while after their rendezvous. While he knew that his reputation as a playboy preceded him in most business affairs, he was desperately trying to distance himself from his past and he made sure to hide the marks as he went about his work in Incheon. 

Perhaps the nature of this work came easy to him as it was a rare occasion he was making important business deals without his father and there was not as much pressure, or it was because he was seeing Minseok almost every night, but Changmin felt like he was walking on air. It felt almost like a domestic routine of an ordinary businessman at this point: he would visit Minseok at night and sleep over, and leave in the morning when it was time to travel to Incheon. The few men he had brought with remained at the hotel in Incheon and Changmin knew they were not following him around. He was free to come and go as he wished from Minseok’s place, although he was always careful to park his car a good distance away and to wear a cap and mask. He was aware that Minseok had his own men posted in the area for security and they did not need to recognise him. 

The work that brought Changmin to Incheon was organised by his father. It was something only he could handle, Sangho had told him. It was a big operation involving smuggling counterfeit goods into the country, but nothing notorious enough to even alert any authority that they didn’t have on their payroll. Changmin had to go to the airport to check that things were running smoothly and to meet with the crime bosses who were buying the goods from Jung Group. They were independent gang bosses who dealt exclusively with yakuza bosses in Japan, well-known to Jung Group but not yet their allies. They kept to themselves, but Sangho insisted that they could be important allies to the company. 

Admittedly Changmin was surprised by the sudden business venture, but his father assured him that it had been in the works for some time. Changmin would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t pleased that his father had entrusted the entire thing to him. After that meeting in Busan Changmin felt a newfound sense of duty to Jung Group. It reminded him of how he used to feel when he was twenty-four, when Yunho was the Rising God of the East. Changmin told himself that if he just did as he was told and obeyed his father then he could bring the two companies together. If he just corporated then he could eventually find out who is after Minseok and who had killed Yunho. 

The work was tedious at times, but the thought of visiting Minseok in the evening was enough to get Changmin through the day. He often left before his subordinates, eager to beat the evening traffic to get to Minseok as soon as possible. The men guessed he had a girlfriend in Seoul and he let them mutter about it amongst themselves. A part of him wished he could continue doing this forever. 

It was a Saturday night, almost three weeks into this new routine, and Changmin lay in bed with Minseok. He had fallen asleep an hour ago and Changmin held him against his chest, savouring their intimacy. These days Changmin really struggled to fall asleep as there was just so much on his mind. He usually slept better with Minseok, though, and he felt himself drifting off and his breathing grew slower and deeper. It was well past midnight, so when Minseok’s phone started to ring on the nightstand Changmin thought he was already dreaming. 

It rang for a while before it drew him away from the edge of sleep and caused Minseok to stir. They made a shared sound of annoyance as Minseok reached for the phone. The screen was far too bright and Changmin buried his face into Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok seemed to be staring at it for a while before he finally answered, but any vestiges of sleep were gone from his voice. 

“Kim Minseok, I have some information for you,” a voice warbled from the phone, loud enough for Changmin to hear and he sat up in alarm. Minseok was tense beside him.    
“Who is this? Do you have any idea who I am?” As he spoke he opened an application on his phone that started to record the call. Changmin was nearly holding his breath.    
“Of course,” the voice replied with a tone of impatience. “We’ve met before.”    
“I doubt that, because then you wouldn’t be fucking around right now,” Minseok growled irritably. The voice chuckled, sending a prickle of anger down Changmin’s spine.   
“If you want to verify that then have a meeting with me,” the voice continued. “I have some information I’m sure you’d like. Now, I know what you’re thinking, but don’t worry. I’m not out to kill you with a car. You can trust me.”    
“Fuck off,” Minseok almost yelled. “When I find you I’m going to make you wish you never made this call.”    
“Oh, yeah? Then do it tomorrow; meet me if you want to know who tried to kill you. Don’t bring your cousins.” 

And then the call cut, leaving Minseok and Changmin in a shocked silence. After a second Minseok cursed and tossed the phone aside. Sure enough, a text came through with the details of the meeting. Changmin looked over Minseok’s shoulder to read it. 

“Six in the morning? Who the fuck is this?” he asked incredulously. Minseok shook his head and sighed. Changmin felt angry, wanting nothing more than to meet this person to teach them a lesson, but his words echoed in Changmin’s ears. They seemed to weigh down upon him and Minseok too. 

“Do you think he’s lying?” Minseok said after a moment as he stared at the text. Changmin hated to hear the doubt in his voice because he felt it too. The idea that someone out there knew who was behind Minseok’s hit held too much power over his mind.    
“He could be,” Changmin said. “But...who the hell could it be? He said you’ve met?”    
“That could also be a lie,” Minseok muttered. “But this would be far too obvious to be a trap or something. It’s almost comical.” 

Minseok lay back against the pillows with a tired sigh. Changmin lay down beside him and curled an arm around his waist. Minseok snuggled close to him, almost as if he was trying to hide. They were silent for a moment. 

“He said I shouldn’t bring Jongdae or Baekhyun,” Minseok said as he rubbed his eyes. “I don’t like that.”   
“I’ll go with you,” Changmin said immediately. “He didn’t say you couldn’t bring anyone at all.” Minseok pressed his face into Changmin’s bare chest.    
“I want to go just to punch this idiot...but I feel afraid,” he said softly. He scoffed. “How pathetic of me.”    
“No, Minseok,” Changmin said firmly. “Let’s go and we can punch him together, okay? For all we know it could be a nosey journalist. And you recorded the call, so maybe you can track the number or something.”    
“I’ll send it to Jongdae,” Minseok said. “But in the morning. Ugh, that means we can only sleep for a bit. The place is an hour away.”    
“We can come back and sleep some more,” Changmin said, trying to make Minseok feel a bit calmer. 

He held Minseok tightly and tried to force himself to sleep, but that phone call left Changmin’s mind racing. Questions of who and how were pushed back by the possibility that this person actually knew who was behind the hit. Changmin fought back the urge to jump out the bed and start pacing around the room. It was all so sudden too, what could this person’s motive be? He agreed that it was far too obvious of an attempt to lure Minseok into danger, but the thought of that already had Changmin on edge. 

Changmin knew that he fell asleep some time after two o’clock but not into a deep sleep. Minseok woke him up just before five and he almost protested until he remembered why he was being woken up at such an ungodly hour. It was dark and cold and Changmin cursed under his breath all the while as he got dressed. When it was time to leave, however, he noticed that Minseok seemed frozen in place by the door. His eyes were wide, though bloodshot from tiredness, and Changmin knew the look on his face. He slipped his hand into Minseok’s and squeezed tightly. 

“Don’t be scared, Minseok,” he said kindly. “I’m with you.” 

Minseok inhaled deeply and nodded before pulling away from Changmin’s hand and opening the door. Changmin knew that Minseok was more afraid of being in a car than anything, and as it was going to be a long drive he was prepared to do anything he could to help Minseok feel more at ease. 

Minseok had replaced his car although he had not actually used it yet, which was a shame to Changmin because it was beautiful. Minseok explained that he hadn’t even chosen it.    
“Jongdae picked it out,” Minseok said as he fidgeted with his sleeves and bounced his legs.   
“He has good taste,” Changmin said. He turned on the radio to a low volume. “What car does he drive?”    
“Genesis. He prefers local brands,” Minseok said. Changmin asked him about the model and other details before asking about Baekhyun’s car. Changmin did not allow for a moment to pass in which they weren’t speaking and the strategy seemed to work because Minseok was not bent over or shaking in his seat.

The location was some small town in the countryside that was far too remote for Changmin’s liking. But he could not afford to be agitated because he had to focus on driving and keeping Minseok distracted. Eventually the farmlands gave way to small buildings and clusters of houses. It was still dark outside, dawn only being an hour away, and there were no street lights. Changmin drove slowly, using the headlights of the car to see but also to look around for anything suspicious. He kept his right hand on the steering wheel and his left on the gun in his jacket. 

“Well, this is the place,” Changmin said. “But it was near a repair place or something, right?”    
“Yes…” Minseok said as he stared out the window. “This would be too easy of a set-up,” he said with a forced laugh. “Shit, I didn’t text Jongdae about this.”    
“Do it now in case...well, in case something happens,” Changmin said hesitantly. “But I’ll beat this asshole within an inch of his life if he tries anything.” 

After getting a bit lost in a small neighbourhood Changmin found the location. It was a secluded repair shop located between a restaurant and a wide field. Changmin parked the car across the street, not daring to turn off the engine. As it was still so early the street was entirely deserted and the only light came from their car. All the neighbouring stores and buildings were still closed and silent in the darkness. 

“I feel like an idiot,” Minseok said after a moment of tense silence. He grunted and sat up. “We’re like sitting ducks here. For all we know this could be a set-up with the police.”    
“Well, then we can bribe our way out of it,” Changmin said. He glanced at the time on the dashboard and gritted his teeth. “He had the audacity to be late too… I say if he doesn’t show up in five minutes we leave and go back to bed.”    
“Yes,” Minseok said. 

As if on cue, a shrill whistling sound pierced the predawn silence and Changmin almost shot something. He looked out the window and saw that one of the garages at the repair shop was propped open and yellow light streamed into the street. A tall silhouette stood there but it was too dark to make out his features but Changmin assumed it was a man. He was gesturing at their car, beckoning them to come over. 

“He wants us to come inside, I guess,” Minseok said. “Let’s meet him in the middle of the road. I’ll get out first.” 

Changmin tensed and inhaled sharply. This could go horribly wrong very fast and he had to be alert. He unlocked the doors and felt somewhat glad that the road was on his side of the car.   
“I’m right here, Minseok,” he said in an attempt to reassure them both. Minseok briefly squeezed his arm before he climbed out of the car. 

Changmin held his breath as Minseok walked around the front of the car and stepped into the road. He stopped and gestured for the man to approach them instead. Although it was dark, the man seemed to make some sort of frustrated shrugging motion. Changmin’s body was like a taut bowstring, ready to spring into action at any moment. His hand almost trembled on the door handle and he strained his eyes as he watched the man approaching Minseok. Minseok stood still as a statue all the while, hands in his pockets and Changmin knew that his gun was concealed in one of them. 

The man stopped about two metres away from Minseok. He must have been speaking, as both he and Minseok were still for a moment. Then the garage door of the repair shop opened wider and another figure appeared. That was entirely unexpected and Minseok seemed to shout something. Changmin saw the man’s arm move and that was enough for him to launch himself out the car and tear into the road with his gun drawn. 

“Don’t move!” he barked. 

Minseok whirled around with a look of surprise and both of the other men threw up their hands.    
“I told you to come alone!” the first man yelled angrily. “Put that thing away, you idiot!”    
Changmin recognised his voice and a sudden flash of anger drove him forward.    
“It’s  _ you _ !” he snarled. “I’m going to - “    
“Changmin, wait,” Minseok said, grabbing a hold of Changmin’s jacket to stop him. If Minseok had not done that Changmin was sure he would have attacked the man. The man turned his face slightly and the light from the garage illuminated his features and Changmin recognised him clearly as the person he had beaten up not too long ago; Sehun.

At that moment it seemed that Sehun also recognised Changmin and he lept back and withdrew his own gun. Changmin felt Minseok tense beside him and his grip on Changmin’s jacket tightened. 

“I told you to come alone!” Sehun snapped angrily, pointing his gun at Changmin. Changmin did not flinch as he was too focused on his own movements so as to not provoke Sehun. The other figure remained by the garage, still with his hands in the air. Changmin guessed that he was probably Jongin or another one of Sehun’s comrades and that only angered him more.

“You said not to bring my cousins,” Minseok replied. “Just put down the gun and then we can talk. Changmin…” 

Changmin wanted to do no such thing, but he could feel how Minseok’s hand trembled on his jacket. He inhaled deeply and slowly moved his gun away from Sehun, pointing it up at the black sky. 

“Look, I’m putting it down,” he muttered as he gradually swung his arm down, bending achingly slowly to place it on the ground. Sehun watched his every movement and only when Changmin stood up again did he do the same with his own weapon. Changmin and Minseok shared small sighs of relief but remained tense. 

“Okay, now what do you want, Sehun?” Minseok asked. Sehun made a grunt of annoyance.    
“First I’m going to name my price,” he said and Changmin felt a spike of anger. “My information isn’t free. And as for you,” he said as he pointed a finger at Changmin. “I don’t want anything to do with you. I won’t tell you anything unless you get rid of him, Minseok.” 

The spite in his tone only made Changmin angrier and without realising it he jerked to take a step forward but this time Minseok threw out his arm to stop him. Sehun twitched, ready to pick up his gun again. 

“No, Changmin,” Minseok said in a low voice. “Just wait.”

Sehun turned away from the light, shadows obscuring his face, but Changmin knew that he was staring at them, most likely curious about their allyship. Minseok sighed. 

“Name your price, then,” he said. “I trust you won’t tell me anything unless I pay you?”   
“Yes,” Sehun muttered. “And only if you swear not to bring  _ him _ ever again.”    
“Afraid I’ll beat your skinny ass again?” Changmin snapped, thoroughly irritated by the entire situation. His hands itched to smack Sehun in the face.    
“I don’t deal with scheming shitheads like you,” Sehun said darkly. “You and your father can go to hell.” 

“Everyone just calm down,” Minseok said loudly. “Sehun, how much?” 

Sehun folded his arms.   
“Thirty million. In cash, of course,” he said. Changmin barely contained a sound of annoyance.    
“Fine. But what about your man over there?” Minseok said as he gestured to the figure by the garage. “Why is he here?”    
“I don’t trust you,” Sehun scoffed. “But don’t worry about him. You aren’t in any position to make negotiations here, so just do as I say and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”    
“You have my word,” Minseok said in a strained voice. “Are we done, then?” 

“Yes. I have nothing to say in front of him,” Sehun said. “I’ll text you the details.” 

Then he made a gesture for them to leave, flicking his hand as if they were nuisances, and Changmin felt his blood boil.    
“If you try anything I’ll fucking kill you,” he said, ignoring Minseok’s hand on his chest holding him back, almost lurching forward. “Mark my words I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”    
“Sure, go tell your father that,” Sehun said with a feigned yawn. 

Minseok grabbed a handful of Changmin’s clothes and quickly scooped up his gun from the floor before he dragged him back to the car.    
“Minseok you can’t let him behave like that,” Changmin snarled as soon as he was back in the car. He glared at Sehun’s retreating figure through the window. “What a little shit -”    
“I know, hyung,” Minseok said with a deep sigh. There was something in his voice that distracted Changmin from his anger.    
“Are you okay?” he asked as he turned to look at Minseok. He was pale in the dim light.   
“I’m fine,” he said. “Let’s just go.” 

Changmin started the car and made sure to rev the engine obnoxiously loud and got a small spark of satisfaction when he saw that the sound made Sehun jump. He was glad to leave the bastard and the town behind him, but the thought that Minseok would have to return alone unsettled him greatly. 

“The audacity to ask for that much money,” Changmin muttered. “Well, what are you going to do?”   
“I have to just go through with it, don’t I?” Minseok said. “I’m not worried about him trying anything...I’m more concerned that he’s lying.”    
“If he is then - “    
“You’ll kill him,” Minseok said with a short laugh. He fidgeted in his seat and Changmin reached out to put a hand on his leg.    
“I’ll do worse,” Changmin said. His other hand tightened on the steering wheel. “That time when I went to interrogate him and Kim Jongin, they were telling the truth, but they’re still lowlives.”    
“I don’t blame him for hating you, though, hyung,” Minseok said, now with a genuine laugh. “But he has it in for your father too, it seems.”    
“Well, my dad had sent some men to fuck them up before I did,” Changmin said. “They deserved it all, though.”    
“I suppose they did…” Minseok said, his words trailing away as he stared out the window. 

He was silent for a moment, worrying Changmin as he drove. Minseok actually seemed lost in thought instead of panicking about the car. 

“I feel so weak,” he said eventually. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I was actually scared back there.” 

His voice shook slightly at the end of his sentence and Changmin turned to look at him. Minseok’s eyes were wide and he balled his hands into fists in his lap.   
“Minseok, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Changmin said gently. 

A shuddering sigh escaped Minseok, something like a gasp, and he bent over his lap and held his head in his hands. Changmin moved his hand to Minseok’s back, rubbing soothingly.    
“Do you want me to pull over?” Changmin asked.    
“No,” Minseok breathed. “I just want to go home.” 

Changmin tried to drive at a safe speed while simultaneously running a few red lights in his urgency to get Minseok home. The traffic wasn’t too bad until they started to approach Seoul and he had to slow down to avoid getting fined. 

By now the sun was rising, casting light on the cold morning. Changmin spoke to Minseok about trivial topics to try and distract him and it seemed to work again as he was able to sit up. His eyes were wet and his face pale in the faint sunlight. Changmin felt desperate. He did not want Minseok to meet Sehun alone but he did not want to say anything to make him feel ashamed. While Minseok didn’t think the man would try to hurt him, Changmin was not so confident. He had no reason to believe he wasn’t just staging an elaborate robbery and murder. 

When they finally returned to the apartment Minseok collapsed on the sofa in the living room. Changmin was by his side immediately and pulled him into his arms. They were silent, both lost in thought. Then a loud rumbling pierced the silence. 

“We didn’t even have breakfast,” Minseok said as he rested his palm over Changmin’s stomach.    
“I’ll make it,” Changmin said. He smoothed back Minseok’s hair and kissed his forehead before he stood up. He heard Minseok turn on the TV and the drone of the Sunday morning news filled the apartment. 

In the kitchen Changmin noticed Minseok’s phone on the counter. The notification light was blinking and as he picked it up the screen came to life. He was about to tell Minseok that he had missed calls from Jongdae, when a sudden idea came to Changmin’s mind. He clattered around in the fridge to make it seem like he was busy while he unlocked Minseok’s phone, baffled to find that there was no passcode. 

“I think we have leftovers from last night,” Minseok called from the living room.    
“Yes,” Changmin said, nearly dropping the phone in the fridge drawers as he hastily committed Jongdae’s number to his memory. He repeated it to himself a few times before he scrambled to fish his own phone out of his pocket and typed it into his contact list. 

He made breakfast and brought it to Minseok along with his phone.   
“You have some missed calls,” he said. Minseok’s eyes widened when he looked at the phone.    
“Oh, poor Jongdae,” he said as he quickly called his cousin. Changmin ate feverishly, suddenly realising just how hungry he was, while Minseok explained everything to Jongdae. 

When Minseok also explained that Changmin had accompanied him to this meeting Jongdae made a very loud sound of surprise, causing Changmin to choke a bit on his breakfast. Once Minseok was finished explaining the situation with Jongdae they discussed what to do and both agreed that they should keep it very private. 

“So you wouldn’t even tell your uncle?” Changmin asked once Minseok was finished.    
“No,” he said, and he suddenly looked guilty. “I don’t want to worry him. And if this turns out to be a waste of time then it shouldn’t be something he has to fix.” 

Changmin understood Minseok’s thinking but he still disliked the whole idea of going to meet Sehun alone. He wanted to talk more about it with Minseok, maybe to even try to make a solid plan should anything go wrong, but before he could think of what to say, Sehun contacted Minseok again. 

Minseok was tense as he spoke but the call was brief.    
“He wants to meet on Thursday night,” Minseok said. “I should have the cash by then.” He sat back against the sofa and bit his bottom lip. “I won’t tell Jongdae.”    
“Why?” Changmin asked, suddenly worried. Minseok shook his head.    
“He’ll insist on coming with,” Minseok said. “He’s incredibly stubborn.”    
“But, Minseok, you can’t drive,” Changmin said before he could stop himself. But it was too late, a look of shame washed over Minseok’s face and he turned away.    
“I have to get over that, don’t I?” he said.

Changmin cast his plate aside and shook his head.   
“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,” Changmin said quickly. “It’d just be better if someone went with you.”    
But Minseok shook his head, a resigned look on his face.    
“No, hyung. I have to just do this.” 

A flash of frustration made Changmin frown.    
“Do what? Walk into a murder?” he asked, throwing his hands in the air.    
“He isn’t going to kill me, Changmin,” Minseok said, a hint of impatience in his voice. He sat up straighter. “If anything he just wants money.”    
“Okay, and? When has that stopped someone from murder?” Changmin said, his voice rising. “Minseok don’t go alone, please. I can follow you in my own car or something.”    
“Changmin, you broke his nose. If he sees you there God knows what will happen,” Minseok said as he got to his feet. He picked up the dishes from their breakfast with more force than what was necessary.    
“I did that because I thought they tried to kill you!” Changmin exclaimed, jumping up to follow Minseok to the kitchen. “They’re thugs, Minseok!” 

Minseok whirled around, his eyebrows furrowed.    
“You’re too temperamental, Changmin!” he exclaimed. “You can’t come because you’ll set him off!” 

Changmin’s chest heaved with the effort to calm his rising anger.    
“I want to help you!” Changmin shouted. “Don’t be stupid!”    
“Don’t speak to me like that,” Minseok said, his voice quieter. His eyes were hard and Changmin’s heart was pounding but regret instantly washed over him and he almost felt sick.   
“I’m sorry,” he said, shaking his head. “I just - “

Minseok set down the dishes on the counter and took a deep breath.

“Changmin, I think you should go. We’ve been spending a lot of time together,” he said slowly. That was all Minseok said but Changmin knew his words meant more. Their rekindled relationship was still very new, almost delicate in some ways, but Minseok’s words punctured Changmin’s chest. He wanted to protest because that hardly felt fair. But he knew that Minseok was resolute and there was no use arguing. 

“Right. I’ll get my stuff,” he said.

He almost marched to the bedroom and to gather his bag but now his anger was mingled with guilt and he truly did want to leave just to hide. Minseok was still in the kitchen when Changmin came back and he accompanied him to the door. His heart was torn in several different directions because he was frustrated by Minseok’s stubbornness yet guilty at his anger, but now he felt slightly devastated to be parted from him.

“I’ll see you,” Minseok said. Changmin hesitated for a moment after he slipped on his shoes and coat. But his love for Minseok was far greater than his pride or his shame so he briefly bent his head to kiss Minseok’s cheek. He seemed surprised by the gesture.    
“See you,” Changmin muttered before he walked out the apartment. 

Changmin marched to his car in a flurry of emotions but he wasted no time and took out his phone to call Jongdae. He bit his lip, rehearsing his words over and over in his head as he waited for the man to answer as he drove back to Incheon. 

“Hello? Who is this?” Jongdae answered, his tone curt and business-like.    
“It’s Changmin,” Changmin said, trying to not grit his teeth in his awkwardness. He could almost hear the disapproval radiating through the phone.    
“If you want to schedule a meeting you’ll have to wait, as it’s a Sunday morning,” Jongdae said coldly. “I’ll put you in touch with our P.A.”    
“No, it’s about Minseok,” Changmin said quickly. “Well, you know about this thing with Sehun. Minseok’s going to meet him on Thursday.” 

There was a long pause on Jongdae’s end of the phone.    
“It’ll be at night, I don’t know what time. But I’m telling you because Minseok doesn’t plan on telling you.”    
“And why is that?” Jongdae said, sounding defensive.    
“He knows you’ll follow him. Sehun insisted that he goes alone,” Changmin exclaimed. “I tried talking him out of it, but he won’t listen. So I’m telling you instead. Can you follow him without anyone noticing?”    
“Of course, but why the hell are you so involved in this?” Jongdae asked. “Why are you so concerned for Minseok’s wellbeing?” 

Changmin wanted to curse but he merely slapped the steering wheel.   
“As we’ve seen recently, if something happens to Minseok the investors get upset. And I don’t want  _ my  _ company to be dragged into it if something else happens.” Changmin had rehearsed those words several times but saying it aloud hardly sounded convincing to him. He just hoped it would convince Jongdae.

“If you say so,” Jongdae said. His tone was unreadable and Changmin wanted to throw the phone out the window. “Well...thank you for telling me.” Now Jongdae sounded as awkward as Changmin felt.    
“Right,” Changmin said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Goodbye, I guess.” 

Jongdae hung up without another word. Changmin ran his hands through his hair and sighed. The argument weighed down upon him now and he sank low in his seat, shame and regret washing over him. It had been a long time since he and Minseok had exchanged words like that and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. His hand automatically reached for the glovebox and snatched a box of cigarettes. Again, he felt ashamed, but right now he needed a quick reliever from the stress coiling in his chest. Changmin knew he had at least done something right by telling Jongdae about Minseok’s decision, but it hardly made him feel any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bo_efYhYU2A&ab_channel=LadyGagaVEVO
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! TT.TT I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. There's only a few left...many things will happen and be revealed hehehehe  
> Yunho's 'Thank U' MV is the *chef's kiss* best thing ever and it is perfect for this fic ~~


End file.
